Taken With You
by MistressH
Summary: Ana is the only witness to an accident Christian is involved in and ends up kidnapped along with him. What will they go through during their time captured together and do they have any hope of having a relationship afterwards.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **CPOV**

I was pissed off, mad, fuming even. I could feel my face burning from the rage.

How dare my father set me up like that? When dad had called me at lunch time today to invite me over for dinner with the family because they hadn't seen me for about a month I accepted, thinking it was better than spending my Friday night alone. I would have just spent the night in my study working anyway and there was nothing that couldn't wait, but now I wish I had declined.

 _Flashback_

 _I have given Taylor my driver and security the night off, he wouldn't be needed tonight as I was only driving to my parent's house for dinner and then back home, the guy deserved a break from me and my moods every once in a while._

 _As I drove past the gates and down my parent's driveway at about 6 o'clock, I noticed a car that didn't belong to any of my family members and felt dread wash over me. "They wouldn't" I thought out loud, not again._

 _I entered my parent's living room greeting my mother first with a kiss on her cheek, "Hello mother." Grace Grey was still a beautiful women and to me she will always have a special place in my so called heart, the angel who saved me. I really am a shitty son at times and should make more of an effort to spend time with her. That's all she ever asks for._

 _"Hi darling, are you well? I haven't seen you in so long." Grace's eyes lit up upon seeing me making me feel even worse about not seeing her sooner._

 _"Yes mother, fine, just busy with work, you know how it is."_

 _"Of course" she replied giving me a tight smile in return._

 _Turning my head to the right I saw my younger sister Mia on the lounge quietly chatting with a blonde woman I didn't know and realized my parent's plan for tonight was to try to set me up with a date again. I didn't even bother to take a good look at her. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath and counted to ten. I didn't greet my father just demanded "Dad a word in your study please" and with that I left the room without another word. I waited for him for about 30 seconds, pacing dad's study getting angrier with every second before I heard him come in and close the door._

 _"Now Christian, don't get mad just listen, she's a nice young lady, her name is Julia and works with your mother at the hospital as a nurse. She only moved to Seattle a month ago and doesn't really know anybody here. We thought it would be nice to introduce her to you and maybe you could take her out sometime."_

 _My dad is a smart man, a successful attorney and I never could get anything passed him when I was younger but seriously how stupid can he be to try do this to me again after the last three times were disastrous where we argued about it and I left. Well history is about to repeat itself._

 _"Stop right there dad. I don't care who she is or what her name is. Are you fucking kidding me? After the last three times you tried to set me up with someone, you do this again? I'm 28, capable of finding myself a date if I want to. I don't need your help to get laid. I can get plenty on my own and I do. One night stands work just fine for me, I don't want nor need any of your relationship crap." I was yelling by this point. "I have asked you to stay out of my life and let me live it my way but you and mum keep insisting on trying to fix me up with these so called nice girls. Maybe I don't want a nice girl. Whores will do just fine for me. In fact I had a real friendly one just a few days ago." I could see my dad was getting frustrated by my attitude but I really couldn't care less at that point._

 _Carrick tried to make me see reason, "We're just worried about you son. All you do is work. Your whole life is that company and I understand I do, your mother and I couldn't be prouder of you Christian but you need more, you need to find happiness, love, someone to share your life with."_

 _I was ready to explode by now. I'm not listening to this shit again. I get the same crap every couple of months from them. "Fuck this, I'm leaving." I walked out of dad's study, down the hall, out the front door and got into my car. I could hear my father calling me as I walked away_

 _"Christian, don't you walk away. You're being rude and embarrassing your mother. Christian!"_

 _I'm sure everybody heard what was said. I feel horrible walking out on my mother but, come on, what did she expect would happen. Does she not know me by now?_

 _End flashback_

So here I now am speeding through the streets of Seattle, mad as hell, which wasn't very smart considering it was pouring with rain, on my way back home.

Fuck, I was a grown man, successful, a billionaire who had built up my company from scratch all on my own. Yes, my company was my baby but I don't feel like something is missing from my life. I just wanted to live my life my way but no my parents couldn't let me do that. I know it comes from a good place in their hearts, that they care about me, but they don't understand. Love, happiness, it wasn't for me, not now not ever, it wasn't going to happen. The sooner they accept that the better. Shit I didn't even have a heart to give to someone else, even years of therapy hasn't helped me. I was not deserving of it so I will just stick to the one thing I know I am successful at and that's my job.

I was about 5 minutes from home at Escala when I came upon a red traffic light. Stopping the car at the light I looked around the city. It was practically deserted thanks to the rain and the time. Looking at the dash in the car I noted it was just after 7 and I was hungry seeing as I missed my parent's dinner. These damn lights were taking a really long time to change. After another good minute the lights were still red – something's not right, they should have changed by now. Looking around I couldn't see any traffic flowing opposite me. What is going on, I've got a bad feeling about this.

Out of nowhere I heard a car engine revving and looked up into my rear view mirror where I spotted a black van coming up behind me speeding. They were not going to stop, "What the fuck." BANG!

I was jerked forward by the force of the collision, my air bag exploding in my face causing me to black out.

 **APOV**

I was just about ready to leave work for the day. I've been working at Seattle Independent Publishing as an editor's assistant for the last five months and I absolutely love my job, it is everything I ever dreamed it would be and more, given my absolute love of books.

I have only been living in Seattle for the past six months moving here after graduating from college where I finally received my degree in English literature after 4 long years with my roommate and best friend Kate. It sure has been an interesting experience so far.

This afternoon my boss left early for the weekend but I decided to stay back and finish work on some manuscripts so I wouldn't have to think about them over the weekend and just be able to relax. My boss Jack was a bit of a creep but he hadn't really crossed any lines yet, even so I didn't want to give him any reason to bother me more than usual come Monday morning over the unfinished work. I had the apartment to myself all weekend as Kate's new boyfriend was taking her on a little romantic getaway and really looking forward to the peace and quiet. I love Kate like a sister but she is on the go all the time, never a dull moment with her around. Although for the past couple of months I really don't know what I would have done without her, she has really been there for me and given me a distraction when I have really needed it, especially on the days I didn't want to get out of bed.

Glancing at the time on my computer screen it was just after 7 and I was finished for the night and feeling mentally exhausted. I grabbed my bag and started making my way out to the front of the building while thinking about what to grab for dinner. I was just too tired to cook for myself tonight.

As I came out the front doors of SIP I noticed the rain coming down heavily and felt the cold chill in the November air. Winter was on its way. Great, of course I forgot my umbrella today; I'll be soaked by the time I get to my car. You would think living in Seattle I would remember to always have my umbrella with me by now. Stepping into the rain I saw a silver sports car stopped at the traffic lights directly in front of me. "Nice car" I admired.

As I was about to turn away to continue on my way I heard a car engine revving and looked up seeing a black van speeding down the road towards the silver sports car and it wasn't going to stop in time.

I watched it all unfold before me as the black van rammed up the rear of the sports car, the momentum pushing it forward into the intersection, luckily there were no oncoming cars. I screamed out in fright and shock.

I started running towards the sports car to help the driver and check if they were okay. Gazing through the window all I could see was a man with copper colored hair passed out, face down on his exploded airbag. I reached into my bag for my phone to call 911 and was about to open the car door to check on the driver when three men all dressed in black with balaclavas over their faces stepped out of the van and ran up to me.

Next thing I knew I had a gun pointed to my face. I was paralyzed with fear and couldn't do a thing, not run, scream, fight, nothing at all. All the training Ray had given me about defending myself was nowhere to be found. No one was around either to help me thanks to the rain and no other cars driving past which was very odd.

All I could see of the man pointing the gun at me were his eyes. They were green and cold. Eyes that made you feel afraid. I would always remember those eyes. He tilted his head to the side and spoke to me in an accent I couldn't place. "Wrong place at the wrong time little lady. Looks like you're coming with us too."

 **?POV**

Christian Grey was not an easy man to get close to. My men have been following him around for the past couple of months and have had no luck. He always has security with him and I bet it is easier getting access to the fucking president than this prick. But I can be patient.

The bastard made a mistake tonight though by leaving his security behind, it was the opportunity I needed to put my plan into action. All it will take is some manipulation of traffic lights and I will have him. It's amazing what money and computer nerds desperate for it can do.

He will get what's coming to him and then some. I will not be made to look like a fool, no one backs out of a deal with me. If only that was all it was I would of left him alone but no, he had to insult me on top of it and that is unacceptable.

Eventually I get the call that I have been waiting for.

 **Hi Ladies,**

 **This is the first story I have ever written so please let me know what you think.**

 **A big thank you to Sdaisys for all her help and encouragement.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I just want to say that I was blown away by everyone's response to this story, I really was not expecting that so thank very much to everyone who read, favorited and followed this story.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **APOV**

Struggling to open my eyes I tried to recall what the hell happened. My head was aching and as I reached out to touch the back of my head I felt a large lump causing me to hiss out in pain. How did I get that? Forcing my eyes to open I looked around not knowing where I was. I found myself laying on a bed which was not very comfortable and in a semi-darkened room. This wasn't home. Where am I? I was really confused. How did I get here?

Fear was slowly starting to set in. Okay Ana what's the last thing you remember? I was leaving work, went outside into the rain, saw the sports car stopped at the lights...it all then quickly came back to me, oh my god the accident I witnessed, the masked men with the guns and then...nothing. What did they do to me? I look down checking and running my hands along my body but I didn't feel injured in any way except for my sore head and my clothing still looks all intact so they can't have done anything horrible to me, could they?

Jumping up from the bed in a panic my heart beating furiously I looked around the room I was in. It wasn't exactly a room but more like a cold, sterile, concrete box. The walls, ceiling and floor were all constructed out of cement without any windows. It was no bigger than your average basement and there was a very dim light globe hanging from the ceiling in the middle of the room. It didn't provide much light and left the outer edges and corners of the room in shadow. On the ceiling near where the light globe was hanging there was a small air vent allowing warm air to enter which was a good thing considering my clothes were still a bit damp from the rain and I was starting to feel a little cold, but that could also be the adrenaline starting to kick in. The room is empty besides the bed I found myself on, it held nothing at all except for a set of wooden stairs leading up.

I rushed to the stairs scrambling up them as fast as I could possibly go, my haste causing me to miss some of the steps, stumble and scrape the front of my legs, _son of a bitch that hurts_. Reaching the top I was met with a metal door. There was no handle or lock on it from the inside. How am I going to get out? I started banging on the door hoping someone would hear me, "HELP, someone please help me. Is anyone there? Hello," I was yelling out, screaming for anybody but no one came. I don't know how long I kept it up but I just continued banging and shouting at the door until my fists were numb from the pain and my voice felt hoarse. Can they not hear me? "Please" I started crying "Someone help me." Sobbing I remained sitting by the door at the top of the stairs. I felt so scared and confused, what was I going to do? What do they want with me?

Nobody knew I was missing. It was Friday night, Kate was away for the weekend, my mother was at home in Georgia and Ray...No, not now Ana, don't think about that now you need to be strong. It would be Monday morning before anyone realized something was wrong when I don't show up for work.

I started to cry again and don't know how long I sat there but eventually I pulled myself together. Okay, I need to come up with some sort of a plan, try to find something I can use as a weapon, someone will have to come down here at some point.

Getting up I reluctantly go back down the stairs and walk around the room having a good look around in case I had missed something earlier but there was nothing to see just a concrete box and the bed in the dark corner where I first woke up. I was starting to feel a desperation I never knew was possible.

Surprisingly though I did catch sight of two bottles of water and some bread on the ground on a tray next to the wall halfway between the bed and stairs. So they're not going to let me starve, gee aren't they generous. As hungry as I realized I was I was not going to risk eating the bread, the water bottle however was sealed so it should be safe enough to drink. Grabbing it I opened the bottle and had a sip soothing my sore throat.

I was slowly dragging myself back over to the bed to sit down when I hear a soft moan which freezes me in fear. Someone is in here with me. The other person moaned again a little louder, the sound coming from the bed. The bed was in the corner of the room where a lot of it was in shadow due to the light not reaching that far. How did I not notice someone else's presence next to me, god Ana how hard did they hit you on the head?

Cautiously kneeling onto the bed I peered into the darkened area and noticed laying on his side with his back to me the copper haired man who had been in the silver car, slightly moaning but still unconscious it seemed. I knew it was the driver as I could just make out the color of this hair. The first thing I thought was I'm not alone, hopefully he can help me get out of here, the second was thank god he's alive but how injured was he to be moaning like that, he probably needed medical treatment. As I shifted a little closer to him I could tell he was tall but that was about it as I could not see his face.

So I'm not alone, but with a stranger, which as I thought about it more and more could be even worse. Who is this guy? He was obviously targeted and the reason I was stuck in here now. He couldn't be that good of a person if others wanted to kidnap and harm him. "Next time Ana, don't try to help anyone, look where it gets you" I mumbled.

I just sat there on the bed next to him with time passing waiting for something to happen as the unconscious man next to me moaned out in pain every now and then. It had been quite a while and I was starting to worry about him not waking up, perhaps he was really hurt.

I found myself falling asleep when in the distance I heard a loud clanging sound which jolted me awake. Shit, the door had opened and someone was coming down here.

Terrified I stood up as fast as possible and backed up against the wall next to the bed as one of the kidnappers came down the wooden stairs with heavy footsteps. He stopped on the last step, still wearing the balaclava over his face so I couldn't discover what he looked like. I noticed he was carrying something in his hands. Oh god, what is that?

He just stood there looking around the room for a moment until his eyes fell on me and the bed. We stared at each other for about 20 seconds, neither of us moving, the fear was beginning to make my breath come out loud and labored while I waited for him to do something all while trying to force myself closer to the wall and away from him.

He finally stepped off the last step and made his way across the room towards me. I stopped breathing, please don't hurt me I silently prayed. My eyes followed him as he walked towards the bed placing something on it. It's my book that I had in my bag, why is he giving that back to me, how long am I going to be here?

I continued to watch him as he turned away and strode towards another door underneath the staircase which was hidden that I had missed seeing earlier. Opening it and switching on the light he revealed a room as tiny as a hall closet with nothing but one toilet inside. He looked at me and then pointed into the room showing me it was there. I guess that's something, even though I hadn't thought that far ahead yet, at least I wasn't going to have to pee in the corner of the room or in a bucket.

I kept my eyes on him until he began to make his way back to the stairs to leave, not saying a single word to me the entire time. Why did he come down, was it to just return my book and check on us? This is ridiculous Ana, you're tougher than this do something and get out of here.

He was halfway up the stairs when I decided to rush towards him, falling up the stairs grabbing the bottom half of his leg before he made it too far begging him, "Wait, please, let me go. Please. I don't know who that man is" I said pointing over towards the bed "or what you look like or what you even want. Please. I swear I won't tell anyone about this if you let me leave right now. I'm nobody, please, please." I began to sob again tears falling down my face.

The kidnapper reached down roughly grabbing me by the upper arms and lifting me up to my feet until I was standing one step lower than him. At this distance I recognized him as the one with the green eyes who had pointed the gun at me in the street.

Glancing behind him briefly I saw that he had left the door open and bright light was flooding in. I tried to weigh up my options. Could I take him down with a hard kick to the groin, he wasn't that much bigger than me, and make a run for it but how many of them were up there? There was only one way to find out. I lifted my right leg bending the knee all while looking into his eyes, just as I was about to make contact he quickly spun me around shoving me into the wall beside us causing my back to slam into it. "Ow" I screamed out. He pushed away from me, which forced me to slide down, then ran back up the stairs slamming the door shut.

The sound of that door closing seemed to take all hope away that they would just let me go and all this would be over. I started to cry even harder than before.

 **CPOV**

I can hear someone crying. Who the hell is that? For the love of God please make them stop. Why the fuck is there someone crying in my apartment anyway? I try to open my eyes but can't.

My head is pounding, my mouth feels dry and my body weak and aching, but I don''t understand why. Why do I feel hung over? I know I haven't been drinking. What's wrong with me, am I sick? Why the hell can't I remember what happened?

Turning over onto my back pain radiated across my chest making me hiss out in pain. "Fuck." It hurt to breathe "Shit." Why am I in such agony? I can hear gentle footsteps slowly coming closer towards me and feel the bed dip. I then hear a very soft, timid voice I don't recognize ask me "Are you okay?"

"No" I grumbled back in reply. "What the hell happened to me? Where am I?" I assume I am in a hospital based on the amount of pain I am in and expecting my mother to walk in at any moment. Using all of my concentration I forced my eyes open but the light was very dim to make anything out clearly but I knew I wasn't at home. I turned my head to the left and saw a young woman sitting next to me and even then her face was partly in shadow for me to be able to make out her features clearly. Is she a nurse here? If so she was being very unprofessional and I will have her ass fired.

"Who the hell are you?" I demanded "and why the fuck are you in my room, sitting on my bed? GET OUT."

Her answer was one I never would have been prepared for or expected in a million years. "I'm really sorry to have to tell you this but we've been kidnapped together so I can't leave."

I must be dreaming. I have to be otherwise this is a real fucking nightmare.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **CPOV**

"I'm really sorry to have to tell you this but we've been kidnapped together so I can't leave."

I must be dreaming. I have to be otherwise this is a real fucking nightmare.

"You're lying" I yell at her making her flinch and my ribs throb from the pain. "Fuck" I cry out grabbing onto my side and closing my eyes. This wasn't happening, not possible, not to me. I was fucking Christian Grey, there was no way anybody could get to me. What the fuck was I paying Taylor and all those other morons for?

"Please calm down. You're obviously injured and in pain. I promise you, this is no joke." I heard her say.

"No offence lady but you're fucking crazy if you think I'm going to believe you and just lay here." I can't even entertain the idea of what she said to actually be true.

Using what strength I had I struggled to get my body upright, wincing at the pain every tiny movement caused me. I dragged myself to the edge of the bed forcing the girl to move out of the way. As soon as I got to my feet my head began to spin giving me no choice but to sit back down on to the bed for a minute. As I sat I felt something fall off the bed and land with a thud onto the ground but I couldn't care about that right now. _Get it together Grey._

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed the girl walk away only to return moments later passing me a bottle of water. "It's sealed so it should be safe to drink" she told me nervously. Grabbing it off her I opened the water bottle and guzzled half of it down. At least my throat felt a little better now.

"You're welcome" she stated sarcastically. I lifted my head and just glared at her. "Look I don't know who you are and you don't know me, but we are stuck in here together and you're hurt, maybe we can come up with a way to..."

As she was speaking I stood up again effectively stopping what she was going to say next.

This time around my head felt a lot clearer as I looked around at my surroundings. _Where the fuck am I?_ This place reminds me of those stupid dungeon scenes in all those horrible cheaply made horror movies Elliot used to like watching when he was younger. Not a good omen.

I began walking around the small concrete room slowly, holding onto my sore ribs while looking around noting the walls, floors and ceiling were all cold cement, no windows, nothing in the floors such as a trap door, the small cupboard converted to a bathroom and the air vent directly above me near the hanging light globe. It was too high and even if I had a way to reach it, the vent was too small to try to attempt to fit through it.

Making my way to the other side of the basement where the staircase was I walked past the girl who was now sitting on the bed again, ignoring her I made my way upstairs which was a real struggle thanks to my sore ribs. Reaching the top I stopped and just stared at the metal door. No, this can't be happening. Running my hands through my hair I think _damn it_ I can't be trapped in here. How on earth did they get to me? I start banging on the door, "HEY, FUCKING OPEN UP THIS DOOR NOW!"

"I already tried that. No one bothered to come." I hear her yell out to me. _No one asked you._

"Fuck". Okay Grey, just think. Glancing at my watch I saw the time was 3:00am. It had been 8 hours. Don't panic, Taylor will have by now realized something had happened, tried to track me, found my car hopefully and started to put in place the protocols we have come up with if something like this ever happened. There are CCTV cameras all over the city, one of them must have captured something. All I have to do is wait, it shouldn't be too much longer before someone knows where I am being held and comes for me. I can feel myself reaching a new level of pissed off.

I feel my pockets for my phone, knowing it was a long shot thinking that I would still have it on me and come up empty. My wallet is also gone. If they are dumb enough to keep my phone on and active I could be tracked and found that much sooner.

Turning away from the door I go back down, stop and stand there taking a good look at the girl. Long brunette hair, she looked really young. She was wearing a black pants suit with a red blouse and flats. She had her hands in her lap twisting a ring round and around her finger. She was actually very pretty and someone I would usually find attractive and go for. _God Grey really_? Stop thinking with your cock. Look where you are right know and she seems nervous and afraid. I was suspicious of her though, who is she and why is she in here with me? She could just be a very good actress and whoever is behind all this planted her in here with me but for what purpose, or she may have nothing to do with this at all. I need to first figure out how I ended up in here and how much she knows. Let's see if she can give me an explanation.

I stroll back over, her eyes are on me the entire time. As I got closer my foot nudged something on the floor, glancing down I saw a book on the ground and bent down to pick it up. I stared at it confusingly and read the title _Pride and Prejudice_. Why is this book in here? Dropping it onto the bed I carefully take a seat and ask "Yours?"

She nodded in reply. "It was in my bag which they must still have. One of them brought it down here while you were still out of it. He didn't speak to me at all. I tried to think of a way to get away but..." She stopped talking and sounded defeated because of the fact that she couldn't get away. Was she just going to leave me behind?

 _Time for some answers Grey_ , "Can you tell me what happened and how we ended up in here?" I asked her with more attitude than I intended.

"I don't really know much. I was leaving work just after seven o'clock, when I walked out of the building I saw your car being hit from behind by a van. I ran over to try help you, you were passed out over the air bag, when three masked men jumped out with guns." She stopped to take a deep breath. "I then woke up in here. I don't know how I got here or where we are, one of them must have hit me on the back of the head as it's sore." I observed as lone tear run down her cheek and she quickly brushed it away "and nobody knows I'm missing."

Shit, of course, I now recall seeing the vehicle heading towards me at the traffic lights but that's about it. If she is telling me the truth then she is just an innocent bystander. Fuck what do I do? Do I believe her? What would they want with me? There has to be a reason for all this. Can I negotiate my way out of this at all? It depends who's behind it I guess.

"How can no one know you're missing, don't you have any family or friends?" I questioned disbelievingly.

"I do but my mother lives in Georgia and my roommate has gone away for the weekend, so no one will know something's happened until Monday when I don't show up to work."

"What about your father?" I felt her stiffen at the question.

"I'd rather not talk about that." She abruptly answered. "How about you, does anyone know you're missing?"

"Yes." That is all the answer I would give her. She doesn't know who I am and I want to keep it that way. I don't know if I can trust her.

"Why are we here? Do you have any idea why or who would have done this? Obviously you were their target. Who have you pissed off? I tried to help your stupid ass and ended up in here. I deserve to know why." I could see she was starting to get a little angry now. Anger was good, I can deal with anger a lot better than fear and tears. Still I couldn't believe she said that to me, nobody ever talks to me that way, like it's my fault we were in this position which it probably was but she didn't know me, she could at least give me the benefit of the doubt.

"No, I don't know anything" I snapped at her and stood up. In reality though I have pissed off a lot of people, fuck it could be just about anyone.

I'm done talking to her. She told me what I wanted to know. My ribs are sore and I can feel a headache coming on; I really hope she's not one of those chatty females. I can't stand them.

"Look it's late. We should take turns sleeping, it's safer that way. You can lay down and rest first." There was no way I was sharing a bed.

I could see she was contemplating what I had just said and watched her remove her shoes and get under the blanket facing away from me. _Yeah I wouldn't want to look at me either sweetheart_. I crossed the room back over to the bottom of the staircase, grabbing some bread on the way and sat down. I will need to keep my strength up just in case I have to fight my way out of here. Now I wait and I hate waiting. I won't know any more until someone comes down here. What the hell I am going to do with this girl though; even if I get out I can't exactly leave her behind can I? Things just got really complicated.

Taylor you better get my ass out of here soon.

 **APOV**

I'm laying here trying to rest but I don't know if I'll be able to actually sleep at all. Why did this have to happen to me? Haven't I been through enough lately? I'm feeling mentally exhausted right about now. _Just close your eyes and pretend you're on a beach somewhere Ana._

I can't believe this guy I'm stuck in here with. What a rude, arrogant jerk. No wonder someone wants to hurt him. I want to hurt him and I've only known him for less than an hour.

Come on Ana give him a break, it can't be easy for him to wake up in this place. It happened to you not all that long ago and how did you feel?

Whatever the reason this has happened I just really hope I survive it and am able to go home very soon. I haven't wished for anything in a long time but if you are listening God please hear me this time. I closed my eyes and prayed for this to be over.

 **Taylor POV**

Midnight. It's midnight and the boss hasn't returned. Usually when he goes to have dinner at his parent's house he stays no longer than an hour or two and leaves. It's also not like him to not check in with me if his plans change.

Maybe I'm being over cautious but I just have a feeling something is not right. I've tried calling his cell phone but it goes straight to voicemail. _Why the hell did I listen to him and let him go on his own tonight?_

We have installed tracking devices in all our vehicles so it should be easy enough to find out where he is. Starting the program on my computer I locate his car a minute later and see it's stopped, not at Bellevue but in the city not too far from here. _Why the hell is he stopped there?_

Grabbing my keys I get in the elevator and make my way down to the garage and get in my SUV.

After a quick five minute ride I find the boss's car parked at the kerb in a side alley and pull up behind him, as I do I notice the back of the vehicle has been damaged. _Shit!_ Jumping out I run towards it but the car is empty, the air bag exploded.

FUCK! Where the fuck is he? I swear if he is not in some hospital right now heads are going to roll, most likely starting with mine.

There's only one man who I can trust to help me at this moment and keep it quiet for now. He's an old army buddy of mine who now works for the police force. I call and wait for him to answer. "Hi Matthew, it's J.T. I think I may have a missing billionaire and I will need your assistance."

 **A/N: Next chapter will reveal who's behind it and why.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **APOV**

A few hours later I wake up, still in the shitty basement. Yep, this is not just a bad dream but reality. Sitting up I noticed...hmm, I should ask him what his name is; he was sitting on the ground leaning up against the wall at the bottom of the stairs, knees bent with his eyes closed. I had this opportunity to really observe him. He was wearing dark blue jeans with a white shirt and grey sweater on top. Watching his face he was very handsome, he had a strong jaw which was covered in a light touch of scruff, his hair was copper but with hints of more brown than red in it, which curled very slightly on the top. He had taken one of the blankets off the bed and wrapped it around himself. Who are you buddy? What could have possibly caused this? Going off looks alone he just seems like your average guy next door but then again it turns out I'm a horrible judge of character. _Look what happened with Jose Ana and you thought you knew him._

Was he asleep? If so why not just lay down on the bed next to me. Wow Ana thinking a bit much of yourself there, the guy doesn't even know you, why would he want to share a bed with you. As if he felt me staring at him he opened his eyes and looked this way.

We both heard the door open. I jumped out of the bed quickly putting my shoes back on as my new roomie came and stood in front of me. Was this his way of trying to protect me? The top of my head just reached his shoulder so standing on my tip toes peeking over his shoulder we both watched as three men, still masked, came down the stairs. The first one was holding a gun in his hand, he wasn't actually pointing it at anyone but came to stand next to us about a metre away and stood there facing us, staring at us, making me feel very uncomfortable, the second one was carrying a tray with more water and what looked like sandwiches and a couple of apples. He placed the tray on the ground and then quickly left. The last one came and stood right in front of us. The way he was presenting himself gave me the impression that he is in charge.

"Well, well, Mr Big Shot is awake." The kidnapper spoke with a very heavy accent to the man standing in front of me. He looked at me and said "Do you like your little surprise? We weren't expecting her of course but we thought she'd keep you entertained down here. You do like brunettes after all right? If you don't want her however we'd be more than happy to have some fun with her."

I grabbed onto his arm, trying to hide as much as I could behind him, my heart beating frantically. I don't know why but just holding onto him made me feel that little bit safer. I could feel myself start to sweat. Please don't let them hurt me.

"What do you want?" I heard him ask.

"It's not what I want but what our boss wants."

"And who would that be?"

In the next moment before I could even realize what had occurred the second masked man with the gun had grabbed me around the neck, making me scream out in surprise, pulling me towards him with the gun now pressing into my side. "Don't try anything stupid" he said into my ear with the same accent while the other one punched copper haired guy in the face causing him to fall backwards, blood spilling out of his nose.

"Is that the hardest you can punch?" he asked while laying on the ground wiping his nose with the back of his hand. _Oh my god is he crazy?_

"Nobody walks away from a deal with Victor Nikolaev and makes him look like a fool," he then proceeded to kick him once in the ribs. I could hear him groaning in pain.

"Please stop" I called out "he's already hurt."

The gun was pushed further into my side becoming painful. "Shut up."

"It wasn't easy to get to you but we managed it in the end Mr Hot Shot. So now your family will pay the money Mr Nikolaev lost because of you as ransom. That is if they ever want to see your pretty face again. Because believe me no one will find you here."

"I'll pay you more if you let me go right now."

The kidnapper started laughing "That's not going to happen, no matter how much money you try to offer, you see we're actually loyal to our boss and he wants you here so here is where you will stay until he says so or decides to come visit you himself" with another swift kick to his stomach he turned away.

He then looked straight at me. "You! What are we going to do with you?" He walked up to me and came as close as possible, leaning into me, running his nose along my neck, sniffing. I started to shake from the adrenaline running through me caused by the distress I was feeling, my stomach knotted up and I felt like I was going to throw up. "I'm sure I'll think of something." He stopped, took a step back, looked up at his partner and ordered "Let's go."

As I was let go of I crumpled onto the floor, waiting until they had left before I began crying whilst crawling over to my injured cell mate who was still lying on the ground.

"Are you okay?" I asked him but didn't get a response. His nose was still bleeding lightly but didn't look broken. I always carried tissues with me and knew I had some in my jacket pocket. Pulling one out I attempted to clean him up however he moved away and barked "Leave me alone."

Sitting back on my knees I stared at him in disbelief and threw the tissue at him. Stubborn asshole, fine, don't accept my help.

"So I'm guessing you know their boss or who he is?"

I wasn't expecting a reply from him as it took him so long to answer but eventually he said "My company was supposed to purchase a shipping company from him located in Russia. The deal was to be finalized about 4 months ago. Two days before the paperwork was to be signed we were provided with information that he was being dishonest about the company's actual profits and he lost a few million dollars by us walking away and pulling out."

I let that information sink in for a minute. "That's not all though is it? What was with the comment about brunettes?"

He wasn't looking at me as he replied "I may have slept with his ex-wife while I was over there but in my defence I didn't know who she was, she came onto me and it turns out they were only separated at the time but not yet divorced. She was a brunette and his people must have informed him but by then I had already left the country. I guess he's pissed off" he chuckled.

Why the hell is he laughing, nothing about this is funny.

"Will your family be able to pay your ransom money?"

"Yes". Well that's great for you but where does that leave me.

"Now knowing who's behind the kidnapping, are they going to let us go after they receive their money?" I asked him with dread.

He looked at me briefly before turning away and stating with a very convincing "No. If they were going to let us go they never would have told me his name knowing I would come after him".

"What?" No. No that can't be true. That means they're going to kill us doesn't it. I think my brain went into shock and decided to shut down after that statement.

Somehow on auto-pilot my body rose up from the floor, walked away from him and lay on the bed. I could feel myself having the start of a panic attack so I just concentrated on my breathing, taking big deep breaths in and out, in and out. After a few minutes I had calmed down enough to think clearly again but all that came to mind were all the dreams I still had for the future that may very well not be able to be fulfilled.

I can't die in here, not like this. Am I being punished for something? Now what?

 **CPOV**

Sitting up very carefully trying to protect my ribs which felt like they were on fire, I picked up the tissue she threw at me and wiped my nose. The bleeding has slowed down already but there are drops of blood on my sweater, _just great_.

Getting up off the floor I started to pace back and forth across the room, I was feeling so restless, and I know I will slowly start to go mad if I don't get out of here soon. Never over the last few years have I not been busy with work, I can't handle just sitting around.

Fucking Viktor Nikolaev. I knew the guy was shady but I never thought he would go this far to get his hands on money. It seems he was more desperate for money than what I initially thought, but I can handle myself. After my return home from Russia I dug a little deeper into his background and we discovered that he has some mob connections that he owes money to and was relying on the sale of that shipping company to clear his debt. I'm glad we pulled out of the deal but I never expected he would retaliate this way, and of all the women in Russia to fuck it had to be his ex Grey, I mean you couldn't make this shit up if you tried.

Think Christian, there has to be more to this, someone else is helping them it can't just be the Russians doing this. How did they get the chance to get to me, someone had to be feeding them information but who?

My family and Taylor would be doing everything they can to find me and get me out. That I am sure of. There is no way in hell that fucking Russian is going to get his hands on any of my money, over my dead body. _Which it may very well come to._

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

It's now been twelve hours since our lovely hosts visit and they have just brought down some more food which I assume is for dinner. The routine was the same, two came down with guns pointed at us while the third left the food and then they all departed again without saying a single word.

My co-kidnapee hasn't touched any of the food except the apple. If she's scared to eat the food because of fear it's been poisoned then she really doesn't need to worry. Nikolaev will want the satisfaction of doing the dirty work himself, but she doesn't need to know that.

All she has been doing is sitting on that bed not speaking, reading, well pretending to read because she has barley turned any of the pages, every now and then I see her wipe some tears away and playing with that damn ring on her finger which for some reason is really starting to irritate me. _It's not like you've tried to converse with her Grey._ I've just been sitting here on the stairs trying to come up with a way to get us both out of here without getting shot. It's also because I am feeling so damn frustrated and angry that I don't want to say something horrible and take it out on her, that wouldn't be fair to her, hell none of this is fair, however if I sit here and really think about it I will drive myself crazy because the truth of the matter is the only reason she's even here is because she tried to help me but as usual I just screw up the lives of anyone who comes near me in some way.

She has fallen asleep again now and I am envious that she can sleep so easily whilst I'm starting to feel the exhaustion but won't let myself rest.

Is this how it all ends for you Grey? What will you have left behind besides your precious company? Will anybody even morn your cold heartless body?

Maybe my parents are right. If I get out of here alive perhaps it's time to try make a change in my life. I look over at the bed at the outline of the girl asleep under the blanket and wonder at the possibilities my life could have if I wasn't so fucked up.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **CPOV**

I must have dozed off because before I know what's happening I hear a startled scream, been kicked to the ground and dragged across the room and find myself tied to a straight backed wooden dining chair which they must have brought down with them. The rope is around my whole upper body keeping my arms next to my chest and my legs tied to the chair legs too leaving me defenseless. Shit I didn't even get the chance to fight them off and my damn ribs must be fractured because this pain is getting unbearable.

Looking up I see one of them has grabbed the girl and is holding her by the hair while she's facing the wall directly in front of me.

He's holding a knife to her back and whispers in her ear "You have such long, beautiful, soft hair. I wonder what you would look like if we cut it off?" He then moves away from her face and gives a loud diabolical laugh.

I can see her shoulders shaking but she's not making a sound. Fuck, none of this is her fault.

"I have a message for you from Mr Nikolaev so maybe next time you will think twice about touching another man's wife." The dickhead standing in front of me says then in a blink of an eye before I get the chance to react he's grabbed my left hand and sliced a knife across my palm cutting me, blood pouring out. _Shit it stings._

He drops my hand and immediately sticks his knife into my right upper thigh. "YOU FUCKING SON OF A BITCH."

It's all over so quickly and I see him drop a couple of things on the ground as they both leave laughing their heads off. I swear if I get the chance I will kill them. As they walk away I yell out "YOU MOTHER FUCKERS I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU BEFORE I GET OUT OF HERE."

As if my ribs weren't enough I now have a stinging, bleeding hand and a hole in my leg. Closing my eyes I take deep breaths trying to calm down and ignore the pain.

I can feel the girl coming over and open my eyes. Her face is pale showing no emotion whatsoever as she begins to untie me from the chair. I watch her hands working on undoing the ropes and they are shaking. Once she has undone all the knots she picks up a bandage from the ground which I suppose is what they had left behind.

Gently taking my hand she carefully wraps the gauze around the cut, tying the ends in a bow to keep it in place. Besides Grace, when I was younger, I don't think I have ever had anyone tend to any injury of mine. I can't explain it but when her tiny hand made contact with mine I thought I felt a wave of heat flutter across my hand and along my arm, it was a very strange sensation. I must be going crazy stuck in here too long. I try to catch her eye but she refuses to look at me. She hands me the second rolled up bandage and walks away back to the bed and lays down.

I limp my way into the bathroom and carefully drop my pants to check the damage caused to my thigh. It's not as deep as I feared but bleeding quite a bit, if I tie the bandage tight enough it should be okay until I'm out of here and able to get medical treatment.

Leaving the bathroom I make my way over to the bed and sit on the edge but she doesn't seem to notice me. Just talk to her Grey, get her to think about something other than where she is right now. You have handled hundreds of business meetings and conferences, why is it so hard for you to speak to this one girl?

"Thank you for binding my hand." My voice seems to startle her.

"You're welcome" she whispered back.

"So...Tell me something about yourself?" I ask while running my hands through my hair. She slowly sits up and stares at me "We're stuck here together with nothing to do we may as well have a conversation." She is looking at me as if I'm nuts. Probably because I've practically ignored her this entire time and now I want to talk.

After a while she softly asks "What do you want to know?"

"Well…let's start with your name."

"It's Ana, well Anastasia but I prefer Ana."

"That's a beautiful name."

"Yeah, well my mother has a love for Russian royalty. I don't think she'll feel that way anymore if I get out of here."

That made me laugh a little, considering the situation we were in. "You mentioned you were leaving work when all this happened. Where do you work?"

"SIP. It's short for Seattle Independent Publishing. I'm an assistant editor and have only been there for five months."

"I've heard of it, that's one of the better publishing houses in the city." She just acknowledges my statement by nodding. "I take it you graduated college recently. I mean you seem so young and you've only been working there for a short amount of time."

"Yes, I did, six months ago from WSU with a degree in literature."

"That's a fantastic school. Their agriculture department is doing some wonderful work in crops. My company donates funds to them for research purposes and because of that I was asked to speak at this year's graduation ceremony and confer the degrees but had to turn it down. I was out of the country back in May."

She looked up surprised "Really? So I would have seen you there and you would have handed me my degree. That's interesting. What about you, did you attend university?" Funny that but I doubt I would have noticed or remembered her in the sea of faces.

"Yes, I went to Harvard."

"Fancy. You must be pretty smart then."

"Not really, believe me it wasn't my choice. My father forced me to go, you see that is where he studied, but it wasn't for me. I dropped out second year and never graduated. I knew what I wanted to do with my life and just wanted to get started. I didn't see any point in wasting four years. To say my father was disappointed and mad would be an understatement. He didn't speak to me for almost six months for leaving school."

"Sure, I can understand that. So... what should I call you? I can't keep thinking of you as copper haired guy."

"My name's Christian."

I don't know why but she starts laughing "Why is my name so funny?"

"I'm sorry it's not that, it's just that it seems I have terrible luck when it comes to guys named Christian."

"Care to explain that." I ask her.

"About a month ago my roommate Kate met a guy named Elliott at a bar and they have been seeing each other ever since. He has a brother named Christian and seeing as I didn't know many people here they organized for the four of us to go out for dinner, if nothing else at least I would make a new friend in the city. Anyway he never showed up or called to let us know he wasn't going to make it, so I guess he's just an asshole. I know Elliott was very disappointed that his brother did that. You don't have a brother named Elliot do you?"

I just gawked at her wide eyed. "What? No I don't." I stammered making her giggle. That was quite a lovely sound but are you fucking kidding me with this shit, she's the one Elliott and his flavour of the week tried to get me to have dinner with. Jesus Christ what are the chances? There is no way I could tell her now I'm the same guy, she already hates me.

Picking up the book next to her I ask "So is Pride and Prejudice your favorite novel?"

"No, I do love it though and just happen to be re-reading it at the moment which is why it was in my bag but my all-time favourite book ever is Tess of the D'urbervilles."

"So you're a romantic then I take it."

"I like to think of myself as one. Which female doesn't want the happily ever after love story."

"Not many is my guess. Unfortunately happy ever after doesn't happen for everyone." I could see a frown form on her face.

"So this Russian guy, how much money did he lose out on from this failed deal?"

"About 5 million dollars."

She looks at me open mouthed "Well no wonder he's pissed at you. That probably hurts more than the ex-wife thing I'm guessing. You must be pretty important if he is willing to go through all this trouble? Which company do you work for?"

I didn't want to tell her the truth, I just wanted to be simply Christian to her and not the aloof bachelor billionaire. I couldn't understand why but for some reason I didn't want her to see me as the rest of the world did.

"Not really, I'm just the guy who pulled out of the deal. I doubt you've heard of the company I work for it deals in mergers and acquisitions, really boring stuff actually."

You're already going to hell Grey, what harm are a few more lies going to do?

We fall into a comfortable silence for a few minutes. I guess both thinking about what to say next.

"Are you alright, after what happened earlier, he didn't hurt you did he? I'm sorry, I must have fallen asleep and didn't hear them coming otherwise I would have tried to protect you from them."

"You don't have to apologise and I'm fine, I'd rather not think or talk about it if you don't mind."

I just nod in reply. She really is quite lovely, big blue eyes you could get lost in and pink plump lips that I haven't really paid much attention to before but as she sits there nervously biting her bottom lip the action shoots a message straight to my groin for some reason. Why is that affecting me so much? I rub my hands across my face, mind out of the gutter Grey.

"How's your leg, how much pain are you in right now?" she asks.

"It's not too terrible, I'll live" _maybe._

 **Taylor's POV**

I can't believe what I'm hearing.

"You want to leave him in there?"

The past forty eight hours have been nothing but a nightmare and one shit storm after another.

After I had contacted Matthew the first thing he did was tow the car to the station to have it swept for fingerprints but turned up nothing, then we started calling the local hospitals in case we got lucky and he had been taken in – but no such luck.

We pulled the city's CCTV footage for that evening for a three block radius from where the car was found but again it was no help, however it did tell us that this was planned. There was a half hour period where the system was down and did not record anything between seven and seven thirty on Friday night. Whoever is behind this knew what they were doing.

After about twelve hours of digging, phone calls and trying to find any lead possible I received a call from a Rick Bradley, an FBI agent asking to see me urgently. I thought he had information about the boss which we could use to locate him but after meeting with him I was about ready to strangle him, there isn't even a word to explain just how pissed off I was.

It turns out our wonderful men and women of the FBI knew of the plans to kidnap a one Christian Grey but did nothing to stop it or warn us. They decided it would be safer and best for us is we were not aware and not make any changes in our routines so as not to raise suspicions. Instead they turned the boss into their bait – I would hate to be them when he is out and back here.

I've had all the Greys camped out at Escala since I called them early Saturday morning but I haven't been able to get a hold of the boss's brother Elliott – he's off probably screwing some chick somewhere and will show up late on Sunday night.

Carrick has tried to assist in any way possible but mainly he has been keeping Grace and Mia calm. Those two have been absolutely hysterical, crying and yelling at whoever walks into the apartment to do their job and bring him home.

With it being the weekend I thought we would have some time on our side and keep this quiet, but of course Mr Rick Bradley – I hate the guy- didn't agree, he thought it would seem strange if it wasn't made public that Seattle's billionaire Christian Grey was missing and asking the public for assistance, so we had Carrick release a statement on behalf of the family so now I have fucking media and paparazzi camped out outside GEH and Escala. Like I said a fucking nightmare and shit storm.

"Are you fucking insane? You know where he is being kept and you want to leave him there longer than necessary?"

"I can understand your anger and frustration Mr Taylor but it will only be for another day or two at the most. We have our man undercover on the inside, he won't allow Mr Grey to come to any real harm."

"I don't give a shit." I yelled at this little prick standing in front of me, with his badly fitted grey suit.

"Listen sir, please just let us do our jobs. We have been after Victor Nikolaev for a long time, as soon as his plane lands and he steps off it we will be there to meet and arrest him. We need to pin this on him and ensure he has made direct contact with the kidnappers themselves first, up until now he has been playing it very hands off. Once that has been done we will go and get Mr Grey out along with yourself."

That's right with me, I'm not trusting the boss's life with this little boy. I would go myself right now however they have refused to tell me where he is being kept, most likely for that very reason.

"We have time on our side as the family has yet to be called with any ransom demands" he continues.

At this point there really is nothing I can do without interfering with a federal investigation. I can't remember the last time I felt so very frustrated and helpless.

Shaking my head, I stick my hands in my pockets and look at Mr Bradley, _little fuck._ "He is going to sue your assess off. Just be prepared for that."

* * *

 **Thank you for all your wonderful reviews. Just a couple more chapters and they will be making their escape in chapter 8 most likely.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Ana POV**

We have been in here for four days now I'm guessing so it has to be way past Monday by now. I really hope people are out there looking for me at this moment. Kate would have returned home Sunday night and maybe assumed I was out but she knows me, she knows that if I haven't come home something is wrong. I'm praying she would have tried to call me at work and told I wasn't there. If they try to locate my car, my dear old VW beetle Wanda, they will find it still sitting in the work parking lot. There's a big clue for them right there. I never made it to my car.

Once they confirm that I am indeed missing they would need to inform my mother wouldn't they. God I can just imagine what she is going through. Carla is not the type of woman who handles stressful situations very well, she freaks out horribly and is difficult to deal with, hell I wouldn't be surprised if they have to sedate her. She is living through every parent's worst nightmare not knowing where your child is. _I'm sorry mum, I didn't mean for this to happen_. If she decides to come to Seattle I pray Kate can keep a handle on her until I'm found. _If I'm found_ I think bleakly.

My hair must look like a rat's nest, I would do anything for a hair tie right now and I probably smell, no wonder Christian keeps his distance from me. Right at this moment however I can't see a way forward or out. We can't keep waiting like this, something needs to happen and soon.

Christian is currently sleeping and I'm laying near him watching and thinking. I've noticed that he doesn't sleep a lot, barley an hour or two, although his body needs more rest to recover. He must be in a lot of pain with all the hits and kicks he's gotten but doesn't show it however I can tell just by the little movements and grimaces he makes but he doesn't think I'm aware of it. I think he's trying to appear strong for my sake, as if everything is fine and not cause me to worry but he doesn't need to, I would hope he would tell me if he was truly unwell.

I've noticed a lot about him actually like his body, face, I would love to run my hands through his hair to find out it feels as soft as it looks. That's one of his habits which I've noted he constantly does, running his hands through his hair when he's mad, nervous, frustrated. Of all the times to finally be attracted to someone it had to be in here. _Concentrate on surviving Ana or you'll die a virgin_. Men like him barely notice you anyway. I've tried to imagine what it would be like to be with him, not that it will happen, this is not exactly a setting for romance bit still a girl can dream.

Even though we talk and have told each other things about our lives I get the feeling that he is very guarded and holding back a lot, not telling me certain things. He has surprised me by answering any question I ask and I find myself freely telling him things about myself but I am unsure how much truth are in his answers as he seems to stop and think before replying, what would he have to hide? He's not as big of a jerk as I initially thought him to be, of course he still has his moments, and I am grateful that he tries to keep me from dwelling on our situation too much. Mostly he talks a lot about his work which I have come to understand he really loves and enjoys just nothing really personal about himself. In fact at times he has been so kind I could easily see myself falling for him under different circumstances.

He has even managed to make me laugh at his horrible jokes, the man can't tell a joke to save his life. The worst ones have to be his knock knock jokes they are terrible. He thinks I'm not aware of it but I know he's been secretly reading my copy of Pride and Prejudice when I've been asleep by the little folds he has left on some of the page edges. He is actually very well read and we have had some very in depth discussions about certain books to pass the time so at least we have found some common ground in here.

Every morning, well I assume it's morning, the routine is the same, they come down here, beat Christian a little intimidate me and every day I'm terrified it's the day they will take me away with them and do things to me I can't even think about. I've got a lovely bruise developing on my wrist where one of them grabbed me too hard. Christian struggles to keep his temper in check towards them and not retaliate. I think he's afraid they will harm me in some way if he angers them. There are always two or three of them coming down here at once but I have no idea if they are the same ones every day or if there are in fact more of them. We need to get out of here.

I'm afraid to close my eyes and rest in case one of them comes down here again but that thought is quickly taken away when I hear Christian shout out in his sleep "Please stop. It hurts, please don't. MUMMY HELP ME!" Shit, he's having a nightmare. What do I do? Do I try wake him up? "NO, no stop." He sounds so desperate and frightened it's heartbreaking. What could he be dreaming about? I need to wake him I can't let him suffer like this.

Edging closer to him on my knees I whisper "Christian wake up" so as not to scare him but get no response so I try again a little louder "Christian" I reach out and start to shake his shoulder "Christian, open your eyes."

When he does eventually wake and open his eyes he quickly sits up and grabs my hand, his eyes looking wild and panicked, sweat dripping down his face from his forehead.

"What are you doing?" He sounds angry.

"You were having a nightmare, I was trying to wake you" I explain. He moves away to the edge of the bed leaning over, placing his forearms onto his thighs and clasping his hands together. "Are you alright, do you want to talk about it?"

He takes a deep breath shakes his head and sighs "I'm sorry. I have nightmares sometimes I should have warned you but I was hoping we would be out of here by now and you wouldn't have to witness me having one." He rubs his hands across his face and says "They are from when I was a child." He seems so distressed my heart feels for him.

"It's okay you don't have to tell me anything." I don't want him having to think about it, what I heard was enough to understand it was very unpleasant.

"My birth mother died of a drug overdose when I was four years old. My dreams are from my time with her. That's all you need to know." _Okay then. What about his father? Who raised him?_ Now I'm even more curious about his family, not that I am going to ask him. He never talks about them.

We're both just sitting there a little uncomfortable now and I start to play with the ring I wear on the middle finger of my right hand. It's a silver band with sapphires embedded along the top of it.

"Why do you keep twisting that damn ring? I'm sorry it's just that it is really starting to irritate me." Christian snaps at me out of nowhere.

I have refused to talk about it but maybe it's time I did. Taking a deep breath I begin, "You know when you asked me about my dad and I didn't want to talk about it. Well he gave me this ring for my birthday last year for my twenty first. It's the last thing he ever gave me and it brings me comfort."

"I apologise, I shouldn't have snapped at you like that." I suppose he wasn't expecting me to say something like that.

"My dad Ray, well he was my step-father actually but the man who raised me and the only father I ever knew. He was involved in a car accident back in September. He was hit by a drunk driver. He had some internal damage and had to have surgery. He was in hospital for a few days in an induced coma and the doctors were all so positive that he was doing well and would recover, but then one evening he started to bleed out internally and had a heart attack. He didn't survive." I whisper right at the end. _Don't cry Ana._

"I'm sorry. So it seems we've both lost a parent" he says sadly. "Even though our ages were so far apart in years when it happened I do know what you're feeling and going through."

"It's all my fault too" I finally admit out loud.

"How do you figure that? You weren't in the car driving."

"He had gone on a fishing trip for a few days. He loved to fish. Anyway he had decided to come home a day earlier to surprise me with a visit on my birthday because he lived in Montesano and I didn't get to see him that often. So it is my fault. If not for me and my stupid birthday he'd still be here." The guilt of it was killing me which is why I refuse to talk about it at all. _No crying Ana, stop it right now._ I blink my eyes before the first tear gets the chance to escape.

"It's not your fault Ana, do you think he would want to see you like this, blaming yourself? He would want you to be happy." Christian says trying to comfort me.

"I know he would be so disappointed in me right now. He was a marine and taught me how to defend myself, to fight back. He even taught me how to handle a gun, I can shoot you know but I feel I have let him down by allowing myself to be taken."

I guess Christian didn't know how to respond to that so he just stayed quiet.

"You mentioned your mother lived in Georgia, did she move there after your father died?"

"No, she remarried and has lived there for a few years. My parents divorced when I was young but I wanted to live with my father and chose to stay with him which is why I miss him so much. He was a big part of my life and by wearing this ring he gave me...I don't know..." I couldn't put my feelings into words.

"It's okay you don't have to explain, I understand." He grabs a hold of my hand and squeezes it and that move right there gives me more comfort than any words possibly could.

"He was always the one constant thing in my life that I could depend on, he never let me down" I continue, now that I've started to talk about it I just want to get it all out. "I feel lost now that he is gone. I lost Ray and then I lost someone who I thought was my friend. Are you sure you want to hear all this?" I ask Christian.

"Yes, it seems as if you need to talk about it and I'm a great listener" He tries to lighten the mood though still keeping hold of my hand.

"I met my friend Jose freshman year of college and we hit it off great and spent lots of time hanging out together but I never saw him as anything but a friend, more like the brother that I never had. On the night of our final exams ever we decided to go out to celebrate, everyone had been drinking and he admitted to having feelings for me and tried to kiss me. I rejected his advances, he got pissed and just left me there at the bar throwing up in the garden. I put it down to the alcohol and didn't think any more of it."

"That's not all though is it?" Christian asks.

"No. Jose was a photographer and back in June he had a showing at an art gallery in Portland to showcase his work. So being the good, supportive friend I am I went along but was not prepared for what I saw. He had taken photographs of me without my knowledge and hung up seven enlarged pictures of me, close-ups of my face showing different emotions for anyone and everyone to see. To say I was mad is an understatement. He couldn't understand why I was so pissed. We argued and I made him take them down then and there and then left.

"Anyways I didn't see or speak to Jose for three months after that until the day of Ray's funeral. I forgave him for what he did and just wanted the support of my friend. When we returned back to the house after the cemetery I felt emotionally spent and wanted to lay down to rest for a minute. Jose sat with me on the couch where I leaned my head against his shoulder and must have dozed off. I woke up to arguing, it turns out my friend Kate came into the room to check on me and found Jose unbuttoning my shirt and taking photos of me in my bra. I slapped him and kicked him out. I finally realised what kind of person he really was. Safe to say we are no longer friends and I want nothing to do with him."

"Are you kidding me?" Christian jumps up, boy is he angry. "Who the hell does something like that? There is no excuse for his behavior. I'm sorry but he is not a friend. He needs to have his ass kicked. He better pray that I never run into him." I don't know why but that little statement put a small smile on my face. I kind of like the idea of Christian defending me.

"Are they ever going to find us?" I ask him looking around.

"They better but I'm only giving them one more day and then we're getting out of here somehow."

 **CPOV**

After talking with Ana I excuse myself and make my way to the bathroom.

I'm not feeling well and am going to be sick. I make it just in time to begin throwing up into the toilet. I hope she can't hear me. My skin feels all clammy and I have felt this fever for about a whole day now. I'm pretty sure the cut in my thigh is infected as I have noticed some pus on it and it's all red and raw. We definitely need to get out of here as soon as possible otherwise things will not end well for me. I meant it when I told Ana we're getting out tomorrow.

I don't know what the fuck Taylor has been doing but it's taking too long. We should have been found two days ago. What the fuck is he waiting for?

If I was down here on my own I would not have cared less and fought my way out already even if it got me killed but I can't risk it with Ana here. I know I have a temper, many people have been on the receiving end of it but for her I've tried to keep a hold of it, albeit with great difficulty against these assholes. I can't explain it but I find her presence has a somewhat calming effect on me. Just a slight smile from her that says it's going to be okay once they have left us alone again is enough to ease me. Why is that?

She has no idea but when she is asleep I sit and watch her. Glad that for those few hours she gets to escape the hell of being in here and wonder about what would have happened if I actually bothered to show up to dinner that night and met her then. _Don't torture yourself with what ifs Grey, you're not good enough for someone like her, she's too sweet._

Nobody has witnessed me having a nightmare for years. I expected her to push and question me about it, but I'm relieved she didn't. I don't like thinking about it let alone talking about it. I don't even know why I told her the little that I did. It's as if she has cast a spell over me. I'm not one for chit chat but with her I have found myself enjoying our conversations and banter. She is just so different to any female I have come across before.

I can't believe what Ana has been through these past two months, trying to copy with her grief and now this situation gets thrown at her. I wish there was some way I could help her. Poor girl will need a vacation to recover. Now there's a thought Grey, maybe you can join her on a beach somewhere and see her in a tiny bikini. Okay fuck it. Yes I admit I find her attractive, I think she's amazing but I don't do relationship hearts and flowers shit. It's not me. She'll just end up hurt.

As I'm trying to figure out what the hell it is that she is doing to me I hear Ana scream out "CHRISTIAN! HELP ME!" What the fuck is going on out there.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **A/N: I know some of you may not like the fact that I had Ray die but it's like the butterfly effect, Christian and Ana didn't meet when they were supposed to so if you change something in the past then it alters the future.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **APOV**

Christian just got up and went into the bathroom, he was looking a bit pale and I'm beginning to worry about him, he is injured and these assholes keep going after him that he doesn't get the chance to heal. I can hear him throwing up now. That's not a good sign hopefully it is just an upset stomach but deep down I know something is wrong with him.

I feel like a massive weight has been lifted off my chest by talking about Ray. In the grand scheme of things Christian is still basically a stranger but I think that's why it was easier to talk to him. He wouldn't judge me or tell me what to feel. Besides Kate no-one else knows about what Jose did. I'm so thankful that she was there to stop him otherwise I have no idea how far he would have taken it. He was supposed to by my friend and took advantage of me in my vulnerable state. I still feel the rage thinking about it.

While Christian is in the toilet I hear the door above open up and footsteps. Why are they coming down here again, however only one of them appears. I quickly stand up. Oh no, why is he on his own, what does he want and Christian is in the bathroom, this can't be good. _Hurry up Christian please._

As he comes closer towards me I can smell the alcohol on his breath through his mask. Fuck, he's drunk, this is really bad. My heart feels as if it's going to come leaping out of my chest it is beating so hard and fast and my palms are getting sweaty.

"I've been waiting for this for a really long time" he slurs. Wait, he's American, who the hell is he, what does this mean. He isn't one of them is he? _You can analyse this later Ana._ The stench from the scotch he has consumed is wafting off him. I don't believe I'll ever be able to stand the smell of whiskey again.

He lifts his hand and runs his finger down my cheek "So soft." _Come on Christian get back out here_. I turn my head away and cringe. I think I'm going to be sick. Yes vomit on him Ana and he may leave. Instead I take a deep breath, turn back, knock his hand away and spit at him. I can see he wasn't expecting that, in fact he looks a little stunned.

Next he takes a swaying step closer to me grabs my shirt with both of his hands and rips it open exposing my bra, I hear the buttons falling onto the concrete floor with dull thuds while he leers at me. I slap him across the face as hard as I can, my hand stinging from the force, even though I don't think I really hurt him because of his balaclava.

"You stupid bitch!" he growls at me.

He suddenly picks me up and as I try to kick him hoping to connect with his shins he throws us both onto the bed with me landing underneath him "CHRISTIAN! HELP ME!"

I'm preparing myself to fight him off and just as I am expecting him to come at me again I hear an almighty roar and feel him disappear from above me. Christian has slammed into him causing them both to fall down. I sit up and see them fighting, rolling around, throwing punches at each other and that's when I see a holster holding a gun underneath his shirt that has ridden up during their struggle. "STOP! Christian be careful."

The others upstairs must have heard the commotion and yelling through the open door because all too quickly two more of them come running down the stairs, separating them and dragging their buddy away who is mumbling in his dazed state.

I can hear them arguing in Russian but have no idea what they are saying but they sound pissed off and then the door slams shut leaving us locked in again. They left just as quickly as they had arrived.

Sitting on the floor beside the bed my hands covering my face, I let out deep heaving sobs that feel like they are coming out from deep within my soul, my breathing is so ragged I don't know if I will ever be able to stop crying while my entire body is shaking from the terror of what almost happened.

Suddenly I feel a pair of strong arms around me, holding me and trying to comfort me. _Christian._ This only makes me cry harder and I turn my head leaning into his chest, however I am so deep in my grief that I don't feel him tense up.

"It's going to be okay Ana" I hear him whisper, trying to sooth me but it doesn't work it just makes me mad.

"You don't know that" I start yelling. "You don't know what is going to happen. I can't be in here anymore, I can't be strong any longer, I need to leave, I have to get out of here. Please Christian we need to do something, I'm so scared. How long are they planning on keeping us here? What if they haven't even asked your family for the ransom money yet? How long does it even take to pay a god damn ransom, we've been here for too long I just want to go home NOW! RIGHT NOW!"

Christian just continues to hold me, gently rocking back and forth until I am all cried out.

"I'm sorry" I giggle moving back and wiping my face once I have calmed down, his arms letting go of me which for a reason I couldn't understand made me want them around me again. I missed them already.

"Don't be, in fact I was expecting this breakdown to happen a lot sooner" he reaches over to wipe a tear off my face, his touch was so unexpected and gentle, the skin on his fingertips felt hot and I feel as if he has marked me.

Christian takes off his sweater off and places it over my head. Thanks to my little break down I forgot that my blouse was ripped open. Slightly embarrassed I begin to blush as I remove my jacket and shirt while Christian looks away. Placing my arms through the sweater I was extremely grateful for it. "Thank you."

The entire time that we have been down here we have not sat this close to each other. Looking up into his face I state "Your eyes really are grey. I thought that was just a trick of the light in here."

"Yours are a beautiful blue, that's one of the first things I noticed about you."

I see his eyes move down to my mouth and I hold my breath. _What is happening?_ His hands grab the sides of my face, lifting it upwards and pulling me closer to him as I grab onto his forearms. His gaze comes back up to my eyes and he has such an intense look in his own. He licks his lips. _Why is that so sexy?_ With the first touch of his lips on mine I feel a spark, one that jolts through my whole body. His kiss is slow and gentle, my heartbeat quickens and I close my eyes as he brushes his lips across mine. I hear a moan but I couldn't tell you who it came from and then he really starts to kiss me. I kiss him back, our lips moving against each other, my breath becoming faster and I felt dizzy from just this one kiss. My hands move from his arms to his face feeling the soft growth of his beard underneath my fingers. I don't know how long we kiss for but eventually I feel him slow down and lift his lips from mine only to place to forehead against mine. _Wow, now that's a kiss._

"Your lips are so soft" he murmurs against my mouth. I open my eyes, Christian is staring at me but I can't determine the look in his eyes, he seems conflicted. What is he thinking? Does he regret kissing me? "What is it about you?" He speaks so softly that I imagine he must be talking to himself.

He shifts his body away making space between us, letting go of my face and grabs a hold of my hands, his fingertips running across my knuckles.

"Tell me, what are you looking forward to the most when you get home?" Christian asks me.

"You mean besides a shower and my bed? A cup of tea. Ray always said a cup of tea fixes everything. How about you?"

"Honestly, I can't wait to get back to work. Yes I'm a workaholic but it makes me happy and coffee. I miss coffee. Listen Ana…" he stops and seems to change his mind about what he was going to say. He is struggling with something, I can see his Adams apple move up and down as he swallows a few times.

However what he says next surprises me. "When we get out of here because I promise you we will one way or another tomorrow. I was wondering…. That is….umm….I would like to take you out to dinner" he seems to hesitate for a moment before continuing "like on a date. What do you say?" Why is he so nervous? It's actually kind of cute.

I certainly wasn't expecting that but there _is_ something between us I felt it in that kiss. I would be stupid not to give it a chance if I got the opportunity. What's the worst that could happen?

"I have to ask you, do you have anybody waiting for you at home?"

He frowns at me "No, I don't. I wouldn't have asked you if I was seeing someone."

"Okay, then yes to dinner" I smile at him, only for him to give me a massive grin in return which makes him look even more handsome.

"Do you have a secret boyfriend hidden somewhere?" he jokes.

"No." I laugh. "The last date I went on was five months ago and it didn't go very well." _Note to self Ana, don't date your best friend's brother just because you didn't want to hurt his feelings by turning him down_.

"Right then so if I'm going to take you out for dinner we need to get out of here first." Christian is looking around the room contemplating a solution to our situation.

"He wasn't one of them" I speak out. Christian turns to me looking confused like he didn't know what I was talking about. "The one who tried to attack me, he didn't have a Russian accent he was American."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Positive."

"Fuck, so that means they must have someone else helping them. God damn it!" Rubbing his face with his hands and then running them through his hair he stands up and starts pacing.

"They were arguing as they left the room just now and even though I'm not fluent in their language I understand just enough to get by in business. Nikolaev is expected tomorrow. They were arguing because his strict instructions were that you were not to be harmed and handed over to him when he arrived. God knows what he has planned for me. You were right I think it's taking so long because they've been waiting for him. We need to leave."

I could feel the blood drain from my face "No."

"If we want to get out of here it has to be tomorrow before he arrives. I'm sorry I didn't want you to know how bad the situation was but now…"

"How, they have guns and we have nothing to fight them with?" I cry out with desperation.

"Maybe we do" Christian said as he looked at the bed. The bed had a metal frame, mattress and a couple of blankets, what's that going to achieve? I see him lift the mattress and grin. "Help me move this." I stand up and grab the mattress helping Christian drag it off the bed and onto the floor.

"What?" I ask him.

"The slats are wooden, if I can get one off we have a weapon. We just need to come up with a plan that will work and I can hit and knock one of them out with it. I'll need you to fight though Ana, use your self-defence skills to take the other one down and grab his gun if you can. You told me you can shoot and fight, show Ray what you can do, make him proud. Can you do that?"

It was a low blow from him but what I needed to hear to give me the push I needed. "Yes, I can do it. I will."

"Good. Good. Whatever happens if you get the chance take it and run, leave. I know you'll be back for me."

"No Christian, no I can't do that." He can't expect me to leave him behind.

"Ana listen it might be the only way so please, promise me, if you see an opportunity that you will take it. I can look after myself." He pleads with his eyes.

I hang my head and wrap my arms around myself. _I hope this works_ "I promise" I whisper as I shake my head and look back up at him. It has to work or we very well may be shot.

We spend about an hour going over our plan and another half hour Christian making me memorise a phone number. He said it's the number of his friend Taylor and that he trusts him with his life. If it happens and I have the chance to get out on my own I need to call this Taylor guy. Why I don't just call the cops I don't know but Christian insists.

He comes over to where I am standing and hugs me. "Tomorrow we're going home."

XXXXX

 **A/N: Next chapter they finally escape.**

 **Thank you for all your reviews and follows.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Wow. Over 200 reviews. I've loved reading them all and wish I was able to reply to you all individually. I'm glad you are all enjoying my story, so thank you.**

 **Chapter 8**

 **APOV**

I have been on edge for the past few hours, I haven't been able to stop my legs from shaking and bouncing up and down, just waiting for them to come down here, hoping and praying that we pull this off. It's our one and only chance.

I watched earlier as Christian kicked and kicked the wooden slats of the bed, working up a sweat getting weaker until he managed to break one, pull it off and I helped him replace the mattress. He's now sitting in a small gap underneath the stairs out of sight in the shadows with the piece of wood just waiting as well. I wonder if he is having the thoughts as me running through his mind as well.

I know I promised him that I would make a run for it if I got the chance but I don't know if I can actually do that, I won't be able to live with myself if something happens to him because I wasn't here, because I left him behind.

I can't help but think about what will happen once we're out of here and go back to our lives. Will he still want to take me out on a date or was that just something he said in the moment. I keep thinking about that kiss we shared. It was some kiss. It didn't even occur to me at the time that neither one of us had brushed our teeth in four days all I could concentrate on was trying to breathe while he kissed me.

Eventually we both hear the door being opened, Christian sticks his head out to quickly look at me and nods his head in encouragement, this is it Ana, show time, don't let them suspect anything, calm down, deep breath. I watch as only two come down, one of them carrying a tray with what would be dinner I suppose.

"Where's the man?" one of them asks in his thick Russian accent, I never know if it's the same ones coming down here or not, please don't let there be a whole lot of them upstairs.

"In the bathroom, I think he's sick and needs a doctor." I say as I point towards the toilet door. He turns away from me and begins to walk towards the door where the tiny bathroom is going straight past Christian, once he has passed him I see Christian slowly and quietly step out from his hiding spot behind him holding the plank up in the air and ready.

While that's happening the other one has placed the tray of food down on the ground and is waiting for his friend to return, standing about 3 metres away right in front, with his hands in his pockets, staring at me. It's him again, the one with the green eyes. I know it's irrational but I blame him that I'm in here. They could have just knocked me out and left me there in the middle of the road.

I hold my breath trying not to show any emotion or react in any way. Just as the other kidnapper is about to open the bathroom door to check on Christian I see him raise his arms higher getting ready to strike him from behind, Christian brings the wood down on to the back of his head but it's not hard enough to knock him out just stun him and cause him to fall to the ground on his hands and knees. Christian tries again lifting the plank up high again but just before he makes contact the kidnapper kicks his leg out behind him sweeping Christian's legs forcing him onto his back and making him drop the wooden plank with a thud that echoes across the room. The kidnapper turns around, jumps on top of Christian and they begin to fight. _Shit, this is bad._

With his back to all of this the one standing where I am hears the thud and groans, and quickly pulls out his gun and points it at me, shaking his head in disappointment, I raise my hands and beg him "Please don't."

Turning away from me to see what's happening behind him I take the opportunity and jump on to his back with my arms tight around his neck trying to squeeze with all my strength and my legs around his waist. This way he has to deal with me hopefully giving Christian a chance to overpower the other guy.

He circles around and slams my back into the wall trying to dislodge me but I just keep holding on, hopefully cutting off some air in his throat. He attempts to slam us against the wall again when we hear two gun shots echo in the room and freeze. _Oh god. No. Please, Christian?_

"Christian?" I call out panicked, holding my breath, but get no answer. The kidnapper calls out for his friend but he also gets no response. I need to go check on him.

I let go of his neck and come down off his back, grabbing and pulling his mask off as I go, I want to see his face. He spins around to face me and I see he has dirty blonde hair, green eyes and a scar running down his left cheek. The look in his eyes says he can't believe I did that, well neither can I really, because now that I know what he looks like and that can't be good.

While he's still slightly shocked and with more determination now to not lose this fight and get the hell out of here I take advantage and swiftly knee him in the groin, followed by a sharp jab into his throat then grab his head and bring it down connecting his face with my knee, as he doubles over with one hand on his crotch, blood pouring out his nose, his other hand grabs my left wrist so forcefully so that I can't get away and I know that will leave a bruise. I see his gun on the ground near his feet which he must have dropped in our struggle and quickly bend down and reach for it with my right hand before he can stop me.

When he realises what's happened it's already too late as I have the gun cocked and pointed at his chest. He releases me and takes a step back raising both his hands up. Instead of being angry he looks defeated and I can see that he wants to say something but I don't give him the chance.

"Christian." I call out again but get no reply. Please don't be dead, please we are so close to getting out.

"I'm sorry" I tell my captor as I aim, close my eyes, pull the trigger and shoot him in the leg. He collapses on the ground screaming out in pain.

"Run Ana!" That's Christian's voice. _Oh thank goodness_. "GO!"

I hesitate for a moment struggling with my decision to leave him here not knowing what those two gunshots were and if he's hurt. _Go get help, come back for him_ , I quickly run up the stairs and stop at the door, peeking around the corner I tentatively take a step out and find myself in an empty old fashioned wooden kitchen with the breakfast bar covered in take-out containers and beer bottles. Glancing around quickly the room it seems as though no one has lived here for quite some time with paint peeling off the walls and ceiling. I spot the door leading outside on the opposite side of the kitchen from where I am now about ten metres away. _Move it before someone comes in here and sees you._

Listening out for any noises coming from inside the house I hear nothing and decide it's safe to move. Holding the gun close to my chest as tightly as possible I take as quick and silent steps as I can towards the door, in time with the erratic beating of my heart, the entire time terrified one of them is going to come in here and stop me. Upon reaching the door I grab the handle, the metal feels so cold against my hand and turn it, it opens with the slightest creak but it may as well have been a loud clang, that's how it sounded to my ears. Waiting for one more moment I look behind over my shoulder then pull it open just enough to slip through outside into the night and then close it behind me, taking in a great big deep breath of fresh air, my first in five days. I want to feel relief but I can't not yet, Christian is still in there so I start to run through the long wet grass, there is no back yard as such, no fence, nothing surrounding the house, it is as if I am in the middle of nowhere in an open field but it's too dark to see anything clearly so I just keep running until I meet a dirt road. _Shit, which way left or right_. I have no idea where I am. I choose right and continue running, I have no idea how long I've been running for but my lungs are burning and the soles of my feet feel battered through my thin shoes but I can't give up I need to keep going and that's when I see it up ahead and start to cry tears of relief, the blue and red siren lights of a police car coming down the road towards me.

I remember I'm still holding the gun and quickly slip it into my pants pocket and run out in the middle of the street waving my arms at the police car while still running towards them.

"STOP! PLEASE STOP! HELP!"

Once they have seen me and slow down I run around to the driver's side and just collapse onto my knees on the dirt and gravel while the officer gets out and comes over to me.

"Miss, are you okay, what's happened?"

Somehow through my sobs and laboured breathing I manage to tell him "My name is Anastasia Steele and I was being held hostage, there is a man named Christian still trapped there, please help me, we need to get him out, I need to call Taylor, I need your phone, please help me." I have never spoken so fast in all my life.

"We know Ma'am, we're here to help you. Everything is going to be just fine now, I promise. Come on up you get." _How can he be so calm?_

"NO. I need to call Taylor please, you don't understand. Christian needs help."

The officer helps me up from the road and sits me in the back of his car as he says to me "Back up and ambulances are on their way Miss and so is Taylor, everything is okay, you're safe."

I hear sirens blaring in the distance getting closer and turn my head to look behind me and see them speeding down the road towards us through the rear window.

We're safe, it's over.

 **CPOV**

I don't know how long I've been laying here on the cold concrete floor thinking over the recent events that just occurred.

I had the perfect opportunity to take him by surprise and knock him out from behind, leaving us with just one of them to deal with, except I was too weak to hit him hard enough, I could feel it as I lifted up that damn plank that my arms didn't have the strength needed but I know it made him at least a little dizzy.

Still, it gave him the chance to bring me down and fall on top of me however I wasn't going to give up that easily and kept fighting, it was all I could do. He was on top of me and I went for the gun in his hand, struggling with everything I had to rip it away from him but his grip was impossible to break in my weakened state. As we fought the gun went off with the bullet grazing my upper arm. I think the gun going off surprised him and gave me the opening I needed to turn the odds in my favour by quickly turning the gun around to face him and pulling the trigger. I am not even sure of where on his body he was shot only that he groaned and fell away from me. He has been lying unconscious next to me since that time I don't even know is he's alive or not and I don't particularly care.

I could hear the fear and panic in Ana's voice as she called out my name after hearing the shots but I couldn't call out to her as much as I tried, the burning sensation in my arm from the bullet and everything else combined together was just too much for me at that moment.

As I layed here watching Ana fight and take the other guy down I was so proud of and impressed with my girl, if not a little scared for myself, her step-father taught her well. _My girl? Where the fuck did that come from Grey, she's not yours._ I wanted to get up and help her so badly afraid things were going to go horribly and she was going to get hurt but she surprised me, in fact she has surprised me with how strong she has been throughout this whole ordeal. Shit I couldn't believe that she actually shot him. Fucker deserved it. But thinking back on it now he didn't put up much of a fight against her. Why?

I could see the indecision in her face so I did what I had to and told her to run, thankfully she listened and I could relax knowing she was out of here and away from danger hopefully. After a few minutes the fucker she shot crawled away and upstairs, blood dripping behind him. Why didn't he come over to check on me or his sidekick?

Now I'm left wondering where Ana is right at this moment, if she's out made it out fine and gotten help yet. What will happen after all this blows over. _Ana…_ What is it about her?

I can feel myself wanting to close my eyes and sleep, my vision is becoming blurred, but I won't allow myself to, I can't, I need to wait and hold on just a little longer.

Finally I hear yelling and multiple sets of footsteps running down the stairs. Please let it be help. Taylor comes into my line of sight and I have never felt such relief or been so happy to see him as he hovers over me that I actually smile.

"Sir. Good to see you." He says in that unemotional way he has of talking.

"Glad to see your ugly face too. By the way, you're so fired Taylor." I'm always threatening to fire him but he's still around.

"I figured as much" he replies.

"Get me the hell out of here." I finally let out a sigh of relief and close my eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **APOV**

I feel so tired. I find myself laying on yet another strange bed although this time there are muted noises around, beeping with a strong smell of disinfectant in the air and I can feel that somebody has a hold of my right hand. Where am I now?

Opening my eyes and squinting against the harsh light I discover myself in a hospital room with my mother sitting beside me, her head is bowed gripping my hand as tightly as possible.

"Mum?" I begin to cry tears of relief. It really is over. "I'm sorry, so sorry."

"Oh my god Ana, you're awake." She stands and takes hold of me in a tight hug. This right here is the best feeling in the world. We're both crying while she attempts to sooth me, running her hands along my hair while kissing me on my forehead. "Shoo, calm down Ana, everything is okay now sweetheart, you're safe baby girl, you're okay. I love you so much Anastasia."

After a few minutes of just holding onto her mum takes hold of my face and asks me "Do you need anything sweety, are you hungry, thirsty, in any pain?" Her eyes are red from the tears.

"No, I'm fine for now, just some water. What day is it?" I ask her as she hands me a bottle of water with a straw placed in it.

"Thursday morning. You were brought in last night by ambulance. Apparently you had passed out in the police car you were sitting in, the doctors think your body had reached its limit from all the adrenaline and stress and caused you to collapse, your blood pressure was very high but it's back to normal now." _Thursday. Almost a week._

"Were you hurt in any way Ana?" I know what she's asking.

"No mum I wasn't." She closes her eyes and it looks like she is giving thanks that I wasn't harmed. "How did you find out I was missing?"

"Kate called me on Monday. She told me you weren't at home or work, that she couldn't get a hold of you and was worried. We know how out of character that is for you so Bob and I jumped straight on a plane and came here. I know that I may not have always been there for you Ana, but you are my world and I love you. I hope I never have to experience even the thought of losing you again."

I grab hold of her hand "I know mum, I love you too. Where is Bob?"

"He was here last night but returned to the hotel we're staying at to sleep. He'll be back later."

"Mum, have you heard anything about Christian. Is he okay?" Please let him be okay. As I was running along that road all I could think about was what was happening back there.

"Oh yes, I met his mother, she came past earlier to check on you and told me about Christian in case you asked about him. He is going to be just fine. He has a few injuries but nothing too major. His arm was grazed by a bullet, he has an infection in his leg I believe where he was stabbed and something about some sort of cartilage damage to his ribs. His mother said they are going to keep him here for a few days just to keep an eye on him and provide him with pain relief and antibiotics."

I am so relieved and happy he is okay. We both survived that horrible ordeal. I wonder what's going to happen now or how things will feel when we see each other again.

There's a knock on the door and two middle aged gentlemen in suits walk into my room carrying a large brown paper bag. I was expecting a nurse or doctor, who the hell are these guys?

"Miss Steele. I'm agent Edwards, this is agent James, we are with the FBI and have your belongings to return to you. We were hoping to ask you some questions and get your statement about what happened and what you saw." They ask while showing me their badges. They hand me the paper bag and looking inside I see my handbag, book and phone. That's one less thing I need to worry about. The book looks really worn and I wonder if Christian ever finished reading it.

"Does it have to be right now? She just woke up." Mum interrupts.

"It won't take long ma'am and then we'll be out of your hair."

"It's okay mum, I just want this over with. What do you want to know?" I ask them.

"Just tell us what you remember please."

I start from the beginning and tell them everything that occurred to both Christian and I from that rainy Friday night until I saw the police car coming down the road towards me while they take down notes. I can tell that mum is having a hard time hearing all this but it's the truth.

"Thank you Miss Steele, we appreciate your time. For your peace of mind Victor Nikolaev and his accomplices were arrested last night at the airport when he landed. He was wanted on a whole string of charges."

"Can I ask, I shot one of them in the leg before I escaped. I know I shouldn't care but is he going to be alright?" The fact that I shot someone on purpose has not been sitting well with me, I'm not that kind of person, and I need to know if I caused him any real damage.

" Oh right, yes he'll be up and fine in no time so there is no need to feel guilty. In fact he was actually one of our Russian counterparts working as an undercover agent. He wanted us to pass on his apologies to you. You were never meant to be there and he was unable to get in contact with us for the first two days so we were unaware of you being caught up in it. He tried his best to ensure that you were not harmed but unfortunately he was not always able to be there. If there is nothing else we'll leave you to it."

"Thank you." I watch them leave the room and close the door behind them. Oh my god. I can't believe that. I shot an undercover agent, well no wonder he didn't put up much of a fight against me then.

"Well that was some story. You should write a book or something about it." Mum says looking down at her phone. "Kate sent me a message, she's waiting outside with some clothes for you. Do you feel up to company?"

"Yes, I want to see her." I can't wait to see my friend and get my life back to normal.

Mum goes out to get Kate from the waiting area and returns with hurricane Kavanagh. I smile upon seeing my best friend. She hugs me and starts talking a mile a minute.

"God Ana I was so scared. I came home late on Sunday night and assumed you were already in bed. The next morning it was so quiet in the apartment I went to your room to check on you, make sure you weren't ill but found it empty, the bed already made, so I thought maybe you spent the night elsewhere. I called your phone over and over again but only reached your voicemail. I decided to go past your office to see you but was told you didn't' show up for work and they couldn't get a hold of you either. That's when I started to panic and knew something was wrong. I am never leaving you alone for the weekend again. I missed you so much."

Mum gave us some privacy and went to call Bob. Kate sat next to me on the bed while we chatted about her weekend away and caught up. I know she has questions but I'm glad she's not giving me the standard Kavanagh inquisition right now I just want to hang out with my friend and relax. About fifteen minutes later Elliot strides into the room with his big smile and happy go lucky nature, arms out wide.

"Hey banana! Glad you're safe. Of all the people in Seattle you managed to get kidnapped right along with my little brother. The great Christian Grey. Man how unlucky are you. Tell me was he his usual pain in the ass self?"

"Oh my god that's right". Kate says "When we got back into the city on Sunday night Elliot's phone started going off with constant messages about Christian missing so we went to his brother's place to be with his family before I came home on Sunday night. We had no idea you guys had been kidnapped together until Tuesday."

I've been struck dumb and speechless. "What… what do you mean your brother?" He lied to me. Why? Why would he do that?

"He lied to me about who he was." I say to no-one in particular but they both hear me. This is why, this is why he never told me anything personal about himself. "He flat out lied to my face. He knew who I was." This hurts, I have an actual pain in my heart. He didn't want me to know. Did he mean anything he said to me at all.

Elliot tries to make excuses for Christian but I'm not interested in hearing them.

"Please Elliot, just don't. There's nothing you can say to make it better right now."

My mother returns with a doctor who wants to check me over before discharging me. Kate and Elliot leave promising to see me later at home. After some questions and tests the doctor gives me the all clear to be discharged and go home.

I grab the bag of clothing Kate brought and tell mum I want to have a shower first before we leave. She knows something happened to change my mood so dramatically but lets it go for now.

"So Bob is going to meet us at the apartment for lunch but then he has to return to Georgia this evening for work but I can stay for a couple of days if you want me to?" she asks.

"I would like that" I tell her. Anything to not be alone and dwell on everything.

Feeling close to normal again after my long, hot shower and putting my wet hair up in a bun I decide that I want to see Christian before we leave.

Leaving my hospital room we find out from one of the nurses where Christian is and take the elevator to the fourth floor.

Walking along the busy corridor getting closer to his room we see there is a man in a black suit standing guard outside his door however he seems to recognise me, nods and opens the door for me to enter. As I get closer to his bed I see him lying there, asleep, an IV attached to him, the sheet coming up midway to his chest only exposing his muscular upper body. His side is all black and blue from his bruised ribs and there seem to be little scars along his chest too, his arm bandaged where the bullet must have grazed him. I take hold of his hand and run my thumb over his bruised knuckles. He's still as handsome as I recall and all these thoughts and emotions are fighting with each other within me. Happy he's going to be fine, that we got out of there, angry that he deceived me but the most prominent one is disappointment. I was right with my first impression of him. He's an asshole and a liar. I thought…never mind what I thought it was all lies anyway. I quickly wipe away the tear that tried to escape my eye and turn away. I exit his room and see my mother waiting for me so I place a fake smile on my face and say "Let's go mum."

Mum drove my car here this morning and left it in the outside car park. Upon walking through the hospital doors I am suddenly surrounded by people and cameras yelling my name and questions out to me, blinded by the flashes I can barely see where I am going. "Miss Steele, how do you know Christian Grey", "What happened to you both", "Is Mr Grey alive?" I just want to get away, they're like vultures. Hospital security shows up telling them to back off and escorts us to the car. Holy shit what the hell was that.

"My goodness. That sure was an experience. Now I know how all those celebrities feel." Mum says and I start laughing. My first real laugh in a long time.

Walking into the apartment it feels both wonderful and strange being home after only five days away which in all honesty felt like it was a lifetime. Even though it all looks the same I'm not the same girl who got up to go to work on Friday morning.

XXXXX

Mum ended up staying with me for three days before flying home on Monday morning. It was great having her here just to talk and hang out. We haven't really done much of that lately. Kate stayed with Elliot over the weekend to give mum and I some time alone together however I know that the moment she has a chance I am going to be bombarded with question after question from her.

That first night before I went to bed I grabbed my laptop and searched Christian Grey because I was curious. There were hundreds of images of him at all sorts of business dinners and events and information about his company and how he started off but no personal information. In every single photo taken of him he is on his own, not a single date. He really is a very private person I suppose. It really is not fair how good looking he is. Damn him. I fell asleep staring at his face that night.

I still have his sweater that he gave me to wear. I washed it but his smell still lingers lightly on it. It's pathetic but I sleep with it on at night, it brings me a small amount of comfort even if I really want to hurt him as much as I am hurting right now. I wish I could forget all about Christian Grey but he's gotten under my skin.

I've just returned from dropping mum off at the airport, Kate's at work and it's too quiet in the apartment so I turn the TV on for some background noise. The first thing that pops up is another news segment about the infamous Christian Grey and his kidnapping. I roll my eyes. How many times are they going to repeat this stuff. I admit I was shocked at first when I discovered that the FBI knew about the plan to kidnap him and didn't warn him and instead allowed it to be carried out in order to try catch this Russian guy they have been after for a while. I bet he was pissed when he found that out, I wouldn't want to be them and deal with an angry Christian. I still can't believe that I got caught up in all this and they have shown my graduation picture a few times wondering who I am and my involvement in all this. _Yeah well keep wondering_. However this morning they are showing new footage of Christian leaving the hospital last night, it's a similar scene to when I left but with triple the amount of media it seems like. He shaved, he still looks good but personally I prefer the scruff on his face, makes him appear sexier. They are shouting out questions at him and I really wasn't expecting him to answer them but one question catches my attention "Mr Grey tell us about the girl you were taken with. Who is she?" His answer was like a knife to the heart. "No-one important." _What else did you expect Ana?_

I spent the rest of the day cleaning and washing just to keep busy and not trying to think about what I saw this morning. I turned my phone off yesterday and haven't turned it back on yet. I don't know how they got my number but I have had numerous newspapers and magazines calling me for interviews, but I'm not interested. I have nothing to tell anybody, why can't they understand that? So here I am now at five o'clock sitting on the couch holding a cup of tea, nervous about actually returning to work tomorrow and thinking back to the conversation I had with my mother last night.

 _"I know something is bothering you Ana. What is it? I can't help you if you won't tell me." Mum asks me._

 _"It's Christian, in some strange way I miss him and I know it sounds crazy, I barely know him and we only spent five days together but I can't help thinking about him." I admit._

 _"It's not that crazy sweet heart. You both went through something traumatic together and bonded in there. I think it's absolutely fine if you feel that way."_

 _"He kissed me ."_

 _"What? How? When?" I've shocked her._

 _"When we were trapped together we had this moment where he kissed me and I felt something mum, something I have never felt before with a guy and he asked to take me out on a date when we got out of there. I really liked him and could see myself falling for him. Even in that horrible situation we were in he tried his best to make sure I was okay and keep me from being put in harms way and then I find out he lied to me about who he is. Now I'm just so angry and hurt, I don't know what to think anymore. Why would he lie to me mum? We were trapped in there together, we went through it together and after we kissed I thought...never mind I don't know what I thought. "_

 _"I don't what to tell you but what I do know is that we will never understand how men think. They have their own stupid reasons that only make sense to them for doing and saying stupid things. Perhaps you should talk to him and find out why he did what he did. Give him a chance to explain and then let him take you out if that's still what you both want." Mum suggests._

 _"I'm not sure if I'm ready to do that yet. My life hasn't exactly turned out the way I expected it to when I moved to Seattle. I really miss Ray mum." I whisper. Here come the tears._

 _Mum comes over to me and enfolds me in her arms while I continue to cry and let all the hurt out. "Ana I don't like thinking of you all on your own here. It's nearly thanksgiving come home and spend a few days there. It will do you good to get away from the city."_

 _"Thanks mum, I'll think about it."_

The door flies open and Kate walks in bringing me out of my daydream. She's carrying mail and newspapers.

"Hey how was work?" I ask her.

"It was fine, busy. Look. You're on the front page Ana." She says all excited holding up the newspaper she was carrying. It's the same story as this morning, with a shot of Christian leaving the hospital.

"Great." I say sarcastically "I saw it on TV this morning, which was enough for me thank you."

"Don't worry about it Ana, the guy's a dick." Gotta love Kate she tells it how it is and doesn't hold back.

Kate tells me she's going to take a shower before dinner and asks me if I feel like take-out tonight but I actually want to cook something, it helps me relax. As I get up to make my way to the kitchen to make a start on our dinner there's a knock on the door. I walk over to it, open the door and see him standing there in his expensive looking grey suit with loosened blue tie. My heart speeds up upon seeing him like its constantly repeating _he's here_ , _he's here_. He looks really tired but I'm too mad to care or have a sensible conversation right now.

"Christian? What are you doing here?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **CPOV**

I'm in the hospital. My arm is in a little bit of pain and stiff but otherwise I'm feeling pretty good. I have no idea have long I've been out of it or even what hospital I'm in. How far away from Seattle were we anyway? I wonder where Ana is right now, is she here in this hospital or somewhere else. I hope she's okay and didn't get into any difficulty.

The door opens and a young doctor in dark blue scrubs comes in.

"Mr Grey, you're awake." He says stating the obvious. He adjusts my bed so I am no longer lying flat on my back.

"Where am I?" I demand.

"You're at Seattle Grace Hospital. You were brought in almost twenty four hours ago so it's Friday morning. As you can see we bandaged up your arm, there was no major damage caused by the bullet however it will scar. We also cleaned and bandaged the wound in your thigh and the IV is pushing antibiotics to fight the infection through your body. Now your ribs will take some time to heal, you had some cartilage damage so you will need to take it easy for the next four weeks, no strenuous exercises at all. Do you have any questions?"

"When can I leave?" That's all I want to know right now.

"Well we need to keep you here for at least another two days to allow the antibiotics to do their job." I scowl at him letting him know I'm not happy with that answer. Seriously two days? What for? I have shit to get done. Just give me some fucking tablets and let me go.

"I'll let your mother and family know that you've woken up and can come see you." He scurries away and is out the door as fast as he can go. Fuck two days. I rub my palm without the IV across my eyes. What I am going to do for two whole days stuck in a hospital bed? I need a phone or laptop. I'm dreading to see how many emails I have received in the last week. If I know my mother she will insist on the two full days, there is no getting out of it.

Shortly after the entire Grey clan come barging into my room and rush up to me all speaking at once so I can't understand a damn thing they're saying. I can see the unshed tears shining in mum's eyes and that she desperately wants to hug me but I can't. The only person I have ever allowed to touch and hug me is Mia, except for Ana a few days ago but that was different, she needed me. So mum just grabs my hand tightly while pushing the hair off my forehead and kisses my check before placing her hand on it. I can see the pain in her eyes at not being able to hold me which quickly changes to joyful and a beaming smile.

"My sweet boy." Grace whispers. "I must have aged ten years these last few days. I'm so happy to see you and have you home safe and sound. Never do that to me again, do you understand me Christian Grey or I will kill you myself."

"Yes ma'am and glad to be home." I smile at her. What else can I say?

Mia is being very emotional and practically sobbing in my dad's arms.

"It's okay Mia, I'm fine, you can't get rid of me that easy."

She runs over to me and practically falls on top of me. _Shit my ribs_. "Mia be careful." Mum admonishes her.

"Sorry." She tells me sitting up. "I just missed you, I was so scared I would never see you again, we all were."

I just nod my head. I don't do well with all of this feelings and emotional crap, I tend to avoid it if I can. I'm fine, I'm back, let's move on, no need to make a big deal.

Dad is looking a little uncomfortable and apologises for the argument we had before I left that night. He's been feeling guilty and remorseful with thoughts that if I hadn't stormed out when I did all this could have been avoided. That may be but it would have happened at another time, they were determined to get to me. I tell him not to give it another thought.

Elliot has been standing at the back of the room not saying much, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed across his chest. Something is bothering him. I'm surprised my goof ball of a brother hasn't made some sort of stupid remark yet.

"Guys can I speak to Elliot alone for a few minutes?"

"Of course." My mother says. "Taylor is right outside your door if you need anything. We'll be back in little while." With a kiss to my cheek from both my mother and Mia the three of them make their way out.

"Hey big brother." I start.

"Hi." That's it? That's all he's going to say?

"You okay? You haven't said much and that's not like you."

"Yeah, just thinking."

"Ummm…..Elliot, how's Ana? Have you seen her? Do you know where she is?" I ask him as I rub the back of my neck. I figure he may know something considering as he is dating her friend. Why am I feeling so anxious, probably because I've never spoken to my brother about a girl before.

He pushes off the wall and comes to sit on the end of my bed near my feet.

"She's good, so you don't need to worry about her. She was discharged to go home already while you were still out of it." He stops and looks up, straight into my eyes. "She now knows who you really are Christian. I had no idea when I went to see her that she didn't know you were my brother. Why did you lie to her? You had every chance to tell her the truth. You should have seen the look on her face, she was devastated and so hurt."

Fuck. I didn't want her finding out like this. I mean I know it was inevitable but I really thought I would have the chance to explain and tell her myself.

"I don't know, I didn't want her to think badly of me. I really like her Elliot, she makes me feel different I can't explain it let alone understand it. What do I do?" This is the first time I have ever asked him for advice.

"You need to suck up big time baby bro. Don't be a jerk, show her who you really are Christian deep down inside, not the asshole you show the world. You guys spent five days locked away together, you must have learnt something about her, use it to your advantage."

Elliot turns his body towards me and stares before continuing.

"You know Christian all these years all I ever wanted is for you to be happy, if you think Ana can give you that then fight for her. I know you want to seem cold and distant and be in control all the time, unfortunately real life and relationships don't work that way. You have to open yourself up and take risks. I have heard your crap a thousand times, you think you don't have a heart but I think you're just scared. So you keep everyone at arm's length. We're not going anywhere Christian, haven't you realised that yet. Stop being a selfish dick for a moment, you have no idea what you put our family through the last few days. I'm not blaming you, but if you could have seen what we all went through then maybe you may just believe that you are worthy of being loved. I wouldn't be doing my job as your big brother if I didn't tell you to wake up, stop feeling sorry for yourself and take a chance." That's the most open and honest Elliot has ever spoken to me, he's usually the joker, not taking anything seriously.

"Thanks Elliot. I know I haven't said it before but you have been a great big brother, even though you're annoying as shit." I know that meant a lot to him going by the smile on his ugly face.

"Okay, enough of this mushy shit. Laters dickhead." He gets up, punches my good arm and turns to leave.

"Elliot." I call out. "Before you go, can you tell me her last name."

He rolls his eyes at me "It's Steele."

"Send Taylor in on your way out." I need answers.

Taylor comes in and waits for me to start talking. "Sir?"

"We will need to release a statement about myself and Ms Steele. Also get me a phone. Where is my car by the way?" Please tell me you found it.

"Your car has been found, repaired and is back in Escala's garage." Thank you Taylor. I love my car.

"Great, tell me what I need to know."

He look away from me and starts to shuffle his feet.

"Well….your Mother has forbidden me to talk to you about anything that has been going on until you are discharged and at home or else she has threatened me with castration." Say what?

"You're really going to abide by that? Don't forget who you work for and who pays you Taylor." Now I'm getting pissed off. I need to know what the hell happened.

"I'm well aware of that however I would like to keep my dick Sir." I laugh out loud. Fuck my ribs, don't make me laugh. "In any case it would be best to speak about it once I have the full report and there's nothing that is going to change or can be done in the next couple of days. Also I have had the FBI wanting to speak to you. I have set up a meeting with them for Monday morning along with your father."

"Why my father?"

"I just think it will be wise to have him along." What the hell is he not telling me? There's not much I can do about anything from this bed anyway.

"Fine Taylor, have it your way. You have two days only and then I want to know everything."

XXXXX

Over the next day couple of days Carrick made a statement to the media camped outside the hospital with help of the GEH PR team in the hopes they will leave. Basically he said that we're fine, and there will be no further information provided as there is obviously an ongoing investigation. But then the god damn feds released their own statement without consulting with us and turned it all to shit. Fucking idiots.

When Taylor brought me my new phone I called Ros to check on GEH and the fallout of these past few days. She answered the phone by saying "Damn Grey, I can't get rid of you can I?' She said it was chaotic at the office. The phones were constantly ringing but she managed to not lose any deals. That's why she is my second in command. I will have a shit load of emails and paperwork to read through however they can wait until I get out of here.

I also called Welch, asking for a background check on Anastasia Steele and to look into a company called Seattle Independent Publishing. I keep thinking about her and that kiss, not to mention my body's reaction to it. I got such hard on during it I had to move away so she didn't notice that my erection was pushing against my pants trying to escape. That has never happened to me from one kiss before. She owes you a date doesn't she? _That was before. I don't know what she's thinking now._

I have been getting so frustrated just laying here doing nothing that I have been taking my anger out on whoever dares to walk through the door. My mother has been fussing around me so much it's gotten annoying, shit she is even around while I'm trying to shower and shave. These have been the longest two days of my life and that's saying something considering I was held captive for five, _but that's because you had Ana with you_.

Finally Sunday comes around and I'm able to leave. I never want to see another hospital again anytime soon. The amount of media outside has increased and I'm ignoring their stupid ass questions and remarks as Taylor guides me to the car parked along the kerb yelling at them to move back. "Mr Grey tell us about the girl you were taken with. Who is she?" One of them screams out.

"No-one important." I reply before getting in the car and having the door shut. Fuck Grey, why the hell did you say that? I hope to God she doesn't see that otherwise you have just made it worse for yourself.

Arriving at Escala and taking the elevator up to my penthouse I feel calm and in control again once I step inside. Gail is standing in the kitchen and welcomes me with a huge smile once she sees me. "Welcome home Mr Grey. Dinner won't be long."

"Thank you Gail. Taylor my office now, your two days are up."

In my study I take a seat behind my desk, back where I belong, with Taylor seated in front of me.

"Start talking. What do we know?"

"The full report is on your desk sir but what we do know is that both the traffic lights and street cameras were manipulated to have you stopped at that particular intersection and not record the incident. They had help. We're still working on finding who accessed the systems.

"When you failed to return I tracked your car and located it in a small side street not far from where they rammed your car but had no leads so I called a friend of mine in the police force to help me.

"Roughly twelve hours after that I was contacted by an FBI agent named Rick Bradley. I'm sorry to tell you this sir but apparently they had knowledge that Victor Nikolaev planned on kidnapping you prior to it taking place however did not think it was information we needed to be made aware of. They thought it best to let it occur and have him arrested for it seeing as they have been unable to make any other crimes stick. I tried everything I could to go around them and discover your location. I'm sorry."

"WHAT?" I jump up out of my chair, bringing my fists down on the desk. I can feel steam coming from out my ears due to the burning rage I'm experiencing. "Tell me you're joking." I get out between clenched teeth. Now I understand why my mother insisted he not reveal any of this until I was at home and why my father is required tomorrow. They have no idea what's about to hit them.

"Afraid not, I argued and almost came to blows with the little weasel on several occasions. We also had no idea about Ms Steele until her friend reported her missing on Monday. The office building she works in is around the corner from where your car was found in the alley. We didn't know at this point you were taken together.

"Apparently they had an undercover inside man who made contact late Monday night and advised of Ms Steele's presence with you.

"They informed us that they have been trying to have Nikolaev put away for the last year or so but nothing stuck, he was always one step removed from it to bring charges about. He was wanted in relation to his mafia connections, drug supply into the US and prostitution. It turns out it was his ex-wife which gave the FBI the information about this plot of his and what they needed to bring him down. I guess you left quite an impression on her." Taylor smirks at me. I just raise my brow at him and sit back down.

"On Wednesday night Nikolaev arrived by private jet and landed at Sea-Tac. Two of his men left the house where you were being kept which is two hours south of the city to meet him. They were arrested before they left the airport. There were three guards at the house on his payroll along with the undercover agent."

"Find out who owns the house, I don't care what it takes, I want it bought and knocked down."

"Of course. Anything else sir?"

I just gaze at him. I feel like I'm in the twilight zone and this is some sick joke someone decided to play.

"How the fuck did we miss all this Taylor? I mean seriously what do I pay you and your guys for? How was none of this discovered when we were looking into buying his company. This is a major fuck up and just plain unacceptable. Pull your asses out of your heads." I am absolutely livid and have to clench my fists to stop myself from breaking something. "Get out."

I have trouble sleeping that night, I have another nightmare except this time it's not my usual one, I dreamt of Ana not making it out and being shot, so I give up on sleeping and decide to read through some of my emails.

XXXXX

The next morning I meet my dad downstairs in the garage, we get in the SUV and Taylor drives us to this fucking meeting which is being held at the police chief's offices. I should have returned to GEH today. It's fair to say I'm even more angry today than I was yesterday as I have had the opportunity to contemplate on all that could have gone wrong.

Walking into the conference room I get into my CEO, don't fuck with me mode. I recognise the police chief and greet him.

"Gentlemen this is my father Carrick Grey. He is here as my attorney." I inform the room in general which holds three other males who suddenly look nervous.

One of them comes up to me "Mr Grey, I'm Rick Bradley and in charge of this case, pleasure to meet you." He holds his hand out for me to shake. I refuse and take a seat at the head of the table waiting for the others to follow suit.

I sit back and let them start talking, listening to their half assed explanations and excuses of this whole mess until I can't take anymore and interrupt.

"I made a few phone calls this morning to express my displeasure shall we say. Suffice it to say you have pissed off a lot of people Mr Bradley due to your handling of this matter. I also found out something very interesting." Oh, I have your attention now don't I you smug fucker.

"Is it true you did not have approval from your superiors to conduct this matter in the way you did by withholding vital information? I do believe you were expressly told by the head of the bureau himself to get in contact with my security team to advise them of the threat." I ask as calmly as possible to mask my growing fury.

He has gone as white as a ghost and begins to stutter.

"I should have been warned of what was going on. What exactly were you trying to prove by going behind their backs and not following your orders? That your dick is bigger than everyone else's. "What gave you the right to decide to play with my life?" I'm this close to leaning across the table and grabbing the prick by the throat.

"Miss Steele, an innocent bystander was caught up in your mess, was she to be collateral damage?"

"I was doing my job and what I thought was best to achieve the outcome we required." Oh my god, did he really just say that. How stupid is he. I just look at my father dumbfounded while he's trying to hide his smile behind his pen and the police chief lowers and shakes his head in disbelief. I've heard enough shit for today, I only have one more question and then I am out of here.

"What about the American helping them who was there? What do you know about him?"

"Who?" They look confused. They have no idea what I'm talking about. "We have not had a chance to debrief with the agent as yet so we do not have that information available for you."

"Really? It's been four days. What exactly have you been doing besides scratching your balls? For all I know he could still be out there plotting." I rub my hands along my face and through my hair.

"Tell me was your undercover guy supposed to let MISs Steele almost be raped or myself stabbed?"

"Okay." My father interrupts before I commit murder. "Christian you can go. I'll handle it from here."

That's fine by me, I can't stand to be here any longer, I just have one last thing to say to this piece of shit.

"Oh and before you get too cocky with yourself you've been suspended mother fucker. Don't bother showing up tomorrow. This is not over. You better pray you get Victor Nikolaev to plead guilty or make a deal with you because if this goes to trial and Ms Steele and myself need to testify I am going to drag your reputation through the mud based on your incompetence. Now anything else you have to say can be discussed with my attorney who has my requests and demands."

I get up and storm out of the conference room with Taylor behind me, not stopping until I'm back in the car.

"Take me to Ms Steele's apartment Taylor." I need to see her, to reassure myself she's safe. I know I should have tried to contact her before now but I kept putting it off, thinking it's best to see her face to face.

Somehow Taylor knows where she lives and before long I find myself standing outside her door. I hesitate, unsure of what her reaction to me just showing up like this will be. Elliot said to take a chance so I knock on the door and wait.

She opens the door and I see her standing there. She looks amazing. I've missed her, however she doesn't seemed too pleased to see me.

"Christian? What are you doing here?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **APOV**

"Christian? What are you doing here?" I'm surprised he's just shown up. I know he just got released from the hospital yesterday but he could have at least called me before now.

"Hi. I just umm….I needed to see you, make sure that you're okay."

"Right, well as you can see I'm perfectly fine. Was there anything else?"

"Can I come in? We need to talk." I hesitate but decide to let him enter and get this over with. I open the door wider for him.

"Sit down." I say as I point to our worn, brown couch. "How are you feeling? How's your arm and leg? Your mother told mine about your injuries. My mum was there when I woke up in hospital and stayed with me until this morning." His presence just overwhelms the entire room making it feel smaller.

"Healing, a little sore and stiff but nothing I can't handle." I can see the truth in his words due to the fact that he is lowering himself carefully onto the sofa.

"I'm glad to hear that." I take a seat on the opposite side of the couch from him. The atmosphere between us is uncomfortable and tense.

"What happened when you made it out, did you encounter any trouble?" Christian asks.

"No I didn't. When I got upstairs I found myself in an empty kitchen, I made it outside and just started running. It was a big empty space like a field, it was dark and I couldn't see very well. I don't know how long I was running for or which direction I was heading in but I just kept going. The fact that that you were back there didn't allow my body to stop, I had to keep going. I continued on that road until I saw a police car coming in my direction. He stopped to help me."

"Do you know what's happened? Have you spoken to anyone at all?" He asks me.

"Just what I've heard on the news broadcasts and a couple of agents came to see me in the hospital where they took my statement but they told me very little though. Apparently I shot an undercover agent." That disclosure still blows my mind.

Christian tells me about his meeting this morning and all the information he has been given. I really hope that it won't go to trial. I don't know if I would be able to handle that, having to re-live it over again. I can't believe it, it's quite some story. How could they do that to him, to us?

"This is my father's business card, he's an attorney." Christian says as he places the card on the coffee table. "Please call him and he can advise you on what rights you have and any compensation you are entitled to in this situation."

"Thank you, I'll consider it but I honestly don't want anything I just want to get on with my life and leave it all behind me." It's the truth I never expected to receive anything out of this ordeal but to move on from it.

"There is one thing though, Ana…I don't know how to tell you this but the one who tried to attack you, well they don't know who he is yet. I don't want you to worry because we will find him. I promise you."

"Okay then." What else do I say to that? I thought it was all over. Great, one more thing to worry about. "What if…"

"No, Ana." Christian interrupts, "If he is still out there somewhere he won't get to you, we'll make sure of that. They will find out who he is and he'll be taken care of, don't worry about it."

The only thing I can do is nod in understanding. I just pray they find him sooner rather than later.

"You know you really kicked butt that night. Hell you even scared me a little." I think he's trying to lighten the mood between us but it's not working. Okay Ana put on your big girl panties and ask him why, you deserve answers.

"I need to know why. You lied to me about who you were, the whole time you knew exactly who I was and yet you never told me, you didn't say anything. Why, Christian? Was it all some game to you?"

"No, of course not." He says defensively.

"Well then?" I demand.

"Honestly, I don't know why. It was obvious you didn't know who I was. At first it was because I didn't know if I could trust you. When you told me about the dinner with Elliot I was afraid you'd hate me even more if I admitted to you right then and there that was me. You already thought I was an asshole. Everyone always wants something from me. Later on I just wanted to simply be Christian with you, for you to see only me and not the dollar signs. Then when I thought about admitting who I was to you I didn't know how to bring it up. I wanted to be the one to tell you and explain. I'm sorry you found out this way."

"First of all, when you stood me up that night for dinner I can understand not wanting to be set up with a stranger, I wasn't exactly eager myself. It was more the fact you didn't have the courtesy to call your brother and tell him you weren't coming instead we just sat there waiting for you. Secondly, you don't know me at all if you think I would only want you for your money, Christian. I can't believe you would even say that to me, after all the things we spoke about. Really?" That's his excuse and reasoning? I don't know what to think, my head is beginning to hurt.

"I was afraid if I had told you who I was you would have seen me differently. I wanted you to be yourself around me. Would things have turned out differently if I had told you?"

"We'll never know now will we." I reply sarcastically. My inner bitch is coming out. _Okay Ana, don't let this get out of hand._

"I'm sorry, Ana. Please just give me a chance to fix things, to make it up to you. It's insane but I have missed you, I've missed just talking to you." How dare he say that he's missed me when he hasn't even tried to get in contact with me since I left the hospital.

"I could have considered that except this happened this morning." I say to him while I pick up the newspaper off the coffee table. "You also could have called me at any time to talk to me before today, Christian, yet you didn't."

I place the newspaper back down and take a moment to collect my thoughts.

"Why are you even bothering with me, Christian? Why are you here, go back to running your precious company and your rich playboy lifestyle, I'm no-one important apparently." Don't cry. Don't let him see how much his words affected you.

"That's bullshit, Ana. You know that's not true. I only said it to protect you, thinking they would leave you alone if they realised there was no story there to tell, I didn't mean it. They've been bothering you haven't they?"

"Do I? How would I know that, and anyway that's beside the point, I'm not interested in talking to anyone about anything, eventually they'll go away. I don't really know anything about you."

"Yes you do. Just because I withheld certain facts about myself doesn't mean you don't know me at all."

"Except they were important facts though weren't they? Let's list your 'withheld facts' shall we. First there was your name or to be more accurate who you are. I do recall asking if you had a brother named Elliot. You had your chance right then but you didn't tell me because I'm no-one important."

I get up off the couch and use my fingers to count his lies.

"You never told me about the rest of your family or the fact that you were adopted just in case I put it all together. I mean you had no clue whatsoever if Elliot had mentioned his family, so you had to be very careful about what you revealed.

"Oh, and the big one about your company. GEH. You own it and are the damn CEO and not just someone who works there. Am I forgetting anything? But of course I'm no-one important so I don't need to know the truth about anything." I have worked myself up so much that my breathing has become laboured. I'm so mad at him.

"STOP IT! Stop. Don't talk about yourself that way. You are important to me. I'm sorry Ana. What do you want me to do?" Christian also stands up and puts his hands out towards me, pleading with me.

"I can't trust you. I told you about my father and Jose. I opened up to you about things I haven't spoken about to anyone in two months. I can't believe anything that you say."

We just stand there staring at each other. I'm sure Kate can hear us arguing and is keeping clear.

"You kissed me. I feel all sorts of foolish right now. Was the kiss all a big fat lie too?" I whisper.

He takes a step closer to me "God no Ana, how could you think that. I meant it and I know you felt what I did." I can see the conflict on his face, he is unsure whether to approach me or not but decides it's best to give me space.

I look down and shake my head "I…..Who knows how many more other secrets you're keeping?" His body becomes very still all of a sudden and he looks guilty. So he does have secrets.

"I really like you, Christian and I've missed you too these last few days. Yes, I did feel something when you kissed me. The truth is that was my first ever proper kiss. I thought maybe we had a chance of something when we got out but now it feels tainted by lies."

"Oh come on, Anastasia, you're being a little dramatic don't you think, you're blowing things out of proportion. So I told a few small lies, it's not the end of the world." Why is he so angry now? I haven't done anything wrong.

"It matters to me. It's important to me. I'm tired of being let down and lied to by people in my life who I think I can trust."

I think after that statement he may have just realised how hurt I truly was. The regret for hurting me is there in his gorgeous grey eyes. It really is not fair how handsome he is.

"I will make it up to you. Besides you did already agree to go out with me. One dinner, please, that's all I'm asking for." He puts his hands in his pockets and raises an eyebrow at me. It's not going to be that easy Mr Grey.

"I need time to think, to decide if I'm willing to risk my heart any more than I already have." I know if I allow myself to I will fall hard and fast for him, he has a way of getting me to let my guard down and at this point I am not sure how wise that would be.

I walk over to the door and open it for him.

"Please, just go."

Christian slowly walks out. I guess tonight did not go the way he was imagining. He turns back to look at me dejectedly. "Ana."

I gently and quietly close the door, sit down on the carpet, lean against it and start crying. _Shit, what have I done?_ Kate comes out, sits next to me and puts her arm around my shoulders.

"How about we forget about dinner and get drunk on cheap wine instead?" She suggests.

After my second glass of wine I begin to feel better and the Kavanagh inquisition began about all that's happened. Kate now knows everything that occurred and what I went through, she didn't question me further just listened and let me vent.

In regards to Christian I have a decision to make and I pray I make the right one.

 **CPOV**

I stand outside Ana's door listening to her cry through it for a good two minutes feeling like absolute shit.

Tonight was pretty much a disaster. I didn't know what to except. She looked so beautiful but her eyes were filled with sadness. I caused that. I really wanted to hold her, my touch issues be damned and take the hurt away, I had such a strong urge to kiss her again but unfortunately I knew it wasn't the right time. She wouldn't have appreciated me just attacking her.

Taylor has been waiting outside in the car the whole time, I return to the SUV and get in the back feeling frustrated.

"Home, Taylor." I spend the car ride going over our conversation looking for any hints or clues which could help me get her to give me a chance. I knew I should have called her sooner.

Upon our return to the apartment I turn to Taylor and ask him to come into my office. I walk over to the mini bar in the corner and pour myself a glass of scotch prior to taking a seat behind my desk.

"Those so called agents in charge of this investigation are incompetent dickheads, they're useless, they have no idea of who was helping Nikolaev over here and tried to attack Ms Steele. We need to get on it ourselves and find him, if he's still out there then she's not safe."

"I'll get right on it Sir. Also, Barney feels he is getting closer to finding whoever it was that accessed the city's systems for the lights and cameras." Good, the sooner we know everyone who was involved in this the sooner it will all be over.

"That will be all for tonight." I dismiss him and looking down I notice Anastasia's background check has been left on top of my desk. I pick it up and start reading.

 **Anastasia Rose Steele**

 **DOB: 10 September 1989**

 **Address: 4/ 245 Belmont Avenue, Seattle**

 **Mobile No: 360 959 4352**

 **Social Security No: 987-65-4320**

 **Banking Details: Wells Fargo Bank**

 **Account No: 309361: Balance of $5,683.15**

 **Account No: 309986: Balance of $500,000.00 (Life Insurance Policy of Raymond Steele)**

 **Education: WSU Vancouver College of Liberal Arts**

\- **English Major Graduate**

 **Montesano JR-SR High School**

 **GPA: 4.0**

 **SAT Score: 2150**

 **Employment: Seattle Independent Publishing**

\- **Editor's Assistant**

 **Father: Franklin A. Lambert**

 **DOB: 1 September 1969 –Deceased 11 September 1989**

 **Mother: Carla May Wilks Adams**

 **DOB: 18 July 1970**

 **m Frank Lambert 1 March 1989, widowed 11 September 1989**

 **m Raymond Steele (Deceased 12 September 2011) 6 June 1990, divorced 12 July 2006**

 **m Stephen M. Morton 16 August 2006, divorced 31 January 2007**

 **m Robbin (Bob) Adams 6 April 2009**

 **Political Affiliations: None Found**

 **Religious Affiliations: None Found**

 **Sexual Orientation: Not known**

 **Relationships: None indicated at present**

Her middle name is Rose. It suits her, beautiful, delicate but also resilient.

Fuck. That was her first real kiss. I can't believe that, she's so sweet and gorgeous she must have had guys falling at her feet. Shit, if she's never been kissed before I doubt she's ever had sex either. _What are you doing Grey, she's too innocent for you._ I can't seem to let her go though. She's taken up residence in my head.

How could she possibly think that kiss didn't mean anything? She said she feels the same way, it gives me a semblance of hope at least and I'll take what I can. She said she needs time to think. I need to find a way to break down the wall she has put up, keep her thinking about me. She has obviously been hurt more than once going off what she said. Besides her so-called photographer friend, who else has caused her pain?

She has no idea how proud I am of her, the way she handled herself during the whole situation when we were trapped in there, the way she ran for help not giving up on me. I need to make her feel special, show her that she is important. Maybe she is just angry and frustrated at the situation she was placed in and everything that followed, I just showed up at her apartment without warning making me the fallout guy who she aimed it all at. I'm hoping once she calms down and the anger wears off she will think clearly about everything I told her tonight.

She wants the truth, no more lies, no secrets, but I do have secrets, she was right about that. Two big ones in fact. I always swore I would take them to the grave however if I want this thing, whatever it is with Ana to work I will have to tell her eventually if she agrees to see me and things progress. Will she even want to know me after I tell her, will she be disgusted by me in the way I sometimes disgust myself.

I can feel a headache coming on. I return to work tomorrow. GEH, the one place where I'm in control and emotions are not needed. I already emailed my assistant Andrea to have all the department heads in the conference room at nine o'clock to update me on the last week and to make an appointment with my psychiatrist Dr Flynn. Man is he going to have a field day when I see him. For so long we have been talking about the same shit, wait until he hears about Miss Steele and what she is doing to me.

Contemplating what to do I turn my chair around to face the large window, staring out onto the city lights while sipping my tumbler of scotch.

I'm not giving up on you Anastasia Steele.

 **A/N:** **Hello lovely readers, next update won't be for at least a week as kids are on school holidays and I don't have much time to write. I will try my best to update sooner but can't promise. Yes, they will have that first date in Chapter 13.** **See you soon xx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **CPOV**

I get up in the morning and the first thing I do is check my phone but there is no reply from Anastasia as usual. I've been sending Ana gifts and messages every day for the past two weeks with no response from her. I don't know if they are working at all or working against me, fuck, I've never done this shit before.

Elliot insisted it will work. He took me out to a bar last weekend for a beer even though I was reluctant to go I gave in and let him drag me there. He supplied me with all the dating knowledge he has. All I can say is, I have no idea how my brother gets so many women, some of his so called advice was plain ridiculous.

I have had four sessions with Dr Flynn this past fortnight. He's trying to tell me to have patience. Has he fucking met me? Saying not to rush things, that I can't control her thoughts and feelings, as if I didn't know that already. He believes she will come around, but when? The strange thing is that for the past week at night I haven't had any nightmares, I've been dreaming about her instead and waking up with a rock hard erection that doesn't go down until I've jacked off in the shower. She's making me crazy and horny.

All this Solution Focused Brief Therapy shit Flynn has me doing is not helping. Last night I just couldn't take anymore and walked out half way through our session.

 _"_ _It's not going to be easy, Christian, you have a lifetime of self-loathing to conquer, you need to put in the effort." Flynn keeps repeating himself telling me I need to work harder, fuck him, what does he know anyway?_

 _"_ _Is this girl even worth it Christian? What makes her so special? Why is it that all of a sudden you want to try and be a better person? Be honest, where do you want to see yourself?" You wouldn't be asking these questions if you met her._

 _"_ _I don't know, all I see is Ana and she is beside me but I have no idea what it is I actually want. You know I've never had a normal relationship with any woman. I use them for sex and are done with them after. What if I tell her my secrets and she leaves me, what was the point of it all then?" That's the million dollar question. What if I succeed in whatever it is we are trying to achieve here but it's all for nothing._

 _"_ _So you're afraid of something that might or might not happen. What if she doesn't leave and tells you the same things I have been all along?"_

 _I don't answer him just stare out his window._

 _"_ _What if she doesn't come around, what does it matter, she's just one girl, there are plenty more out there I'm sure. Is it the challenge she is providing, because let's face it who in their right mind would turn Christian Grey down." Flynn leans back in his chair and crosses his arms. Is he purposely trying to piss me off tonight?_

 _It does matter and trust me there is no one out there even close to her. I would know. After a few minutes of me not talking he uncrosses his arms and continues._

 _"_ _We all have things from our pasts that we can't change. We all make mistakes and do things we regret in life but that doesn't mean we let them define us and allow them control us and the decisions we make. I think it's time for you to let some of that control go, Christian."_

 _I can't listen to anymore bullshit tonight. I need to get out of here._

 _"_ _I'm done for tonight, I'll see you next week."_

One positive thing which has occurred is they found and arrested the guys who manipulated the lights and cameras, they were two young high schoolers who are good at hacking into computer systems, Nikolaev found them online, paid them a ridiculous amount of money and promised them more money for college tuition if they carried out this one job for him, poor kids didn't actually know what they were being a part of. The police are dealing with them and it is unlikely they will do any time for it. Let's just say their parents will be monitoring them very closely from now on.

The funny thing is I suspected barney of being involved because he was acting strange and jittery every time he came into contact with me, it is something he is capable of doing, so I confronted him about it and asked him straight out if he had something to do with it or if there was anything he wished to tell me.

I still laugh thinking about his answer. It turns out in the days I was missing, late one evening he came up to leave some documents for Ros and found my secretary Olivia sitting behind my desk crying. He went over to comfort her and one thing led to another and they ended up fucking on her desk. He was afraid I would have seen the footage of his naked ass and fired him. Usually I would have but I let him go with a warning to not allow it to happen again in the office and I hope to God they disinfected the desk.

We're still trying to find the other guy, it's so damn frustrating we have had no leads to his identity, something will have to come to light eventually, I promised Ana we would find him.

Victor Nikolaev has been given a court date in early February for sentencing. He has decided not to fight the charges in the hopes of more lenient jail time but he is being very uncooperative and not giving us any information. Anastasia and I however will be required to provide victim impact statements to the court. Dad tells me he still hasn't heard from her and will write to her advising her of this.

I've let my father deal with everything concerning the investigation. Agent Bradley has been reprimanded and is facing an internal review. Either way his career is pretty much destroyed. We have both received so many phone calls offering apologies and favours in order for us to not make this a huge deal but I haven't decided yet what I'm going to do. Whatever I do won't only affect me but Anastasia too. Would it fair on her to have this blow up and allow her to be hounded.

It's thanksgiving and I've just arrived at my parent's house for lunch with my family and grandparents. I hate the holidays, so much fuss for one damn day, it would be great if I could get away with not turning up, I would rather be working but my mother would absolutely have my balls if that happens. I have Reynolds with me today and all weekend, giving Taylor the holiday off to spend it with Gail and also have some time with his daughter.

It still feels odd being around my family, even after spending some time with Elliot and the heart to heart conversation my mother had with me about how she felt during the days I was missing, I still feel like I don't belong, that I don't fit in with them. _Maybe one day I will._

We are all seated around the table preparing to eat. My mother went all out again this year with the food and turkey, Christ how many people did she think she was feeding today. I'm surprised Kate is here with Elliot, he must really like this one to bring her home with him. I wonder if I can find out from her what Ana is thinking afterwards.

During a lull in the conversation mum asks Kate about Ana and how she's spending today and then moves her eyes across the table to me and winks. Yes, my mother knows about Ana and what happened between us. She could tell something was bothering me and got me to tell her all. She was so giddy that I finally like a female but I asked her not to tell anybody else. All she had to say was 'if it's meant to be, it will be.' _Thank you mother, very helpful_.

"She's okay, I'm not sure what her plans were for today but I'll let her know you asked about her." Kate replies.

Just okay? Kate looks troubled as she picks up her glass of wine and avoids eye contact with me and everyone else. She's hiding something. What's wrong with Ana?

After everyone has finished eating lunch and start to leave the table Kate asks to speak to me before I get the chance to do the same. I follow her into the living room to not be overheard. My father and brother will be getting ready to watch the game while my mother and sister sort out dessert in the kitchen. My grandparents have gone to take a nap in the spare room.

"Kate how is she really?" I ask.

"Honestly I'm worried about her, she has been having nightmares and barely sleeping, she thinks I don't know but I hear her. She's spending today alone, she didn't want to be around anyone, I'm afraid she's depressed and needs to speak to someone." Shit, why didn't I think of that, that she might need to talk to a counsellor or someone about what happened. _You_ i _diot Grey_.

Kate goes over to her bag and takes a parcel out before returning to where I'm standing.

"She asked me to return this to you."

I take it off her and my so called heart plummets. It's the first edition, Tess of the D'urbervilles books I sent to her. Fuck she's returning my gifts. Not a good sign.

"She said that as much as she loves the gesture, it is way too expensive and can't accept them." Kate goes on to explain.

I hold them in my hands, feeling like I've been kicked in the gut.

"Did she say anything else?" I need to know if I should just give up.

"No. Look, Christian you're Elliot's brother so I don't want to say anything to cause problems between us but Ana is like a sister to me. You've already hurt her once and I won't allow you to do so a second time, if that's something that you can't promise then just stop bothering her. If she decides to forgive you and give you a chance, I swear you better treat her right otherwise I would sleep with one eye open if I were you." As much as I don't like her, I have to admire her for standing up and supporting her friend.

"Kate, all I can say is that I promise to not do so intentionally."

"Fine. Just as long as we understand each other." She nods and leaves the room to go find Elliot. I call Reynolds and hand him the books, telling him to place them in the car.

A little while later as I'm watching the game with my dad and Elliot, the front doorbell rings through the house. I call out that I'll get it and get up to go open the door. Fuck, it's Elena my mother's so called best friend. What the hell is she doing here?

She is standing there dressed all in black with her fake bleached blonde hair and way too much make-up on her face. What the hell was I thinking? Ana is so naturally beautiful they don't even compare.

"Elena, why are you here?" I demand.

"Darling, you know I always stop by on thanksgiving afternoon. I was so worried about you when I heard the news, how are you doing?" She reaches out to touch my arm but I take a step back.

"I'm fine," I snap. She's taken back by my coldness and abruptness towards her. I don't bother inviting her in. I need to get away from her. I can't stay here, she is so vile, I need to go, I just can't be around her.

I hurry into the kitchen to find my mother who is preparing more food for tonight, as if we didn't have a mountain of left overs already.

"Sorry mother but I need to leave, I'm not able to stay for dinner."

Before she can say anything or try to convince me to change my mind I give her a quick kiss on the cheek and call out to Reynolds that we're leaving then storm out the front door, past Elena who is still standing there in the doorway looking shocked.

Enough is enough. I'm not giving Ana any more time to think. She's going to talk to me tonight whether she wants to or not.

 **APOV**

Since my return to work last week, my boss Jack has been very quiet, barely mentioning what happened as if he couldn't care less, he is pissed at the amount of his work not getting done though. What a cold hearted asshole. In fact everyone has been looking at me strangely and has been so over polite that it's getting annoying except for the receptionist Claire, she still treats me the same every time she sees me.

I am really thankful that the paparazzi have stopped following me around. After the first week they realised that there really is no story there and I'm not talking so they have finally left me alone.

Each morning I take hold of the business card Christian left me for his father so I can call him but I back out at the last minute. I'm not sure what calling him will achieve. Why can't it all just go away? _I know, wishful thinking_.

It's been two weeks since Christian showed up at my apartment and in these last two weeks I have been receiving constant gifts and flowers from him both at work and home every single day.

The first week it was a different bunch of flowers being delivered at work every day with a card apologising and asking me to have dinner with him. Every time I got a delivery I could feel Jack giving me the evil eye. What's his problem anyway? Has he never sent someone flowers?

The second week it was gifts such as boxes of chocolates, DVD's of my favourite movies or books. I was absolutely shocked when he sent me a first edition copy of Tess of the D'urbervilles. It was too much, they were too expensive and I couldn't accept them so I asked Kate to return them to him. It really is getting ridiculous and I need to put a stop to it but deep down I'd be lying if I said that I wasn't enjoying the effort he's making in getting me to go on a date with him.

Christian got my phone number somehow and messages me every morning and evening telling me about his day, apologising, asking me out to dinner, sending me terrible jokes, or just what he did that particular day. It must have bothered him when I said that I didn't really know who he is, I think this is his way of proving me wrong by showing me snippets of his day and himself. I was such a bitch to him and he has been nothing but persistent.

It's thanksgiving today but I'm not feeling very festive or thankful. I decided to not make the trip out to Georgia to spend it with my mother. It was too much effort for just a couple of days.

When I woke up this morning I had this strong urge to be with Ray, so I've made the almost two hour drive to the cemetery where he is buried. He lived practically his whole life in Montesano and it felt wrong to bury him anywhere else.

It's a freezing day outside. I'm huddled up in my big woollen coat and scarf with a beanie on my head. I hate walking past all these graves, you can't help but think of your own mortality. Eventually I come to Ray's grave and lay the flowers I brought with me down besides the headstone as I sit on the cold ground.

"Hi Daddy. Sorry I haven't been by to see you sooner, it's been too hard and painful. I hope you understand. Boy do I have a lot to tell you."

I sit there in front of his photo and talk for over an hour about everything that's happened the past few months. I tell him all about what Jose did, my new job and life in Seattle with Kate, and especially all about the kidnapping and how I kicked ass. That he taught me well.

I look up at the sky. The sun is trying to fight its way out from behind the grey clouds. _Grey…._

"I finally met a boy, not that you can call Christian Grey a boy, he's a man actually but it's complicated. It's stupid, I don't know why I let it get to me so much, I understand his reasoning for what he did and he has been so determined and made such an effort to get me to forgive him. I'm afraid to call him, I wasn't exactly nice to him the last time we spoke. I think you would have liked him, maybe taken him fishing and given him the whole threatening you better treat my daughter right speech."

As I'm sitting there I get this strange sensation that someone is watching me however when I glance around there is no one there expect a little old lady seated on a bench further away talking to her loved one, just as I am. It's not the first time either I have felt this way. I am always looking over my shoulder everywhere I go. I'm driving myself nuts.

I start to cry thinking about next month. "I miss you daddy. This is the first Christmas we are going to be apart, it's just so unfair" Ray always made Christmas feel like such a special time. I have so many happy memories of the holiday, I wish I could skip it this year.

The cold is starting to seep into my bones so it's time for me to go. I kiss my hand then place it on the headstone before letting my hand drop and walking back to the car to make the drive home to Seattle.

I drive past Ray's house before heading to the interstate to go home. It's just sitting there empty. I need to do something with it. I really should rent it out but I can't stomach the idea of strangers living in it. Never mind I might think about it tomorrow.

It's early evening when I return and as I am walking along the hallway getting closer to the apartment front door I see a large rectangular package leaning against it with my name written across.

Great, another one, when is he going to stop sending me gifts, I'm starting to feel guilty. _Just call the man Ana_. I pick it up, unlock the door and bring it inside with me and place it on the table. I should return it but curiosity gets the better of me, so I rip open the brown paper wrapping.

It's a glass frame surrounded by a beautiful intricate silver border. Inside it is a printed quote from Pride & Prejudice on aged looking paper in a wonderful elegant old style script.

"you must know…..

surely you must

know it was all for

you"

On my god, what is he trying to say with this? Why did he send me this?

My phone suddenly beeps with an incoming message. It's Christian.

 **C: Knock Knock!**

I have never responded before but I've made my decision and write back:

 **A: Who's' there?**

 **C: Soup**

 **A: Soup who?**

 **C: Superman!**

Oh that is so bad I can't help giggling.

I pour myself a glass of wine and scull it down for courage and finally call him. He answers really quickly and shockingly says my name as if he can't actually believe I called.

"Ana?" Just the sound of his voice makes me shiver. What has he done to me?

I giggle and say "Yep. My office desk can't fit any more flowers so I decided to give in and call. Also please stop with the jokes, I'm begging you, they are not funny."

"I'm glad you called and you secretly love my jokes, admit it." He laughs. If I thought his voice alone affects me then hearing him laugh is entirely on another level.

"Never…..So…." This is awkward. What do I say?

"So….have dinner with me tomorrow night, please. I want to see you." He begs.

This is it Ana, do or die time, put the man out of his misery.

"Okay, yes, fine, but this is your one and only chance Christian. No more lies or I walk away for good."

"I can live with that. No more lies but there are some things I will need to tell you about my life and past but I will need time, it's not easy for me to open up and let people in."

"I can live with that." I repeat his words back to him.

"Christian I want to apologise for the way I acted when you came here that day. You didn't deserve it. I know I gave you a hard time for not calling before then, but if I'm being honest I could have come to you but I was afraid I wouldn't be welcome, so it was easier to stay away being angry. Can all the gifts please stop now; I think you've proven yourself." Finally, I got it off my chest.

"I understand, Ana, I do, you had been through a traumatic experience, discovered I lied to you, then I just showed up and threw more crap at you so, it's okay it really is. You know, I was actually about to get in my car and drive over to your place before you called me. Fine, no more gifts, for now anyway."

We stay on the phone for a little while talking. I really have missed him, I didn't realise how much until this moment.

"See you tomorrow night. I'll pick you up at seven." Christian tells me.

"See you tomorrow, Christian, I'm looking forward to it. Good night."

"Goodnight baby, sweet dreams."

I hang up the phone and have the biggest smile on my face. Tomorrow. It can't come soon enough.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 **CPOV**

Today just seemed to drag on, it felt as if the day would never end. All I've been able to think about is seeing Ana tonight. Once it reached five o'clock I couldn't leave the office fast enough to get home so I could shower and change. I decide to keep it semi-casual and wear black pants and a white shirt with my favourite blue jacket over it. Now here I am standing before her door. I'm so nervous I feel like I am going on my first date ever with a girl, which realistically is sort of the truth. I raise my hand and knock three times.

Ana opens up and I get my first look at her in way too long. She's wearing a plum knee length dress, her hair falling in waves around her shoulders however I also notice the slight dark circles under her eyes from lack of sleep which she has tried to cover with make-up. Kate did mention the nightmares but how much rest is she actually getting? _Worry about that later Grey, don't fuck this up already._

"Christian." She smiles.

"Anastasia. You look amazing." I reach over to give her a kiss on her cheek. Fuck she smells good.

"Thank you." She blushes.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yes I just need to grab my coat." She walks over to the coat rack and grabs a beige coloured trench coat, puts it on, collects her bag and comes back over to me, closing the door behind her.

I place my hand on the small of her back as I guide her outside and to the car where Taylor is waiting. He sees us approaching and opens the rear door for us.

"Ana this is Jason Taylor. Taylor, Anastasia Steele." I introduce them.

She shakes his hand "Pleasure to meet you, Taylor."

"Likewise, Miss Steele."

She looks at me and raises her eyebrow. "Taylor huh?" So I have some explaining to do I guess.

"Yes, Taylor here is my driver, bodyguard and head of security." I clarify.

Turning back to face Taylor she says "Well you'll be please to know that if I ever need rescuing Taylor that I have memorised your phone number." This gets a chuckle from the both of us.

"Good to know ma'am."

We get in the car and Taylor drives off. I can't stop staring at her or smiling for that matter. What the hell is wrong with me?

"So where are we going?" Ana asks me nervously.

"We're having dinner at the Mile High Club, it's a restaurant that I own and the food is the best in Seattle. I actually had another idea in mind but it's too cold out, perhaps another time hopefully. Have you ever been there?"

"No, but it sounds great."

It doesn't take long for us to reach our destination. Taylor leaves the car with the valet and as I help Ana out of the vehicle I take hold of her hand and don't let go. The restaurant is on the 76th floor so it takes a minute the reach it in the elevator. I glance down focusing on our joined hands. Her hand feels so small in mine, I rub my thumb along her knuckles. The atmosphere quickly changes and she feels it too, I notice Ana lick and bite her lip while avoiding eye contact, if Taylor were not in here with us I don't know if I would able to stop myself from kissing her right now. When the elevator doors open I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding.

"Mr Grey, lovely to see you again, your private dining room is ready, please follow me." The receptionist greets me and begins to make her way across the room and we follow in her wake. Entering the dining room I see the table has been set with the flowers and candles I requested. _Perfect_. Taylor takes his place just outside the door.

I pull Ana's chair out for her and wait while she takes off her coat and sits down before moving to the chair opposite her.

"Wow, the view is absolutely amazing up here." Ana observes in awe looking out the window at the city.

"Yes it is." I agree with her, however I'm not talking about the view but at beautiful woman in front of me. When she realises what I mean she looks away and blushes.

Our waiter comes along and hands us the menus. I order a bottle of white wine, Sancerre and tell him to return in ten minutes.

"Why a private dining room, Christian? Are you embarrassed to be seen with me?" Why would she think that?

"No. Never, I just thought you might be more comfortable away from prying eyes."

"Thank you for the thought but I would have been fine in the main dining area."

"Maybe I wanted you all to myself." And there's the blush again, let's see how many times I can get you to blush tonight Miss Steele.

We open up our menus to decide on our dinner, Ana asking what I would recommend. By the time our waiter has arrived we have both decided on seafood, sea bass to be exact with asparagus and potatoes.

"How was your thanksgiving?" I ask her while taking a sip of my wine.

"I actually drove out to Montesano to visit Ray's grave." Shit, way to put a downer on the mood Grey.

"I'm sorry, you don't have to talk about it if you prefer not to." I hate the thought of her being alone and sad on a day like that.

"No, it's fine. My mother had invited me to fly down and spend it with her but I didn't feel up to it. That morning I needed to be with him. It was the first time I had gone to visit him since the funeral. I sure had a lot to tell him. Afterwards I felt better if that makes any sense. I also drove past his empty house before I returned. I find it difficult to go in there but at the same time I can't let it go. I will need to decide what I want done with it soon, it can't just sit there empty falling apart."

"I can ask Elliot to take a look at it if that's okay with you. That way you'll know if any major repairs are needed if you do decide to sell it." I suggest.

"That sounds like a good idea, thank you. I'll let you know. So how was your thanksgiving?"

"It was fine, I had lunch with my parents, my mother cooked way to much as usual. Kate was there with Elliot, I suppose things are getting serious between them if he is bringing her home for holidays. Now, about those books you had her give back to me."

"Yeah, about those. I couldn't believe my eyes when I first opened the package, they were first edition books as well, I have no idea where on earth you found them. I looked it up online, the books are worth $14,000.00, Christian, that is way too much. As much as I loved it please just take them back or give them to charity. I can't accept such an expensive gi8ft, it feels wrong."

She has no idea how much I make an hour, $14,000.00 is nothing to me.

"I wanted to give you something meaningful. If I want to give you a gift just accept it, don't overthink it too much, Ana. Yes, I have a lot of money, more than I can possibly spend in my lifetime and no-one to buy for besides my family. So if I wish to spoil you or anyone else for that matter I will, I don't an argument every time I buy something."

"But…"

Our waiter interrupts by bringing in and placing our dinner plates in front of us essentially ending her argument of the books. I will find a way to give them back to you Miss Steele.

Taking a bite of her food Ana moans in appreciation, the sound sending a signal straight to my cock. I adjust myself not trying to be too obvious. I doubt she has any idea of the effect she has on me.

"Good?" I ask even though I know the answer.

"Delicious," she confirms.

"How's work going?" I ask Ana to distract myself from the situation in my pants.

"Good, busy, however everyone has been staring at me and treating me differently since I came back and it was revealed that I was with you for those days. I just assumed it wouldn't be a big deal when I returned. The flowers everyday have not been helping either." She says with a pointed look towards me. I just shrug. I wonder if there is anything I can do to ease her work environment for her. "I know you're happy to be back in your big office Mr CEO."

I'm comfortable talking to her, I don't have to hold back this time or watch what I reveal, it's so easy with her, I find myself telling her about all the different projects I'm working on at the moment. She actually understands what I am trying to achieve and asks questions. She keeps amazing me.

"Ana, I haven't thanked you for helping me and what you did in those few days, I really do appreciate it. If I was stuck in there with someone like my sister I'd be in jail for murder right now."

" You helped me too you know. I don't think I did all that much and I'm sure your sister not all that bad."

"Oh yes she is, just wait until you meet Mia then you can talk."

Ana has biggest smile on her face, what did I say and what is she thinking?

Once we have finished with our food I ask Ana if she would like any dessert.

"No, I'm too full but I was wondering if... No it's stupid."

"Tell me, what's on your mind." Don't hold back, tell me what's on your mind.

"Well it's still fairly early and if you're up for it I would like to go down to the pier and take a walk around. I've never been and I think I should work some of this meal off."

Oh baby, I can think of many ways you can work the meal off but if a walk is what she wants then that's what she will get. That was a not a request I was expecting her to make but why the hell not and it means I get to spend more of this evening with her.

"I think that's a great idea. Let's get going, but first I need to do something that's been driving me crazy all night."

I move my chair around the table next to her, sit back down and grab her face in my hands while I bring her lips to mine and kiss her, really kiss her like I've been wanting to all night. She starts kissing me back almost immediately as if she too has been waiting for this, her soft hands also taking a hold of my face as she tenderly moves her fingertips across my cheeks. I caress her lips with my tongue seeking entry into her mouth which she grants, I quickly sweep my tongue against hers, deepening the kiss, she tastes like the wine we've been drinking. Her hands leave my face as she wraps her arms around my neck bringing me closer to her. I wrap my own around her waist as we lose ourselves in the kiss.

I can feel her squirming in her seat and if I don't stop now things will quickly start getting out of control and I may just throw her up on to this table. I have no idea how I'm going to walk out of this room with a raging hard on.

I lift my head and gaze at her flushed face, she looks dazed and it takes her a few moments to return to the here and now. I'm so happy I can affect her too.

XXXXX

The drive towards Pier 54 doesn't take long at this time of night. Once we get out of the SUV I grab her hand as we begin to slowly walk along the promenade with Taylor following behind us. Ana is looking all around just observing and taking it all in.

After about ten minutes of strolling along Ana suddenly squeals, her eyes light up and she starts heading in the direction of whatever it is that caught her attention dragging me along with her. I suddenly find myself standing outside a pinball arcade.

"I had no idea this place existed. I haven't played in years. Please, one game." Ana bats her eyelashes at me.

I really don't want to disappoint her but looking inside, it's dark, noisy, coloured lights flashing all over the place and full of teenagers. Definitely not somewhere you would find me.

"Pretty please." She pouts and puts her hands together as if in prayer in front of her "I'll even make you a bet. Loser has to buy ice-cream."

"Ice-cream in this weather, Miss Steele?"

"It's never too cold for ice-cream, Mr Grey. Don't you know that?"

"Well, in that case, you're on Miss Steele."

We enter and find two empty machines side by side. I make Taylor referee to ensure there is no cheating; the look on his face in being in here is absolutely priceless. Tell me about it. This girl has me doing things I never have before.

I feel like a kid again. We ended up playing for over an hour laughing, teasing each other, trying to distract the other person but she still kicked my butt. Who knew she was so competitive. I actually had fun. I can't remember the last time I felt this way. If this is what being around her feels like, I never want to be away from her.

Leaving the arcade Ana turns to me, her blue eyes sparkling.

"Thank you. That was so much fun." She takes hold of my arm and gives me a kiss on the cheek. "Now for my prize. Ice-cream if you please Mr Grey."

Why did that sound dirty? I've got a prize for you baby and it's not ice-cream. Although that does have possibilities.

We find an ice-cream parlor not too far from the arcade and sit in a booth by the window opposite each other. We decided to share a massive banana sundae with vanilla ice-cream, covered in chocolate fudge and nuts.

"I have a question for you. Why are all your jokes so terrible?" Ana asks me unexpectedly.

"Because I heard them from Elliot." I reply. It's true, my brother is a regular joker.

She starts laughing so loud people turn to look at her. It's wonderful to see and hear, she looks so happy and carefree just sitting here sharing an ice-cream with me. Can it always be like this? I know I'm bound to screw things up. Don't get ahead of yourself, this is just one date.

Once we have finished our sundae I look at my watch and see it's almost midnight. I should be getting her home. As we slowly make our way back to the car I sense Ana's mood change and she stops walking. I stop and turn to face her. People continue walking past us on their way to wherever they are going.

"Is something wrong?" What could have happened in the space of five minutes?

"I just wish tonight didn't have to end that's all." She gives me a tight smile.

"Me either, but is that all?"

She seems uncertain as if she's reluctant to go home. Kate told me about her nightmares, does this have to do with any of that. I can tell she wants to say something but is hesitating.

I tuck her hair behind her ear. "What's wrong, Ana? Whatever it is you can tell me."

"I wish I didn't have to go home, I had such a wonderful time tonight with you, it was not what I had expected at all. The truth is that I haven't been sleeping a lot these past two weeks. I'm afraid to sleep, every time I close my eyes I find myself back in that basement or I dream about the man who tried to attack me breaking in and being in my room or sometimes it's just the face of the agent that I shot. Once I dreamed that you had died in there when you got shot. I'm so paranoid I think I'm being followed everywhere I go. I don't feel safe, Christian." Tears start to fall as she speaks.

I wipe the tears off her face. I feel terrible that she is going through this. Fuck I hope she hasn't spotted Sawyer following her, that would land me in shit again with her.

"Have you thought about talking to someone like a counselor to help you deal with all of this? I can recommend someone if you want to, I think it will help you greatly in dealing with everything."

"Maybe, I don't know." _Don't push her Grey. You can't make this decision for her._

She looks exhausted and is probably feeling it both mentally and physically. I lean in and give her a soft kiss on her lips then wrap my arms around her bringing her body flush against mine. I can only think of one way right now to help her.

"Why don't you come back to my place with me? Only to sleep, I promise, if that's what you want. Taylor and my housekeeper Gail live with me and will be there so we won't be alone if that's what you're afraid of. I have a spare room you can use." Even though I would prefer to have her closer.

"I'm not afraid to be alone with you, Christian, it's not that, in fact I would feel better knowing you are in the same room as me. I don't want you to think I'm crazy and just trying to invite myself to go home with you." She giggles and wipes another tear away from her face.

"Baby I would never think that of you. Okay then so my place it is." I place a quick kiss on her forehead and then continue our way back to the SUV. I'm not expecting anything to happen tonight but I would be lying if I said I would say no if she offered. _This is about Anastasia tonight not your dick_.

Back in the car on our way to Escala Ana sends Kate a text message letting her know not to wait up and that she'll be spending the night at my place.

She gets a response back which causes Ana to bite her lip and face me. I can only image what Miss Kavanagh had to say to that piece of news.

Once we have entered the underground garage Taylor lets us out next to the elevator bank before he parks the car. I call the elevator and we enter beginning our ascent to the penthouse. Ana is very quiet as we stare at each other across the lift, each of us standing and leaning on an opposite wall. The sexual tension is swirling around us in the enclosed space. Just as I'm about to take a step closer to her the elevator dings and the doors open.

"Saved by the bell, Miss Steele." I smirk.

I take her hand as we walk into my apartment. I show her around the kitchen and living room downstairs.

Ana lets my hand go and walks towards the large floor to ceiling window overlooking the city lights.

"Wow, this view is spectacular. I feel so far removed from everything down below. You must love living here."

"It's okay I guess. I'm rarely here except to sleep. You usually find me at the office."

"Just okay? Christian this place is amazing."

I have never thought about how others see this place. For me it's just somewhere to go when I leave work.

She spots my grand piano and makes her way towards it running her hand across the lid. Shit, now that's giving my ideas I could do without right about now. Like her sprawled naked on top of it.

"Do you play?"

"Yes. Since I was six years old."

"Will you play something for me sometime?" Ana shyly asks.

"Of course." I usually only play late at night when I've woken up from yet another nightmare, never for an audience before.

We finally make our way to my bedroom and I close the door behind us.

"You know, you're the first girl I've ever had in here." I admit to her.

"I am? I guess that makes me special then," she jokes.

"It sure does." She has no idea.

I open my draw and pull out a t-shit and offer it to Ana to sleep in and show her where the en-suite is. She thanks me and goes in to the bathroom to get changed so I quickly use the guest bathroom down the hall and change into my pyjama bottoms. I return and sit on the bed to wait for her. She comes out looking nervous and places her clothes on the nearby chair then stands there awkwardly, unsure of what to do.

She looks so sexy wearing only my shirt, however now is not the time. I need to tell her.

"Ana, come sit down I need to tell you something first."

"Is something wrong? Do you want me to go…" She timidly asks taking a seat.

"God no." I take hold of her hand and just get it all out.

"You have already witnessed me having a nightmare but the truth is that I have them regularly sometimes every night, which is why I have never shared a bed with a women before, too afraid I will lash out in my sleep and hurt them. I don't want to hurt you, Anastasia so if I'm having a nightmare and wake you please just move away from me."

"I will but I don't think you'll hurt me, Christian." She says sincerely. If only I could believe that. "Can I ask what they are about?"

I stare into her blue eyes. Flynn would be proud of me right now, opening up to someone, trusting them with my past.

"The short version is my birth mother was a crack whore who overdosed and died when I was four years old. After that I was adopted by the Greys. Her pimp used to abuse me. I know you have seen the scars on my chest and back. They are cigarette burns; he used me as his own personal ashtray while my mother did nothing.

"I was left alone with her body for four days. I remember being hungry and having no food. I promised myself that I would never be hungry again. I suppose that's why I work as hard as I do. Grace Grey was the doctor on duty at the hospital that night when I was brought it and then adopted by them."

Ana gasps and covers her mouth with her free hand.

"Did you not have any other family?"

"I have no idea who my biological father is and I don't care. The state searched for any relatives but my grandparents wanted nothing to do with me. It all worked out for the best.

"Another reason I haven't shared a bed with anyone is because I can't bear to be touched on my chest and back. All I can feel and remember is the burning sensation and pain from the cigarettes when it happens. You have probably noticed that I'm very careful when it comes to how close I let people get to me. I react badly when it happens but with you it's different. I know you won't hurt me but I'm still so cautious. Habit of a lifetime I suppose."

"I'm sorry that happened to you Christian."

"Don't feel sorry for me, Ana. It's in the past."

"Does the scar on your arm bother you from the bullet?" She asks while looking at my arm and running her finger gently over the raised skin there.

"No it doesn't. I forget it's there mostly."

She looks at me like something just occurred to her.

"If you've never let anyone touch you how do you have sex?" She turns beet red and looks away. How can she be so shy talking about this and yet she kisses like a goddess. "Sorry, brain to mouth filter is obvious not working."

"Trust me there are ways around it." She doesn't need to know that women let me tie them up, especially since those something shades BDSM books came out a couple of years ago, women have been only too eager to be tied up.

"I understand, Christian. I'll try to keep my hands to myself." She says through a yawn. I know she's only trying to ease me but why does that statement sound so wrong?

"It's getting late and we should get some sleep. Lay down facing away from me."

We get under the covers, I turn off the bedside lights and pull her against me placing my arm around her waist.

"Goodnight, Ana." I say as I kiss her on the head.

"Goodnight, Christian."


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you all for your lovely reviews for the previous chapter. You all seemed to like their first date.**

 **This is the first lemon I have ever written so let me know what you thought of it as I had a tough time finishing this chapter.**

 **Chapter 14**

 **APOV**

I wake up feeling so rested for the first time in a fortnight and grin to myself about where I am. The early morning sun is streaming in through the enormous window. Christian is wrapped around me tightly, one of his legs between mine and I can feel his warm steady breath on my neck, his morning erection digging into my behind, boy he feels huge. I Anastasia Steele am in bed with Christian Grey. How the hell did that happen?

I was so nervous about our date that Kate needed to help calm me down but last night was wonderful. He was amazing throughout the whole night. Dinner was relaxed and the food absolutely incredible and oh my God that kiss at the restaurant. I'm glad he stopped when he did otherwise I may have asked him to take me on the damn table. The man can kiss that is for certain.

I hadn't wanted the night to end, I wanted to prolong it so I asked him to go down to the pier, I was so happy he agreed, anything to not go back to the apartment and not be able to sleep again.

I had so much fun at the arcade, I mean I know he is competitive by nature but I was so pleased with myself for beating him. He took it fairly well if even if he did pout a little. Christian also seemed to enjoy himself. I don't have much to compare it to but as first dates go I think it was pretty special.

Walking back to his car at the end of the night my mood just plummeted. I can't believe I broke down and told him what I was feeling, he didn't look at me with pity or as if I was crazy but he made me feel safe when he held me. He has a way of getting me to let my guard down so easily it's scary. I couldn't believe he actually offered and was willing to bring me to his apartment to sleep. This man can't be real.

I could kill Kate for the text she sent back to me while we were still in the car after letting her know I wouldn't be coming home.

 **K: Go Ana! Woo Hoo! Get that sex god of a man to pop your cherry. Do not return still a virgin.**

Thank goodness it was dark and Christian could not see me blush again especially after the way he had me blushing all night. I was beginning to get embarrassed over it.

Walking into his apartment after that tense elevator ride I didn't know what to expect from a bachelor pad but it certainly wasn't the stark coldness and white everywhere. It doesn't feel very lived in, there were no personal touches, even his bedroom tells me nothing about the man he is. Maybe he prefers it this way.

After his revelation last night about his birth mother and touching issues I was absolutely floored. You would never think just by looking at him that he struggles in any way. He usually exudes so much confidence. He obviously has deep personal issues that he is dealing with. Am I the right person to be with him? Am I strong enough? Will I be able to help him through it? He is such a determined and strong man using everything he has been through and experienced to achieve success. Why is he so interested in me then? We are total opposites, but then again the saying goes that opposites attract.

As I fell asleep beside him I couldn't help but imagine a small grey eyed boy next to his mother's cold lifeless body. He doesn't want my pity but it's not pity I'm feeling. It's sadness for a little boy whose early childhood was harsh and filled with unhappiness and fear.

"I can hear you thinking," Christian says, his voice thick with sleep. I turn around in his arms to face him placing my hands under my pillow.

He looks so good, messed up hair sticking up all over the place with a day's worth of hair growth on his face.

"Good morning beautiful. How did you sleep?" He asks me. I'm positive I look nothing close to that right now.

"Great. No nightmares. How about you?"

"The same surprisingly, not a single nightmare."

Christian leans in closer to kiss me good morning. It's a good thing I got up a couple of hours ago to use the bathroom and used his toothbrush to brush my teeth. The kiss starts to get heated, I am on my back and he is half laying on top of me with his arms around me. I can feel his erection pulsing and growing even harder against my thigh through his thin pyjama bottoms. My panties becoming wet with need. I want him. Right now.

Christian moves to pull away from me but I stop him by placing my hands on the back of his head, taking control and deepening the kiss causing him to moan into my mouth.

"Anastasia, we should stop," he mumbles against my lips.

I shake my head no at him. Why does the sound of my full name coming from his lips sound so hot and arousing?

"Christian I want this; I don't want to wait anymore. I'm 22 and besides you are the first guy I've wanted this with, please."

"I don't want to rush you, Ana."

"You're not. I promise I'm sure about this. Please. Are you going to make me beg?" Please don't turn me down.

I have my answer when after staring into my eyes for a good thirty seconds he attacks my mouth again and moves his hot and hard body fully on top of mine and between my legs.

"Fuck! I don't have any condoms in here." He sounds so annoyed that I try not to giggle.

"It's fine, Christian. I'm on the pill."

"You are?" Jeez, don't sound so shocked Grey.

"Yes, and I trust you." It's true, I do. I know he wouldn't intentionally harm me. I want to feel him.

He suddenly kneels and sits me up along with him, grabs the hem of the shirt I'm wearing and drags it up and over my head, throwing it behind him. He then quickly removes his pyjamas pants, pushes me back on to the pillows and removes my underwear by just ripping them to shreds, holy shit that just made my burning need for him even greater. I grab his now freed erection and gently stroke it up and down. It feels so hot and heavy in my hand. I rub my thumb over the tip which makes Christian hiss out in pleasure as he settles his naked body back onto mine.

He takes hold of my hands in his by my hips, entwining our fingers as he moves lower, nibbling, sucking and kissing his way along my body towards my breasts. Christian takes my nipple into his hot, wet mouth sucking harshly making me groan and arch my back off the mattress as the sensation reaches all the way down to my sex where I am getting desperate for him to touch me.

He moves across to my other nipple once he has decided he has tortured me enough on that one breast and gives the same amount of attention to the other one. I'm breathing harshly and feel like I'm going to combust at any moment.

With a pop he releases my nipple and starts kissing his way even lower, sweeping his tongue across my stomach until he reaches my core forcing my legs to open wider to accommodate him.

"Christian." My voice comes out breathless.

His mouth covers my clit and he starts sucking before using his tongue to penetrate my body.

"You taste so sweet, Anastasia."

The hot breath leaving Christian's mouth when he speaks runs across my centre making me shiver.

He begins a repetitive action which is driving me insane and incoherent. I have no idea what I'm saying. He is licking me starting from my opening, dragging his tongue to the very top where my clit is and then takes it in his mouth giving it a hard suck before starting all over again, his rough stubble grazing my thighs. It doesn't take me long to come apart while screaming his name.

"Let me hear you, baby."

As he moves back up my body he takes my hands which he is still holding in his and puts them around his neck.

"Please don't move them from there." Christian says as he looks at me beseechingly.

"I won't." I promise him as I play with the hair along his nape.

"Ready?"

I nod, too nervous now to speak as I stare into his lust filled and burning eyes.

Christian grabs my legs and wraps them around his back opening me further, braces himself on his hands beside my shoulders while he lines himself up and thrusts forward entering me then stills. I gasp as he breaks through my barrier but he covers my mouth with his to absorb my cry. I can taste myself on his tongue. He is so big I need a moment to adjust to him filling me and wait for the stinging sensation to subside.

"You okay?" He asks after a little while.

"Yes."

He begins to move gently and slowly in and out but I need more. Gazing into his grey eyes I see the same desire being reflected back to mine and the ache increases.

"Faster, Christian."

"God you're so tight, baby."

He really starts to move and I whimper as he claims me. This feels so right with him. I pull on his hair and nip his chin with my teeth before we plunder each others mouths again.

I start to feel flutters forming in my stomach, and my body begin to tighten around him, every stroke and movement so intense. He wraps his strong arms around me bringing us even closer together, our bodies moving together and craving more of each other.

"Feel me, Ana."

Christian pushes into me harder and harder and slams into me one final time as I shatter around him with a silent scream and I feel him trembling as he shudders through his release above me, his face settled against my neck.

"You're mine now, Ana," Christian growls into my ear as he pours himself in me.

We are both sweaty and breathing heavily as we come down from our high, grinning at each other before Christian softly kisses my lips and jaw.

"How was that, baby? How do you feel?"

"Incredible." I say through deep breaths.

Once I can talk again a thought pops in my head.

"Well that's one thing you don't read about in romance novels." I state.

"What?" Christian asks looking confused.

"I feel so icky and my legs muscles are so sore and stiff. I wasn't excepting that to happen." I confess.

He starts to massage my thighs. "It's normal, baby. Your orgasm was so intense that it happens sometimes when your muscles contract. It felt incredible for me too, the way your pussy was squeezing the life out of my dick."

I hide my face in his neck while he laughs.

"Christian! I can't believe you said that." I shake my head at him.

I wince as he pulls out of me while giving me a kiss.

"Come shower with me, baby." Christian says as he rises from the bed and walks towards his bathroom while I sit here admiring his fantastic ass. How the hell did I get so lucky?

He turns back to look at me once he has reached the bathroom door and catches me ogling him.

"See something you like, Miss Steele?"

I just shake my head while smiling and follow him into the bathroom.

His shower is massive and could easily fit another two people in here. We are standing under the hot water, Christian washing my hair, his fingers massaging my scalp. It feels so good I could stay in here all day. Our wet and slippery bodies are touching and rubbing against each other that I feel his erection growing behind me. He certainly doesn't need long to recover and reload.

"I want you again, Ana. I need to feel you. Are you okay with that or are you too sore?" Christian murmurs against my neck. God just his words alone have me wet and willing.

"Yes, I'm good, only a little sore."

He has a huge smile on his face as he turns me around, lifts me up, my legs automatically going around his waist. I feel the cool tiles on my back as he slides in.

"Fuck. You're so hot and wet, baby, I could live inside you." This man certainly has a way with words.

This time he's not as gentle and really lets himself go. Our kisses rough and passionate, Christian's tongue is moving at the same pace as his body, I feel as if he is trying to climb inside me. He has me coming apart in no time at all with Christian following me only two thrusts later my name falling out of his lips.

My legs are shaking and feel like jelly as he carefully places me back down. I keep a hold of his upper arms to steady myself and not fall. Wow, now that's what I call a stand and slam.

"Can I ask you something, Christian?"

"Anything, Ana, you know that," he answers me sincerely.

"Why did you send me that particular framed quote? I have to know."

Does it mean anything at all?

"I …. I just thought that you would like it. I told you I've never done the girlfriend thing. Usually I just use women for sex and be done with them but I don't want that with you. You're different, I want to try with you, Ana. If I let myself I could fall for you so easily. I'm scared." _Oh my!_

"So am I, Christian, you're not the only one feeling this way. You forget that I've never had a boyfriend before either. We can learn how to do this together. What's the worst that can happen?"

"I hurt you. You end up hating me and leave."

His eyes change and look lost as he says that. Why would he think that? Is that what he is really afraid of? Why?

"What if that doesn't happen? Do you think you will hurt me?"

He shakes his head and shrugs as if he really doesn't know the answer.

"When I look into your eyes I see…." He is struggling with himself.

I place my hands on his handsome face so he can't look away.

"What do you see, Christian?"

"More," he whispers. "Besides I think we're meant to be and the universe is trying to tell us something."

I laugh out loud at his thinking.

"Oh yeah, how do you figure that?"

"Well for one I was technically supposed to be at your graduation and we would have met there."

He kisses me on my neck.

"Two, if I had shown up for dinner with Kate and Elliot that night I would have met you then."

His hands are running up and down my back giving me goosebumps while he places another kiss on my shoulder.

"And three, it took you witnessing me being kidnapped right outside where you work for us to actually meet."

"I do believe you're right. It's a great story to tell when people ask how we met. Very original."

I run my hands through his hair and kiss him until we are interrupted by my growling stomach.

"Let's get out, we're both hungry."

Christian steps out of the shower first and hands me a towel then grabs one for himself and wraps it around his hips. My eyes follow the water dripping down his chest, not realising that I'm biting my lip until Christian snaps me out of my daze by pulling my lower lip free of my teeth.

"Stop, or I won't be responsible for my actions," he smirks at me. Caught staring at him again damn it.

Christian goes into his bedroom and returns not five seconds later with a familiar looking overnight bag.

"I had Taylor go by your place earlier this morning and pick up some clothes for you. Kate packed it so I hope you have everything you need."

"Umm..thank you." I'm stunned.

I can't believe he actually sent the poor man out to collect this for me. Oh God, I can only imagine Kate's reaction to Taylor showing up. Obviously I wasn't planning to spend the night with him and it didn't even occur to me that I had nothing to wear besides last night's dress. I suppose I should expect the unexpected when it comes to Christian.

"Take your time," and with that he exits the bathroom leaving me on my own.

XXXXX

Christian offered to take me out for breakfast but I suggested I cook for us instead. It took a little convincing but in the end he relented.

He sat on one of the bar stools at the kitchen bench watching me prepare our eggs and bacon. I ask him where certain things are kept but he was no help at all, he has no idea, he even admitted that he can't even boil water without burning himself.

It's safe to say I was shocked when I found a box of my favourite tea. Christian's response was he never gave up hope of wearing me down. _Uh huh, sure Grey whatever you say_.

Once we're done eating and cleaning up the kitchen it's almost noon. Christian suggests we watch a movie together.

"You want to watch a movie?" I ask surprised.

"Come with me." He takes my hand and leads me through the apartment to what is his media room with a massive flat screen television mounted on the wall. He sits me down on the largest most comfortable grey coloured sofa I have ever seen, opens a draw to remove a DVD and hands it to me.

"Why do you have this? I never pictured you as a Disney fan." I giggle.

It's my favourite movie Beauty and the Beast.

Christian is looking a little guilty.

"It was going to be the next gift I sent you," he admits.

Of course it was.

"Well in that case let's watch it."

Half way through the movie I can sense Christian is getting bored as he is staring at me more than at the TV screen. I'm lying on the couch with my head in his lap, a cushion separating us as Christian plays with my hair. I'm so relaxed if I close my eyes I know I will fall asleep.

Turning over to face him he has a contemplative look in his eyes. I sit up ignoring the movie too. Something is on his mind but I don't want to pry so decide to lighten the mood instead.

"You know, you remind me a bit of the beast," I tell him.

"Excuse me?"

"Yep, you give off this aloofness and hard façade to the outside world but inside you're just a great big softie."

"Softie?" He's shocked. "I'll show you softie," he says as he tackles me back down on to the couch and starts tickling me.

I can't take anymore, my sides are hurting from laughter, tears streaming out of my eyes and he is too strong to move him off of me.

"Okay, I'm sorry, you're not a softie, you're my big strong man."

He finally stops and stares into my eyes.

"That right yours," he winks.

 **CPOV**

Today has been very surprising and unexpected if I do say so myself.

Waking up beside Ana in my bed was eye opening. I slept through the whole night holding her in my arms. Maybe I can do the boyfriend thing and not be so afraid of hurting her. I didn't have a nightmare either. Was it a coincidence or is it her?

I can't begin to explain how it felt being with Ana. When we were fucking, no, it wasn't fucking Grey, I don't know what the hell to call it but it certainly wasn't just plain fucking. The moment I entered her I felt something shift within me. Of all the women I've been with I have never felt the way I did with her. I swear she has cast a spell over me. I almost felt normal.

I have never had sex in my own bed with a woman before but it felt right with Anastasia. She is making me feel all these different and foreign emotions that I really need a session with Flynn first thing Monday. I mean, I didn't have her hands restrained in any way and yet somehow I was okay with it. There was no debilitating fear that she might accidentally touch me.

I enjoyed watching her in my kitchen, besides Gail she is the only other women to cook for me in my apartment. Anybody else would have jumped at the chance to be taken out and be seen with me but not Ana, I knew she was different. I think I have smiled more last night and today with her than I have in the last year.

She has me all confused. Knowing Flynn he would say don't over think it, just do what you want to do. What will make you happy? How the fuck should I know?

Now here we are sitting on my couch doing an everyday normal thing together like watching her favourite movie and being silly together. Never in my life have I tickled another person however watching her laugh it hits me, I want to always make her laugh like this.

Why her?

When she questioned me in the shower about the quote I really had no answer, or at least one that I was ready to admit to myself, so I simply told her I thought she would like it, because I knew she would.

Opening up to her last night about my birth mother was a new experience as well. I never talk about it besides in therapy and even then I hate doing it.

I have never had to have these conversations with women before. They knew what to expect from me and what it was all about and that was all there was to it.

I don't even know how to explain the connection I feel with Ana. What is she doing to me?

For so long I have been led to believe that love is for fools. Does that make my parents and grandparents fools for being in love and happy? _Damn it Grey what are you even thinking about this for, you don't have a heart remember._

But Ana is the type of woman who deserves to be loved and worshiped. Should I just let her go? No, not possible, especially after having had a taste of her. I need to sort my shit out.

"Spend the entire weekend with me. Don't go home."

Usually I can't wait to get rid of a women but I don't want her to go. I need more time with her.

"Are you sure? You're not getting sick of me yet?"

"Not a chance." I admit.

"Then I would love to spend more time with you too. So… what are we going to do?" she asks me with a gleam in her eye and a wiggle of her eyebrow.

"Oh I can think of a few activities, Miss Steele," I inform her as I lean closer.

XXXXX

Late on Sunday afternoon Ana insisted that she can't stay any longer and needs to go home. She has to work tomorrow and didn't get anything done this weekend. She hasn't even left yet and I'm already dreading sleeping alone tonight after two nights with her. She has completely captivated me.

These past two days I have felt like a teenager again, or at least what being a teenager should feel like. We didn't leave the apartment at all, just stayed in and got to know each other better. I never would have guessed she used to wear braces or think of herself as a geeky book worm because she was a late bloomer, she was afraid she would never have boobs. I told her they're perfect. I have to say I was a little hurt when she laughed at my admission that my favourite superhero growing up was batman, she said he has no real powers and that she prefers superman, and loves the new movie starring Henry Cavill, that he is so hot. Who the fuck is Henry Cavill? I need to find out what I can about the fucker if Ana is drooling over him. She's lucky we both prefer pepperoni pizza otherwise we would have problems.

Ana woke me up with a blow job this morning. When I opened my eyes and figured out what it was that woke me and called her name she just released my dick with a pop out of mouth, said she was curious about what I tasted like and went back to it. Holy fuck my girl has no damn gag reflex. She took me all the way in I could fucking feel the back of her throat. She didn't hold back and when I shot my load into her mouth there was so much I thought she would drown, but she just swallowed it all down like it was nothing. Fucking hottest wakeup call ever. Shit, I'm getting hard just thinking about it.

I had to spend some time in my study working earlier so I showed Ana the library. I thought she might enjoy spending some time reading in there while I was busy. Her eyes lit up when she saw all the books and told me that she is never leaving that room. That works for me, at least it gives her another reason to want to come back here.

We're in the elevator making our way down to the parking garage and I'm so excited, like a little boy getting a new toy. My car has just been sitting in the garage since being repaired. I can't wait to drive it again.

Exiting the elevator and walking towards it Ana stops and whispers, "Your car."

"Yes, it's my car." I don't understand what the problem is.

"The last time I saw this car you were passed out in it and then…," she trails off.

Shit I didn't think of that.

"I'm sorry, baby, I didn't even think of that. It's not a problem I can drive one of the other cars."

"No, Christian it's fine. I'm being silly, it just took me by surprise that's all."

"If you're sure and Taylor will be following us."

"Yes, positive. Come on Mr Grey take me home."

The car ride back to her place is quiet but comfortable, classical music softly playing in the background, not that I'm paying much attention to it. Finally I pull up outside her building and we both turn to face each other.

"Thank you for this weekend, Christian. It was incredible. You made you forget about everything else that is going on."

I reach over and place her hair behind her ear.

"Thank you, Ana. This weekend was special for me. When can I see you again?"

"How about next weekend?"

 _Next weekend?_ I think she can tell by the look on my face that I don't like that answer.

"We can talk on the phone every day, I promise I will answer. I want whatever this is between us to work Christian. Everything is happening so fast between us I just need a few days to make sense of all my thoughts and feelings."

"Fine, next weekend it is."

Take it at her pace Grey. Don't screw this up.

Ana leans over the middle console giving me a soft kiss on my lips which I quickly deepen.

"Don't pout," she tells me pulling away then places another quick kiss on the corner of my mouth and gets out of the car.

"Oh by the way Kate only packed me one pair of underwear so I borrowed a pair of yours," she says as she pulls down the band of her yoga pants exposing the top of my Calvin Klein briefs shocking me and leaving me wide mouthed as she closes the car door and goes inside.

This girl will be the death of me.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

 **APOV**

It's Thursday morning but too early to get up for work just yet so I'm lying in bed thinking over the weekend and the last few days.

 _"_ _Welcome home."_

 _Kate has the biggest, goofiest grin on her face as I walk in the door. She's sitting on the couch and puts her magazine aside preparing to bombard me with questions._

 _"_ _Hi. Thanks for the clothes by the way."_

 _Maybe I can avoid having this conversation with her._

 _"_ _You're welcome. So, come on details."_

 _She is jumping up and down on her knees on the couch like a child._

 _Yeah, no escaping right now._

 _"_ _A lady doesn't kiss and tell." I say._

 _"_ _Screw that. I've been waiting for this day for four years Ana. Did you?"_

 _"_ _Yes." I will just give her the bare minimum to satisfy her._

 _Kate squeals so loudly I think the neighbours can hear her._

 _"_ _Well, was it good? Did you treat you right?"_

 _Does she really want all the details?_

 _"_ _It was wonderful." I tell her as I flop onto the couch beside her. Everything was wonderful._

 _"_ _It must have been more than wonderful if you spent the whole weekend together?"_

 _"_ _He was great Kate and we had an amazing and fun weekend together, and that's all I'm saying about it. I'm tired and have a shit load of things to do before work tomorrow."_

 _However I can't keep the smile off my face making Kate launch herself at me and wrap her arms around my neck giggling._

 _"_ _He better not hurt you, Ana or I will cut off his nuts and make him eat them!"_

 _That's Kate, nosy but fiercely loyal._

I thought I would feel different after having sex but I still feel like me. I was a little sore but that's to be expected I suppose considering how many times we had sex. Boy talk about stamina. I stood in front of my mirror staring at my reflection, not knowing what it was exactly I was expecting to see, I still looked the same as I did on Friday night when I left here.

I can't believe I was brave enough to wake Christian up with a blow job. I had never done that before ever. It wasn't so bad, I could get used to the salty and tangy taste of him and he seemed to enjoy it if the sounds he was making were any indication.

Christian somehow placed the Tess books in my overnight bag where I found them when I was unpacking. I didn't want to argue with him after such a great weekend together so I sent him a text message letting him know I had found the books and thanking him. Sneaky bastard.

Since Sunday night Christian and I have spoken on the phone everyday however he still continues to send me stupid jokes. I will need to hurt Elliot over some of them. Seriously how old is he? My favourite messages though are just the simple ones saying good morning or that he is sitting in a meeting bored out of his mind. What is this man doing to me? I get butterflies every time I hear an alert on my phone.

I had a nightmare last night which woke me up at around two in the morning and I couldn't get back to sleep so I sent Christian a text message.

 ** _A: Are you awake?_**

 _He calls me back almost immediately. I guess he's awake._

 _"_ _Hi."_

 _"_ _What's wrong?" He sounds a little panicked and I feel terrible for worrying him._

 _"_ _I'm fine. I just had a nightmare and couldn't get back to sleep. What are you doing?"_

 _"_ _Actually I was sitting at my piano playing. I couldn't sleep."_

 _I hate the thought of him suffering all alone in that apartment and not sleeping._

 _"_ _I know you said you needed a few days to yourself but how would you like to meet up and have lunch with me tomorrow?" Christian asks._

 _It has only been three days since I have seen him but it feels much longer._

 _"_ _I would love to have lunch with you tomorrow."_

 _"_ _Great. I'm looking forward to it. I'll send you the details of where to meet me."_

 _"_ _Christian, can you play something for me over the phone while I try to get back to sleep?"_

 _"_ _Sure, baby. Just close your eyes and listen."_

 _I don't know how long Christian ended up playing for but I drifted off to sleep fairly quickly knowing he was on the other end of the phone._

XXXXX

Christian suggested I meet him at Grey House and we'll go out for lunch nearby. It's only a five minute drive from SIP to Grey House so it won't take me long to get there.

As I'm driving along I notice a dark car behind me. It feels like it's following me seeing as it has been right behind for the last two minutes. Don't panic Ana, they could just be going in the same direction as you. I reach for my cell phone and try calling Christian but he doesn't answer, it goes straight to voicemail. Shit, now what? I try calling Taylor instead who answers after the second ring.

"Miss Steele?"

"Taylor, I'm in my car driving over to Grey House to meet Christian for lunch but I think there may be a car following me. I'm not sure and Christian is not answering his phone, what should I do?" I rush out.

"Okay, just stay on the phone with me. Make a right hand turn into the first street you see and then keep turning right. That way you have made a circle around the block and if they are still behind you then yes, you are being followed."

I do as Taylor says and turn right as soon I can do so and look up through my rear view mirror. First turn, yes still behind me. Second turn, still there. Third right turn, fuck they are following me. Shit, shit, shit. How do I lose them? Up ahead I notice the traffic lights have just turned orange so I speed up and run through them leaving the other car behind, giving them no choice but to stop at the red light.

"Taylor, are you still there?" My heart is beating frantically.

"I'm here." It sounds like he is on the move.

"I did as you said. I was being followed but I have left them behind at a red light now."

Taylor stays on the line guiding me to Grey House. He tells me to just park in front of the building as he will be waiting for me out the front to take me up to Christian's office.

Getting closer I see Taylor standing at the edge of the road looking down the street for me. I relax and take a calming breath as I park the car beside him and get out.

"Are you okay, Miss Steele?"

"Yes, thank you Taylor. I started panicking and didn't know what I was going to do."

I give him a swift kiss on the cheek in thanks, causing him to blush and clear his throat.

"Any time Ma'am."

The interior of the building is all glass, steel and white, similar to his apartment and a little intimidating with a young blonde receptionist seated behind a sandstone desk. She looks up when I enter but pretty much ignores me when she sees Taylor is with me.

Taylor guides me to the far left elevator and presses the button for the twentieth floor. Christian is there pacing when the doors open up. As soon as he sees me he practically runs over and wraps me up in a bone crushing hug.

"Ana! Taylor told me what happened. I'm sorry I didn't answer your phone call my battery died, are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine now. It was a little scary." I look into his worried grey eyes. "Hi."

"Hello," he chuckles then kisses me in greeting. Three days is too long to be away from him.

He pulls away and holds my hand walking me further into the foyer where there is another massive sandstone desk situated and two women gawking at us. One a red head, the other blonde, both impeccably dressed making me feel a little self-conscience in my navy and white polka dot dress.

"Anastasia this is Ros Bailey, my second in charge here at GEH and Andrea, my personal assistant." Christian introduces us. "Andrea anytime Miss Steele calls or shows up I want to be told immediately and access granted to her."

"Of course, Mr Grey."

If Andrea is shocked at that request she hides it well, hell better than me I imagine as I gawk at him.

"It's lovely to meet you. So you're the famous Ana who has been driving him crazy these past few weeks." Ros says while shaking my hand and winking.

"Nice to meet you too."

"Keep doing what you're doing it's very entertaining to watch." She continues before walking away.

"I like her," I tell Christian making him roll his eyes.

"There's a great deli across the road. How does that sound? If you're still feeling up to going out for lunch?"

"It sounds perfect, I'm starving."

Walking out of the building holding hands I hear my name being called out and turn around in the direction the voice came from.

"Jose?"

What the hell is he doing here?

I feel Christian tense up at the mention of Jose's name and see his eyes turn cold. This is not going to end well.

 **CPOV**

Jose? That little fucker, he actually has the nerve to show his face after what he did.

"What are you doing here?" Ana snaps at him.

"I came to see you. I heard that you were missing and Kate wouldn't answer my calls. What's with the attitude? I gave you some time to cool down. I mean we are still friends." He replies.

Is he delusional?

"Are you serious? We are no longer friends after what you did, Jose. Why is that so hard to understand?" Ana is getting worked up and pissed.

"Stop being such a bitch about it, Ana, it's not like I hurt anyone."

Upon hearing that I grab Jose by the collar of his shirt and get close to his face looking as menacing as I can.

"You don't ever speak to her like that. In fact I suggest you never speak to her again." I tell him.

"Who the fuck are you?" He sneers at me.

Jose is trying to get me to release him by tugging on his collar but has no chance of getting away.

"I'm her boyfriend. The guy's bed she spends every night in." Take that you asshole.

You can see Jose's eyes widen and face pale at that development.

Out of the corner of my eye I see Ana looking around. We are causing a scene and people are staring at us. I don't want to be doing this here outside my building but frankly I don't give a damn right now. Taylor is standing near the entrance of the building, observing.

"Taylor, do something. What are you waiting for, someone to throw the first punch?" Ana calls out to him.

"Oh I know all about you and what you did. You are nothing but a pathetic worm who tried to prey on a so called friend in her time of grief. You are nothing but a coward. Men like you make me sick. Stay away from Anastasia or you'll have me to deal with." I threaten.

Ana intervenes by trying to pull my arms back.

"Christian stop, please, he's not worth it, let him go."

I let go of Jose and he takes a step back away from me.

"Ana," he pleads to her.

"We have nothing to talk about, Jose." Ana stands firm.

He turns and rushes off after a last lingering look at Anastasia. I really wish I could have hit him.

Ana watches him as he approaches a dark car.

"Wait." She calls out. Why is she telling him to wait?

Jose turns around smiling, obviously expecting that she's changed her mind.

"Were you following me earlier in your car? It looks similar to the one that was driving behind me on my way here." Are you kidding me? He was the one following her?

"I recognised the beetle while I was on my way to your place and thought I would follow you wherever you were going so we could talk,' he admits.

"You asshole you scared me to death, who does that? I'm done with you Jose, there is no changing my mind. Go!"

Like a little scolded puppy he turns away, gets in his car and drives away. He better pray I never run into him again.

"This is such bullshit. How long has he been following me around for?" Ana mumbles to herself.

"Ana what happened to the photos he took of you on his phone?" It never occurred to me before now that he might still have them.

"Oh, I kind of went crazy and smashed his phone into pieces." Ana giggles. "Thank you for defending me." She wraps her arms around my neck and kisses me right there on the sidewalk.

"Boyfriend?" She questions with one brow raised as she straightens my tie.

"Damn straight. You're mine, Anastasia and I will always defend you, anytime. By the way he still wants into your panties."

Just the thought of him going after Ana makes my blood boil.

"He can want all he likes, he's not getting anywhere near them."

"Are you still up for food?"

"Definitely."

XXXXX

We are seated at a table in the back of the crowded deli with our food. I'm staring at Ana's lunch. She got a massive chicken and salad roll that is so big I have no idea how she will even fit it in her mouth. My turkey sub looks measly in comparison.

"Are you sure you can eat all that?"

"Just watch me, Grey. I'm starving."

"Did you sleep okay after we spoke?"

"Yes. Thank you for playing for me, it really helped."

When she told me she had woken from a nightmare it took everything in me to not jump in my car and drive over there. I hate the fact that she is having them and can't help but feel responsible. If it wasn't for me she wouldn't have gotten all caught up in it.

If she hadn't though we wouldn't be here right now.

When Taylor came into my office informing me Ana was on the phone and what was happening, at first I was irritated that she didn't call me until I realised my phone had died, then I was hit with a fear so great that she was in danger I jumped up ready to run out to get to her. Taylor stopped me, told me to let him handle it and stay here. I couldn't think straight and was left to pacing my office foyer until I laid eyes on her.

Monday morning I had an emergency session with Dr Flynn to dissect my thoughts and feelings of the weekend. I had a headache by the time I left, going round and round in circles with his damn questions. I can never get a straight answer from him. What the hell is it that he wants me to admit, why do I think she's different, why do I think I didn't have a nightmare, why did I let my guard down and enjoy myself with her?

When he concluded that he wasn't going to get a definitive answer from me he brought out the big guns asking me if I could be in love with her. My answer was so quick when I said no, not possible. Flynn gave me a look which pretty much said he didn't believe a word of it. It's too soon but I do care for your deeply though. I have never tried to love someone who is not family and never thought I would.

Watching her eat across from me has me determined to become the man she deserves and who will be capable of loving her.

I just smile at her as we eat in silence until my phone starts going crazy with Google alerts. Pulling my phone out I open it to see paparazzi photos that were taken a few minutes ago outside on the street. Some are of me holding Jose's shirt and others of us kissing. Some of the captions are ridiculous like it's a love triangle and we're fighting over Ana or speculation about how long we have actually been in a relationship for, one even goes so far as to say over a year. How do they come up with this shit?

"Fuck!" This is going to be bad. Just when they had left Ana alone it's going to be so much worse now.

"What is it?" Ana asks warily. I need to show her and pass my phone over. Her eyes widen in shock upon seeing the pictures and her hand flies up to her mouth.

"Oh my God. They got photos of us. This is all my fault. I'm sorry, Christian I shouldn't have kissed you like that in public and damn Jose."

"Please don't blame yourself, Anastasia. Look, it would have come out eventually that we are seeing each other, I just thought we would have had more time. Things may be hectic for a while but it should settle down. Do you trust me to take care of this?" I say as I take her hand.

"Of course I do."

"Okay then, don't worry about it."

Ana hands my phone back and I send two messages, one to Taylor that I want someone following Jose and another to Barney to get those photos taken down.

"There is something I actually wanted to discuss with you." I say.

Ana looks at me expectantly.

"Christmas is just a few weeks away and I was hoping you would consider spending it with me and my family."

"What?"

"I don't want you spending it alone. Have you made any plans yet?"

"No, but, what about your family? Won't they mind?"

"Of course not, my mother would love to have you there and then I was hoping I could take you away for a few days."

Once Grace Grey hears about this and that I am going to bring a girl home with me she will be jumping for joy.

"What?" she repeats herself. It really is quite comical seeing the surprised look on her face.

"Your office is closing down for two weeks over the holidays aren't they?"

She nods in agreement.

I was thinking Christmas night we can fly out to somewhere warm for a week, just the two of us and also spend new year's eve together."

Her mouth is opening and closing but no sound is coming out.

"That sounds…I'm sorry I just wasn't expecting this. I was thinking of going to see my mother over the holidays."

Of course she was. _Think Grey_.

"Well, what about if you have Christmas here, we go on the trip and be back for new year and then I will send you to see your mother on my jet on the second of January for a few days." That way we both get what we want.

"You would do that and wait, what, you have a jet." I would laugh at her reaction if I wasn't so nervous about her reply.

"Yes." I confirm. "It's a company jet. It comes in handy seeing that Ros and I travel so much for work."

"I'm just so surprised. Are you sure, Christian? I mean we've only spent one weekend together. What if things don't work out? I really wasn't expecting to have this conversation today. Are you really sure?"

"Absolutely. Thank you baby, leave everything to me." I can't help my grin as I lean over the table to land a loud kiss on her lips. She still looks stunned.

Ana glances at her watch and announces she should start getting back to work.

I walk her back to her car which is parked outside Grey House where she left it earlier and halt on the sidewalk when I see what she is about to get in to.

"That's what you're driving, Ana? It's not safe!" The old Volkswagen beetle looks like a rust bucket about to fall apart.

"It is perfectly fine. I have had Wanda for years." Ana insists.

Wanda? More like wonder how it's still running. Well guess what you will be getting for Christmas, Miss Steele.

"Thank you for lunch." Ana says before climbing in the driver's seat.

I lean in and over her.

"I have a late conference call with Taiwan tomorrow night and not sure what time I'll be finished. Can I see you on Saturday?"

"Oh, this Saturday? I was actually going to spend time with my other boyfriend. Sorry."

"Not funny, Anastasia."

I kiss her goodbye.

"Call me when you get back to work and then home. I hate you driving this piece of junk."

"Yes, sir," she rolls her eyes at me.

Oh Miss Steele that deserves a spanking.

As I watch Ana drive away I call Sawyer.

"Mr Grey?"

"Tell me what you know about Jose Rodriguez following Ana."

"Yes, sir. I spotted him previously on one occasion last week outside her place of work, however I did not know if he was a genuine threat. As he had not approached Miss Steele I just kept observing him until he left after about twenty minutes. Today I was two cars behind as instructed and waiting to hear from Taylor on whether to intervene or not."

"From now on if you see him, have him removed."

"Of course, sir."

Fuck. I will need to tell Ana about Sawyer sooner rather than later.

 **Saturday**

 **APOV**

Kate's brother Ethan is in town for the weekend and Kate went to pick him up from the airport this morning and said she will be out with him all day. Christian is coming over and should be here soon so I'm preparing some pasta for lunch.

I was totally taken by surprise when Christian brought up spending Christmas together. Granted I hadn't really thought about it, I mean isn't it too soon to be spending holidays with his family, it's only been a week since our first date and he wants to take me away. He has me feeling a little over whelmed, perhaps we can talk about it again today.

I know if I don't go to visit my mother that I would have been alone. Kate would have had me go with her to her parents but I wouldn't want her to feel obligated to invite me. Maybe it would be for the best to go to Savannah. I'm also nervous about meeting his family. From everything I have heard from Kate they seem perfect.

I hear a knock and rush over to open the door however my smile dims slightly when I see Christian is not alone. He has a tall, muscular man with him who has dark hair, blue eyes and when he smiles at me in greeting he has the whitest, straightest teeth I have ever seen.

"Hi. Who's this?" I ask Christian.

"Hi, baby." Christian greets me with a swift kiss and takes a step inside with the man following him who closes the door but comes no further.

"Anastasia, this is Luke Sawyer. He works security for me."

"Okaaay. Hello Luke." I say not understanding where this is going.

"Ma'am." He nods towards me.

"Sawyer here will be your CPO starting today."

"I'm sorry, my what?" What is he talking about?

"Close protection officer. Bodyguard if you will. Sawyer will follow you to work and sit outside your office, basically anywhere you are on your own."

Is he serious about this? Why would I need a bodyguard?

"Can we discuss this alone please?"

Christian dismisses Sawyer who tells us he will be outside sitting in the car as he leaves my apartment.

"I don't want to argue with you about this, Ana. It will just be for a little while until the media dies down. I need to know you're safe. Jose may come bother you again and that other guy is still out there somewhere, even though we are doing all we can to find him. Please, for my peace of mind and yours. I don't want to take the risk of anything happening to you if I can do something to prevent it. Please don't fight me on this."

A lot of what he is saying makes sense but still, don't get a say in this.

"I just don't like the idea of basically having a babysitter everywhere I go. Will he be telling you what I'm doing as well?"

"No. He won't be, unless something occurs that affects your safety. Look, Ana don't get mad but the truth is that Sawyer has been discreetly following you for a while now to ensure your safety. He is good at what he does."

Un-fucking-believable!

"Don't get mad? I was so paranoid, afraid someone was there and now you tell me it was you having someone follow me. Why didn't you tell me this sooner?" I raise my voice.

"How when you weren't speaking to me for two damn weeks?" Christian yells back at me.

This is getting out of hand. I understand where he is coming from but I hate the way he went about it behind my back.

"I don't want to fight with you, Christian. Please just tell me before you do things. I guess Sawyer can stay, but I want a one week trial and I can change my mind afterwards." I can see him holding his tongue, that he wants to argue but doesn't and agrees.

"Is it safe to approach you?" He asks making me giggle.

"Maybe, what do you have in mind?"

"I'll have you know, Miss Steele that ever since we went out for ice-cream I have had this little fantasy in my head."

Christian picks up a plastic bag I didn't even realise he had brought in with him and takes out a carton of vanilla ice-cream.

"Ben & Jerry's & Ana. What do you say?"

He has such a sexy gleam in his eye that I can't resist him. How have I survived a whole week without him? I begin to strip my clothes off right there in front him in the living room then turn and make my way to my bedroom knowing he'll follow.

I strip the bed of everything but the sheet and lay back. He doesn't keep me waiting long. Christian has also stripped naked when he enters, his erection on proud display, however he did make a detour to the kitchen for a spoon.

He straddles my hips and feeds me a spoonful of the ice-cream before having one himself. Mmm..it's so good. The next spoonful he places on both my breasts and covers my nipples with it, the cold causing them to sting a little but Christian dives onto them licking, nibbling and sucking all the ice-cream off my chest like a starved man while I run my fingers through his thick hair. Little ice-cream rivers running down my sides onto the sheet as it melts.

I am so turned on I feel like I could cum just from him sucking on my nipples right now.

Once he is satisfied that he hasn't missed a spot on my breasts me moves down to lie between my legs, dipping the spoon into the carton and dripping melted ice-cream all over my sex. He starts to suck the ice-cream off my clit as his finger enters me and makes a come hither motion.

"You're so wet, Ana," he whispers across me.

This man's mouth and tongue are unbelievable. I'm so close all it takes is one more lick and sharp tug on my clit to have me detonate in his mouth screaming out loud.

"My turn," I tell him as I sit up forcing him onto his back.

The ice-cream has practically melted so instead of using the spoon I just grab the carton and dip his dick into it to cover him. I start with the tip slowly licking it, ice-cream dripping down my chin as I take him all the way in and begin to suck it clean.

"Fuck that looks incredibly hot, baby." Christian has grabbed me by the hair but not too tightly and lifts his hips to push himself in and out in time with my movements.

"Enough," he growls, removing himself from my mouth. "I want to come inside you."

He flips me over onto my hands and knees and I can feel him drip more ice-cream on to my back. He uses his tongue in one long continuous lick from the base of my spine all the way to the top of the back of my neck to lick it all off.

Without warning he smacks my right butt cheek and enters me from behind.

"Christian," I moan.

"This is going to be hard and fast."

He tightly takes hold of my hips in his hands and drives himself in and out relentlessly, each stroke bringing me closer to the point of release, one of his hands reaching around to rub on my clit. In less than two minutes we both reach our orgasms and are crying out each other's names before collapsing in a sticky, sweaty mess.

"Holy shit. I don't think I can move." I say as I try to roll over and look at him, trying to catch my breath.

"I'll never look at ice-cream the same way again," he responds making us both laugh.

XXXXX

Christian and I have had a relaxing day. After we showered and ate lunch we lounged around on the couch reading and chatting. He eased my fears about the upcoming holidays when I brought it up and told me that everything would be fine, that he was actually looking forward to it for once and that was because of me. He asked me to trust him and not worry about it so much.

Christian is replying to some urgent emails so I decide to make myself a cup of tea. We decided to go out for dinner and then back to his place. As I'm standing in the kitchen Kate and Ethan return all loud and arguing about something stupid like only siblings can do.

"Ana!" Ethan calls across the room and before I can say anything he has me enveloped in a bear hug.

I can feel Christian's gaze burning into my back as I hug Ethan back.

"It's good to see you again, Ethan."

"Do you really mean that? Because the last time I was here I took you out for dinner and it was a major disaster. I was scared to come back."

"Don't be ridiculous, you're always welcome here. One bad date won't have you banned for life," I joke.

I hear Christian clear his throat right behind me as he pulls me away from Ethan and into his side, his arm wrapped tight around my waist.

Kate walks in at that moment and introduces them.

"Ethan, this is Ana's boyfriend Christian Grey. Christian, my brother Ethan. He's in town for the weekend."

I think Christian went in a little hard in the handshake as I see Ethan flinch and shake his hand when Christian releases him.

This is awkward. We are all just standing around not saying anything

"So…what did you two get up to today?" I ask to break the tension.

For the next fifteen minutes I hear about their day and Christian makes some small talk asking Ethan about where he is living and what he does. Although I have to say he is not coming across very friendly and it's starting to piss me off.

Christian hasn't left from my side, or kept his hands off me the entire time.

"Anastasia and I are going out for dinner and should start getting ready. If you'll excuse us."

Christian drags me into my bedroom.

Before the door is even closed he has me pinned against the wall and his lips are devouring mine before moving across my jaw.

"I don't share," I think I hear him mumble against my throat. What the hell is he talking about?

In a matter of seconds he has lowered and removed my tights and panties, lifted my right leg and entered me. As angry as I want to be at him for behaving this way it feels too spine-tingling good to stop him as he takes me roughly against the wall.

"You're mine, Ana," he huffs out through his thrusts.

"Who do you belong to? Say it!" He demands.

"You. Only you, Christian."

He continues pounding into me while kissing every inch of bare skin he can reach. I feel my body start to tighten, I'm so close.

"Come for me Anastasia." His words are my undoing as he also shudders in my arms.

He sets me down and takes a step back but I don't move. I continue to stand there staring at him, naked from the waist down. Christian's pants are also undone with his penis hanging out.

"Do you feel better now? After you went all caveman on me and marked your territory, Christian?"

He says nothing but frowns at me, his forehead creasing.

"I will not be treated that way and made to feel guilty over something that doesn't even exist. Yes, we went on one date but it was terrible and nothing happened. Ethan is more like a brother to me. You were rude. If you can't handle that then it is your problem, not mine."

"Ana," he starts but I stop him.

"No. I am so mad at you right now. Ethan is just a friend and that's all he'll ever be."

"Maybe I overreacted but yes I get jealous. I can't stand other fuckers looking at and wanting what's mine."

"I'm not a possession, Christian. They can want all they like, but it's not going to make a difference because I only want you. You need to trust me."

"I do trust you, Ana."

You have a funny way of showing it.

"Look, maybe we should forget about going out for dinner tonight." I suggest as I put my underwear back on.

Christian approaches me and tenderly places a kiss on my temple.

"I'm sorry, Anastasia. I never want you to feel anything but special when you're with me. I promise you I'll try harder to control my temper and jealousy where other males are concerned. We can forget about going out but please come home with me. I need you and I know you need me. I'm bound to screw up every now and then, please have patience."

What am I going to do with him? Looking into his eyes I can see his worry and it hurts me to see him looking so lost.

"Okay, I'll come home with you, but no funny business Grey."

I try to sound stern but know I failed by the smirk on his too handsome face.

"Whatever you say, Miss Steele."

"For crying out loud do your pants up."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

It's been a month since my first date with Christian, time has just flown by and things have been going well. We are still getting to know one another better. I have learned that sometimes it doesn't take much at all to set Christian off on one of his little tirades, however we always manage to work it out once he stops sulking. Since the Jose incident we have seen each other and spent time together every second day and have spent entire weekends doing normal everyday couple things.

I have certainly made for lost time when it comes to sex. The man looks like a freaking Greek god. He never tires and I wake up deliciously sore every Monday morning. There is not a room in his penthouse or my apartment that has not been christened; even his office did not escape. I can't seem to help myself. Whenever I am around him all it takes is just one look between us and then somehow I'm naked, not that I'm complaining.

I was still struggling and not sleeping so I gave in and agreed to see a therapist. The only time I slept peacefully was when Christian was in bed with me but I couldn't keep relying on him. I had to sort myself out. Christian's doctor recommended a female psychiatrist who he thought I might be more comfortable with named Dr Miller and considering my freak out at work two weeks ago I decided it was time.

 _Flashback_

 _When I arrive at work this morning there is a massive pile of mail on my desk. Thank goodness it's Friday and today will be an easy day for me. Jack is in New York for a publishing conference. I was supposed to attend it along with him but a few days ago management said no and put a stop to me going. Safe to say Jack was pissed and kept going on about how he will have no one who will assist him but there was no changing their mind._

 _Sitting down I start sorting through the mail when I come across an envelope with my name on it, it has no address and no postage stamp, meaning it must have been dropped off in person._

 _Opening it up I pull out an A4 piece of paper with a typed short message on it._

 ** _You think you got away and are free, but I'm still watching you._**

 ** _I will get what I want._**

 ** _Your boyfriend won't save you next time._**

 _I gasp, dropping the letter and run to the bathroom where I lose my breakfast. With my stomach empty I sit on the tiled floor beside the toilet in the cubicle and cry. I'm having a panic attack. My breathing has become so erratic, my vision has blurred and I think I'm going to pass out. I feel the room closing in around me. Why is this happening to me? I want it all to just stop._

 _No, Ana. You're stronger than this. Breathe in, out. Again, breathe in and out._

 _I close my eyes and concentrate on breathing, willing my body to stop shaking._

 _I have no clue how much time has passed when I get back to my desk. I pick up my phone and call Christian._

 _"_ _Christian," I sob when he finally answers._

 _"_ _Anastasia, what's happened?"_

 _Somehow through my crying I manage to tell him about the letter._

 _"_ _Okay, baby, listen to me. You're safe. Sawyer is just outside your office, no-one is going to hurt you. I will call him and get him to come to you until I can get there._

 _"_ _Okay," I whisper._

 _"_ _Don't touch the letter again, Ana. Hopefully we can get some fingerprints off it and finally get this asshole. If you have any tweezers, use them to place the letter and envelope in a plastic sleeve and give it to Sawyer when he gets there."_

 _End flashback_

When Christian finally arrived that day I ran to him and completely broke down not caring who was watching. He carried me out of there and back to his apartment where he begged me to talk to someone.

After my first session I hated it. I hated bringing all my personal thoughts and feelings to the surface with a stranger and decided to not go back but Christian convinced me to give it one more chance then I could make an informed decision about it. I have to admit that she did help with my nightmares but then she wanted to dig into and talk about my past and Ray. I was not interested and stopped seeing her after four sessions.

The best therapy has been Christian. I can honestly say that I have fallen deeply in love with him. I know it hasn't been long but I can't help the way I feel. He is just the most amazing and caring man. So he can be a little crazy at times when it comes to making sure I'm safe but I know it's because he cares and worries. He does and says the sweetest things sometimes that I just want to blurt it out but I don't. No need to freak him out quite yet. Hopefully soon I will find the courage to admit my feelings when I'm more confident that he feels the same way.

When those first photos of Christian and I kissing were published online, he somehow managed to get them taken down after a couple of hours, however it was enough time for hundreds of people to have seen them and the paparazzi has been relentless ever since in trying to get more photos of us together or of me on my own. I now fully appreciate Christian insisting I have Sawyer with me when I go out.

Sawyer takes his job very seriously and I have become used to having him around. At first I was a little uncomfortable and thought I could get Christian to change his mind about me needing him although now that our relationship is out in the open I realise that's not going to happen and I'm okay with it. After all if it saves me from going through another kidnapping because of some crazy psycho who am I to argue.

Surprisingly Kate and Elliot are still seeing each other. This has to be her longest relationship to date. A few nights ago Christian had to go to Portland overnight for a conference so Kate and I had a girl's night out. She told me that I look really happy and she was happy to see me that way after everything that happened but to also be careful. She didn't want me to get hurt by moving so fast. Christian was pissed that I was out and got drunk. Hell, he only found out because I drunk dialed him from the bar due to the fact I was missing him, but hey, Sawyer was with me so he could just suck it.

Today is Christmas and safe to say I am a nervous wreck. I'm waiting for Christian to get here so we can go to his to meet Christian Grey's parents and sister. What if they hate me? I had no idea how to dress for today and begged Kate to help me. In the end we settled on a red, woollen, long sleeve dress and black knee high boots.

Christian said he would be here at ten o'clock and I find myself clock watching.

Trying to find a Christmas gift for Christian was almost impossible. I mean what do you buy a billionaire who has everything?

I remembered a conversation we had a week ago over dinner where Christian was explaining gliding to me and how he can't wait for the weather to improve so he can take me up. Get in a plane without an engine? I think I'll pass but it gave me an idea for his present. I hope he likes it.

At two minutes past ten there is a knock on the door. I jump up and rush to open it jumping straight into his arms and kissing him as if I haven't seen him in days although in reality it's only been twelve hours. His arms wrap around me, holding me up.

"Merry Christmas." I say with the widest smile on my face.

"Merry Christmas, baby."

Christian walks into the apartment while carrying and kissing me at the same time, closing the door with his foot before setting me down.

"You look gorgeous. Very festive," he teases.

"You look good enough to eat." He's got on a cream coloured sweater over a blue polo shirt and dark blue jeans.

Christian sharply inhales and then starts laughing. I can't believe I said that out loud.

"Well as tempting as that sounds, Miss Steele, we don't have time right now but I will take a rain-check."

I reach over to the coffee table and pick up the envelope containing Christian's gift and notice Christian adjust himself. Good, at least I'm not the only one affected.

"Here you go. Merry Christmas again."

He takes the envelope from me saying that I shouldn't have gotten him anything. Right, as if I wasn't going to give my boyfriend a Christmas present.

"Ana, this is amazing. Thank you, baby, I've always wanted to do this."

He lays another kiss on me and looks back at the envelope in his hand smiling. I purchased Christian a flight in a jet-fighter plane with a trained pilot. I know of his love of flying and fast cars so I thought why not combine the two.

"I'm so happy you like it and there is more to your gift later which may or may not include crotch less panties," I breathe into his ear while I fix his shirt collar.

He groans in frustration and shakes his head at me.

"Time for your gift, baby. Come outside with me for a minute."

Why do we have to go outside?

Before we reach the street he covers my eyes and guides me along. When he removes his hand I see it. I freeze and stop breathing. He didn't?

A car.

A silver, Audi A3 with a white bow around it.

"Merry Christmas, Anastasia."

Christian is standing behind me and places a kiss on the back of my head.

I spin to face him.

"Are you insane? Christian that's a car. Take it back, it's too much."

"I can't, it's in your name and trust me I can afford it," he says placing the keys in my hand.

"I….I…."

"Just say thank you," he insists.

I know why he has done this. He hates me driving Wanda around.

"Ray bought me the Beetle. It has sentimental value, Christian," I admit.

It's like I still have a piece of him around me when I'm in that car.

"I'm sorry, Ana. I didn't know that."

He places his hands on my shoulders and bring brings his forehead against mine.

"It's more for my benefit than yours anyway. This way I won't have a coronary every time you drive and will know you're safe and not break down in the middle of the street. You can keep the Beetle and have it restored if you want. You can even park it in Escala's garage to be kept safe. It's up to you but I would prefer you to drive the Audi around. You mean too much to me for me to let you put yourself in danger."

Use emotional blackmail why don't you. How can I argue with that? Why, Christian? Why do you do things like this? I don't want to seem ungrateful but seriously who buys a person you have been dating for just a month a car.

"Thank you."

I don't want to argue on Christmas day with him. The truth is his extreme wealth makes me a little uncomfortable at times; I'm not used to it.

The drive over to his parent's house in Bellevue takes us half an hour. Ryan is driving with Sawyer beside him in the front. I made some apple pies last night for Grace as I didn't want to show up empty handed and they are balancing on my lap. Our luggage is in the trunk ready for our trip later tonight. Christian's only request was lots of bikinis. Wait till he gets a look at a couple of them, I'm sure he'll have a coronary and not let me out, which is kind of the effect I was going for.

Ryan turns into a driveway, continuing past large, black, ornate gates and stops before a colonial-style mansion with roses around the door. This is where he grew up? If I thought I was nervous before now I'm petrified.

"They're going to love you," Christian kisses the palm of my hand trying to put me at ease.

The front door opens as we approach and we are met by the entire grinning Grey family. Christian greets his family with handshakes and kisses and introduces me. On the way here Christian told me that his grandparents usually join them but this year have taken a cruise with some friends of theirs instead.

"Anastasia, this is my mother Grace, my father, Carrick and my younger sister Mia. You know this clown," he refers to Elliot.

His mother looks so elegant in her blue silk dress; she has sandy coloured hair and warm hazel eyes. His father is blonde, tall and still a handsome man for his age. Mia is raven haired with dark eyes and tall.

"Pleased to meet you all," I say as they take turns greeting me. I hand the apple pies to Grace and see her eyes light up at the gesture.

"Thank you, Anastasia. You didn't have to go to any trouble but I'm sure we'll enjoy them for dessert.

"It was no trouble at all and please, call me Ana."

"He's never brought a girl home before," Mia practically screeches in my ear as she hugs me hello. "I'm so excited to meet you."

"I've heard a lot about you too, Mia, all good I promise. Hi, Elliot, Merry Christmas."

We turn and head into the living room. The room is spacious and decorated in creams and browns with a giant six foot Christmas tree standing in the corner covered in ornaments and fairy lights, stockings hanging over the fireplace along with other decorations around the room. I love it, it feels like Christmas in here.

Grace returns from the kitchen announcing that lunch will be ready in about forty minutes so we should exchange stockings. I look over at Christian panicked. He didn't tell me anything about presents. He sees the look on my face and explains that for the last 5 years, instead of his family buying gifts for each other they donate money to charity instead and exchange gifts every second year as they tend to go overboard. On the years they don't buy gifts they give each other gag gifts and there is always a theme you need to stick to. Last year his father chose books with strange covers or titles. This year Elliot chose ugly socks. You had to buy each member of the family the pair of ugliest socks you could find. I'm surprised when Grace hands me a stocking too and winks at me.

We all are in tears of laughter as pair after pair of horrible socks are revealed. There were socks made to look like animals, socks with hairless cats and socks with the most horrible colours and patterns ever created.

Christian found and bought everyone, including me superhero socks that go all the way up to your knees and even have a cape on the back of them. Mine are Wonder Woman ones, Mia and Grace got Batgirl, Carrick Superman and Elliot received Thor socks. Which of course led to him making a mighty hammer comment, which then got him a smack across the head from Grace.

"Are you going to wear any of these?" I ask Christian.

"Never. I have a box in my closet that I keep all the gag Christmas gifts in. You should see some of the previous year's ones, they are always good for a laugh.

"Well I'm keeping mine. They may come in handy one day."

Once all the socks have been presented it's time to eat and we take a seat at the dining table. A chandelier hangs above the dark wood table which is decorated with candles and flowers. There is a stunning large mirror hanging on the wall reflecting all the light and giving the room a glow of light and warmth, making it feel so inviting.

Food and wine is flowing. Everybody seems so relaxed and happy. The conversation has been easy with no awkward silences. I was afraid I would feel uncomfortable but they have all been so welcoming it feels as if I have known them all longer than a few hours.

Once lunch has been cleared I offer to help Grace in the kitchen with dessert.

"Thank you for letting me join you today."

"Oh, Ana, when Christian told me your situation and that you would be alone there was never any question of you not joining us. You must be missing your father tremendously today."

"I am, but being here with Christian and all of you has helped keep my mind off it. Every year on Christmas day I would wake up to a gift from him on my bedside table which he had labelled from Santa. It was always a new book. It hurt this morning, looking over and seeing the spot empty."

She comes over to where I am standing and gives me a hug. One of those motherly hugs that somehow makes everything better. She releases me and goes back to organising tea and coffee.

"You are good for him you know. I can see the difference in my son already. He's smiling, that's something I would rarely see him do. Keep doing whatever it is you are doing because it is wonderful to see him this way."

I don't exactly know what it is I'm doing but I definitely won't stop.

"I'm so happy you both worked things out. He was miserable when you wouldn't speak to him and moping around. He has never behaved that way over a girl before, so just by that I knew you were special."

I giggle as I try to image Christian moping around.

We return to the dining room with the apple pies, tea and coffee, serving everyone. Christian takes a bite of his pie and moans in appreciation.

"That tastes so good, baby. You have to make this every holiday."

"Aww, you two are so cute together. You would make beautiful babies." Mia loudly announces.

Christian begins to choke on his food.

I know he doesn't like to be touched on his back so we all just wait until he has recovered.

"Shit, Mia, are you trying to kill me," he snaps at her.

"What? I think it's so cool how you two were kidnapped together and found each other. Well not the actual kidnapping part but you know what I mean. It's so romantic."

"Mia, stop embarrassing them." Grace admonishes.

Following dessert everyone moves back into the living room for a game of Scattergories. Elliot's choice, seeing as last year Christian kicked his ass and he wants a re-match.

Looking around I become aware of the fact that this is what it's like to be part of a big family. Tears form in my eyes as I look at Christian seated beside me. He included me and made me a part of all this today, a part of his family. He makes it so easy to fall in love with him even more. He senses me staring at him and turns towards me.

"I…."

"Will you excuse me? I need to call my mother; you know time difference and all that."

"Sure, baby."

I give Christian a kiss on the cheek and walk into the hallway where it's quieter.

"Hi Mum, Merry Christmas." I say as cheerfully as I can when she answers.

"Hi sweetheart, Merry Christmas. How are you? Are you enjoying your day with Christian's family?"

We spend a few minutes talking about how we have spent our days and gifts we've received.

"You have to bring him with you when you come to visit. I want get to know the man who's stolen my daughter's heart."

"I will Mum, and I will see you in a week."

"I can't wait to see you Anastasia. I've missed you."

"Me too. Bye Mum."

I hang up at stare at the wall. There are photos of a young Christian hanging along the hallway. It's so easy to recognise him but he is never truly smiling in them. Is this what Grace was talking about? I run my hand along one of them where he looks to be about thirteen years old.

"Is everything okay with your mother?"

Christian finds me staring at the photos.

"Yes, she says merry Christmas. You don't know how much you bringing me here to spend the day with your family means to me. Thank you for letting me share today with your family."

Christian's warm hands cup my face and he runs his thumbs across my cheeks.

"Ana, you are…."

Whatever he was going to say gets interrupted by Elliot screaming and shouting over the game.

"Would you consider coming to Georgia with me and meeting my mother? I don't want to go without you."

"Absolutely. Anything for you, Anastasia. You should know that by now."

He kisses me deeply right there in his parent's house, in front of the family photos.

"We should get going, baby if we are to make our flight. Come, let's go say our goodbyes."

After saying our farewells with promises from Grace and Mia to meet up soon for a girl's day, we get in the car and make our way back to Escala. Christian needs to take care of a few things in his study for work before leaving. Then Hawaii here we come.

XXXXX

Ryan drops us off in front of Escala with Sawyer. He will be going to pick up Taylor to take him to the airport where he will be meeting us in a couple of hours.

Walking into the lobby of the building I see a blonde woman loudly arguing with the security guard at the front desk. Upon our arrival the guard points to us and says to her "See, I told you he was not in."

She turns to look at us and then marches over.

"Christian, I need to talk to you," she basically demands.

Who the hell is she?

Christian has frozen in place. He eyes are wide and his face has paled. He is squeezing the life out of my hand. I nudge his arm with my elbow which brings him out of his trance and he clears his throat.

"Elena, why are you here?" His voice has gone all funny; if I didn't know better I would think he sounded nervous.

Who is Elena? This can't be good. I just stare back and forth between them.

This Elena woman is blatantly staring at me and giving me dirty looks. _What the hell have I done to her?_

"We need to talk," she repeats.

Christian lets out a sigh and turns to Sawyer.

"Sawyer, please take Miss Steele up to the apartment."

What? Why do I have to leave?

"Christian?" I question. Out of the corner of my eye I notice the blonde bimbo roll her eyes.

"I'll be up in a few minutes, baby." Christian doesn't make eye contact with me just kisses me very briefly on the lips and walks away signalling this Elena lady to follow him.

"Yes, run along dear," she sneers at me before following in Christian's wake.

Why do I get an evil vibe from this woman? The fact that she is dressed all in black with an obvious botoxed face reminds me a little of Cruella de Vil.

Sawyer guides me over to the elevators as I can't seem to move or takes my eyes off the two of them. What the hell is going on?

They move into an alcove of the lobby as to not be overheard. At least he didn't invite her up.

I keep looking back at them. Why did Christian react that way upon seeing this woman?

As I step into the elevator and wait for the doors to close I see Elena place her hands on Christian's upper chest. He let her touch him? Tears begin to well in my eyes. Seeing that was like a knife to the heart, my stomach has dropped and there is now an abundance of saliva in my mouth like I'm going to be sick. All I can do is try to control my breathing so I don't vomit in this elevator.

Walking into Christian's apartment I feel lost. I don't know what to do. I need answers so I decide to just stand there in front of the elevator doors with my arms wrapped around myself until he comes up. The longer I wait the madder I become.

 **CPOV**

Going up in the elevator all I can think is fuck, fuck, fuck as I rub my hands over my face.

I saw the hurt and confused look on Ana's face when I told Sawyer to take her up.

Just go upstairs, be honest and fix this and hope she doesn't walk away. I can't lose her. This is not how I imagined tonight going, shit we're meant to be on a fucking plane in two hours.

Flynn kept saying this was bound to happen one day and I couldn't hide it for ever. My past and my future collided and I was unprepared for it.

Damn you Elena. Why couldn't she stay away? Thanks to the paparazzi photos and my mother gushing to her about Ana she came over here telling me she misses me and our friendship, trying to convince me to come back to the lifestyle. She thinks Ana is no good for me, can't give me what I need. If she only knew. I told her in no uncertain terms that that is not happening, that my life and future is with Anastasia and to leave me alone.

Then she started her sob story about needing money and that the salons need help. I honestly could not care less. In the end I think she finally got the point that I'm not willing to assist her anymore and left. I made her promise to not come near Ana but I don't trust her.

The elevator doors open revealing an angry Anastasia standing there, arms crossed and foot tapping. Okay so I guess we're doing this now. She looks so hot when she's angry but I doubt she'd appreciate me telling her that at this moment.

I go to the bar and grab a glass. I really need a drink.

"Do you want one?" I ask Ana.

"No, thank you."

Anastasia follows me and is standing on the opposite side of the bar's bench.

"Who was that woman, Christian?"

I sigh, look down and run my hands through my hair. Quickly I knock back a glass of whiskey before refilling it.

I walk around to where she is, take her hand and lead her over to the couch where we both sit down but I continue to hold her hand, I need to feel the connection between us to get through this.

"Christian, you're scaring me. What the hell is going on?"

"Okay. I will tell you everything. Please don't interrupt, just let me get it out."

"Okay."

"Have you ever heard of BDSM?"

Ana closes her eyes, takes a deep breath, re-opens them and nods.

"I'm not going to go into all the gory details but Elena is my mother's friend. When I was fifteen she introduced me to the lifestyle. She was aware of my touch issues and behaviour problems and told me she knew of a way to help me where therapy hadn't. We had a relationship for six years until I was twenty one.

"At first I was her submissive and then for the last year of our relationship she subbed for me and trained me to become a dominant. Later on she would help me find experienced subs. She knew what I liked and I didn't really have the time to search myself. The more money I made and the more well-known I became it helped to keep my identity unknown until I actually met the girls.

"You have to understand that I was an out of control teen. I would drink, fight and got expelled from school. I put my parents through so much heartache. My hormones were raging but I couldn't stand to be touched and Elena knew that. She taught me control and got me focused. I could have sex and get my frustrations out through BDSM without the fear of being touched.

"When I dropped out of Harvard and my father refused to talk to me or help me Elena is the one who lent me the money to start GEH. Within six months I had paid her back."

Ana is sitting there, looking into my eyes but I have no idea what she is thinking.

"Say something."

"All I can think right now is that you were just fifteen. That's wrong on so many levels, Christian. You were still a child, how can you not see that. She took advantage of you, she abused you."

"You don't understand. She helped me. It was consensual. I could have ended up dead like my birth mother or in jail."

"I think she did more damage than good. She took away your chance of being a real teenager, to experience things like you were supposed to. How do you know that you were not capable of turning your life around on your own without her? She didn't give you that chance."

I don't have to justify my relationship with Elena. It happened. I know what it did for me and that's all that matters.

"What did she do to you? Did she hurt you?"

"Fuck, Ana do you really want to hear that shit? That she let me tie her up, beat and fuck her in ways you can't even imagine or vice versa."

Ana shakes her head no and visibly swallows.

"Are you… do you still….?"

"No. A year ago I left the lifestyle because I was getting bored; it wasn't working for me anymore. I had a playroom upstairs which I ripped out. When I told Elena this she got angry and told me I didn't know what I was doing. One night she came over here, drugged me and tried to seduce me, to show me what it was that I was exactly giving up. She didn't succeed and that was the end of my friendship with her.

"I still use the control it taught me in my life but I don't need it any more. For the past year it's been meaningless one night stands until I met you.

"I have never had a women in my bed before, only you. I never went on dates or introduced anyone to my family. Shit I have never laughed and smiled so much than I have with you in the past month, Anastasia. You make me happy. All that shit is behind me and Elena is out of my life and has been for a long time. She is not important, you are."

"I really want to believe that."

"Don't overthink this, Ana. I'm still me, this doesn't change that. You just know more about my life before you now. That's all. Don't let this ruin what we have. Elena had me so brainwashed for so long, she told me love was for fools and to not get emotionally attached to anyone but she was wrong. I see that now."

"What did she want tonight?"

There is no way on earth I'm going to tell her she was still trying to get me back.

"Money. I pulled my backing from her beauty salons and she is having cash flow problems. I turned her down though."

"I saw her touch you," she whispers and looks away. "That hurts more than everything else you have told me tonight."

Fucking hell! Ana is probably recalling the incident last weekend. I had an early overseas conference call on the Saturday. She came to visit me at the office with breakfast and I was waiting for her at my office door. She tripped as she was crossing the threshold dropping the bag of food. She tried to stop herself from falling over by putting her hands out and touched my chest. I reacted horribly; I griped her wrists and forcefully shoved her away, making her fall on her ass. I will never forget the look on her face, I couldn't apologise enough and now she saw Elena fucking Lincoln touch me.

Double fuck!

"She did, but only over my clothes, not the skin and she knows my safe areas."

"I see."

That's all she says while staring off into space. I've told her I can't stand to be touched because of the pain and now she saw Elena put her hands on me. I need to make her understand that it's not her. I reach for her other hand but she moves it away and let's go of the one I'm holding.

"Ana…"

"Were you ever going to tell me any of this, Christian?"

"Yes. One day. When I was more prepared and we had been together longer. I didn't want to risk losing you over this."

"How can I be sure that I'm enough for you now? That you won't want that again?"

I hate that I have made her feel this way, that she doubts herself. She is more than enough.

"Trust me. Trust me to tell you if I ever feel the urge, but I haven't for so long now. I don't want that anymore. I just want you, Anastasia. One day, if you ever want to try something more play together and that will be enough for me. What we have is so much more satisfying than all those years spent fucking subs."

"Do your parents know about this?"

"What? God no. Can you imagine? No, they don't and I would prefer to keep it that way."

My parents would hate me if this ever gets out.

"So what does this mean, that that woman is going to be around because she is your mother's friend and we both have to pretend to be friendly with her and pretend that I don't know about what she did to you. I don't know if I can do that, Christian. I need her to stay away from me."

"I'll try my best to make sure you don't have to see her."

"I don't have to like it or agree with the relationship you had with that woman, but I need your word it's over and that you will have no contact with her. I won't be second place here, Christian. I didn't like seeing you together. If this is how you felt when I hugged Ethan that day in my apartment, then I apologise. I can understand your feelings towards him even though we never had any sexual history."

"It is over, Ana and has been for a many years now. Believe me I want nothing to do with her."

"Are there any more skeletons hiding in your closet, Christian? Any more bombs you're going to drop on me?"

"That's it I promise. Look, I know you need time to process all this and I will answer any questions you have. The only way I can prove to you that I'm not going to go back to that way of life is with time. Please give us time because I want a future with you Ana. Don't you want that too?"

"Of course I do. Your past is your past. I don't think of you any differently and you're right I do need some time to let all you have told me sink in. I just…"

As I gaze out the window I see that it's starting to snow and we should be making our way to the airport soon. That is if Ana even wants to be around me right now.

"We're due to take off soon. Do you still want to leave tonight for Hawaii?"

I hold my breath waiting on her response.

Her eyes soften, she takes my hand and nods.

"Yes."

 **AN: Hi all, thank you for all your wonderful reviews to the last chapter. I won't be able to update next week as I am going on vacation and returning 13 November. Thank you for reading and I will be back with the next one on 14 November hopefully.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

 **APOV**

We've been in Christian's private jet for the last hour and a half but haven't really spoken to each other since everything that he revealed to me back at his apartment.

Staring out the plane's window into the night my thoughts keep going round and around Christian's disclosures. It's his past and I'm trying to not let it bother me, except I can't just let it go if that woman is still around. I need to make him realise what she did to him was not right. She needs to be held accountable for what she did. What if she gets into his head that he needs it, that I can't give him what he wants? I don't want to lose him over this. Would I be willing to do that for him? No, absolutely not, I don't think I have it in me but he did mention playing together if I ever wanted to try. Would I? I'm so confused.

If only I had someone I could talk to about this. I know Kate has experimented a little with bondage but I can't ask her, she would want to know why I'm asking. If it wasn't wrong why is he so afraid of his secret coming out. I don't care about the BDSM stuff he did once he became an adult, that was his own personal choice but how he was introduced to it and what she did to him at 15 is what I am struggling with. He just can't seem to see the wrongfulness of it.

If what Christian said is true that he wants a future with me then we have to deal with this and not make it an issue but there is no way in hell that women will be in our lives in any capacity. He says it's over and done with but the only way to be sure is to get rid of her from all the Grey's lives. Maybe Taylor knows someone who can frame her for something and get her ass thrown in jail.

Christian is sitting opposite me engrossed in some spread sheets laid out before him. We have another four hours of flight time before we reach Maui and I don't want to spend the next five days with this uneasiness between us. Christian has been over cautious with what he is saying and doing around me since we left Escala and I don't want that. I want him to relax and enjoy this trip that he has organised.

Taylor is joining us as our only security and Christian also had Gail come along. They are seated at the front of the plane and are engrossed in watching a movie. Christian doubts that we will need him very much on the island and it's only fair for him to enjoy the time there with his partner. I was admittedly a little surprised when I caught them kissing in the kitchen one evening, Christian never bothered to tell me they were seeing each other. I have come to love Gail and enjoy spending time with her when Christian is busy with work, she is an amazing cook and listener, so I'm glad they get to spend this time together as well.

I get up out of my seat and climb into his lap, surprising him, running my hands through his thick copper hair.

"Let's enjoy the next five days together and leave everything in Seattle behind. We'll talk and deal with it when we get back. I want us to have fun, not be worrying about what the other is thinking."

I stare into his wary eyes and notice the tightness around them easing.

"So you don't hate me? I thought once I told you about my past you would look at me differently and want to leave." He looks so guarded.

"I could never hate you, Christian, I'm not mad at you for not telling me sooner and I'm definitely not going anywhere. You gave me a lot of information not too long ago and I am trying to wrap my head around it, that's all. Maybe I should make you wear a pair of those ugly socks in public as punishment for you even thinking I could hate you over this."

"Okay, we enjoy ourselves and talk when we return home. I can do that, and no to the socks."

His lips find mine and it feels like he is letting go of all the concern and fear of the last few hours, pouring it all out through his kiss. The only way I am going to stop him doubting me and fearing that I will leave is to stick by him no matter what comes our way. I can do that. We survived being kidnapped by sticking together, I can deal with that bitch.

XXXXX

It's late at night when we finally land and get in the car that is to take us to the private retreat we are staying at. The drive from the airport is not long but I can't keep my eyes open, I'm so tired. When we arrive I'm almost asleep so Christian scoops me up bridal style and carries me into our bedroom I assume, undresses me and pulls the covers up.

"Sleep baby. You can check the place out in the morning." He places a kiss on my temple.

I feel him climb in beside me and then I'm out for the count.

I'm barely awake the next morning when I feel Christian slide into me from behind. I'm enveloped tightly within is arms, his hands holding onto mine, there is no space whatsoever between our bodies. He keeps his movements slow and steady, not changing pace. The only sound to be heard is our heavy breathing.

I try to move against him, urge him to go harder and faster but he grips my hip stopping me, making me lay still as he continues his slow and torturous onslaught, peppering my neck and shoulder with kisses.

After what seems like a really long time Christian begins to thrust harder hitting me in just the right spot and we both gloriously come together. I hear him repeatedly whisper my name in my ear.

What a way to start the day.

I turn over and we both lay there in the king sized bed, neither one of us wanting to make a move to get up quite yet. Christian's hand is running up and down my naked back as I hold the pillow in my arms.

"Why are you so sweaty?" I can see the sheen of sweat all over him.

"I got up earlier and went for a run on the beach. It's gorgeous out there," he tells me.

My man likes to keep in shape and it shows.

"Can I ask you something? You don't have to answer if you don't want to." I don't want to ruin our first day here already.

"That sounds ominous. What is it?"

"It's about your birth mother. Do you remember her at all?"

Christian takes a deep breath and looks away over my shoulder. I'm not going to push him if he doesn't want to tell me but I _am_ curious.

"Not really. I think I remember what she used to smell like and that she let me brush her hair sometimes. My parents gave me a photo of her that was found in our apartment so I know what she looked like. One year, for my third birthday I think, she made me a chocolate cake and that's about all I remember of her. I don't like talking about her."

"I never met my birth father. He died the day after I was born but I have always wondered what traits I got from him seeing as I am nothing like my mother. I like to think that I got my love of books from him. Mum doesn't like talking about him as it upsets her too much."

"Can I make a confession? All my subs were brunettes like my mother. I used to believe I was punishing her through them but I wasn't. I was only punishing myself by holding onto all that hurt and anger. My therapist finally made me see that and that's what made me really start thinking about giving it up."

Shit, I was not expecting that. Is that the reason why he was attracted to me?

"I don't look like any of them do I?" I ask him worriedly.

"No, baby the only similarity is the hair colour, they don't even compare to you. You're beautiful. What can I say? I have a thing for brunettes." He tells me as he tucks some of my hair behind my ear.

"So you wouldn't want me dying my hair red then?" I say to lighten the mood a little.

"What? And remind me of Ros, no thanks."

XXXXX

The place we are staying in is just breathtaking.

It's called Shambala Estate and includes two acres of grounds. It has a gate for privacy and a two storey sandstone house with six bedrooms, which is where we are staying. It is amazing. Everything is so sleek and modern inside. Taylor and Gail have their own mini version not too far from here if we were to need them.

Taking one step out the glass patio doors I find myself besides a pool, natural rock and tropical landscape surrounding it, lounge chairs set all around. In the distance across the garden I can see the blue ocean and it's not a far walk down there from what Christian told me. It looks so inviting.

I've left Christian in the shower upstairs, too eager to go exploring outside. The early morning sun warming my skin as I walk around the house and discover a hot tub and alfresco shower hidden behind a glass tiled wall. Oh, definitely going to have fun using these.

After a delicious breakfast of pancakes accompanied by tropical fruits out by the pool Christian asks me what I want to do today so I tell him I want to go down to the beach.

The only things we pack to bring with us are our towels, sunscreen, bottles of water and books to read. Christian is dressed in pale pink swim short but he makes them look sexy, his chest out on full display, muscles rippling with every movement and aviator sunglasses across his face. Control yourself Ana or you won't be seeing that beach anytime soon.

Holding hands we walk down a sandy path which leads from the house to the beach, palm trees running along both sides.

The beach is deserted; it's just the two of us. I love it here already. The sun is shining, there's not a cloud in the sky with the salty breeze whipping across the blue water with its continuous rhythm of the waves. I would be happy to stay right here until tomorrow.

Laying our towels down on the cabana set up on the beach I take my sundress off revealing my tiny aqua bikini.

I can't see Christian's eyes behind his sunglasses but he is staring at me.

"You're lucky there is no one around, Miss Steele or you would be wearing a sack. My eyes only. It's very tiny but you look hot, baby."

He smacks me on the ass and dives into the water.

Christian and I spend the majority of the day right there on the cabana on the beach, reading, snuggled up together, making out and swimming. I have never seen him looking so relaxed, he is actually acting his age for once but I understand the responsibility he carries for all his employees. Taking time out like this is good for him.

Once he got me in the water he was being all handsy with me, I could feel his erection through his swim shorts that I really thought he was going to take me in the ocean. Instead he threw me up, making me scream out of shock and almost drowning me when I landed back down all while he was laughing. I left him to play all by himself after that.

That evening we took a private dinner cruise around the island. The seafood they served us was incredible. It was all so magical, seeing the sun set out over the water. Mr Grey certainly knows how to romance a girl. I find myself wanting to tell him I love him so many times but I keep holding myself back. Instead I showed him with my body when we went to bed that night.

XXXXX

It's our third day here. This morning Christian sent Gail and I to the spa for massages while he and Taylor played a round of golf. He hates it but tells me that many a business deal has been made on the golf course so he likes to keep his game up.

Gail and Taylor have been having a wonderful time here. Yesterday the four of us took a helicopter tour of the island. It was the most incredible experience seeing the whole island from above. It truly is a beautiful place with its waterfalls, rugged sea cliffs, mountains and volcano.

Returning from the spa I decide to relax by the pool in my yellow bikini this time waiting for Christian to return.

"Baby, what's this?"

He startles me coming out onto the patio. I didn't even hear him come back.

Seeing what he is holding in his hands I feel my face pale.

"Where did you find them?"

"They were on the floor under the bed. I saw the corner of the package sticking out."

Great, I must have dropped them when I was unpacking. He is holding sex dice. There are three dice in the packet, one that directs if you have to kiss, lick, suck etc, the second one names the body part and the third dice has the numbers from one to six indicating how many minutes to play out that act for. I'm so embarrassed right now.

"Umm…I bought them when I was shopping for swimsuits and thought it might be fun but then you told me all about…you know, so I forgot about them, you would think it's stupid."

He has the biggest grin on his face.

"Oh no, baby. Let's play."

"Seriously?"

"Yes. Right now."

He grabs me and lifts me over his shoulder rushing through the house, up the stairs and into our bedroom, throwing me on the bed where I bounce on the mattress. Christian is already naked and ripping open the dice.

"I'm going first," he says to me and rolls, setting the timer up on his phone.

He really is eager to do this and I don't feel so stupid about buying them now.

He lands on lick, nipple, 2. So for the next two minutes I find myself sitting across his lap as Christian spends two minutes continuously licking my nipples. I am getting so turned on I feel my arousal dripping out of me and we have just started. Wonder how may rounds we can last before having sex?

We hear the timer go off and Christian passes the dice to me.

"Roll away, baby."

I do and get suck, neck, 3.

After resetting the timer Christian lies down and waits for me to begin. I start off slowly on the right hand side, my tongue and lips sucking and tracing his neck from his collar bone to the tip of his ear. I feel him shuddering beneath me. I'm being careful to not leave any hickeys on his neck. I make my way across every inch of skin on his throat until I have reached the left side. I think he must have been counting down in his head because as soon as the timer hit three minutes he flipped us over and swiftly entered me. So, only two rounds then.

"I love these dice, baby."

We spend the rest of the day locked away in the bedroom, being silly, rolling the dice and making love. Perfect way to spend the day.

XXXXX

Our last two days on Maui were just as heavenly. Christian wanted to go snorkelling so we took a boat out to a reef in the middle of the ocean. He had some convincing to do to actually get me off the boat and into the water once I saw all the fish and not to mention turtles swimming around. He was so patient with me, at first I panicked because I couldn't get the hang of it and breathe through the stupid snorkel. Once we overcame that hurdle and we were out there I was mesmerised by all the colourful fish and being up close to the turtles. I was enjoying myself until I felt something brush along my leg. I screamed bloody murder certain it was a shark. Turns out it was only seaweed.

I'm glad I could entertain Christian as he couldn't stop teasing me all day and laughing, telling me to stay away from sushi as well if that's how I react to a tiny bit of seaweed. I splashed him in the face and swam away.

We made good use of that hot tub and outdoor shower our last night right under the twinkling stars. I don't know what it was about the bubbles in that hot tub but they seemed to make my orgasm so much more intense. I wonder if I can convince Christian to invest in one himself.

We have had such a wonderful time, I wish I could stop time and stay here for a while longer but that's just wishful thinking. Going back to Seattle is going to bring to mind everything we promised to talk about upon our return and I can already feel my mood sinking.

Yesterday morning Christian was a little moody and went for a run. When I asked him if everything was alright he basically brushed me off. I don't know if it was me, work or the situation back home.

We have a month before Victor Nikolaev is sentenced. Carrick pulled us aside Christmas day and asked us for our victim statements within the next two weeks.

We're all packed and ready to leave, waiting by the gates for Gail and Taylor so we can make our way out to the car and the airport.

Christian wraps his arms around me from behind and kisses my neck.

"I promise we'll come back again one day. I haven't had this much fun or been this relaxed in a long time. Thank you, Anastasia."

I turn around in his arms and look into his eyes.

"Thank you, Christian for making these few days so special."

Should I tell him about my feelings now? Is now the right time? Before I get the chance to decide Taylor and Gail show up and we leave paradise behind.

XXXXX

Back on the jet waiting for clearance to take off I hear the captain say something about Nevada and I whip my head around to stare at Christian who has a smirk on his face.

"I suppose you were expecting to return to Seattle this morning but I have sort of planned for us to celebrate new year's eve in Vegas. I hope you don't mind, and I might have a surprise for you when we get there." He says sheepishly.

"Are you kidding? New year's eve in Las Vegas?"

I practically attack him right there in his seat.

After a flight which I was too excited to sit still on, much to Christian's amusement, we finally arrive at the Bellagio Hotel. I have always dreamed of staying here. Staring up at the high white structure and fountains before it I can't believe I'm really here. This man keeps amazing me.

Entering the hotel lobby I'm greeted by four people shouting out my name. Standing before me are Kate, Elliot, Mia and Ethan. What the hell? How did they get here?

"Surprise. I thought you would enjoy having your friends here tonight." Christian whispers in my ear making me shiver.

I place my arms around his neck and kiss him like no one is watching. I hear who I think is Elliot wolf whistle at us.

"You are the best boyfriend ever, thank you so much."

I squeal and run over to Kate and Mia who simultaneously hug me.

"You did good bro," Elliot tells his brother. "Let's get this party started."

Christian does what he does best and takes charge.

"We have five rooms on the twelfth floor, Taylor and I will check us all in while you girls go shopping to find dresses for tonight and get pampered at the salon. Us guys will be in the casino for a little while. Mia, be back by five o'clock."

He hands over what looks like his credit card to her. I'm not sure I'm comfortable spending Christian's money. I mean he must have already spent so much on our trip to Maui and organising tonight. He sees the frown on my face and comes over to stand before me.

"Baby, don't worry about it. Just let me buy you the dress. You're going to have to get used to the money, Ana. It means nothing to me; I just want to make you happy."

"I don't need the money to be happy, Christian, only you."

"I know, that's one of the reasons I…"

"Come on, Ana, let's go shop," Mia yells out interrupting us.

XXXXX

Searching boutique after boutique I'm starting to become frustrated. I have lost count of how many dresses I have tried on and am about ready to give up. Nothing has felt right. I have always hated shopping and this experience has not changed that in the slightest.

It's been three hours; I am exhausted and ready for a nap.

Mia and Kate have already chosen something. Mia chose a fun and flirty, strapless navy glitter dress with a sweetheart neckline. Kate found a mini, body tight, red, one shoulder sequined dress. It only has one sleeve covering the right arm only; she fell in love with it as soon as she saw it through the store window.

I promise myself this is the last store I am going into today. Kate and Mia have taken a seat on the mini sofa in the dressing room and are waiting for me to come out and show them yet another dress.

I exit the dressing room hoping they approve because I really like this one. It's a short white dress covered in silver and crystal rhinestones. It has a sheer material also covered in crystals covering the exposed shoulders and arms. When they both lift their heads to look at me they look stunned. Is it that bad?

"Holy shit, Ana. You look hot. You are so going to knock Christian's socks off." Kate loudly announces.

"You think so?"

"Absolutely, Steele. That's the dress. Hurry up and buy it cause I'm starving."

We have a late lunch of pasta at the Lago restaurant within the hotel before Mia announces it's time for our salon appointment to get our hair and make-up done. What? When did this happen? I thought we were done.

With my makeup completed, which I asked them to keep simple but make my eyes stand out, I'm seated next to Kate while we both get our hair done. Mia is on the other side of the salon having her makeup applied, giving us a chance to talk.

"So how was the trip?"

"It was magical and perfect, Kate. I would have loved to stay longer."

Without going into too many details I tell her all about it and the things we did. I notice a look pass across her face but it is so brief I'm not sure if I actually saw it or not.

She tells me how Christmas was crazy at her parent's house. Apparently her mother had invited the entire extended family, there were about ten kids running around on sugar highs, wrapping paper everywhere from the gifts, it was insane.

"Elliot showed up there in the evening surprising me. I couldn't believe that, Ana. Do you have any idea how happy that made me? The fact that he took it upon himself to come there just to see me. He fit right in."

"I'm happy for you, Kate. Elliot seems like such a great guy for you. You haven't needed to bring out the pink pyjamas and cry yet, so I give him the thumbs up." I joke with her.

"Shut up bitch. Anyway, when Christian called Elliot to talk to him about coming out here, I have never seen him more excited. I don't know if it was coming to Vegas or the fact that his brother actually called him to spend time together that had him in such a tizzy. You know I haven't been Christian's biggest fan but I guess he's not so bad."

With everything Christian has told me about himself and his family, I know this is a big deal for them all that he made the effort to organise tonight.

"I'm just glad you could all make it. It should be a fun night."

Christian sent me a message earlier letting me know which room we're in. Finally, just before five I make my way to our suite. Opening the door I find myself in a luxurious living room decorated in shades of blue and cream.

Christian is lounging on the couch reading a newspaper.

"Hi, baby. How was it?"

"It was fine but boy can your sister shop."

This gets a laugh out of him.

"Sorry. I should have warned you. We have a couple of hours to kill before we need to get going. What can we possibly do?"

Christian starts nuzzling my neck. Oh, I like where this is going.

"Just don't mess up my hair, Grey."

XXXXX

Ready to begin our night I walk out of the bedroom to find Christian on the phone with Taylor. He's dressed in a black tux with a bowtie making him look good enough to eat. As soon as he sees me he hangs up and stalks over, grabbing my hips and pulling me closer.

"Fuck, Ana. You look incredible, baby."

The lust I see in his eyes has caused them to darken.

"You're looking very handsome," I tell him straightening his bowtie and giving him a quick kiss.

Looking down at my strappy heels he smirks.

"I can't wait to have those around my head later tonight." He winks.

Damn it, we haven't even left the room and already I need to change my panties.

XXXXX

Taylor is not working tonight. Christian had Sawyer and Ryan fly out with the others this morning and we meet up with them and everyone else in the corridor as we leave our room.

The hotel is hosting a gala in the ballroom on the top of the building. The room is beautifully decorated in silver and gold. Balloons are covering the entire ceiling and various white flower arrangements have been placed on the black cloth covered tables.

There are several French doors leading onto balconies surrounding the room so we can go outside to watch the fireworks over the fountains at midnight or just for some air.

Sawyer and Ryan take their positions around the room as we find our table. Christian made sure we have a table of six only so it's just us.

Dinner was served and thoroughly enjoyed, champagne has been flowing and everyone is in a great mood. Looking around the table at my friends and Christian I think if it wasn't for that horrible ordeal we would never have been brought together like this and I wouldn't have him in my life. Next year can only be better than this one right?

The DJ started getting everyone up and dancing, however I have been content snuggled in Christian's arms watching the others until I hear the start of my favourite song at the moment.

"Dance with me, Mr Grey?"

"It would be my pleasure, Miss Steele."

Out on the dance floor under the colourful flashing lights Christian has me engulfed in his arms, his hands running all over my back as we move together. He is such a good dancer, is there anything this man cannot do?

I'm singing along to the chorus.

 _Tell me…._

 _Who, who, who, who, who, who_

 _Who's gonna love you like I do_

 _Who, who, who, who, who, who_

 _Who's gonna kiss you like I do_

 _Who, who, who, who, who, who_

 _Who's gonna touch you like I do_

 _Who, who, who, who, who, who_

The sexy sound of the saxophone makes me feel bold so I turn around in his arms giving Christian my back and begin to grind against him. His hands tightly hold my hips as I move, I can feel his erection growing through his pants, he steps closer rubbing himself behind me as his lips reacquaint themselves with my throat.

After our practically indecent performance on the dance floor for the last hour I'm thirsty, so Christian leads me to the bar for a glass of water.

It's forty minutes before midnight, the water and champagne are going right through me and I need to use the bathroom. I whisper in Christian's ear over the loud music that I need the ladies room and will be back soon.

I find Kate in the bathroom washing her hands.

"Hey, quite a show you put on out there, Steele."

"What can I say? We got caught up in the moment."

"I've been watching the two of you tonight and the way you both keep looking at each other. It's obvious you're both in love. If I'm being honest I always hoped that you and Ethan would get together and then you really would be my sister but who knows if things work out with Elliot maybe we will still end up sisters-in-law because I'm telling you that man is not letting you go."

"I do love him, Kate. You really think he feels the same?"

"Are you blind? Have you not noticed the way he looks at you?"

With that I have made up my mind to tell him I love him at midnight, there's nothing holding me back and according to Kate if he feels the same then what am I so scared of.

Returning from the bathroom Christian is still at the bar where I left him however he's not alone.

Standing beside him is a woman wearing a long, black evening gown that is totally exposing her entire back with a split running up the front of her dress. It's almost indecent.

She has the body of a supermodel. Even at this distance I can tell she has stunning green eyes that sparkle and an abundance of lush, brown, wavy hair which falls almost down to her waist. She is dripping in diamonds from her ears, wrists and neck. She's beautiful.

Christian just handed her a drink. Who the hell is she?

 **Song: Who by Claydee & Faydee**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi all, lots of guesses on who the brunette was but only one of you got it right.**

 **On another note as I was writing this chapter my husband lost his grandfather. He was 92 years old and had a long life but it was still sad saying goodbye. I had to leave the chapter for a few days and come back to it. I'm not that happy with the second half of it and was really struggling but I still wanted to get it out to you.**

 **Thank you all for reading and reviewing. Please review and let me know what you think, I enjoy reading them all.**

 **Chapter 18**

 **CPOV**

This past month hasn't felt like my life. It can't be real. I keep waiting for something to happen to take it all away from me. Every day that I get to spend with Ana is amazing even if we do nothing at all. Just being with her is remarkable and astounding that I can't quite believe I'm living this life.

Christmas was pretty great. I actually enjoyed myself for the first time in years. Ana fit right in like I knew she would, everyone who meets her can't help but love her.

In Maui for the first time in my life I had an actual vacation and relaxed. I did things I enjoyed and had almost a week's worth of uninterrupted sleep thanks to having Ana next to me every night. She is my dream catcher.

Our first night there I couldn't sleep after everything that happened so I checked some emails.

I had one from my legal department regarding SIP. I had asked Welch to run a search on the company, its staff and finances. It was losing money, its CEO Jerry Roach is retiring in 6 months and he has lost his passion for the company. It was ripe for a takeover and the contracts were signed two days ago. Somehow I need inform Ana of this before she finds out from someone else when she returns to work.

Anastasia's direct boss and editor Jack Hyde had requested lots of days off in the last six months. I can't have people like that in my companies so I will need to take a closer look at him.

That night I probably dozed for a couple of hours then got up extremely early and went for a run on the beach to try clear my head.

Elena is a pain in my ass and now things are complicated. How am I going to explain to my parents why I'm not at functions when Elena is present without telling them the truth? Ana is right though, she needs to come first and I will have to work this out.

I don't know what possessed me to confess to her about my mother and subs. I thought maybe if she knew what kind of monster I really am she'd think twice about staying and go off running, but she didn't, she stayed. It's like I was trying to sabotage what we have. If I make her go then I won't get hurt. _What the fuck is wrong with you Grey? You know you won't survive without her and it's only been a month_. She never ceases to amaze me.

Our last day on the island I received an email from an anonymous address which simply read _"Feeling safe, Grey?"_

I couldn't face Ana and not tell her of the further threat, not when she has been doing so much better, so I was a moody prick towards her because I didn't know how to handle it until I came to my senses to not let it ruin our day.

I know we have a tonne of shit to deal with when we return home with Elena, seeing Flynn together and the upcoming sentencing. I'm hoping we get through it unscathed and come out stronger.

There were a couple of occasions in Maui when I felt overwhelmed and my chest would feel tight. If I didn't know better I would think I was having a heart attack. It happened twice and both times I was looking at Anastasia, the first time was out on our dinner cruise and the second time in the water when we were snorkelling. Maybe it was because what I feel for Ana is so intense and new and I'm not used to these feelings.

I can't believe I almost used the "L" word and told her I loved her right there in the hotel lobby. Where the hell did that come? Thank god for Mia interrupting us. I wasn't even thinking, it would have just slipped out, but is it true?

If it is true, Ana deserves to be told in a better way than me just blurting it out like that.

I am having fun tonight and that's rare for me. It's the Ana effect. Previous years I have spent tonight working but not anymore. Now I have a reason to look forward to things.

Glancing around I am positive that Ana is the most beautiful woman in the room tonight. Thinking about our time out on the dance floor she surprised me. Who knew that Miss Steele could move like that? Shit, she almost had me coming in my pants like an adolescent with the way her body was grinding against me.

I'm nursing my scotch while waiting at the bar for Ana to return so we can make our way out onto one of the balconies as it's nearing midnight.

Elliot sidles up beside me and orders a scotch.

"Hey, enjoying your night?" he asks me.

"Yes, I am. It's been fun so far. Where's Mia?" I glance around the room.

"Around somewhere, probably dancing with Ethan."

I don't like that and I'm sure Elliot can tell by the unimpressed look on my face.

"Don't stress over it, Christian. He's not a bad guy, she could do a lot worse and besides he doesn't even live in Seattle. He'll be leaving soon enough."

He takes a long sip of his drink before continuing.

"You seem happy and I mean really happy, not the show you usually put on. Love suits you little brother. Don't screw this up or I will come after you myself."

Is this what all these feelings are?

Love?

What else could it be with the way my mind and body seeks her out, how I don't feel at ease until I have her in my arms. Just being around her brightens the shittiest day.

"Thanks for inviting Mia & I to be here tonight with you guys. It's really been a great night. I hope we can do this more often back home."

I feel like such a shit brother. My siblings never ask me for anything but my time and I usually brush them off. The truth is I love my brother and sister and enjoying seeing them, it's just my own issues keeping me away. With Ana by my side now though, I know this year is going to be different and hopefully better.

"Sure, Elliot, we can do that."

"Good. I'm going to hold you to that. I'm guessing Kate and Ana are in the bathroom together. We'll be waiting a while."

Kate returns alone and drapes herself over my brother.

"Where's Ana?"

"She'll be out soon, there was a bit of a queue in the ladies."

They walk away and the spot beside me gets taken up by someone else.

"Hello again, Mr Grey" I hear in a Russian accent purring practically in my ear.

I turn around and my eyes land on Irina. Fuck! What is she doing here? I need to get rid of her before Anastasia returns.

"Irina." I greet her. "I'm surprised to see you here."

"I'm sure. How about buying a lady a drink? Are you here alone?"

"No. My girlfriend just went to the bathroom and will be back shortly."

"Pity."

As much as I don't want to talk to her I can't be rude. Just buy her a drink and get rid of her. Unfortunately the gods are not on my side tonight.

I know the moment Ana has entered the room again as my whole body comes alive. She stops and stumbles upon seeing me with Irina before continuing her approach, coming to stand directly in front of me placing herself between us.

"Hello. And you are?" Anastasia is staking her claim. Possessive Ana is such a turn on.

"Ana. This is Irina Nikolaev. She's…"

How do I explain this, I'm dead either way.

She frowns and I know the moment she has figured out exactly who she is as Ana's whole demeanour changes. She stands up straighter and I can feel the tension radiating from her body.

"Nikolaev? So your ex-husband is the one who had us kidnapped."

"Oh yes, I'm sorry about all that business and that you were caught up in it. Victor really should have known better than to go after Christian."

Ana turns and looks at me, silently sending me a message saying, yes, I know you fucked her and here she is before me.

Ana is trying to be polite and converse by asking Irina if she is enjoying Vegas but I know underneath her temper is beginning to boil by the way she is clenching her glass of champagne. Irina has hardly taken her eyes off me.

Before I have the chance to bid Irina a good evening and move us to the other side of the room Ana places her glass on the bar, excuses herself and walks away.

Fuck!

Excusing myself I follow Anastasia outside onto the crowded terrace. I find her in the furthest corner, her back to everyone.

"Ana."

I stand before her.

"Was she hoping for a repeat performance tonight?"

She's mad, I can understand why but I didn't invite her here and certainly didn't encourage her.

"Don't be ridiculous. Don't be like this, Ana. She doesn't mean anything."

"Really, Christian? You go off the handle over a guy that I had one date with and barely kissed once, but it's okay to have your god damn exes flaunted in front of my face. She barely acknowledged me and was practically eye fucking right in front of me."

"She's very beautiful." I just manage to hear her say.

I take a step closer to her and pull her into my arms, my hands splayed out across her back.

"You have nothing to worry about. When I look at you I see the most beautiful, kindest, amazing women I have ever met. I only see you, no one else. There is no reason whatsoever for you to be jealous."

"What if one day you decide I'm not enough and want the lifestyle you left behind or someone more like her?"

I hate that she is doubting herself again.

Standing before her my heart accelerates and my stomach is suddenly filled with butterflies. _I love her._

There's only one way to make her believe that she's it for me.

 _It's now or never Grey. Just go for it. Tell her._

I move my right hand from her back and place it on her face holding her cheek and bring those blue eyes up to focus on mine.

Accepting all the emotions I have been fighting against within myself I admit what I'm feeling.

"Listen to me, Anastasia. I'm not going to lose these feelings. I'm not going to find someone better. I'm not going to ever cheat on you. And no, I'm not going to leave you. I've already made up my mind. I want you and only you. No one else…Because to me, you're my kind of perfect and I have fallen in love with you."

"What?"

Her big blue eyes that make me feel as if I'm drowning when I stare into them have widened with shock.

"I love you, Anastasia Steele."

"I love you too, Christian."

She loves me. How is it possible for an angel like her to love someone like me? I'm not going to question it though; I would be a fool to do so.

I see the tears glistening in her eyes and bring her soft lips to mine. I kiss her out on that terrace under the stars, pouring my entire heart into it. It's soul stealing and I don't care. She can have it all, I'm nothing without her.

I feel her hands in my hair while we stand there lost in each other surrounded by strangers. This moment has just become the most important one in my life.

In the background I hear people around us beginning to countdown, I have no idea where my brother and sister are, but I could care less while I continue to kiss her. The fireworks start exploding above our heads so we both look up and then at each other.

"Happy new year, baby."

"Happy new year, Christian. Take me to bed."

You don't need to tell me twice. Fighting our way through the throng of people on the terrace I catch Elliot's eye and signal to him that Ana and I are leaving.

He gives me a thumbs up in return.

Getting away from the ballroom was easier and the elevator empty when we enter it. I told security to get the next one.

I immediately have Ana pinned between the wall and my body. Her fingers are running through my hair. This time our kiss is raw and passionate, out tongues fighting for dominance. My dick is straining against the zipper of my pants trying to get out and reach her that it's becoming painful. I don't think I have ever been this desperate for her. I need to be inside her.

Lifting her legs around my hips, exposing her ass and panties I smell her arousal and fuck if that doesn't almost bring me to my knees. The smell and taste of her is addictive.

"I can smell you, baby. It's driving me crazy."

The elevator arrives on our floor and the doors open. Thank god no one is around to witness this.

Exiting I carry her along the corridor continuing to ravage her mouth with mine.

I'm fumbling with the damn key card as Ana places kisses along my jaw and then decides to take my ear lobe in her mouth and suck making me almost drop her. I eventually open the door to our suite and make it inside, however there is no way we will make it to the bedroom.

I take just enough steps to land my ass on my couch with Ana straddling me.

Her dress has hiked up to her waist. I grab the hem and practically rip it off her over her head. I have no idea where the thing landed.

The room is in darkness save for the colourful flashes of the fireworks still going on outside through the large windows.

She makes quick work of removing her bra while at the same time I tear her delicate panties to shreds exposing her. The shoes stay on.

I grip her upper back and latch onto her nipple, swirling my tongue around the pink bud. Her breasts are perfect. I could stare at them all fucking day.

Ana is moaning and grinding against me trying to gain some friction. She is as desperate as I am and I'm loving it.

These damn trousers need to come off.

I move her back just enough to undo my belt and release my dick from its confinement. The pre-cum already dripping out, I know I won't last long.

I run my finger through her folds feeling how wet and ready she is for me. She never disappoints.

I bring my finger to my mouth and suck clean her arousal off of it.

"You are my favourite taste in this world."

"Hurry up and fuck me," she demands. I love it when my girl gets bold and knows what she wants.

I grab her hips, lift her up and slam her down onto my cock. Both of us releasing a small breath and sighing at the connection.

"Ride me, baby."

My lips are skimming across her neck and shoulders as Ana bounces on top of me, taking what she wants from me. Using her knees she lifts herself almost to the tip of my dick before slamming back down over and over again. Her breasts are swaying to the rhythm she has set. What a sight, it's fucking mesmerising.

Her hands are over my shoulders using the couch behind me for leverage.

"Tell me again, Ana."

"I love you," she's breathless as she tells me.

Hearing that has an effect like no other. It soothes my ravaged soul and thaws my cold heart.

"I love you so much, Anastasia."

This is home and where I belong. Why was I fighting it for so long?

I'm almost there.

I collect her in my arms bringing our bodies closer, her breasts rubbing against me as I pump my hips into her. Her hands find their way into my hair. I capture her lips and kiss her, stealing her breath and giving it back to her again. I love it when she drags her fingernails against my scalp; it sends tingles straight down to my balls.

"I can't hold on much longer, baby, you need to cum with me."

"Yes, Christian, fuck YES!" She screams out throwing her head back.

Her pussy contracting tips me over the edge as I spill into her, I see fucking stars. This is heaven and she's my angel. I'm never letting her go.

Right now I can't even move off this couch.

We're both a sweaty mess, heavily breathing.

Ana unwraps her fingers from my hair, gliding her hands down along my cheeks, throat and shoulders but she doesn't stop her hands continue their journey south.

I can't.

I take hold of her hands, removing them and kiss her knuckles.

She's aware of why and the sad expression on her face breaks my heart but I'm not ready.

"You just told me you loved me but still won't let me touch you. You don't really trust me to not hurt you do you?" Ana whispers.

I can hear the emotion she is trying to hold back in her words.

"That's not fair. I trust you more than anybody and you know that. It's not that easy for me. I'm trying, Ana. So much, I don't know what more you want from me."

"Nothing at all, Christian, but I feel as if there is a part of you that I'm unable to reach."

She tries to get up but I keep hold of her legs not allowing her to leave.

We stare at each other not knowing what to say until Ana gives me a tight smile and leans over to kiss the scar on my arm. It's her way of letting me know everything is okay. I hate making her feel hurt like this.

"I'm half-drunk from all the champagne, tired, I need a shower and want to go to bed," she tells me.

I let her get up and watch her walk away into the bedroom and then the bathroom on her own.

I rise from the couch and use the second bathroom to shower.

Standing under the spray of the hot water I berate myself with how stupid I am. She doesn't ask me for anything at all and I can't give her this one thing. I have learned to block out Elena's touch after so many years with her but with Ana it means so much more and I don't want to react badly again so I'm being extra cautious.

Finished showering when I walk into our bedroom with nothing but a towel on, the lights are off and Ana is already in bed with the covers up.

I climb in beside her and hold her to me.

"Ana…"

"It's fine, Christian, please, I just want to sleep."

"It's not fine. I need to know we're okay."

She turns in my arms to face me.

"We are."

I move my body atop of her, take her hands and place them on my naked lower back.

Tears are falling from her eyes. I hate seeing her cry.

"This is a safe zone. I will get there, baby, slowly. Don't give up on me."

I kiss her tears away.

"I will never give up on you, Christian. I just want to be able to show you how much I love you."

This time I make love to her slowly, taking my time. Neither one of us says a word, the room is silent expect for your breathing as I worship her body and lose myself in her again.

XXXXX

 **APOV**

We're having breakfast with everyone in our suite this morning but it's very subdued. Seems we're all still a little hung over and sleepy or just not up to making small talk.

This year started so great out on that balcony when Christian and I declared our feelings and told each other I love you. That moment will always be one of the happiest of my life and then it quickly went south.

He loves me and kept repeating it last night but it's not even about that. I don't doubt his feelings for me. I feel like his touch issue is a barrier in our relationship. One I want to break down. If he lets me. He has gone on too long not letting people near except that witch he's too afraid to try and let his guard down.

 _Baby steps Ana. That's what he needs so that's what he'll get. I can be patient._

I'm not going to even mention it or bring it up again until he does.

I lean over and kiss Christian on the cheek.

He glances at me a little bemused.

I'm flying out at lunchtime down to Georgia to spend a few days with my mother.

Christian is following two days later. He was meant to fly down with me but now needs to get into the office. Apparently a deal he and Ros have been working on for three months is about to come apart. I'm disappointed he couldn't fly out with me today but I understand his work needs to come first sometimes, so many people rely on him.

At the airport I say my goodbyes to my friends. They are all flying back with Christian on his jet while I take a commercial flight.

"Have a safe flight, baby. Call me as soon as you land. I'll miss you."

"I will and I'll miss you too. I love you. See you in two days, Mr Grey."

"I love you more."

He gives me a kiss which I would imagine someone receives when they are going off to war. He had to be dragged away by his brother.

I board my fight and find my seat in first class. Only the best Christian had said when he booked it for me.

I use the time alone on the flight to just be me, read and try and not think of anything.

For the first time in a while I'm out on my own without Sawyer and it's a little weird. I have become accustomed to having him around. When I told Christian I wanted to visit my mother without Sawyer hanging around he surprisingly agreed without an argument. I'm certain the fact that no one knows I'm going there and will be staying with my mother tipped the scales in my favour.

My mother greets me at the airport with an enormous smile and embrace. It feels good being held by her. I didn't realise how much I've missed her. I mean it has been a hectic month or so.

"Where's Christian? I thought he was coming down with you."

"He'll be here in a few days. He had to get back to Seattle to deal with a work emergency first."

My mother is driving us to her house so I take the opportunity to send Christian a message advising him of my safe arrival but get no response, which is unlike him. He must be extremely busy.

That evening I'm having dinner when my phone rings.

I assume it's finally Christian calling me but it's Kate.

"Hey, Kate. What's up?"

"Hi. Have you heard from Christian?"

"Umm…no. Why is something wrong." Suddenly my whole body is on alert.

"No, not really."

She is starting to freak me out now.

"What does that mean?"

"As soon as we landed in Seattle Christian refused to get off the plane and told the pilot to lodge a new flight plan straight away that he is going to Georgia. He said screw work, Ros can fix this mess, her staff are the ones who created it in the first place and Ana needs me and I'm not going to let her down, blah, blah, blah. So he flew down there but just a few minutes ago he called Elliot having some sort of freak out, rambling on about how he's like some obsessed stalker who can't be away from you for twenty four hours and that he is going to scare you away, lose you and be left all alone and something about a serial killer. I don't really know Elliot couldn't make sense of it. I thought you should know."

"Thank you, Kate. I appreciate you telling me. I'll call him."

I'm holding my thumb over the call icon on my phone but change my mind and call Taylor instead to find out which hotel Christian is staying at.

Why hasn't he contacted me if he's here?

Armed with the information I call a taxi and let me my mother know what's happened and where I'm going.

Twenty minutes later I'm standing at his hotel door gently knocking.

"Surprise," I say when he opens up. "I believe you ordered a blue eyed, brunette with a killer body and no gag reflex."

That gets him grinning and he practically drags me by the arm into the room.

"How..?" he asks.

"Kate called me after you phoned Elliot. What happened?"

He starts pacing the room from the door to the window and back again with his head bowed before settling in the armchair and rubbing his face.

"On the flight home I couldn't stop thinking about last night. When we landed in Seattle I realised I would rather be in here in Georgia with you, meeting your mother and I did promise to fly down with you and I hated breaking my word to you."

"Christian, it's okay, it couldn't be helped. I wasn't upset."

I move across the room to kneel before him and capture his hands with my own.

"Elliot was watching some show on the plane about a serial killer, he said the actor looked like me and that I should watch it. He kept going on about how good it is. On flight down here I did as Elliot suggested and watched the damn show but I didn't see any resemblance between me and the actor. I dozed off watching it and had this weird dream. It freaked me out.

"In my dream I was standing beside Elena for some reason, she was dressed like the serial killer from the show in a black bomber vest, holding rope in her hands and twisting it around, she was whispering that we have found our next victim. She was referring to you. You were standing so far away but I could see you clearly and then you walked away from me. No matter how loudly or how many times I called your name you didn't look back. It scared me."

"Oh, Christian. It was only a bad dream. That's not going to happen. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere."

I raise myself closer to him and gently kiss his lips from one corner of his mouth to the other.

Christian moves back slightly to take off his shirt.

He then takes my right hand in his bringing it towards his chest.

My eyes dart to his questioningly.

"I need you, Ana. Forever. I want to be yours in every way, the way you are mine. I won't let Elena, anyone else or anything come between us. I don't want to lose you, so if this is what you need then…"

"No, Christian. Don't do this for me. I don't want to push or rush you with this. Whenever you're ready I'll be right here."

"You're not. I need this."

I hesitate. He's not ready. I can't do this to him.

"Do it, Ana. Please, I need you to do this. I need to do this. I want to be normal, feel normal and be able to have the woman I love touch me without fear. I keep my family at arm's length and the only touch I have known in my 28 years has been harsh. I want to change that, please, baby."

Placing my hand above his heart on his warm skinned chest I can feel its beat underneath. I can feel it when it picks up speed.

Christian's hand is above mine while his other has formed a fist against his leg.

Tears begin to rapidly fall out of my eyes, running down my face.

"I won't move my hand and I won't touch you anywhere else, but I am going to kiss your scars. Is that okay?" I whisper.

Christian's eyes are screwed shut but he nods.

I lean forward, keeping my hand in place underneath his and place a loving kiss on the puckered skin near his right nipple before moving across and repeating the action until I have kissed four of his scars then stop.

The only reaction from Christian is a harsh intake of breath but nothing else.

Gazing up into his face I notice the tears along his cheeks. _Oh Christian_.

"Look at me, Christian."

He agonisingly slowly lifts he eyelids. His eyes are a stormy grey.

"I love you. Did that hurt?"

"No. In fact it did the opposite."

I lift my hand from his chest and take a hold of his face bringing our foreheads together while we both cry. Mine for the little boy and angry teenager he once was and his for the changed man he is becoming.

Right there on the floor of the hotel room as he made love to me with my hand over his heart I knew we had jumped over the last hurdle and there was nothing holding us apart any longer.

XXXXX

I ended up staying at the hotel with Christian for the three days we were there. Mum was disappointed but understood. It was important for Christian to have me there with him as each night he was more at ease with me touching him just that little bit more or longer.

I was a nervous wreck the next day when I brought Christian to the house to meet my mother and Bob, I really wanted her to like him. In the end I had nothing to worry about, they got on a little too well.

Mum just loved him and she kept making very inappropriate comments about his looks when he wasn't around. I was getting embarrassed, I can only imagine their reaction if Bob or Christian heard her saying things like " _make sure you keep that man happy Anastasia or someone else will. He is Mr Sex on Legs"_.

We spent a whole day at the country club. Bob and Christian were planning to play a round of golf when I decided to play too. I have never played before and wanted to try it. Christian looked at me sideways when I announced this and tried to put me off but I wasn't having it.

I should have listened to him. I hate the damn stupid game. My ball never went where I want it to and I kept missing the hole. It was so frustrating. The worst was when I somehow managed to get the ball in the damn grass. I lined up my club and hit the ball to get it out of there. I looked up to see where the ball went but couldn't see it. Christian was laughing his head off. The ball didn't even move. It was still at my feet. I am never playing again.

All in all the days spent with my mother were enjoyable. She could see how happy Christian made me and approved. My mother sat me down and we had a long talk about my relationship and what to expect. She wanted to make sure I was prepared for anything that might come my way. I know it won't be easy, Christian is who he is but I'm willing to make sacrifices for him. He's worth it.

It was bittersweet having to say goodbye to my mother again. I miss her but my life is in Seattle with Christian. Maybe one day I might be able to convince her to move closer to me.

XXXXX

The holidays are over and it's back to work tomorrow.

As we board the plane and take our seats Taylor receives a call from Sawyer. His face is grim and I know it's bad news.

Hanging up he strides over to us.

"Sir, there's a problem. Miss Steele's new car has been vandalised."


	19. Chapter 19

**Happy Thanksgiving to all who celebrated it. I hope you had a wonderful day with your families.**

 **Thank you to all who passed along your sympathy and well wishes, it meant a great deal to me.**

 **Chapter 19**

 **CPOV**

Last night was the first night I've spent on my own since Christmas without Ana and I hated it. I have become so accustomed to having her beside me that I barely slept. I gave up at about three in the morning and went down to the Escala gym for a workout hoping it will tire me out but no such luck.

I'm sitting in my office at Grey House reading through about a thousand emails I received over the holidays, I'm on my third cup of coffee, I've lost my temper twice already and it's only eleven o'clock. I need a nap.

Being in Georgia was a real turning point for my relationship with Anastasia.

The first time she placed her hand on my chest I was waiting for the pain and fear to kick in but it didn't eventuate. The only thing I could feel was the warmth of her hand. When she kissed my scars everything awful I always associated with them disappeared, it didn't bring to mind the horror and memory of how I received them in the first place. There was only Ana.

Her touch is still taking some getting used to but it is also getting easier to accept it and she makes sure I know it's coming before touching me.

Things were going great, I was looking forward to coming home when we got the news about her car. It was sitting outside her apartment when somebody scratched the word "whore" across both sides. Fuck, when is all the bullshit going to stop? Welcome home, now deal with more shit. Ana was very quiet on the flight back. I told her that the car was insured and will be replaced. Taylor advised me later on when I was alone that security footage was able to be obtained from street cameras which shows a women caused the damage. One fucking guess who it could be.

I had my guys look into Elena's movements around that time but there is clear proof she was out of the city. Maybe she didn't physically cause the damage but if she was behind it and got someone else to do her dirty work I will kill the bitch myself.

Tomorrow night we have our appointment with Dr Flynn. I am dreading it and I'm certain Ana has questions, however we need to do this.

Ros barges into my office without knocking and slams the report I asked for before me.

"Well good morning to you too."

"Don't start with me, Grey. I can't believe you didn't turn up to that meeting last week. Thanks for abandoning me to deal with it on my own."

"I don't know why you're complaining. You handled it and got us a better deal in the end. You know that if I was there it would have turned ugly, I would have told them to go fuck themselves and besides Ana was more important."

She takes a seat in one of the chairs in front of my desk.

"You're lucky I like Ana and will let you off the hook this time, just don't make a habit of running off. If it was for any other reason you would be talking with a much higher pitched voice because your balls would be up your ass. At least she's making you semi-human. First day back and no one has been fired yet."

"It's still early." I deadpan.

"I got a call from Andrew Logan earlier. There's a problem with the new manufacturing plant in Portland, some trouble with a neighbouring property. One of us needs to go down there today. I would go myself but Gwen has her doctor's appointment today and is terrified to go alone."

Gwen was suffering from bad back pain, she went for an ultrasound which found a growth in her uterus a few weeks back and has had several tests. She is due to get her results today.

"Fine, I'll deal with it. I'll try to leave within the hour. How is Gwen?"

"Putting on a brave face but I know deep down she is scared they are going to tell her it's cancer. I'm just trying to stay positive for her."

"Well I hope it all goes well today."

"Thanks, boss. I'll see you later," with that the hurricane that is Ros Bailey leaves my office.

An hour later Taylor and I are about to get into Charlie Tango and fly down to Portland.

I try calling Ana to let her know but she doesn't answer so I leave her a message.

"Hey, baby. There's an issue I need to deal with in Portland again. I will be flying down and am just about to leave but should be back by 5:00 - 5:30 to pick you up. I love you."

 **APOV**

My first day back at work and I'm already wishing I was back on the beach in Maui.

The morning has been hectic and Jack is in a foul mood, so I'm thinking he had a horrible break to come back to work acting like a prick. I'm getting ready to go out and grab something for lunch when Jack asks me for coffee.

Walking into the staff kitchen I roll my eyes. Would it kill him to say please? Probably.

Carrying his precious cup of coffee and returning to his office I can hear him on the phone he's being so loud.

Whoever he is talking to is getting him angrier and angrier until he hangs up and calls them a stupid bitch.

 _Flashback_

 _He takes a swaying step closer to me grabs my shirt with both of his hands and rips it open exposing my bra, I hear the buttons falling onto the concrete floor with dull thuds while he leers at me. I slap him across the face as hard as I can, my hand stinging from the force, even though I don't think I really hurt him because of his balaclava._

 _"_ _You stupid bitch!" he growls at me._

Oh My God! That's his voice.

My hand starts to shake uncontrollably and I drop the coffee cup right at his office door.

"What the hell, Ana?"

"I'm…I'm sorry, I'm so clumsy today. It just slipped out of my hand. I'll clean this up and go get you another one." I stammer out.

Making quick work of cleaning the mess I quickly walk back to the kitchen, leaning my hands against the bench.

It can't be him can it? Why? What does he have against Christian? I'm praying my mind and hearing are playing tricks on me but I know they're not. All this time Christian's men have been searching for this guy and he has been right under my nose.

What do I do?

 _Deep breaths, Ana. Act normal._

I get his second cup of coffee, carrying it as steady as I can. I place it on his desk and tell him I'm going out for lunch now.

He doesn't even acknowledge me.

I turn around, walk out of his office, grab my bag from my desk, pull my phone out and sprint to the reception area and then outside while dialling Christian.

Sawyer who was seated in reception sees me rushing outside and follows.

His phone goes straight to voicemail, damn it, so I leave a rambling message for him to call me.

I don't stop walking, I continue until I feel I'm a safe distance away from the building all while Sawyer is calling my name behind me.

"Miss Steele, what's wrong?"

"We need to call Christian. I'm positive my boss Jack is the one kidnapper we are still searching for."

"WHAT?"

My whole body is shaking from the fear and adrenaline. How do I go back in there?

I can't believe this is happening.

My hands are tightly holding onto the strap of my handbag as I'm desperately trying to remain in control of my emotions. I absolutely cannot let myself fall apart right now.

My mind is running a mile a minute but there are no clear thoughts in my head.

"We need to call Christian and Taylor, tell them who I suspect Jack is." I demand.

"Miss Steele, Mr Grey and Taylor had to go to Portland. They are currently in the air and have their phones switched off. Mr Grey attempted calling you."

 _He's left the city? He didn't tell me yesterday he was planning on going anywhere today._

"THEN CALL THE POLICE." I shout at him in the middle of the street turning heads our way.

"Please calm down, Miss Steele. We have to handle this situation very carefully so as not to spook him. You will need to go back in there and act as if nothing is wrong. You cannot let him suspect that we even have an inkling that we know he was involved. I'm going to make some phone calls. Please trust me to do my job."

There's not much else I can do, especially with Christian not being here. Damn you Grey. Of all the days for the shit to hit the fan.

I get a sandwich, not that I can even attempt to eat it but I need to keep up the appearance of going out to get lunch as I return to the office.

I try to have as little contact with Jack as possible for the rest of the day. I think I was successful in not raising his suspicions.

I listened to the message Christian left me earlier and am keeping a close eye on the time waiting for his return. I need to hear his voice. I've tried calling him a few times but it keeps going to voicemail. I don't know who Sawyer has called or if he has managed to get a hold of them.

It's the end of day and just gone past five o'clock. Christian hasn't called me back yet. The building is starting to empty and I want to get out of here but there is no sign of Sawyer.

Jack calls out to me from his office.

"Ana, can you bring me the manuscript I gave you this morning before you leave."

Shit.

With trembling hands I pick it up and take it in to him, looking behind me for Sawyer once more before stepping into his office.

He regards me with a menacing look from his position in his chair behind his desk.

"If you're looking for your bodyguard he's unable to help you right now." Jack sneers.

"What do you mean? What did you do?"

I take a step back.

Jack rises from his chair.

"Let's just say he will have one hell of a headache when he comes to."

He's hurt Sawyer. Fuck, he must know I know. I need to get away.

I spin around to bolt out of there but Jack has moved so quick he's grabbed my arm and pushed me against the wall, caging me within his arms. The door is still open, if I scream hopefully someone will hear me but then he slams it shut.

"It's a shame things didn't turn out differently. We could have had a lot of fun together." He says while tucking some of my hair back behind my ear. I cringe from his touch.

His face is so close to mine I can smell the remnants of his lunch on his breath and it's nauseating.

"Why are you doing this? I don't understand."

"WHY?"

He slams his hand against the wall beside my head.

"Don't play dumb, Anastasia. It doesn't suit you. You're not that good of an actress. I was stupid enough to give myself away and here we are."

"Fine then, so tell me why you wanted to hurt Christian." I goad him hoping to get some answers until I can get help.

"I was planning my own payback for your precious Mr Grey when Nikolaev's men noticed me following him around at the same times they were. They approached me and offered me money for information and help in getting to him. They offered me a cut of the ransom money. I would have been a fool to turn them down. You both ruined everything."

"Okay, but that still doesn't tell me why you did it. Was it just for the money?"

"I hate him. He has this golden life which should have been mine. I was supposed to have it." Jack spits out with pure venom dripping from his words.

"How…how did he take your life away from you?"

"There was a time where we shared the same foster home as kids. He got adopted by the Greys. I didn't. Simple as that."

He is delusional. Christian was just a child.

"Then you got involved in the picture by being there outside the building that fateful night. You are nothing but a little cock teasing, stuck up bitch. I may have lost my chance at my revenge but I can still hurt him through hurting you."

He has a deranged look in his eye as his one hand moves to my throat and squeezes while his other hand reaches for his belt.

 **CPOV**

I finally land back in Seattle and turn my phone on. I was so mad and preoccupied that I forget that I never turned it on when I got to Portland. My phone starts blowing up with messages from Ana and Sawyer, Welch and a couple of unknown numbers.

What the hell is going on?

I have two emails marked urgent from Welch.

"Taylor do you have any messages from Sawyer?"

"Yes, Sir, I have three missed calls from him. I didn't realise my phone was on silent. I'll call him now."

Opening the urgent emails as I walk to the car, one is Jack Hyde's background check but it's the other one that has me baffled. Welch has found something in regards to the anonymous emails. They have been coming from a server inside SIP.

"Taylor, have you spoken to Sawyer?"

He shakes his head.

"No answer."

"Fuck, let's get over there as quick as we can."

In the SUV I listen to Ana's message and feel the blood drain from my face.

"Son of a bitch!"

"Sir?"

I explain to Taylor what has happened and he is now breaking all sorts of road rules to get us there in record time.

Running into the building and to where Ana's desk I hear noises coming from Hyde's office.

I slam open the door practically breaking it off its hinges. Hyde has Ana on the floor of his office, his hand on her neck while he straddles her body and her shirt is torn. I'm seeing fucking red.

 **APOV**

I'm on the ground struggling to breathe when I see a fist come flying across and connect with Jack's face. He loses balance and falls away, releasing me.

I take in a deep shaky breath as I roll over and push myself to sit up.

Christian is sitting on top of Jack punching him over and over again. There is blood pouring out of Jack's face as he tries to fight back.

Christian's hands move to around Jack's neck.

"Do you like that you fucking son of a bitch. How dare you put your hands on her."

He has a crazed look in his eyes. I need to stop him otherwise he's going to kill him.

"Christian!" I call out but get no reaction.

Crawling over towards them I place my hand on Christian's cheek to get his attention.

"Christian, stop. Please, look at me."

He turns his head my way, blinks twice and then he is folding me within his arms in an unbreakable grip. His cheek laying across my head while my face is buried in his chest breathing in his scent.

Taylor runs into the room, takes in the scene before him then drags Jack out of the office.

"Oh my god, Ana. Are you okay? God, baby I was so scared when I got your message, I'm so sorry I wasn't here." He mumbles into my hair.

"I'm okay. He didn't hurt me." I tell him although my throat is a little sore.

Helping me off the office floor Christian removes his suit jacket and gives it to me to cover myself.

"It was him, Christian. I can't believe I was working with him for so long."

Tears start falling down my face. He tried to attack me again. I feel cold as if my body is frozen inside. Now that he has been found hopefully that's the end of it and we can move on with our lives.

Christian wipes my tears while smiling sadly at me before holding me in his arms again. My arms automatically wrap around his waist. I sob into shirt as he holds me, swaying us slightly side to side. Kissing my head every now and again until I've calmed down.

"I know and I'm sorry but it's over now. This is all my fault."

"No it's not, don't you dare blame yourself. You did nothing wrong."

"Things could have turned out so much worse. If only I didn't leave you alone today or gotten here sooner." I can hear the fear in his voice of what could have happened.

"But it didn't. Please don't dwell on it."

I don't know how long we have been standing here in Jack's office when Taylor returns advising us that the police have arrived.

Walking out I see Sawyer on a stretcher being wheeled out of the men's bathroom and run over to him.

His face his pale and there is dried blood on his forehead which has run down from a cut on his head.

"Luke." I whisper, alarmed at his appearance.

"He is fine ma'am. Just knocked out for the moment. We're taking him in for scans to be sure but hopefully he'll be awake and back home in a few hours." The EMT tells me as they continue on their way.

My eyes follow them to the door as they leave and I watch as following behind them is Jack in handcuffs, groaning and being led out by a police officer.

I feel Christian behind me as he places his hands on my shoulders and watches the scene with me.

One of the officers comes up to us.

"Miss Steele, I will need your statement about what happened here if you feel up to it."

"Of course."

We take a seat in one of the small conference rooms, Christian is holding onto my hand as I tell the officer all that occurred since lunch time up until the moment Christian arrived. I feel Christian tense beside me when I reveal that Jack and he shared a foster home and admitted to me why he did what he did and how he was involved in it all.

"Thank you Miss. We'll be in touch if we need anything further. I will pass on this information to the FBI as well."

Christian asks for his email address so he can forward what little information he has on Jack to them.

The officer leaves the room. It's just the two of us and it's too quiet. Christian is staring off into space.

I get his attention by leaning over and kissing him on the cheek.

"Are you okay?" I ask him.

"Yes. No… I don't know. I mean, he knew who I was. I don't remember any of that or being in a foster home."

"Maybe if you ask your parents they can help fill you in."

"Maybe. Come on, let's go home."

XXXXX

A couple of hours later we have had dinner and are now in Christian's enormous bathtub together. He is sitting opposite me massaging my feet. I could fall asleep right here.

I called Kate earlier to let her know I'm staying here tonight and promised to meet up for lunch tomorrow.

Christian got a call from the hospital about half an hour ago. Sawyer is fine and conscience, however they will be keeping him overnight for observation until the swelling on his head goes down further.

Thinking about tomorrow how am I going to face every one at work? Will they find out about what happened tonight?

"What are you thinking about?" Christian interrupts my musings.

"Just work tomorrow. What do I say if people ask about Jack?"

"I think you should take the day off."

I roll my eyes at him. Over protective Christian is coming out.

"Christian, there's no need, I'm fine."

"Don't worry, you'll be fine. I've been in touch with Roach and explained the situation. He's sent an email out announcing that Hyde's no longer with the company."

"Oh….okay."

Why am I not surprised that he contacted the owner.

"I swear if he had hurt you I would have burnt that fucking building down to the ground. How can Roach employ scum like that? He's lucky I don't sue him. I should get rid of his ass now and not wait until he retires."

What?

What is he talking about? How can he know Roach is retiring.

"How could you possibly know that, Christian?"

The alarmed and guilty look on his face tells me all I need to know.

"What have you done?"

"I bought the company."

He shrugs like it's the most natural thing in the world for him to do so. Are you kidding me?

"Why?" I ask him.

Unbelievable. Why would he do that?

"Because I could and to make sure you were safe."

"Are you listening to yourself?"

How could he possibly think this is okay? His stalking knows no boundaries.

He just stares back at me. I remove my feet from his hold and sit up.

"What does that mean for my job? I'm sleeping with the boss. I never wanted to be that girl and you….Oh my god, Christian, how do you not see how insane this is. You can't go around buying companies just because you're fucking an employee. What will happen when it becomes common knowledge that you own the company."

I'm ranting. I know I am but I can't seem to stop.

"First of all don't you ever refer to yourself like that again. Got it? You're not some random employee I'm fucking and second of all, the truth is that the company needed help, if not me then someone would have bought it or you would have been out of a job in six months' time. The company is not doing well at all, Ana. At least you know me and how I work, that I will try my best to keep the place afloat and retain all staff. Honestly, who gives a flying fuck what others will think? I certainly don't and besides I'll be changing the name to Grey Publishing."

If what he says is true I should be grateful he's willing to put his money in to save it but I'm still pissed at his reasoning for going after the company in the first place.

"With the right management the place can flourish." He continues. "Are you going to help me?"

He really is losing his mind. Me?

"Christian I never dreamed of helping to run a business, I just want to read books."

"You can, but that doesn't mean you can't learn other aspects of the company also. I think you'll surprise yourself with what you're capable of. I believe in you."

I don't believe what I'm hearing. Is he serious? I can't deal with anymore tonight, I'm starting to get a headache and just want to go to bed.

"Can we please talk about this tomorrow, I'm feeling really tired."

I'm letting this go too easily for now and he knows it but he's not about to argue with me.

"Sure, baby. Let's get you to bed."

 **CPOV**

After putting Ana to bed and lying down with her I couldn't sleep. Every time I closed my eyes I pictured her on the floor of Hyde's office. I don't know what I would have done if something had happened to her. In such a short amount of time she has become my whole world, the most important thing in my life. I would have killed him and ended up behind bars myself.

I can't believe he was near her for so long, the mother fucker. If he hadn't given himself away or Welch not find where the emails were being sent from then Ana would have gone back to work tomorrow with him still there. How did we miss it for so long? I can't help but blame myself. I never should have left to go to Portland today. I could have gotten her out of there before he attacked her again. I hope this doesn't set her back and bring back the nightmares.

We shared a foster home. I'm still trying to wrap my head around that. When the hell was I in a foster home? I should take Ana's advice and ask my mother.

Looking over at my alarm clock it's only ten o'clock and she should still be up. I place a soft kiss on Ana's head and get up to call my mother from my study. I won't be able to rest until I know more.

"Hi, sweetheart. Everything okay? How's Anastasia?"

Of course she asks about Ana first.

"We're fine mother. Ana's sleeping. Listen, I need to ask you something."

I fill her in on what we learned tonight about Hyde and ask her what I need to know.

"Can you tell me about the time I was in foster care?"

"Well, back in Detroit before we brought you home you lived with a family called the Colliers for about two months while we waited for the paperwork to go through. I believe they had four other children living with them at the time. The wait was required by law to see if you had any living relatives. You don't remember any of that?"

"No, nothing at all but Jack Hyde certainly does and has kept this hatred growing for all these years."

"We used to come and visit you there at their house often so I can only assume he remembered our faces and once you became successful and images of you and your family were out there he recognised us and his anger at not being adopted resurfaced."

"Thanks Mum, you've been a great help. I'll let you go. I love you."

I hear her gasp and it takes her a moment to reply.

"I love you too, Christian. Good night sweetheart, say hi to Ana for me."

I hang up and make my way to my bedroom and Ana.

I climb back in bed, wrap my arms around my woman and close my eyes.

XXXXX

Ana didn't end up going to work the next day. She woke up early in the morning and I found her in the bathroom staring at her reflection in the mirror. She had some slight bruising around her neck.

When I saw it I wanted to beat the shit out of the asshole all over again. She hated looking at it and wore a scarf pretty much all day to hide it.

I got her to stay here at Escala with me and decided to also stay and work from home. She cancelled her lunch plans with Kate and filled her in on last night's events over the phone, ensuring her that she was fine and would be home tomorrow.

I hate the thought of her going back to her apartment but there's not much I can do about it.

Unless I ask her to move in with me. Can I? I've never lived with anyone beside my family. Will she agree? What if she doesn't, how will I handle that rejection? _There's no rush Grey, she's told you she's not going anywhere._

I did take quite a few breaks during the day however and joined her in the bedroom, library and TV room for some stress relief and to have my wicked way with her. After my fourth visit she called me a fiend as I was leaving. I sure am baby when it comes to you.

We've just had dinner but I am so anxious about our appointment with Dr Flynn tonight I could barely get anything down.

We are now on our way to see the good doctor. Why am I so nervous? I have told Ana everything there is to know. Perhaps this feels like the final hurdle. Once we get past it then I can relax. She loves me. I need to trust in that.

Following the short drive we walk into John's large office. He stands from behind his desk and walks over to us where I introduce Ana to him.

"Anastasia, happy to finally meet you." He shakes her hand.

"Likewise and please call me Ana." She sounds nervous. I don't blame her.

"Please take a seat."

We both sit on the dark green couch while John takes his seat opposite us in his winged back leather armchair. I keep a hold of her hand needing the connection and comfort it brings me.

"So," Dr Flynn begins "What has brought you here tonight? What would you like to discuss?"

Ana turns to look at me. Very well, I'll start.

"We've had a few developments in the last couple of weeks." I begin. "We ran into Elena in Escala's lobby on Christmas day. Afterwards when Ana asked who she was I told her everything about our previous relationship. Then just a few days ago I had I guess you can say a bit of a breakthrough and Ana touched my chest. I always believed if I allowed someone to touch me I was giving up my control, instead it made me feel brave and unashamed of my scars."

I bring Ana's hand to my lips for a kiss before lowering it again.

Dr Flynn looks surprised. I don't think I have been able to shock him before. I know he wants to delve deeper into that bit of information but it will have to wait for another time.

"We're mainly here tonight for Ana's benefit. I know she has some questions and issues about my past." I say.

"Ana, what is it that you would like to talk about?" Flynn directs at her.

Ana clears her throat before speaking but avoids eye contact and stares at the coffee table between John and us.

"Well, I did some research so I know a little of what the lifestyle involves. It frightened me a little actually. My greatest fear and concern is that I'm afraid I'm not enough so I need to know that what we have is satisfying for Christian. That I fulfil his needs. Christian says he has given the lifestyle up but what if one day he decides he needs it again."

I grab her cheeks and turn her head to face me so she can see the sincerity in my eyes.

"Anastasia, you have become the most important person in the world to me. I want you. I want what we have together. That's it. Please don't doubt yourself or me. Believe me when I tell you, you are more than enough."

I get a slight nod in reply from her.

"Sometimes needs change. Christian has confronted most of the demons from his past and he no longer needs that lifestyle to cope and is looking towards the future." Flynn explains to her.

"The future is what's important here. Your goal is a loving relationship together, it's that simple. You do all you need to do to make that happen. Whether that includes BDSM or not or something else that works for you both, only the two of you can work it out but you need to trust each other and communicate. Who's to say you can't try new things together."

"I suppose." Ana whispers.

"Christian was an angry, scared but smart young man. He has grown and moved on. He found something that worked for a few years and then it no longer did.

"You're good for each other. Just keep doing what you're doing and in the end I believe everything will be just fine."

See baby, Flynn believes in us.

"If I'm being totally honest, it was his choice and I don't have a problem with what he chose to do in his private life as an adult, even if I don't completely understand it. My main issue that is really bothering me is that horrible woman and how she seduced him at 15. He defends her but at the same time is afraid if anyone finds out about it. She took advantage of him. I really wish she wasn't in his life in any capacity but I know that can't happen. Grace is friends with her."

Great, here we go again with everyone telling me it was wrong. Why can't they just let it go?

John turns his attention to me.

"We have had this same discussion many times before. To be free of your past and Elena, to feel like there is nothing holding you back you will need to tell your family one day, Christian and come clean. They will not stop loving you or see you any different. You will still be their son and brother. What occurred was not your fault."

I have heard these same damn words come out of his mouth so many fucking times. I don't know what comes over me but I finally snap.

"Do you think I haven't thought about it? About how my life could have turned out if she didn't introduce me to that lifestyle. You think I haven't thought about if it was wrong at all, because let me tell you I have. Do you think I didn't know that I could have had her charged after she drugged me?"

I stand up from the couch and walk towards to the door but stop, turn around and point a finger to myself.

"Don't you see, if I admit it was wrong that makes me a victim. I promised myself that after what happened to me as a child that I would never allow myself to become a victim again."

Nobody understands.

Fuck this shit.

I storm out of the room slamming the door behind me.


	20. Chapter 20

**When I wrote and posted my first chapter I had no idea if anybody would even read it.**

 **Now I have written 20 chapters and have over 600 reviews which is just mind blowing.**

 **You guys rock and thank you all so much for your continued support.**

 **Chapter 20**

 **APOV**

Christian just stormed out of the room and I'm unsure if I should go find him. Was he pushed too far too soon?

"It's okay, Ana he'll return. Just give him a few minutes. This is not my first time dealing with Christian Grey's temper.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea." I say.

"No, it was. In fact I'm glad Christian had that reaction and admitted he's been thinking about being a victim, he's making progress which can only be a good thing. Is there anything you would like to talk about until he returns?"

I wring my fingers in my lap.

"You know everything that happened to us and what we went through back in November."

"I do."

I go on to tell Dr Flynn everything that happened yesterday with Jack.

"I haven't mentioned it to Christian but I'm angry at Sawyer. He was supposed to protect me, that's his job. Instead Jack got the better of him and I was attacked again. I know if I complain Christian will fire him but I don't want that, I've gotten used to having him around. I just want to understand why these things keep happening to me. Am I cursed? Then there's Jack. He was my boss and he was there with us in that basement. I'm not sure how to deal with that. I was afraid to sleep last night in case the nightmares returned."

I take a tissue from the box on the table between us to dry my tears.

"My suggestion to you, Ana is to not hold all these emotions and thoughts in. Nothing good can come from it. Talk to Christian, talk to your friends. You can always come see me or call Dr Miller again if you need to. With regards to your bodyguard only you can decide if you feel safe with him around. I don't believe you are cursed; you have had a run of bad luck but hopefully that is all behind you now. Take it one day at a time, that is the only thing you can really do. You have a strong spirit. Just be honest with yourself and with Christian. "

After a couple of minutes sitting in silence the door opens and Christian walks back in looking uncertain so I give him a smile, putting him at ease. He comes over and sits down beside me.

"I'm sorry I just walked out like that. I just needed some air."

He is staring at the carpet so I'm not sure who he is talking to.

Raising his head he makes eye contact with Dr Flynn.

"I don't want to get into it right now. I'll see you next week as usual."

"That's fine, Christian. Anastasia, do you have any more questions?"

"No, not right now." I say.

"If you need to talk about anything or have further questions my door is always open." He tells me and hands over his card.

"Thanks."

Christian seems to be lost in his own head.

We say our goodnights and return to where Taylor is waiting with the car. Christian has a firm hold of my hand but otherwise has not spoken for the entire car ride back.

Returning to Escala we walk through the dark apartment straight to his bedroom to get ready for bed. I need to go home tomorrow as I'm running out of clothes.

Christian sits on the bed, not moving, staring into space.

I stand before him and run my fingers through his hair. He closes his eyes enjoying the moment.

"Are you mad at me?" I whisper.

"No, Anastasia I'm not. I just have a lot on my mind but I don't want to deal with it tonight. All I really want to do is get lost in you."

Finally looking at me his eyes have a haunted look. If that is what he needs then that is what I'll give him.

Wordlessly I remove my clothes as I stand before him. He doesn't take his eyes off me. When I'm finally naked I begin to undress him as well before joining him on the bed, kissing him with a feverish hunger to cause him to forget everything that is running through his mind.

I think it's working as he starts to moan while he moves us around until I'm laying beneath him. He swiftly enters me and starts moving in a frenzied pace, trying to get as deep into my body as he possibly can. He has a hold of my wrists above my head. It feels like a step backwards but after what happened at Dr Flynn's and the realisations he is having, he needs this, to feel in control. I let him have his way and let him take what he needs from me.

It doesn't take long for him to find his release while calling my name. I can only hope I gave him the solace and comfort he needed from me. I hold him in my arms, running my hands through his sweaty hair.

"I love you, Christian."

"I love you, Anastasia. You didn't come." He kisses my neck and raises his head to stare into my eyes. "That will never do, baby." He starts to move again at a slower pace this time.

XXXXX

I wake up in middle of night to an empty spot in the bed beside me and can hear music coming from the piano playing. Getting up and grabbing my robe I go in search of Christian. He has turned all the lights on. Sitting on his piano bench he looks so sad.

"Can't sleep?" I ask him.

He simply shakes his head. I sit beside him, he kisses me on the head as he continues to play.

Taking a closer look at his face I can see the evidence that he's been crying.

"What's wrong, Christian? Talk to me."

His fingers stop moving across the keys, he places his hands in his lap and lowers his head. I wait for him to speak.

"I hate her. She led me into a life where I could control my anger but also shut off all my other emotions and keep myself distant from my family. I hate her for turning me into a victim again. I tried to deny it for so long. I had a dream earlier tonight. We had a son. He had your eyes and she tried to go after him when he turned 15. He was still a little boy, Ana. I was ready to murder her and then he turned into me, tied up in her dungeon. I woke up and came out here."

His voice sounds terribly hoarse. He must be feeling so many confusing emotions. If only I knew the right thing to do or say.

"What do I do, Ana? I feel like I can't let her win."

My poor Christian. Dr Flynn was right. He has been listening and thinking things over. He is moving forward in leaps and bounds. I think he has finally seen the light.

I turn towards him and make him pay attention to me by taking a firm grip of his face.

"Listen to me. She does not control you. You are Christian Grey. You can do anything you put your mind to. Hell you learnt how to fly a helicopter, which by the way I'm still waiting for a ride in, you are an amazing man who cares about the poor and hungry people of this world and is trying to make their lives better and make a difference. You have a beautiful heart which loves deeply. I know because I have felt it from you."

I lean over and kiss him gently on his lips before pulling away.

"You will find a way forward, to forget all about her and move on and I will be right here beside you to help. You were right when you told me she doesn't matter. She is just an evil old troll. You and I matter. When I look at you I see a survivor and I couldn't love you more if I tried. I am so very proud of you."

Christian attacks my mouth with a rough kiss, his tongue demanding entry.

"I need you." He whispers against my mouth.

"I'm here. I will always be right here, Christian."

He grips my waist and lifts me up on top of the piano, sliding me across it and climbing over me.

The hard wood is painful against my back but the look of adoration on Christian's face as he looks at me makes me forget all about it.

He unties the sash of my robe exposing my naked body. His mouth journeying south from my stomach to my sex. The feel of his warm breath over my exposed centre making me impatient. I need to feel him there now and he doesn't disappoint. That magical, golden tongue of his is working its magic, he has me coming so hard and crying out so loudly tears are leaking from my eyes.

I don't even realise I'm biting my lip until Christian pulls it free of my teeth and runs his thumb along it.

He lowers his pyjama pants just enough to free his erection. I rise up to return the favour but he tells me next time and pushes me back down before slowly edging his way into my body until he is fully seated within me. I gasp at the feeling and take a quick shallow breath in and out. I can feel myself start contracting around him already and he hasn't even moved. Holy shit, this is intense.

I love the feeling of fullness he gives me. I can't wait any longer and wriggle my hips to get him to move.

Christian kisses me with such a consuming kiss that I forget where I am for a moment before he lifts his head again. I'm certain the intensity in his eyes mirrors my own.

"I love, Ana. You're it for me baby."

I think I just became wetter. Fuck, his words always do unimaginable things to my body. It's like he has a direct line to my libido.

"I love you more. Now please move." I beg him.

Bastard knows exactly what he's doing by the big grin now on his face. When he smiles at me like that he looks even more gorgeous which I didn't think was possible.

He does as I ask, sweat dripping off us both making us slide across the piano.

"I'm almost there, Ana, you need to come with me, baby."

As Christian continues his assault on my body his hand reaches between us to press down and rub on my clit. I explode around him, milking him for all he's worth as he releases a guttural cry before collapsing on top of me.

I will never look at this piano the same again.

XXXXX

The next morning after my shower Christian tells me he has a surprise for me and leads me to his walk-in closet. Opening the doors up I see one whole panel has been cleared of his clothes and replaced with female clothing.

"They were delivered last night while we were out. I personally chose everything for you and had Caroline Acton, my personal shopper at Neiman's deliver them."

"W…why?" Is all I manage to get out.

I'm shocked. There are so many clothes in here, from causal and work wear work to evening dresses, that I won't get a chance to wear everything.

"You were saying that you were running out of clothes and had to go home, this way you won't have to and you don't have to worry about packing a bag every time you come over."

"Christian I still need to go home. That is where I still live you know and I want to spend some time with Kate, I barely see her."

He looks so dejected.

I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss his cheek.

"Thank you. I appreciate you doing this but I think you went a little over board. How much did you exactly buy? You know I can only wear one outfit a day right."

"You're welcome. I just wanted to make things easier for you. So I guess that means I won't see you tonight?"

"Nope, besides I need a girl's night so I can talk about you. Besides, I think my vagina needs a night off too, you, Mr Grey are insatiable." I wink at him.

"Only when it comes to you, Miss Steele."

XXXXX

Christian had a meeting on the opposite side of the city this morning so I got to drive my new car to work with Ryan following me. Christian gave Sawyer a week off to recover properly. The replacement car was delivered early this morning however Christian refused to tell me what damage was exactly done to the previous one. I can only imagine it was not pretty.

I'm nervous about the reception I will get walking in to the office but nobody even flinches an eye lash my way.

When I reach my desk Mr Roach is waiting for me. He apologises for the trouble Jack caused and tells me he would like me to take Jack's office and position on a temporary basis as I know all of his authors until they find a new editor.

To say I'm surprised is an understatement. I assumed they would assign me to someone else.

I call Christian to ask him if he had anything to do with this but he assures me he didn't and was just as surprised.

He tells me as the company is in the middle of being bought they most likely don't want the expense of hiring anyone new at the moment.

"You can do it, baby, you have more talent in your little finger than that asshole had in his entire body. You'll do great."

I think I actually did pretty great my first day as a proper editor once the nerves wore off. I can do this, it's what I've always wanted. I will show them what I'm capable of to keep this position. Christian does own the company now so I think he can guarantee it if I tell him it's what I want.

Arriving home in the evening I have about an hour to kill before Kate returns.

I pick up my mail which Kate has left on the kitchen bench for me and start going through it. Nothing exciting except for one letter addressed to me with no return address.

Opening it up I pull out of the envelope what feels like a photograph and turn it over. It's a photo of a female wearing only a t-shirt of some rock band but her head has been left out of the shot.

I don't get it.

Looking into the envelope again I see a note and take it out.

 **Ask your boyfriend if he is missing a shirt**.

What the hell is this? Is this some joke? He wouldn't. I know Christian can be a lot of things but I never took him for a cheater.

I pick up my phone and dial his number. He picks up on the third ring.

"Hey, baby."

That does not sound like a man guilty of doing things behind my back.

"Hi, can you come over. I need to show you something."

"I thought you were having a girl's night."

"I am but Kate's not home yet. Please, Christian it's important."

"Okay, I'll be there in about ten minutes. Are you okay though?"

"I'm fine, I promise. I'll see you soon."

When he shows up I hand him the photograph.

"What is this?" He asks me looking baffled.

"It came in the mail. Have a closer look. You tell me."

He peers down at it in his hands.

"I have no idea. What is it? Why are you showing me some half naked chick, Ana?"

I then hand him the note asking him if he cares to explain.

"Baby, I have no idea who sent this to you but someone is playing a cruel joke, you don't actually think I would seriously cheat on you do you?"

"No, but….why would somebody send that to me?"

"I have no idea. Anyway that's not even my shirt, I have never owned a shirt like that. I mean Elliot is the one who wears crap like that."

It's true I've seen his wardrobe and he has nothing close to resembling that.

"I'm sorry, it's just I opened it and didn't know what to think."

Christian hugs me close to him and kisses my temple.

"It's alright, baby. I'm going to take this with me, see if we can't figure out where it was sent from based on the post marks."

"Okay. Since I have you here I forget to mention that Ray's birthday is coming up and I would like to go to Montesano to the house and visit the cemetery. Will you come with me?"

"Absolutely. You don't even have to ask. Just let me know when."

"Thank you. Now you have to go, it's girls night. Shoo, go find your brother and bother him."

I push him out and lay a big wet sloppy kiss on his lips before closing the door on him.

 **Two weeks later**

Opening my eyes I really don't want to get out of bed. Today is Ray's birthday. However there will be no celebration or birthday cake. Today so happened to fall on a Friday so both Christian and I have taken the day off work to drive down to Montesano, meaning I stayed over at his place last night as it was easier to get an early start.

I realise that Christian is not in bed with me. Sitting up I lean against the head board and stare at the rectangular shaped gift sitting on the bedside table next to me.

Christian walks into the bedroom carrying a tray with what looks like breakfast on it. He sees me looking at the gift, places the tray down on the dresser and walks around the bed to sit beside me, picking up the present and handing it to me.

I look at him questioningly.

"I was speaking to my mother and mentioned we would be away this weekend as it was Ray's birthday. She told me about the tradition your dad had on Christmas with the books. I thought it may make you feel a little closer to him today."

The tears start to fall before I have the chance to stop them.

I tear the wrapping paper open revealing the new Nicholas Sparks novel.

"This is wonderful. Thank you. I love you."

I move closer to kiss him. This man is amazing and understanding and just perfect. How did I ever get so lucky?

"You made breakfast?"

"I tried. I got as far as toast, tea and fruit. You don't want to see the state of the kitchen."

This gets me giggling. Christian Grey, disaster chef.

"Thank you for everything."

"I wish I got to the chance to meet him. If you are anything like him then I know he was a great man. He raised a wonderful and beautiful woman, who I happen to love very much, I only hope he would have approved." Christian says to me while playing with the ends of my hair.

"I'm certain he would have loved you. If not and he hated you, he knew how to shoot and I know for a fact you're a fast runner."

We take two cars for the two hour drive. Christian and I in his R8 while Taylor and Sawyer follow behind us in the SUV. I'm not in a very talkative mood and Christian seems content to just let me be.

Our first stop is the cemetery and Ray's grave in the cold and snow. I can't wait for winter to be over.

Bundled up in our coats and scarves I take Christian's hand and slowly walk to where Ray is laid. I use my gloved hand to push the snow off his headstone.

"Hi, Daddy. Happy birthday. I brought Christian with me today. I told you all about him the last time I was here."

Christian has me wrapped up in his arms while standing behind me trying his best to shield me from the cold. But the cold I'm feeling right now is from within. _I miss you so much, Ray_.

I stand there telling him about how we spent the holidays and my attempt at golf which earns me a chuckle from Christian.

I start to tell him about Christian leaving a book for me to find this morning to carry on his tradition but I can't get the words out past my throat that's chocked up with tears and break down.

I turn in Christian's arms and I cry my heart out as he holds me. When is it going to get easier? Everyone tells me time will heal but when. I feel the kisses Christian is placing in my hair and his hands running up and down my back to soothe me.

"I wish I could take away your pain." He whispers in my ear.

I gather myself and raise my head to smile at him through my blurry vision. He reaches a leather gloved hand up to wipe my face.

"Okay?"

"Yeah. I'm ready to go."

I turn around and kiss my fingers before touching the headstone.

"Go on ahead to the car, baby. I'll be there in a minute."

I look at him curiously but start to walk back to where Taylor and Sawyer are waiting with the cars.

Before climbing in I look back to see Christian standing with his hands in his pockets and his lips moving. What could he be saying?

Pulling up to the house it feels abandoned. All the shutters are down, the plants and grass overgrown and the fallen snow everywhere. There is no life in it and I feel terrible. This was always a happy home to me. It needs to be that way again.

I turn to Christian before exiting the car.

"I've decided to sell the house."

"Are you certain, because there's no rush."

"I'm sure. It needs to be lived in and hopefully help make happy memories for another family. Can you help me? I'm positive it needs work done on it first."

"Absolutely, baby. Leave it to me."

Entering the front door I begin to open the shutters to let the dim sunlight in through the windows and notice all the dust lying around the furniture. Definitely needs a good clean.

It feels strange being in the house again. I haven't stepped foot in it since the funeral. I expected to find Ray in his favourite armchair when I walked in, a beer in his hand and a game on the TV.

Christian walks around making note of things that need to be done or repaired and calls Elliot to organise it. He's also organised a cleaning crew to come in tomorrow morning and a moving company to come by in the next few days to pack the house up and place everything in storage for me.

Watching him on the phone he's in his element, taking control of the situation.

I overhear Christian making plans with Elliot for us to have dinner with him and Kate when we return tomorrow. He looks over at me and I nod my agreement.

Luckily I brought a few moving boxes with me to pack up some of my and Ray's personal things. Sawyer has brought them in and I asked him to leave them at the top of the stairs.

When he comes back down he tells me that he and Taylor will start shovelling the snow away from the driveway and pathways. It will keep them busy.

"You don't have to do that but thank you. You should find some shovels in the shed in the backyard."

With a heavy heart I slowly trod up the stairs, pick up the boxes and stand at the threshold of Ray's bedroom. It's exactly the same as he left it.

Once Christian is done with his phone calls he finds me staring at the clothes in Ray's closet. I've only managed to fold one coat away. This is more difficult than I thought it would be. I can still smell his cologne on the clothes. My stomach is in knots. It's too hard to do this.

"Here let me. Go sit down." Christian takes the shirt I'm holding out of my hands.

I take my dad's favourite fishing hat down, this I'm keeping, and sit on the bed watching him.

"Did your father have any other family? You haven't mentioned anybody."

"Both his parents had passed away but he had a sister who he wasn't very close to. I only ever saw her once or twice a year, I think she lives in San Francisco."

I fidget with the hat in my hands. I have such a tight grip on it, it will need to be pried away.

Christian takes over and in no time has packed up pretty much everything except the few personal things I want to keep like his hat, photographs and his irreplaceable baseball signed by Ray's favourite player when he was younger.

It's funny. Somebody's whole life packed away into a few cardboard boxes.

"Come on, baby. It's getting late. What do you say to ordering Chinese for dinner?"

"Sounds good."

Taking a final look around the now mostly empty room with the boxes on the bed I know I'm doing the right thing by letting the house go.

Stepping into the hallway I grab Christian's hand and lead him to what used to be my room.

"You know, I never had a boy in my room as a teenager. You, Mr Grey are the first."

"Thank fuck for that, otherwise I'll be imagining all kinds of scenarios in my head and wondering how many little fuckers got to first and second base with you in here."

He lands a loud kiss on my lips and steps inside.

My room is pretty much the same as I left it before going off to college. Lots of purple and yellow everywhere. My stuffed white puppy dog with puppy love written across its paw still sitting upon the bed. I remember Ray giving me that when I was 14 for valentine's day. At the time I thought nobody could ever top that gift until I met the man who's here with me today. The posters of the Backstreet Boys are still up on the wall. AJ was my crush. My bookshelf overflowing with all my favourites. I will need to get all of my books packed up as well.

Christian lays on the bed pulling me on top of him. The springs squeak noisily in protest.

"Shit baby, if you ever had a boy in here, no doubt your father would know about it."

"Yeah well don't get too comfortable, we have books to pack."

I point over to my shelf and Christian groans. There must be about 200 books on it.

As we are packing up my room Christian comes across an old photo of me. I must have been about ten years old with pigtails and a large grin on my face showing my missing front teeth. I forgot I even had that.

"You were so cute here, what happened?"

"Shut up jackass, and I'll show you cute."

I rise up off my knees to get closer and attempt to punch his arm however I've been in that position for so long my legs have fallen asleep that I topple over and end up elbowing Christian in the balls.

He falls back holding them and moaning in pain.

"Fuck, Ana. Okay I'm sorry I take it back."

"I'm so sorry. Are you okay? Do you need anything? An ice pack?"

I try to get closer but he puts a hand out to stop me. His breathing is ragged and his face has paled. Shit, who knew getting hit in the nuts was really that painful.

After a couple of minutes he seems back to normal and sits up.

"You can kiss it better." He says.

"Maybe later." I wink at him and get back to packing.

XXXXX

When the food arrives the four of us have dinner around the small dining table in the kitchen before Taylor and Sawyer retire to the den to watch a movie and give us some privacy.

During dinner Christian kept flipping his hair off his forehead.

"You need a haircut."

"I know. Can you cut it for me?"

"ME?"

Is he nuts? I can't cut his hair. I would ruin those beautiful copper locks of his.

"Yes."

"I can't!"

"Why not?"

"Because you'll probably end up bald."

"So, I don't have to look at myself, you do. Come on let's do this."

Not five minutes later I find myself in the bathroom, Christian is seated topless on a chair with damp hair before the mirror and a pair of scissors in my hand.

Oh my god, I'm really going to give him a haircut. May the hairdressing gods be on my side.

"Last chance to back out, Mr Grey."

"Do your worst, Miss Steele."

Taking a deep breath to calm my nerves and steady myself I take a section of his hair between my fingers and begin to snip.

I have cut Ray's hair before using clippers but that was easy. I really need to concentrate here. Christian sits stock still as to not distract me. He can tell I'm nervous.

Finally done cutting his hair 10 minutes later I place the scissors down on the vanity and wrap my arms around Christian's neck while standing behind him. I think I did a good job. He takes a hold of my hands and intertwines our fingers before kissing my knuckles.

"I love you." I tell him and kiss his cheek. "Thank you for today, for being here with me."

"Baby, there is nowhere I would rather be right now. You come first, always. No matter what."

Christian pulls me around to sit in his lap, his arms going around my waist.

"I love you, baby."

"What did you say to Ray when you asked to be alone?" I ask him.

"I promised him that I would always look after you and try my best to make you happy because that's what you deserve. You have done so much for me, Ana without even realising it, you have changed my whole life for the better."

Could this man be any sweeter? I think I just fell even more in love with him.

I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him towards me. I kiss him with every fibre of my being, hoping to convey my feelings of how much he means to me. I slightly bite his bottom lip which makes him groan before gaining entry into his mouth. Every time we kiss it's indescribable and amazing but there is something different about this kiss, something deeper. Our tongues are duelling each other's, he has a way of making my body come alive with the slightest touch and I'm tingling all over, especially where I crave his touch the most.

Before we get carried away Christian squeezes my waist and pulls back.

"Move in with me. I want to be with you every day. Wake up with you in my arms every morning, come home to you, spend every night with you, even watch those horrible movies you love so much on rainy weekends together every night of the week if that's what you want."

I think I misheard him and move my head back further to get a better look at him. He must find amusement in my stunned reaction because he actually giggles.

"I'm serious. I want you to move in with me."

"I…I don't know. I don't want to rush into it. We've only known each other for two and a half months."

"Does it feel like rushing to you, because to me it feels like it's where you belong."

Thinking about it I know he's right. I miss him when I'm away from him even when it's for one night. But isn't it too soon, what will people think? _Screw the people Ana, life is short, you know this._

"No, it feels right. I want to be where you are. Yes, I'll move in."

He lets out a loud whoop and crashes his lips to mine.

"Shit, I need to break the news to Kate."


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

 **February**

 **APOV**

The last couple of weeks have been extremely busy and a lot has happened. We were preparing to leave from Ray's house when Sawyer seemed a little off and kept coming up to me then leaving until he started to irritate me and I asked him if there was something wrong.

He apologised for what occurred with Jack, he felt guilty but was unsure of how to approach me. He told me that he apparently wanted to resign but Christian wouldn't let him, he wasn't to know that Jack was going to attack him while going to the bathroom but he did rip him a new one and let it be known that there are to be no more fuck ups. He wanted to know how I felt still having him as my CPO. I told him I was angry with him at first and what I was thinking afterwards but I'm not worried about him performing his duties, I know he won't let something like that happen again so now hopefully we can put it behind us.

Christian and I had our first big fight over work. The news became public that GEH bought SIP and things at work became awkward for me. Women can be so bitchy. I overheard them gossiping about me while I was in the bathroom stall and I became upset. That evening I told Christian and he just exploded, demanding I give him their names and he will have them dealt with. That was the last thing I wanted. I just wanted to vent my feelings to my boyfriend, not have him make things worse for me. In no uncertain terms I told him he is not to interfere and his comeback was that it's his company and he'll do what he wants and that pretty much started it all.

He sulked for two days and I didn't really want to talk to him unless he was going to be reasonable. In the end he saw it wasn't his place to fight my battles at work for me, no matter how much he wants to.

I hated people thinking I was given Jack's old office and role because of Christian when that was not true but I wasn't going to defend myself to everybody, I shouldn't have to. I decided I wanted to take an online business course. I want to prove myself and work my way up just like anybody else. Christian was supportive of the idea and told me he would be there to help me in any way if I needed him.

Add to that me having an appointment with Dr Miller and packing my stuff from the apartment to be moved over to Escala and I was mentally and physically exhausted.

I officially moved in to Christian's apartment last night.

Christian wanted to celebrate by having sex in practically every room there is. I only made it to room number four before calling time. I believe his plan is to continue tonight.

Kate was understandably upset. We have lived together for almost five years now and it will be an adjustment, we just need to make time to see each other that's all. She's dating Christian's brother after all so it's not like we are out of each other's lives. She will always be my best friend. I really thought she was going to try talk me out of it, telling me it's too soon instead she gave me a hug, told me she'd miss me and knew it was going to come to this eventually considering how many nights I spend there.

Today we have the sentencing for Victor Nikolaev over at the Court House and Christian has been holed up in his study for the past thirty minutes.

Coming out of our bedroom I find Gail in the kitchen finishing up breakfast.

"Morning, Ana. French toast and fruit okay with you this morning?"

"Yes, thank you, Gail. I'll just go see what's keeping Christian."

Reaching for the handle the door flies open and Taylor comes out.

"Miss Steele."

"Morning, Taylor."

Walking in Christian looks up and leans back in his chair behind his desk.

"Hey. What's happening?"

I lean on the edge of desk beside him.

"I was just on the phone with my father." Christian's hand starts to run up and down my thigh over my black pants. "Are you sure you want to attend today? It's going to be a media circus."

He asked me this last night and my answer hasn't changed.

"I'm positive. I need to do this, Christian, to see for myself that he is going away and that it's all finally over."

He sighs and stands up before kissing me.

"Let's go have breakfast. My father will meet us there in an hour."

When Christian said it was going to be a media circus he was not exaggerating. They recognise the SUV and basically swarm around us. I have cameras and microphones shoved in my face and get blinded by the flashes. Thankfully we have extra security with us today and get past them and inside with little trouble except for their idiotic questions.

They were shouting at us, as if we would ever answer them. "Mr Grey what are you hoping the outcome will be today? When's the wedding? _Really?_ What was Jack Hyde's involvement? _How did they find out about that?_ Is it true he's your biological brother? _Oh now, come on._

Once inside we find Carrick waiting for us just past security.

"Christian. Ana. Follow me."

He leads us up a flight of green carpeted stairs and into a small room which holds nothing but an old wooden table and four chairs around it. The window covered with an old white plastic venetian blind. He closes the door while our own security take up positions just outside.

"Take a seat."

Christian holds a chair out for me before taking a seat himself.

"The actual sentencing itself won't take very long, half an hour at the most. The Judge has already been given to read your victim statements. With Christian being in the public eye I thought it best to keep it private, I didn't see the need for everybody knowing what the two of you went through."

I'm glad to hear that. I don't want the whole world knowing my experience and deepest fears from my time stuck in that basement. The constant worry of when they would come back down there, not wanting to sleep in case they would try to rape me, Christian getting stabbed and shot.

"As far as I know the other accomplices have taken plea deals for further information against Nikolaev and jailed, they are to be sent back to Russia upon their release and Jack Hyde also took a deal. Ten years with a chance of parole after four." Carrick continues.

That's all? I look over at Christian but his face is blank, no reaction. Somehow I believe that if Christian has anything to do with it Jack will never be leaving that prison.

"Now there is one more thing. The Russian agent is here and has requested to see you both, if you're fine with it."

I was not expecting that but I don't see why not. I wonder why he wants to see us.

"Um…I'm okay with it." I say. "Christian?"

He just shrugs and agrees.

"Good. His name is Maksim and is waiting down the hall. I'll go get him and be back shortly."

When Carrick leaves the room I face Christian who is being even more pensive than usual.

"What's the matter?"

He just shakes his head at me so I let it go for now. If I'm not wrong I really believe it has to do with Jack. Four years is really not that long. Who knows where we will be in four years' time. What if we are still together or even have a child. I hate the thought of Jack coming after us again in a sick game of revenge.

Carrick returns a short while later with Maksim, bringing me face to face with the man who I had nightmares about not too long ago. We both stand as they enter the room and close the door behind them.

He is dressed in a navy suit with his badge on display.

Looking into his familiar green eyes, seeing the scar on his face, it takes me back to that basement and the night I escaped causing my body to tense up. Christian steps closer and pulls me into his side.

"Mr Grey. Miss Steele. Thank you for meeting with me."

You can hardly notice his accent. If I didn't know his background I never would have guessed that English was not his first language.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry for everything that took place and especially to you Miss Steele. It was unfortunate that you were involved. I tried my best to help you but there was not much I could do without giving myself away, I had to do my job. I know you must have been afraid. In the end all I could do was make sure you were not hurt in any way. I know the whole situation wasn't handled in the best way, Mr Grey, I wish things could have gone easier for you but I had no say in it. I hope you understand."

Christian moves towards him and offers Maksim his hand to shake.

"We understand and thank you for taking the time to apologise. What was Nikolaev's plan once he landed?" Christian asks him.

"I think it is best if you do not know."

That must be code for something horrific.

"I also want to apologise to you for shooting you. I really didn't want anybody to get hurt."

"I'm okay Miss, it's healed very well so no need to apologise, you did what you had to do."

He wishes us the best and leaves us.

Now that we're in the court room waiting for the Judge and prisoner I'm feeling anxious. Why did I insist in coming again? It is pretty crowded in here with what I can only assume are reporters.

A side door opens where a man in an orange jumpsuit and cuffs is led out. I grab Christian's hand tightly. That's him. Victor Nikolaev.

I don't know what I was expecting to see. He looks like your average, ordinary man. In my mind I created someone more evil looking. He is of average height and build, mid 40's with blonde hair which has started to grey at his temples and blue eyes. Nothing remarkable about him at all.

He sees something at the back of the room which makes him misstep. I turn my head to see what it could possibly be and see Irina seated there. I turn back around and pretend she isn't here.

"All rise." The bailiff calls out.

We stand as the Judge makes his appearance before sitting back down.

He takes a few moments to go over the paperwork before him.

"This will not take long and is merely a formality. I understand the prisoner has pled guilty to all the charges and I have read the victim's statements which were provided to me."

You can sense the reporter's disappointment. If they were after a juicy story on Christian Grey, they won't be getting it here.

The Judge commences to read out the list of charges against Nikolaev. I catch mention of both Christian's and my name a couple of times.

"Is there anything either counsellor wishes to say at this time?"

Both Carrick and the defendant lawyer advise that they do not.

"Very well. Will the prisoner please stand."

I stare at his face, trying to determine what kind of man he is, how he could do what he did. He is showing no emotion. He has yet to look our way which I am grateful for. Does he even know we are in the room or does he simply not care.

"Victor Nikolaev, for the charges stated earlier I sentence you to twenty years imprisonment in the State of Washington with no chance of parole to be followed by deportation upon the expiry of your sentence."

The gavel comes down with a loud clang echoing around the room. I didn't even realise I was holding my breath until then.

Christian gives me a small smile and kisses me on the cheek.

"It's over, baby."

Is it really?

XXXXX

 **CPOV**

 **Valentine's Day**

Today is the first valentine's day I am spending with Anastasia or anyone really for that matter. It's a new and strange experience. I hope she enjoys what I've planned for us.

I organised to have two dozen red roses delivered to her at work at lunchtime. To show her appreciation she texted me a photo of herself in her lingerie to give me something to look forward to she wrote. I've had a boner for the past hour because I keep going back to that photo. She has an amazing body, a damn fine ass and those long legs that wrap tightly around my wait just right. _Damn it Grey get yourself together you have a meeting in 10 minutes._

Today feels like the slowest fucking day on earth. Every time I've glanced down at my watch only five minutes seem to have passed. Three more hours before I can go see my girl. _Shit you have it bad,_ and I couldn't be happier. Ros is giving me funny looks and discretely kicks me under the table every time she notices me lose concentration. If she wasn't a woman I would so kick her ass. I squint my eyes at her basically saying I dare you to kick me one more time.

Ros left straight after our meeting to go back to the hospital but called me half an hour later to tell me to thank Ana for the flowers she had sent over. It turns out when Gwen got her results back the doctors told her she had a fibroid growing in her uterus. It wasn't a tumour, thank goodness, which was her worst fear and she had surgery yesterday to have it removed.

After hanging up with her I arranged to have a nice dinner prepared and sent over to them at the hospital for tonight.

Finally at quarter past five I'm out of my office and dashing to the SUV. Taylor has never seen me so eager he's trying to hide his smile.

"Something you want to say, Taylor?" I ask him from the backseat.

"Not at all, Sir."

Pulling up outside SIP I don't wait too long before Ana and Sawyer appear.

I booked a suite at the Fairmont Hotel where we will have dinner and spend a romantic night together. I was going to ask Gail to pack our bags this morning but Ana insisted on packing them herself which makes me wonder what she's hiding in them, so there is no need for us to return to Escala. I would have loved to spend the night out on my boat but the weather is still too cold.

Sawyer takes Taylor's place so he can go spend the evening with Gail.

The moment Ana has entered the car and shut the door behind her my mouth is on hers almost devouring her. I can't wait to let out all of this pent up need I've had all afternoon. I'm being a little rough but she's not complaining.

"Hi, baby."

"Hi yourself." She replies a little dazed and breathless.

There's more traffic than usual tonight so it takes us a little longer than I would like to get to the hotel. After checking in and dismissing Sawyer until we leave for dinner I open our suite door for Ana to enter following her.

I smile looking around, the room has been decorated as I requested with white and pink roses placed pretty much on every available surface and white candles lit and glowing warmly. It complements the dark wooden furniture and cream coloured upholstery.

The perfume of the flowers is not too strong but noticeable.

"Wow, this is beautiful. Did you do this?"

I shyly smile.

"Maybe."

Ana stands in front of me playing with my tie.

"I'm going to rock your world tonight, Mr Grey." She purrs and winks at me.

I think she's going in for a kiss but instead bites down on my lower lip before licking the same spot she just attacked before walking away into the bedroom.

Holy fuck, I cannot wait until after dinner. I'm not going to bother with changing and just stay in my grey suit and blue tie from this morning.

Fifteen minutes later Ana comes out having changed out of her work clothes wearing a short sleeved, light pink lace dress which reaches her knees with nude heels. It's both sexy and sweet. Her hair falling in waves over her shoulders. She's beautiful, there is no other word for it.

We make our way downstairs to the hotel's restaurant and spot Sawyer by our table. I sent him down earlier with Ana's gift. Once he notices us he nods his head and walks away to take a seat nearby at the bar. If I could get away with not having security around tonight I would but the restaurant down here is just too open.

The lighting in the room has been dimmed down tonight to give it a more intimate feel along with the candles on all of the small round tables covered with white tablecloths and gold backed chairs.

We pass dozens of couples all out for a romantic dinner but I only have eyes for the woman walking in front of me and her ass that's swaying hypnotically before me.

I pull Ana's chair out, she takes a seat and stares down at the plate in front of her.

I can't help but grin.

On her plate is a single red rose and small red box from Cartier.

"Christian, what is this?" Her voice sounds so small I barely heard her.

I move my chair closer to hers, sit down, pick up the box and open it up, presenting it to her making her gasp.

"Happy valentines' day, baby." I say as I take out the piece of jewellery.

I purchased her a white gold, diamond entwined heart and infinity symbol necklace.

"When I saw this I knew straight away you were meant to have it. You have my heart forever, Anastasia." I tell her as I lean over and put it on around her delicate neck.

She tears up as she fingers the heart and looks down at it.

"I love you so much, thank you. It's gorgeous but you didn't have to get me anything. The roses and dinner were more than enough."

Ana places her hands on my cheeks and pulls my face towards hers for a gentle, lingering kiss.

"I know I didn't have to but I wanted to. You deserve to be showered with diamonds, baby."

Cue the blush. I still love the fact I can make her blush so easily. My favourite though is when her whole body is pink and flushed after sex.

"My gift for you is a little more intimate. You will have to wait a little longer, Mr Grey."

Fuck me, if that didn't wake my dick straight up, not that he was asleep but now all I can think about is what she has planned. She make look innocent but Ana can be a devil in the bedroom.

We're halfway through our dinner when Ana brings up my family.

"Mia called me today about your mother's birthday next month. She wants to have a small party for her at home. When were you going to tell me?"

"I was going to tell you but I couldn't find the right time. I didn't want to upset you and I don't want to put you in a horrible position but, baby you know who may very well be there."

I keep going over it in my head. The fact of the matter is it's my mother's birthday and there is no way on this earth that I cannot attend however at the same time I can't vey well ask her to not invite Elena for mine and Anastasia's sake. She will start asking questions. How do I explain the fact that Ana hates her.

"I realise that and if she is then I'm enough of a grown up to ignore her for an evening for your mother's sake. Just as long as she keeps her distance it will be fine but eventually something will need to be said and done, Christian."

She's right. I know she is. The sooner the better and I'm working on doing just that I just need a little more time to prepare myself.

"Soon, Ana. I promise and then we can forget about her."

I've been seeing Flynn to work through everything. He suggested I confront her one last time to pour all my feelings and thoughts out before coming clean to my family and cutting her out of everyone's life for good.

"Okay then."

For desert we share a sundae reminiscent of our first date which seems so long ago but in reality it has only been almost 3 months. The best months of my life if I'm being honest. This woman has changed every single thing my previous boring world used to be by simply being herself. I would be lost without her. I'm not afraid to admit it. I would die without her.

Back in the bedroom of our suite Ana removes my jacket, throwing it over the back of a chair.

"I suggest you get comfortable and I will do the same."

She plants a hard kiss on my lips and walks away into the ensuite bathroom.

I am so looking forward to this I can't keep the smile off my face. My dick is straining in my pants desperate to follow her. _Don't worry buddy, she'll be back soon. You've got all night_.

The bathroom door opens, Ana appears and my mouth goes dry at the vision before me.

She is standing there is nothing but a giant red bow and the necklace I gave her. The material goes through her legs, travels up over her stomach to cover her breasts, over her shoulders and across her back before coming back around with a bow tied in the front between her breasts.

She has made me speechless. I have no coherent thoughts running through my mind right now. She looks like a goddess. I think she's trying to kill me.

"Fuck, Ana." That's it, that's the extent of my vocabulary at the moment.

I get to unwrap that. If I thought I was desperate to have her before it's just been kicked up a notch.

She takes three steps forward and pulls a black box out from behind her back. Suddenly looking nervous and biting her lower lip.

"Happy valentine's day, Christian. If you don't like what's inside then we can just forget about it." She tells me.

What is she talking about? I don't like where this is heading. What's in the damn box?

I take it off her, place it on the bed and lift the lid before taking a step back.

Inside is a red blindfold with the word naughty written across it, fluffy handcuffs and a silver vibrator.

When the hell did she buy these? How did she get these without me knowing about it and why?

"Why are you doing this?"

I need to know what the hell is going on in that brain of hers.

"Do you think I want or even need this?"

Ana comes closer and puts her hands on my hips.

"No, I'm doing it because I want to try this with you. You said if I ever wanted to we could play. I'm curious and just thought it could be fun I didn't mean anything by it. Like I said, if you don't want to do this then that's fine."

Her clear blue eyes tell me she's telling the truth. I'd be lying if I said I haven't thought about what it would be like having Ana in my playroom if I still had it or fantasised about having her all tied up and blindfolded and at my mercy.

My Dom persona who I put away is eager to come out and play.

If Ana really wants this then who am I to deny us both.

She's looking up at me waiting for my answer.

"If you're not comfortable with anything just tell me to stop and I will. However when we are playing you will not speak unless spoken to and address me as Sir. And do as I tell you immediately without hesitation. Understand?"

"Yes, Sir." She smiles and looks at me through her lashes. Oh, Miss Steele, what am I going to do with you?

Shit, I need to get myself under control or tonight will be over a lot sooner than we both want. Just hearing those words come out of her mouth are enough to have my dick leaking.

"Lay in the middle of the bed, Anastasia." I command her.

"Yes, Sir."

She lays down before me, her hair fanning out around her. I take the blindfold out of the box.

"You've seen enough." I tell her as I slip it over her eyes then kiss her too briefly. She tries to deepen the kiss but I pull away.

Oh, no you don't.

I roll her over onto her stomach and land a smack on her ass before rolling her over again. I grab the handcuffs next, take hold of her arms, bring them above her head and put them on her.

"Keep your hands there. If you move them I won't let you cum tonight."

This gets a gasp out of her. _Yeah, you weren't expecting that were you, baby._ _You asked for this so you have to play by the rules._

I know she's excited already. I can read her body and her breathing is coming out faster.

I shed my clothes then go into the living room to grab the bottle of champagne which is chilling in the ice bucket. I return to find Ana squirming. _Oh that will never do._

I pick up my phone to select a song to play in the background. Scrolling through it I choose one by The Weeknd and have it on repeat.

She jumps a little when she hears me pop the champagne bottle open.

I take a sip straight from the bottle, reach down and kiss Ana pouring the champagne from my mouth into hers. She swallows it down and I repeat the action.

I pull her legs apart and lay between them. My right hand reaches for the bow between her breasts and unravels it. I pull the material away from her body unwrapping and exposing my gift.

"You have amazing breasts, Anastasia. They are perfect."

I place tiny little kisses on them before swirling my tongue around her perfect, pink, hardened nipples.

Ana lets out a soft little "huh," her chest moving up and down in anticipation.

"You need to lay still. If you move I will spank you. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Sir," she breathes out.

I pour a drop of champagne into her navel and wait to see how still she can remain. She doesn't move a muscle, she even seems to be holding her breath.

I lick up the liquid off her and feel her relax.

I want to be inside her so badly, I need to feel her around me but not quite yet. The sight of her like this on the bed is like a fantasy come to life. I need to enjoy it for a while longer.

I take another sip of champagne but this time let it drip from my mouth right on to her pussy. I know the bubbles must be tickling her. The only reaction I get is her head being thrown back and her thighs clenching.

"Good girl," I whisper across her sex before I dive in with my tongue directly into the centre of her body. Anastasia and champagne, a heady combination.

"You are amazing. I can't get enough of you."

I continue to pleasure her with my mouth, her quiet whimpers cheering me on. When I feel she's close I stop and lift myself onto my knees between her legs.

I stroke myself a few times to take the edge off while admiring the woman laid out like an offering to me.

I would love nothing more than to place my dick in her mouth right now but I know I will blow my load as soon as I feel her lips and tongue wrap around me so I resist the urge.

I hold in my hand the last item that was in the box and turn on the vibrator.

I place it against her clitoris while inserting a finger inside her. Fuck, she is absolutely soaked. I'm not going to last long inside her and I'm reaching my limit of waiting to have her.

"Do not cum." I control your pleasure right now.

I move my finger in and out of her slowly while keeping the vibrator in place. She feels so hot and wet my finger is drowning. I add a second finger and increase the speed a little but not enough. Ana has fisted her hands trying to hold back her orgasm. I know she's close.

I feel my dick weeping and the pre-cum leaks onto my thigh.

I move my hands away and stop all stimulations on her giving her a minute. She groans out in frustration.

"Are you okay?" I need to know she's good, I don't want to push her too far tonight.

"Yes, Sir."

I toss the vibrator away and settle back between her legs, my favourite place in the whole world and kiss her deeply while I enter her slowly. My cock is crying in relief.

Besides being in her, my second favourite thing is kissing Ana. I never kissed any of my subs and any one night stands I had I tried to limit the contact we had, so this right now to me is special. It allows me to show her how deep my feelings are for her without words.

My lips move across her jaw, down her neck and along the top of her breasts before returning back to her mouth. Our mouths fighting a battle where there will never be a winner.

I move within her, in and out, back and forth, she is gripping me so tightly with her muscles, I feel as if her body wants to trap and keep me there forever and I would die happy right here. Her juices have saturated me and the bed beneath her. That is so fucking hot. I look down and watch my cock disappear into her body over and over again. I speed up my thrusts and she arches her back, her breasts rubbing against my chest. Ana is grabbing at and twisting her fingers into the pillows.

I pull her arms down around my neck and remove her blindfold. I need to look into her eyes when she cums for me. I don't stop my harsh pace as she blinks to adjust to the light.

The tingle starts at the base of my spine and in my balls.

"Come with me, Anastasia."

I swallow her screams as she grips me and spasms riding out her orgasm.

"Christian."

I cum and cum and cum, so much so that it leaks out of her. Holy fuck that was intense. I'm dripping in sweat and these sheets definitely need to be changed.

I have no energy and collapse on top of her, I feel her hands unlocking and removing the handcuffs before they find their way into my hair.

"How was that baby?" I lift my head slightly to kiss her shoulder.

"Fucking incredible. How was it for you?"

"Fucking incredible. That was so hot, baby. Thank you." I manage to lift my head and kiss her which causes my cock to stir inside her.

"Tell me the truth, do you miss it?" She quietly asks and avoids eye contact.

I force her eyes back onto mine.

"Absolutely not and what we just did was more enjoyable and satisfying than anything I have ever experienced before. I mean it, Ana. Don't ever doubt yourself or me. This is so much deeper. I love you."

"I love you too. Can we do that again?"

Yep, definitely going to be the death of me.

XXXXX

I'm in my office at GEH the next morning when Taylor comes in unannounced so I know it's bad news.

After a wonderful and exhausting evening spent with Ana I just wanted an easy day today, but apparently that's too much to ask.

"I take it something has happened?"

"A package was delivered for you, Sir, so it was screened by security as per protocol. When the contents were discovered I was informed."

"What was inside?"

I'm handed a small brown box with a lid. I lift it off and am met with a half dozen pictures of a naked female, her head cut off in each shot and a pink lace thong with a note attached to it.

 **This could all be yours. You just have to get rid of your girlfriend.**

What the fuck is going on?

First it was Ana's car, then that photo of some woman in a t-shirt that she received, now this.

I close the box and toss it back to Taylor.

"Ana does not find out about this. I don't care how you do it but find out who the fuck is messing with us. Follow up on all my former subs, check to see where they all are and what they're doing. I'm not leaving anything to chance. I want a report by the end of the day. Every one of Ana's letters and packages are to be screened also."

God damn it. I'm pissed. When is all the fucking bullshit going to end?

Why can't people leave us alone?

"There is one more thing, Sir."

Of course there is. Great, this day just keeps getting better.

"What is it, Taylor?"

I rub my face with my hands. Lay it on me, you've already ruined my day.

"Hyde had a visitor in prison yesterday. They signed in as E. Lincoln but it wasn't Elena. It was her ex-husband Eric Lincoln."

Why the fuck is he visiting Hyde? What's the connection? No way am I sitting around waiting for answers.

"I think we need to go and pay him a little visit, Taylor. Get the car."


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

 **CPOV**

Taylor is driving us towards Linc's office at the timber yard. As I sit in the back of the car I am going over every interaction I ever had with the man.

I know he hates me for having an affair with Elena when they were married but I never thought he would willingly go to these lengths to destroy me after so many years.

"Taylor, can we get the footage from his visit and their conversation?"

"I will call my buddy on the force and ask him, see if he can get us a copy."

My phone beeps. Looking down I see I have a message from Ana.

 **A: Hey, there's this new movie out I want see called Anthropoid. It's a world war two drama. Think you might like it. Are you up to going to the movies tonight**? **Maybe we can double date with Kate and your brother.**

The only reason she ever wants to watch a movie is because of the actor. Which shmuck is playing in this one?

 **C: Not sure how my day will go baby. May or may not be finished in time. Will let you know. I love you.**

 **A: Okay, I love you too. Don't work too hard.**

Thinking about the parcel Taylor brought to me earlier, is it even safe for us to go out with some psycho out there. I know I should tell Ana about it. The question is how bad her reaction will be. I know of it was some male sending naked photos of himself to her I would flip the fuck out.

Arriving at the timber yard, I get out of the SUV. Everybody around is so busy they don't pay Taylor and I any attention. I walk into the brick, one storey building and past the receptionist's desk who tries to get up and stop me but one glare from Taylor has her sitting back down.

Linc's office door is wide open. I see him seated behind his desk typing away on his laptop. He's wearing an ugly brown suit but besides that he has aged pretty well over the last ten years.

I remember the day he caught Elena and I. She was training me to be a Dom, I had her on her knees with her hands bound behind her back and my cock in her mouth when he walked in. I don't know who was more shocked at first. I untied her, gathered my things and left them to it but not before he got a punch in first. I was such a stupid kid. Why didn't I ever question the fact she was cheating on her husband.

He notices a presence in his office, sees me there and stands up.

"What the fuck do you want, Grey, get out."

My, my, why all the anger? I haven't even had a chance to say hello yet.

Taylor locks the door and stands in front of it, his hands clasped before him.

I calmly and casually sit down in the chair before his desk and cross my ankle over my knee, pretending to remove lint off my pants.

"Oh no, I think I'll stay a while and have a chat." I say arrogantly.

"We have nothing to talk about."

He has a look of loathing in his eyes.

"Hmm, see that's where you're wrong because we have a lot to talk about. Tell me, how do you know Jack Hyde?"

He starts to laugh and sits back down crossing his arms over his chest.

"Of course that's why you're here. How did you find out? What did one of your goons tell you?"

He doesn't seem too alarmed by the fact I know of their connection.

"You went to visit a man in prison who is known to have been involved in kidnapping and attacked my girlfriend. A man who has a vendetta against me and I would like to know why?"

I need to find out if he's involved in this nightmare as well.

He chuckles again, places his hands on his desk and leans forward.

"I have news for you, Grey. The world doesn't revolve around you. I didn't go to visit a criminal I went to see my son."

His what now?

"What the hell are you talking about? You don't have a son."

"You want to know why I was there, I'll tell you, I'm tired of all the lies in my life but it doesn't leave this room."

"Very well."

"Jack Hyde is my biological son. His mother and I were together when we were younger, she was only a teenager when she fell pregnant with him. We made the decision to adopt him out but his adoptive parents died and he was placed in foster care. I believe you even lived together once. What a trip down memory lane.

"It was a closed adoption. I didn't know about their deaths, in fact I had no clue who his parents were or where they lived, until I saw him one day on the street. He was the spitting image of his mother but with my eyes. I followed him that day to an office building and found out he worked there and began to search for him. I wanted to be sure it was him. Once I discovered he was in fact my son I approached him. What a small world. You probably had no idea I myself was a Detroit native too."

He has to be fucking with me. How is this even possible?

"Over time we talked about each other's history and life and lo and behold we found a common hobby, our mutual hatred of one Christian Grey. Jack came up with this whole plan to exact revenge on you. He was just too stupid and greedy and got involved with that Russian. He should have just gone after you on his own. I admit I didn't stop him, I would have been glad to see you suffer and well I assume you know the rest."

I just stare at him dumbfounded. Of all the possibilities and likely scenarios, this one never entered my mind. Why would it?

"You expect me to believe that story, that Hyde's your son."

"I frankly don't give a shit what you believe."

"So what advice did daddy dearest have to give him? How to not become someone's bitch in prison?"

"Now that's none of your business. You ruined my marriage and my son's life." He slams his hand down on his desk.

Good try. You don't intimidate me.

"No, he did that all on his own. He could have lived his own life but was stuck on this idiotic notion that I stole his life. I had no control over the Grey's adopting me. I'm sorry he was stuck in foster care but that has nothing to do with me. They do say jealousy is a curse. Guess he's paying the price for it now."

"You will end up destroying that poor girl too. No one around you gets away unscathed."

That's just made my blood boil. He has no fucking clue what he's talking about. I will never hurt Ana, not in a million years. I would rather die first.

"Maybe I should test out that girlfriend of yours, you know, even things up a bit."

He's trying to deliberately get a reaction out of me, I know he is and it works.

I launch myself across his desk and punch him across the jaw splitting his lip. Blood is dripping down his chin.

He reaches for a tissue on his desk to clean himself up with a smirk across his ugly face.

I'm standing over him, my finger pointed towards his nose.

"You do not get to speak about her ever. You hate me and say I destroyed your life and feel sorry for yourself now but just think how miserable you'll be when I destroy your company too."

"You don't have the power to do that." He says as he pushes my hand out of his face.

Collecting myself I straighten my jacket and return back to my chair, tapping my fingertips along the arm rests.

"You should really pay more attention to your company and whose buying up your precious stock."

I can't tell you the joy I get from seeing his eyes widen when he realises I mean me. Take that you prick.

"You're pissed at me for sleeping with your wife. Maybe you should have been more angry at the fact she was fucking a 15 year old. That's right, she seduced me when I was 15 and manipulated me, had me so brainwashed I didn't know what the hell was happening around me.

"You had to have known she was into BDSM. Tell me did you let her tie you up too and be her bitch."

"Get out." He says through gritted teeth and a voice full of hostility.

"Don't fuck with me, Linc. Stay away from Anastasia and I. It won't end pretty for you."

I stand up, pull the envelope out of the inside of my jacket pocket, which I grabbed from my safe prior to leaving the office, at throw it at him.

His face pales as he sees the contents. Inside are photographs of Elena of the night he beat her up when he found out about us. She refused to press charges at the time but I kept them just in case I ever needed them to deal with him.

"Those are only copies. You can keep them."

Taylor opens the door for me and we walk out.

I call Ros from the car.

"Ros, how much stock do I currently have in Lincoln Timber?"

"Hang on, I'm looking it up. About 65%. Why?"

"I'm considering selling it."

"Why would you do that? It's making good money for us."

There's no way I can tell her it's because of a personal game of revenge, she'll call me all sorts of names and tell me to get my head out of my ass. Perhaps it's best if I hold onto it for now just in case he decides to come back and screw with me.

"I'm just thinking about it at the moment, I'll let you know what I decide."

I hang up and stare at the photo I took of Ana in Maui on my phone. Just looking at my girls' smiling face calms me down.

"Taylor, I want a man put on him just in case. I doubt he'll cause trouble but I'd rather not leave anything to chance."

"Consider it done."

"Take me to SIP."

I let out a deep breath and lean my head back against the seat.

XXXXX

 **March**

 **APOV**

Christian and I spent most of this overcast Saturday lazing in bed. Now in the late afternoon we pull up to his parent's house for Grace's birthday party.

When Christian told me about the package that was sent to him at GEH admittedly I was both pissed off and nervous but there has been nothing since and surprisingly after the Jack fiasco I haven't had any nightmares so all is good or as good as it can be.

Christian is nervous about tonight and tomorrow. One, being the fact that Elena will be there. He just wants everything to go smoothly for his mother's birthday and two, he is going to sit his family down tomorrow and tell them about what happened.

He wants his mother to enjoy her night before dropping this into her lap.

I was going crazy trying to figure out what to get Grace for her birthday, Christian suggested a gift voucher but I just find that so impersonal. While I was on the internet one evening I came across a website where you can order personalised necklaces. You can customise it with your children's names and add a gem for each of their birthstones. The one I ordered for Grace has three gold circles hanging off the chain, one large circle and two smaller ones within it, each engraved with one of the children's names.

Mia had said that she'd only be inviting about thirty people or so being mostly family and close friends.

I kiss him on the cheek before entering the house.

"Relax, everything will be fine. Try to have fun."

"Whatever you say, dear." He winks at me.

Opening the front door Gretchen, their housekeeper, is standing in the foyer to greet guests and take their coats. Her eyes linger on Christian as usual and I roll my eyes at her. Get a clue lady, he's not interested, never has been and never will be. I would tell her exactly where she can shove those eyes of hers if I didn't think she would spit in my next meal.

We walk through the house to find everybody in the back yard.

They have put up a mini tent coming off the patio with outdoor heaters and a few tables and chairs scattered about. It is decorated with pastel pink and purple balloons everywhere. It looks great. On the far side is a buffet and bar which has been set up with enough food to feed fifty people.

I'm wearing a knee length, long sleeved black dress and boots. With the heaters going I'm not really feeling the cold.

I spot Grace seated at a nearby table with Carrick and an older couple. She looks stunning in a lace, lavender dress and matching jacket. Christian whispers in my ear those are his grandparents. I finally get to meet them.

"Happy birthday, Grace." I greet her with a hug when she stands.

"Happy birthday, mother."

Grace brings her cheek forward to accept Christian's kiss but instead he gives her a hug. I'm smiling at him while his father and grandparents look on in disbelief. Grace is momentarily stunned before she wraps her arms around his lower back, avoiding his no go areas.

Pulling back she wipes a tear away and places her palm on his cheek.

"My sweet boy." She whispers to him. "Thank you, that is all the gift I need."

Christian clears his throat. He's embarrassed. He didn't want to make a big deal out of giving his mother a hug.

"We got you something. Here, I hope you like it." I jump in to take the attention off him. I hand the small gift to Grace then take hold of Christian's hand giving it a gentle squeeze. He pulls me into his side as we watch Grace unwrap and open the box.

"Oh, my goodness. This is wonderful. I love it. Thank you so much. Here, put it on me."

Grace hands it over to Carrick to fasten it around her neck before thanking us again.

Christian leads me around the table to his grandparents.

"Anastasia these are my grandparents Theodore and Helen Trevelyan. Grandmother, grandfather I would like you to meet my girlfriend Anastasia."

I'm engulfed in two bone crushing hugs by his grandparents who have the biggest smiles on their faces.

"I'm so happy to finally meet you. You are just so lovely. I've heard a lot about you from my Gracie. You've done well my boy. Do not let her get away, make sure you make an honest woman of her sooner rather than later. I still want to be around to hold my great grandchild."

Christian's grandmother keeps rambling on about me and babies and that I look like I have good hips for child birth. I am blushing from head to toe. I look over to Christian to help me but he just laughs and shrugs. _Really Grey? I'll remember this._

It's his grandfather that finally comes to my rescue.

"Don't listen to the crazy woman. She thinks she can say whatever she pleases just because she's old. How about a drink my dear?"

He offers me his arm which I gladly accept and we walk over to the bar leaving Christian behind with his grandmother. I wave my fingers at him over my shoulder.

We pass Mia on the way who seems to be talking to someone from the catering company, she waves at me when we lock eyes.

Kate and Elliot are already here and collecting cocktails from the bartender. Elliot's drink is bright blue with a yellow umbrella and cherries as a garnish. The dainty glass looks hysterical in his large hand.

"Hi guys."

"Elliot, didn't think that was your type of drink." His grandfather points to the glass in his hand.

"Why should girls have all the fun and tasty drinks?" He answers.

I ask the bartender for the same drink as Elliot and we clink glasses before he skulls half of it down.

After a quick glance around I don't see Elena. Here's hoping she stays away.

Christian comes and claims me back from his grandfather. As we stroll around the backyard and tent I'm introduced to a few of their neighbours and friends.

I meet Grace's younger sister Sarah, her husband Jonathan and their two children, Zoe and James who are closer to Mia in age. They seem like a lovely couple and we spend a few minutes chatting with them.

Christian tells me that his other grandparents still live in Detroit and hardly ever come out to visit. Apparently Carrick is not very close to them since moving out here and they are set in their ways.

We are seated at one of the tables with Kate, Elliot, Mia and their cousins eating an early dinner and laughing at stories from their childhood when Elena shows up. There goes my appetite. I tense up and my good mood plummets. _Don't let her get to you Ana._

Grace gets up to greet her near the patio doors and then starts leading her over towards our table. Dear God I hope she doesn't try to introduce me to her.

Christian takes my hand and rises out of his seat before they reach us, leading me to the kitchen saying we need to check on the birthday cake. Mia gives him a funny look. _Really, Christian?_ Of all the excuses you can come up with you use the birthday cake which Mia has under control. I shake my head as I follow him.

"You know Mia didn't buy that right?" I say when we're alone.

He opens the fridge and takes out a bottle of water.

"I know but I couldn't think of anything else at that moment. We just need to ignore her for a couple of hours and then tomorrow…."

I walk over to him and wrap my arms around his waist.

"It will be fine. Your family loves you. Don't forget that."

"You're right. Just looking at her makes me feel ill."

"Come on, let's go finish our dinner."

I take hold of his black leather jacket and use it to pull him down to me so I can kiss those magical lips of his.

So far we have been successful at avoiding Elena but I can feel the daggers being thrown my way from her evil eyes. She has spent most of her time at the bar drinking. If Grace or anybody else has picked up on the tension or weirdness they haven't said anything.

As the sun is setting Mia asks for everyone's attention as she wheels out the cake on a trolley. The birthday cake is in the shape of a man's naked torso with the illusion that he's wearing unbuttoned jeans and the words "Examine Me Grace, Happy Birthday" written across.

"MIA!" Grace exclaims.

I'm trying to control my laughter. Christian hides his face in my neck pretending to nuzzle me but I can feel his smile.

"What? You're a doctor you see naked bodies all the time."

"Cut him open and eat him, then you can say you had a sexy, naked young stud for your birthday."

Of course Elliot is the one to make the inappropriate comment which earns him a smack on the back of the head from both Kate and his grandmother.

We sing happy birthday and Grace asks for a family photo. Christian unwraps himself from around me to do as his mother wishes but then Grace calls Kate and I over as well to be in the photo.

Elena didn't like that. She stormed off. See ya!

Once all the photos have been taken Mia asks for everyone's attention once more and asks Grace to take a seat on a chair in the middle of the tent.

"So I was talking with my mother a few weeks back about her wedding and she revealed that she never had a bachelorette party. I spoke to Dad and he's was all good with this so Mum, happy birthday."

Oh shit, I think I know what's coming.

"Mia Grey, what have you done?" Grace asks.

Mia just smiles and walks away.

The sounds of the song The Heat Is On by Glenn Frey starts to play and a sexy fireman comes out from the kitchen patio doors. I cover my mouth with my hand in bewilderment. All the ladies start squealing and cheering.

Grace is in shock, sitting there with her mouth open.

"Come on, baby let's get out of here for a while. No way do I want to see another dude thrusting his junk at my mother. God damn it Mia. Seriously?" he mumbles to himself.

We take the stairs up to the third floor of the house, laughing the whole way, and into his childhood bedroom. It's a glimpse into a young Christian, there are UFC fighter posters on the wall, karate trophies and a board covered with photos.

I walk closer to get a better look at it. It holds pictures of Christian and his family on holiday, ribbons and concert tickets. The bottom corner draws my attention. A small black and white photograph of a young girl is tucked into it. On closer inspection she looks familiar.

"That's my biological mother Ella."

Turning my head, Christian is on the opposite side of the room leaning against the wall, his hands in his pockets. Taking another look at the photo I can see the resemblance between them.

"She was very pretty."

Christian starts stalking towards me with a glint in his eyes.

"No more talking, I need to forget about the fireman currently giving my mother a lap dance."

I suddenly find myself being thrown onto the bed with Christian on top of me, attacking my mouth and pulling my dress up. My hands instinctively go to his hair as I allow him to take control and take what he needs from me.

It doesn't take long for us both to find our release. Holding him in my arms I can feel he's more relaxed than he has been for the last couple of hours. If only we could hide away up here for the rest of the evening.

"We should be getting back."

"I know," I sigh.

He removes himself off me and starts redressing.

"I'll meet you downstairs I just need to use the bathroom first."

"Fine, baby. Don't take too long."

With a quick kiss he's out the door.

Once I've freshened up and am presentable again I'm walking down the stairs when Elena appears before me at the bottom of the staircase. Her hand tightly gripping the balustrade.

I roll my eyes, here we go.

I attempt to walk around her but she blocks my path.

"May I help you?"

"No, but I can help you."

Her words are slurring a little from all the wine she's had.

"No thank you."

I walk away into the family room where I left my bag earlier to grab my lip gloss and of course she follows me. Leave me alone lady.

"I'm only trying to warn you, for your own good. Christian is not who you think he is. Has he told you about his lifestyle?"

More like try to scare me away.

"I know everything there is to know about Christian, we have no secrets from each other."

She scoffs at that, like it's so unbelievable that I must be certainly lying.

"Oh, I know all about how you seduced him at fifteen and introduced him to BDSM, I know about his subs and I know that he walked away from it all because he didn't need it anymore and I know all about your attempt to drug him. He should have had your ass thrown in jail. But I don't think orange is your colour. Maybe, a nice black jumpsuit instead."

"You little bitch, how dare you speak to me in this way. You don't know who you're messing with little girl. "

She is raising her voice.

"You don't frighten me and there is nothing you can say that I wish to hear. Newsflash, Christian doesn't care about you enough to care about the way I speak to you."

She wants to retort but stops and stares at my throat, eyeing my necklace.

"What the hell are you wearing?"

"My valentine's day gift from Christian. He said I have his heart forever, isn't that sweet."

I finger the necklace. I know I'm acting like a brat but she is bringing out the worst in me.

"You've brainwashed him. This is all your fault."

She is practically screeching.

Christian comes in looking mad as hell and stands beside me.

"I came looking for you and could hear your voices in the hallway. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, but Elena here has a problem with me."

"What the hell are you doing, Elena? Why are you constantly trying to drag me back down to where I don't want to be? I have let that life go, why can you not accept that?"

Her eyes widen and she seems stuck for words before standing up straighter.

"I know you, Christian, you can't go on like this indefinitely, it's not who you are, you need the control. You may think you're happy playing house with this girl but it won't last."

Before Christian has the chance to reply I place my hand on his chest to stop him and take a step closer to her.

Her eyes nearly bulge out of her head upon seeing me touch him.

"What are you mad about, the fact he doesn't want you or need you, that he loves me, that he is actually happy, that you don't control his life anymore or that you don't have access to his money? What exactly is your problem? He doesn't need you. He needs me. He sees you for what you really are. A pathetic woman who abused and took advantage of a lonely and angry 15 year old boy and seduced him for her own ends. You are nothing but a paedophile and belong in hell. You preyed on Christian when he was an innocent 15 year old kid, who was unable to cope with his hormones and anger and say no to you. He needed to be showed love not punishment."

We hear a gasp and glass breaking. All three of us turn our heads towards the doorway to see Mia standing there.

Oh no!

She turns and runs off calling out for Grace.

"MUMMM!"

Christian and I chase after her stepping over the broken cocktail glasses she dropped.

We find her in the kitchen crying hysterically and telling Grace what she overheard about Elena.

The look on Christian's face is one of devastation. He was ready to tell his family all tomorrow. This was not how he wanted things to go.

"I'm sorry.' I tell him.

I feel terrible. Why didn't I just walk away?

"Don't worry about it, Ana. It's not your fault." He hugs me to make me feel better but it doesn't work.

Without a word Grace storms past us towards the family room. Christian follows, calling out for her to stop and wait but she keeps on going.

This is bad.

I get there just in time to see Grace slap Elena and call her a filthy whore.

Elena is acting as if nothing is wrong.

"Now dear do you really want to cause a scene for all your guests to hear?"

"You're right, I don't."

Grace grabs Elena's arm and drags her outside through the French doors of the room to the opposite side of the yard from where the guests are.

Mia must have gone to get Elliot because he shows up with her asking what's going on.

We all follow Grace and Elena outside to where they are arguing by the pool.

"How could you? I trusted you, you were my friend and you abused my son. I knew all about your depraved lifestyle but I never said anything. Fifteen, he was fifteen! He was still a child. Your husband wasn't enough for you? How many boys have you gone after? You will pay for what you've done mark my words you disgusting creature."

Don't mess with mama bear.

"Please, Grace, don't act all high and mighty with me. You couldn't even control and discipline your own son. You sent him to therapist after therapist but I'm the one who actually helped him. Maybe you should have paid more attention to what was going on around you and been home more."

"You bitch!"

Grace pushes Elena into the water but Elena takes her down with her, both falling in with a splash.

They come up yelling and clawing at each other. Grace is pulling Elena's hair and pulls off her hair piece throwing it out towards us.

Christian, Mia, Elliot and I are frozen in shock at the scene before us.

Elliot says he is going to get their dad and runs towards the tent.

When Carrick arrives he jumps in to the water, separates them and pulls Grace out.

"What the hell is going on, Grace?"

They are standing there dripping wet, Grace pointing her finger at Elena.

"This poor excuse for a human being hurt our son."

"What are you talking about?"

Elena drags herself out of the pool on her own and yells at Grace.

"Have you lost your mind?"

Elena goes to walk away but her heel slips on the water. We all watch as she falls backwards hitting her head on the concrete edge of the pool and rolls back into the water.

No body moves for about ten seconds before we all start to rush over. Carrick jumps back in to pull her out. Blood is pouring out of her head.

He lays her down on the ground as Grace kneels beside to check her pulse.

"Call an ambulance." Grace calls out.

 **A/N: Thank you for reading and reviewing.**

 **I would like to wish you all those celebrating it a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.**

 **May 2017 bring you all peace and happiness and a certain Mr Grey back.**

 **Next update will be in January after the holidays so until then Laters!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

 **APOV**

Grace is on her knees pressing down onto and compressing Elena's chest but she is unresponsive. I don't know how hard she hit her head but things are not exactly looking good.

I can't believe everything that just occurred. Out of nowhere what was supposed to be a fun night descended into a nightmare. I can't imagine what Christian is thinking right now, he's pretty much frozen up. His eyes are glazed over as if he's gone to some other place. Carrick has gone from looking confused, wondering what made Grace act out crazily and attack Elena like that to worried at the turn of events.

Standing there watching on from a distance Christian is holding onto me tightly. I can feel him shaking so I wrap my arms around him bringing him closer to my body while Kate comforts Mia who is crying.

Elliot went around to the other side of the garden to tell the rest of the guests that something has come up and the party is over. He led them through the house and out the front door to avoid seeing Elena and Grace on the ground by the pool.

Christian's grandfather came outside and took in the scene before him and all of us in a state of shock. I overheard him tell Elliot to get his mother to call him tomorrow before he left.

Ten minutes later we hear the sirens of the ambulance as it approaches and the paramedics appear with a gurney and medical equipment.

Grace has continued to work on Elena but she hasn't opened her eyes. As much as I hate her and wanted her to suffer I never wished this upon her.

Grace starts talking in medical terms to the paramedics, who she seems to know, explaining what happened as they place Elena on the gurney and attach an oxygen mask to her face. Grace in her wet dress is walking beside them until they load Elena into the back of the ambulance to take her to the hospital.

One of the paramedics asks if Elena has any family they can contact.

Carrick wraps his arm around Grace's shoulders and answers them.

"No, she doesn't have any family except her ex-husband. My law firm prepared her will, power of attorney and other documents a while back. I will have somebody pull her file to check her paperwork. She may have listed a contact in there or a directive regarding any medical treatment or intervention. If so I will have it faxed over to the hospital as soon as possible."

The seven of us continue to stand there while the ambulance speeds away, its sirens blaring through the quiet night.

Grace is the first to move. She turns around and marches towards Christian and I. He avoids eye contact with her.

"Young man you have some serious explaining to do. I'm going to go dry and change. I expect you in the living room in half an hour and I want the entire truth. Do you hear me?"

Christian just nods.

As everybody slowly makes their way back into the house Christian still doesn't make a move.

I grab his face and turn it towards me kissing him lovingly. He sighs then places his forehead against mine.

I pull him down and we sit on the cold tiled steps leading into the house. Christian places his face in his hands, rubbing them up and down and talking through them.

"I don't believe this. What the fuck just happened, Ana?"

He looks at me pleadingly, hoping I tell him that it's all just a bad dream.

I shake my head because I honestly do not know what to say.

I take hold of his hand and entwine our fingers.

"I'm sorry. I should have just walked away from her but she just got to me." I whisper.

"You don't need to apologise. It's not your fault she's bitter and can't let go. She never should have cornered you."

"Your mother and Mia both know something happened between you and Elena. I think it would be best if you tell everybody at the same time, get it all out at once."

"Probably. I thought I still had tonight to go over exactly how to word it to them. I hate that I ruined tonight for my mother. She must hate me."

"That is not true and you know it. Don't torture yourself like this. How are you feeling?"

"Mad, scared, nervous. For a split second there when my dad pulled her out of the pool I thought if she dies then I never have to tell my parents the whole truth, but it's too late for that. Does that make me a horrible person?"

"Not in the least. It makes you human. It's a natural reaction to want to avoid hurting your parents."

It's air is pretty cold out here and it's starting to seep into my bones. I convince Christian to come inside and wait for his parents to come back down.

He's now sitting on the couch in the living room, his right leg nervously bouncing up and down. I wish I could in some way help him and take away his anxiousness but he needs to do this. He firmly believes that his family will turn their back on him, that evil woman had him so convinced of that but that is not the case, the only way he is going to believe that is by seeing it for himself. This is the only way we can move on and I know he will be better for it, there will be no need for secrets and lies. He will feel free.

We hear his parents coming down the stairs. Grace must have told Carrick what she learned because his face when he looks at Christian is filled with guilt.

Carrick calls Elliot and Mia who are in the kitchen with Kate to join them.

Once everyone has taken a seat around the room I turn to Christian and softly speak.

"'You can do this. Just be honest about everything. I think it might be best if you do this on your own. I love you and I'll be right upstairs."

I kiss him on the cheek and walk out of the room taking Kate with me.

She is badgering me all the way up the stairs but I don't answer her until we reach Christian's old bedroom.

She stands there before me with her hands on her hips.

"What the hell happened tonight Ana? One minute everything is fine and everybody is having fun you and Christian disappear then next thing I know Grace is in a cat fight and an ambulance is taking someone away. Spill it, Steele."

She is like a dog with a bone sometimes and doesn't let things go easily. However this one time she will just have to forget it.

"Look, Kate it's not my place to tell you. This is Christian's story. He needs to talk to his family and they have to work through this together. Please don't ask me to betray his confidence because I won't. If he is okay with you knowing later on, then I'm sure he will let Elliot tell you. Please, as my friend, let it go."

She comes and sits on the bed beside me.

"Okay, Ana. Whatever it is probably involves Elena somehow for Grace to come out swinging like that, I have never seen her lose her temper before but, is everything fine between you and Christian?"

"Yes, I promise we're great."

"Shit, remind me to never get on Grace's bad side. I mean she just pushed her into the pool. "

This gets us laughing and we spend some time just catching up although my mind is on Christian and what's happening downstairs.

 **CPOV**

I stare at my family sitting around the room. They're waiting for me to speak but I don't know how to start. I have taken charge of hundreds of conferences and meetings in my life but I can't find a single word to say in this moment.

They took me in and raised me. Gave me a loving home. I never wanted for anything and how have I repaid them?

I rub my hands up and down across my thighs to wipe the sweat from my palms. I wish Ana was here beside me but I understand her reasoning that I should explain things to them with just us in the room. They may not feel comfortable expressing themselves freely once everything is in the open and hold back if she were here.

I clear my throat. The only way I am going to get through this is by finding one spot in the room to look at and just start talking.

"Please let me say what I need to without interrupting me, otherwise I won't be able to get through it."

I don't wait for a response from anyone and my eyes land on a family photograph on the side table which was taken a few years back on father's day.

"So... that summer when I was fifteen and you sent me over to help clear the yard at Elena's house..."

I talk non-stop for forty five minutes telling my family everything from how things started with Elena, the BDSM, my subs and contracts, the playroom and how I finally left that life behind because I didn't need it anymore and realised what kind of a monster Elena really was. I told them about the breakthroughs I have made with Dr Flynn and Ana's help. How I'm able to accept Ana's touch without fear. I had to tell them about Elena coming to Escala on Christmas and why Ana wanted nothing to do with her.

My mother and Mia have been silently crying as I've talked. Elliot has been clenching and unclenching his fists and my father has been staring off into space while holding onto my mother.

"The last thing I ever wanted was to hurt any of you. I never wanted you to find out about any of this but that just wasn't possible. I was actually planning on sitting you all down tomorrow to tell you everything. I just wanted you to enjoy your birthday party mother before I ruined everything. Unfortunately it didn't turn out that way. I'm sorry. I'll understand if you hate me."

That's when all hell breaks loose and they all jump up, yelling and screaming at me at the same time. I just sit there and listen, allowing them to get their first initial reactions off their chests.

When they have all calmed down somewhat I hear everything that Flynn told me my family would say to me. From my parent's anger and guilt for bringing Elena into my life and disappointment that I felt I couldn't go to them.

There were so many questions from them, I had to pick and choose what I revealed. Nobody wants their family knowing all the horrible shit you do. They kept repeating why they didn't see it happening and wondering what they did wrong. I had to reassure them that I don't blame them for any of it. It was my choice at the time.

I have never seen my mother cry so much as she has tonight and it's my fault. Mia seemed to take it harder than anyone. I suppose it's not easy to have to listen to your big brother who you have always idolised telling you about the abuse he suffered and his secret life.

Two hours later I feel drained and exhausted. In fact everybody is tired and it's time to call it a night.

My parents both give me a hug, say goodnight and head upstairs with promises to talk more tomorrow.

Fuck, that was brutal but it went better than I expected. I know my parents and I still have a lot to talk about.

Walking to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water before heading to bed myself I find Elliot sitting at the bench with a half empty bottle of scotch in front of him.

I take my bottle from the fridge and sit down beside him.

"Where does Ana fit into all of this. Please tell me you haven't done that shit to her." he slurs at me.

"She doesn't. I would never and could never hurt her. I love her too much to expose her to that dark shit."

"How could you be so stupid, Christian to believe anything that bitch told you. I thought you were smart. Why would you even listen to her, do you really think so little of yourself."

"I don't know Elliot, I really don't have an answer except what she used to tell me just made sense at the time."

He picks up the bottle and takes a big swig straight from the bottle itself and slams in down angrily before punching the kitchen bench with his fist. He's angry and I can't blame him.

"You should have come to me and asked me for help. I'm your big brother, I was supposed to protect you. A lot of things finally make sense now. I hope the bitch dies. She is nothing but a monkey fucker hag."

"Okay, Elliot I think you've had enough, let's get you to bed."

After dragging his ass up the stairs and handing him over to Kate I head to my old room. Ana has left the lamp on and seems to be asleep under the covers. I strip off my clothes and collapse on the bed next to her.

She rolls over and instinctively wraps her arms around me. I turn us over so she is on her back with my head using her naked breast as a pillow. She smells of her strawberry body wash sher she must have showered. My arms go around her waist holding her to me. My movements must have woken her up because her fingers start combing through my hair.

"How did it go?" she whispers.

"As I expected. Mum and Mia cried, Dad was pissed. I told them everything and they got mad at me for hiding it for so long, they blamed themselves for allowing it to happen and Elliot got drunk. Flynn was right about a lot of it and I was more prepared to deal with it all since my sessions with him this last week. I answered their questions the best I could. In the end everyone came to terms with it the best they could for now but I know it's not over yet.

"I'm proud of you. You can all only heal and become a stronger and closer family from this."

"I hope you're right, I can only wonder what tomorrow will bring."

"Kate was asking questions but I didn't tell her anything. It's up to you if you want Elliot to tell her anything at all."

"I'll think about it." I yawn out my reply.

I don't know if I'm comfortable with someone outside my family and Ana knowing my past. I'll need to speak with Elliot and find out how he feels about it, if I can trust her to not say anything to anybody else about this. It may benefit him to be able to talk about it with her.

"Could you talk to Mia for me? She seemed to be struggling more than the others tonight and I think she may be more comfortable talking to you rather than me."

"Of course I will."

I feel Ana lean down and place a tender kiss on my head.

I move my body over Ana's and use my knee to separate her legs then settle myself between them.

I start placing small kisses on her breasts, up her throat until I've reached her lips. I feel her melt into the mattress below me as my mouth takes charge. Her hands glide down my back to my ass where she grips firmly and pushes me towards her silently telling me she needs me inside her.

Who am I to deny her?

After everything that's happened tonight this right here is the only thing that matters to me. As long as Ana and I are fine then everything else will also fall into place. I have to believe that or else I'll drive myself crazy.

Sliding through her folds I'm trembling as I worship her body. The love I feel for this woman is all consuming. I can't lose her. Not ever.

Ana wraps her arms and legs tightly around my body and holds on, sensing that I need the connection, I need to feel this closeness with her.

"I love you, Christian."

It comes out like a sigh from her mouth.

"I love you, Anastasia. My, Ana."

I pour my heart and soul into her through my kisses and body until we've both come apart.

Sleep claims me as soon as I have placed my head on the pillow holding Ana in my arms.

 **APOV**

I get up early in the morning to phone Taylor. I have no idea if he stayed here all night or went back home.

I'm going to let Christian sleep as much as possible, he was tossing and turning most of the night so I know he's exhausted and needs to rest.

I need to take his mind off everything that happened yesterday so I want to organise a fun day out for us and will need Taylor's help.

Twenty minutes later I sneak back into the room, have a quick shower and put on one of Christian's shirts before laying back down beside him. I asked Taylor to bring us some clothes and he should be here in about an hour.

I watch him sleep, the worry and frown lines not present at the moment making him look so young and carefree.

Using my index finger I gently and careful not to wake him, trace his face from his eyebrow, down along his cheekbone to his chin.

I could feel his entire body trembling last night in my arms. I know that last night was not easy for him but he's finally free from that bitch and his secrets. I wonder what happened to Elena once they reached the hospital. No doubt we will find out sometime today how she's doing, not that I really care.

Today needs to be about Christian so I will call Mia later on tonight when we get back to Escala. I hope I can help her in some way. I really don't know what I will say to her, but I will be a shoulder for her to cry on if that's what she needs.

He finally stirs at nine thirty.

"Morning, he says groggily."

"Good morning, sleeping beauty."

He comes closer for a morning kiss but I pull away before he can start something.

"Don't pout. We have plans today, Mr Grey."

"We do?"

"Yes, we do. Taylor brought us some clothes and is downstairs waiting. I need you to go shower then come downstairs for breakfast."

I smack his butt.

"Chop, chop. Time's wasting."

He observes me curiously but does as he's told.

After breakfast I drag Christian out of the house and into the SUV not telling him where we are off to.

He asks Taylor where he's taking us but is told that it's a surprise.

Half an hour later we reach our destination however from the outside of the blue and black building it's not clear what it holds inside.

"Where have you brought us?"

"You'll see, come on."

I pull him by the hand towards the entry door.

Entering the premises, realisation hits him and he stops mid stride.

"Laser tag?"

"Yep, I thought it would be fun."

I had Taylor book the place out for us for two hours.

"I've never done this before." He says quietly.

That fact makes me sad, thinking about how much of his teenage years that old cow stole from him.

I hug him around the waist as I look up into his face.

"I thought as much and neither have I, so it's something that we can try together. What do you say."

"Another first. Lead the way." He smiles at me.

I hear Elliot hollering from the counter before we approach.

"Fuck, dude. About time you showed up, I was getting bored."

I asked Elliot and Mia earlier to meet us here under strict instructions yesterday's events are not to be mentioned, which they both agreed to. Kate had a bridal shower for one of her cousins to attend today otherwise she would have also joined us.

"Surprise. Girls versus boys?"

The grin on Christian's face right now is worth it.

"Oh, it's on, Miss Steele."

Once we have been provided with our vests and guns, which were a whole lot heavier than I imagined, we are given instructions on how to use them and the rules of play then let loose into the maze.

It's so dark in here, my eyes need a minute to adjust. The bright fluro lights on the ceiling and patterns decorating the walls guiding our way.

Christian and Elliot run off like little kids hollering, no doubt to hide and jump out at us.

Mia and I cautiously take a few steps trying to peer around for them when Elliot jumps out shooting, scaring us then runs off.

"Okay, we need to split up. We can't let them win." I say.

"You got it." She tells me and takes off after Elliot.

Making my way along further into the maze I'm suddenly grabbed from behind and pulled into a dark corner. I know it's Christian from his smell and touch.

He tries to kiss me but I'm not having it.

"Uh, uh, uh. No consorting with the enemy."

I raise my gun and shoot him square in his vest.

"You shot me."

Why is he so surprised?

"Bye."

I take off running and giggling.

Two hours and four games later we are all sweaty, hungry and can't stop laughing. The boys won the first two games then Christian and I teamed up for the last two games where we were pretty even when it came to our scores.

This was a great idea if I do say so myself and Christian had fun which is all I wanted.

Afterwards we all go to a burger joint for lunch. It's not Christian's usual style but today I'm in charge and it's doing him good to act his age with his siblings for once.

I have no freaking idea where the hell Elliot puts it all but he just demolished two massive hamburgers with the lot and fries. It's like he just inhaled them.

He sees me staring and shrugs.

"What? I was hungry."

We're seated in a booth when Christian places his hand around my shoulders pulling me closer to him and kissing me on the temple."

"Thank you for today, baby. It was just what I needed."

"You are very welcome."

I briefly kiss him before going back to my food which Elliot is eyeing so I pull my plate closer to me.

Arriving back home in the afternoon Christian goes into his study to check his emails while I inspect the fridge trying to decide on what to make for dinner later.

Not five minutes have passed when he comes out looking stunned, his eyes dazed.

"What happened?"

I rush over to him.

"My mother just called. Elena died."

 **Grace POV**

I couldn't sleep last night, the guilt was eating me alive. No matter what Christian said, it is my fault. I brought that woman into my and my children's lives.

I'm a doctor, I'm supposed to be able to see the signs of an abused child but I missed it in my own son. I was too thankful that he seemed to be doing so much better after all the fighting and drinking that I didn't question the why, the sudden turnaround. I assumed his therapy was finally getting him somewhere.

Now I know different.

Carrick and I stayed up talking for an hour after we went to bed, trying to make sense of all we learned and how we can make this up to Christian even though there is no way we can but I still need to do something. I can barely look at myself in the mirror. I let him down, I wasn't there when my son truly needed me but never again I promise myself.

Carrick called his secretary this morning and asked her to go in to the office as it was an emergency and email him over Elena's Will and any other documents they may hold.

I wanted to commit murder when I saw what she had done.

That fucking bitch had made Christian her power of attorney and had made provisions in her will for charities of abused children. She really is a sick monster. However she had also signed a medical directive confirming her wishes that she did not wish for any medical intervention if anything ever happened to her.

At breakfast Carrick advised Christian of Elena's wishes. The look on his face was thunderous. He is unwilling to help her and he flat out refused to act in any capacity or way on her behalf.

Carrick will have somebody from his firm call the Public Trustee on Monday to take over all medical and legal matters.

I'm not supposed to be working today but I need to give her paperwork to her doctor and find out how Elena is.

When I get to the hospital I found out she has been placed in a room on her own in ICU. She doesn't deserve that privilege but seeing as she is known to be my friend that's where they placed her.

Dr Powell was assigned as her physician when she was brought in and I go in search of him in the ward.

I find him in the break room with a cup of coffee in his hands.

"Grace," he greets me. "What are you doing here today?"

I take a seat at the table with him.

"Hi, Daniel. A patient that was brought in last night, Elena Lincoln, she was at my house when her accident occurred and I have known her for many years. I wanted to find out how she was doing and I also brought her legal paperwork. She has signed a medical directive and her lawyers are trying to get in touch with a representative for her."

I hand over the documents to him and watch as he reads through them.

"Well this changes things."

"What do you mean?"

He gives me that sympathetic face that us doctors have perfected when we need to break bad news to loved ones.

"She suffered a stroke in the ambulance on the way here and there was too much bleeding on her brain from her fall. She was without oxygen for far too long and there is very minimal brain activity so we were keeping her alive in the hopes of any improvement. However, now that's you've brought me these documents, I have no choice but to turn off the machines and let her die as per her wishes."

I don't know how to feel. Yes I'm angry at her and want her to suffer but never in a million years did I think her accident last night was so severe that she would not survive it.

"I would like to see her first if that's okay before you turn them off."

"Of course, go ahead, I'll be there shortly once I've prepared the paperwork."

I return to the ICU and step into the sterile, white room stopping three steps away from the bed where Elena is lying. The only sound to be heard is the beeping of the heart monitor and whooshing of the ventilator.

"You can't hear me but I'm going to say what I need to anyway."

"I always thought I was a good judge of character and tried to see the good in people. I have come across some ugly people in my life as a doctor but you my dear have surpassed them all.

"You deceived me for years and made me look like a fool. I trusted you, I brought you into my home and how was I repaid.

"You hurt my son, for six years and more you had him under your thumb, using me to get information on his life. I was so stupid and thought you were being a concerned friend. Why him? Hadn't he been through enough in his life already?

"My heart is aching from the pain I'm feeling for my child, every time I think about what you did to him I want to hurt you over and over again and then curl into a ball to escape the guilt but I don't have to worry about him anymore. I thank God for Ana coming into his life. The difference in Christian since she came along is amazing, he's happy. That girl is an angel."

 _If he ruins things with her I will kill and bury him myself._

"Nobody will mourn you or care that you're gone. Enjoy hell."

The door opens behind me as Daniel and two nurses come in.

I leave the room but stay to watch through the window as they turn her life support off. They turn off all the monitors first and then remove the breathing tube from her throat before signing off on the paperwork and leaving the room.

The bitch will die alone but it's the least she deserves.

It's only a matter of time now. It could be minutes or hours for her to take her last breath. My eyes are glued onto the rise and fall of her chest so I know the exact moment she is gone.

There have been instances where patients after having their life support turned off have opened their eyes for a brief moment, to take in their surroundings before taking one last breath before dying.

That is exactly what occurred with Elena twenty minutes. I hope she saw nobody was there for her when she left this earth forever.

 **A/N: Obviously I'm no doctor but it was time for the bitch troll to go.**

 **Thanks Stargazer93 for the idea of Elena opening her eyes and dying alone.**

 **Also thank you to CTHEWOODS for the phrase 'monkey fucker hag'**.

 **Happy New Year everybody. I hope 2017 is a fantastic year for you all and brings you peace, love and happiness.**

 **I may not be able to update next week as it's my son's birthday and I have to prepare for his party but I'll try my best. He wants a nerf gun party. Wish me luck!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

 **APOV**

"My mother just called. Elena died." Christian tells me.

Did I hear him correctly?

"What? What happened?"

How is that even possible? I know she hit her head but I didn't think it was that serious.

He drops onto the couch, clasping his hands together leaning his elbows on his legs. I slowly approach and sit down next to him putting my hand on his shoulder.

What do I say? What exactly is the correct thing to say in this situation?

"She's dead." He repeats.

"How?"

My voice comes out all high and squeaky from the shock.

He regards me with a look of disbelief on his face.

"Apparently, there was a lot of bleeding on her brain from the fall and she had a stroke in the ambulance. My mother said it was an unfortunate accident with the angle she must have fallen and hit herself. They turned off her life support and now she's gone."

He lets out a deep and heavy sigh.

Is it terrible that I feel no compassion for the fact someone has just passed away? Does it make me a horrible person that I believe the world is better off without that evil woman?

I shift myself and crawl into his lap. His arms automatically hold me to him as I massage his scalp with my fingers to ease some of the tension I can see around his eyes and in his shoulders.

Christian tips his head forward and leans it against my shoulder.

"What are you thinking? Do you want to talk about it at all?" I quietly ask.

He shrugs his shoulders and shakes his head.

"Honestly I'm not thinking much at all. I don't know how to feel. Generally when someone you know passes away there's meant to be sadness, hurt, anger, but there is nothing."

He mumbles against me before lifting his head and focusing across the room.

"She's someone I had a relationship with at one point in my life. For a long time she was my only friend and I confided in her. I thought she knew me better than anyone but that was never true. She wasn't my friend."

He lets out a harsh laugh before looking into my eyes.

I always get lost staring into his beautiful gray eyes but when he is this close and staring at me so intensely I drown in them and forget everything else around me.

Christian brings his hands up to cup my face.

"I can honestly say that you have become my best friend and that _you_ do in fact know me better than anybody ever has or will. She had me so blinded. I know it's a terrible thing to admit but in a way I'm relieved that we never have to deal with her again. I was afraid that she would come after you and hurt you or spew lies to make you leave me just to prove herself right."

At least I'm not the only one having these unfavourable thoughts.

In a way I know he has a point. She never would have walked away that easily.

I bring my face closer to his and softly kiss his forehead before doing the same to his lips.

"She never would have succeeded."

"Good to know because I'm never letting you go."

That statement just brought butterflies to stomach and got my heart racing together with a smile a mile wide on my face.

"I don't ever want to go." I admit.

He starts to kiss me, his tongue seeking to gain entry into my mouth when we're interrupted by my phone ringing however I don't make a move to answer it.

"I'll call whoever it is back."

"I'm sorry." Christian sounds so dejected my heart aches.

"Whatever for?"

What on earth could he be apologising for?

"This mess. You can't say that life with me is boring. I just worry someday it may all become too much."

"You're worth all the craziness and I promise if I ever feel things are getting too wild I will tell you. Please don't apologise, this was just an accident, none of us had any control over what occurred. We can rack our brains with what ifs over that night but it won't change anything."

My poor Christian. Always doubting and thinking the worst in every situation. All I can do is love him and hope it's enough.

"How did Grace sound on the phone?"

He pulls me tighter and closer into his chest so I rest my head against it.

"She sounded like a doctor. Basically giving me the facts without emotion. I know my mother, she is feeling all sorts of guilt and anger right now and as much as she hates her Elena was one of her closest friends for many years and I'm certain this is affecting her."

"Will anything happen because she fell at your parent's house? Is Grace going to be in any trouble?" I ask.

I don't want Grace having to face problems over this because of that wicked witch. She was only defending her son. Doing what any mother would have done in the circumstances.

"I doubt it, I mean it was an accident, she slipped over her own feet, we all saw it but I'll speak to my father tomorrow, he won't let anything come of this."

We stay there on the couch in front of the warmth of the gas fireplace holding each other, my hand running up and down his strong and muscular forearm while Christian is lost in his thoughts.

I have no idea how much time passes but I can feel myself drifting off to sleep until Christian jostles me awake and kisses me on the head.

"I need to finish off some work in my office."

I take a close look at his face to determine whether he really is okay or not but he seems fine. Regardless I'll give him this time alone.

"Sure. Do you want anything specific for dinner?"

It will give me something to do while he's working.

"Not really. We can just order something in if you prefer."

"No it's fine, I want to cook tonight."

"Then surprise me. You know I'll eat anything, baby."

With a kiss he leaves the room and heads down the hallway back towards his study.

Damn the man has a great ass. Those jeans sure know how to hug it to perfectly show it off.

He must feel me staring because he gives it a little wiggle before disappearing from view.

Standing in the kitchen I decide on a pasta dish as it's quick and simple. I pull out the tomatoes from the fridge to get started on the sauce then check my phone to see who tried calling me earlier.

It was my mother so I call her back. We don't talk for very long, she just wanted to say hi and see how everything was going.

As I am chopping the vegetables for the salad my mind keeps whirling over the news that Elena is really gone.

Yes, I wanted her out of our lives but not like this. Christian said he was fine but I'm worried about him. I pray this doesn't push him to have some sort of setback and that he will talk to me if he finds himself struggling.

Christian comes out of his office just as I'm plating up our food. His eyes are red. He has obviously cried but I don't say anything, just smile, kiss his cheek and pass him his plate. If he would rather grieve in private over her to spare my feelings the least I can do is not mention it.

"Looks delicious."

I take a seat beside him at the breakfast bar and dig in.

"There's a chance I may need to fly out to New York at the end of the week for a couple of days. I would like you to come with me. We can stay at my apartment there and make it a long weekend."

He looks so hopeful and eager.

"I'm not sure if I can go, I'll have to check my calendar at work tomorrow to see if there is anything urgent on this week, but I'll try. I'll talk to Roach and let you know tomorrow."

He'll need to be satisfied with that answer for the time being. I understand that Christian travels for work sometimes but he can't expect me to drop everything each time he needs to go away. We will need to compromise on this somehow.

Done eating Christian stands and takes his plate over to the sink before returning and peppering my neck with kisses.

"Thanks for dinner, baby. I'm going to go take a shower."

"Sure. I'm going to wash up first. I won't be long."

After washing up and wiping the counter down I remember I promised to call Mia tonight. I take my phone, dial her number and stroll through the apartment while waiting for her to answer and end up in the library.

I sit down on the overstuffed armchair in there, which happens to be my favourite seat in this room and hang my legs over the arm rest.

"Hi, Ana."

"Hey, Mia. I'm just calling to ask how you're doing since last night. We didn't get a chance to talk during the day with the guys around."

She's quiet for a moment and I hear her let out a deep sigh.

"I'm upset over what my brother went through. I did some research and can't get those images out of my head and keep thinking how much she must have hurt him and I start crying again. How did we not know anything was happening? Elena always seemed like someone I could go and talk to, confide in, I feel like an idiot for not seeing what she was truly like. Why didn't he ever say anything, Ana, we could have helped him or stopped it happening."

"I can't answer those questions for you, Mia but know that Christian thought he was doing the right thing by protecting you all from finding out, however misguided that was. Elena had many years to mould him into what she wanted. Please don't torture yourself by looking at that stuff. Christian wants to leave it behind, in the past where it belongs."

"She was a manipulative bitch. When mum told me she died my first thoughts were good, I hope she rots in hell. Ana, I don't know how to act around Christian or what to say to him. I'm hurting for him."

"He is still the same brother who loves you, don't act differently around him because that will hurt him more. He will be fine. As long as he sees that his family is not abandoning him, everything will go back to normal eventually, you'll see."

"You know I was so thrilled seeing him have fun today and laughing. Thank you, Ana, for loving my brother and making him happy."

She's going to make me cry.

"He's very easy to love and, Mia I'm always here if you need to talk."

"Thanks, Ana I appreciate it."

I end the call and close my eyes for a moment.

It will take time for them all to heal but they will get through it and from what I have seen they are a close family and Grace will not settle for anything less.

I must have fallen asleep in the armchair because I feel Christian lifting me up and carrying me.

"You were taking so long, I called your name and couldn't find you."

"Sorry," I mumble sleepily into his chest.

Christian lays me down in our bed, undresses me and gets in wrapping himself around me like a vine.

XXXXX

Tuesday night Grace wanted the whole family over for dinner and Christian reluctantly agreed. I think he felt he needed more time to process his thoughts before being confronted be everybody again.

Everyone was trying their best to act normal and not discuss the obvious issues that it ended up being a tense and awkward meal and Christian was ready to leave as soon as dinner was finished until Grace had had enough and pretty much told them all to stop walking on eggshells and if they had something to say then to speak up.

The main reason Grace wanted us here was to let us know what was happening with Elena and her funeral. Not that anyone in this room was going to attend.

She said that as there was no one to claim the body the trustee of her estate, being a lawyer at Carrick's firm, will place a notice of her death in the paper and organise a small service for her and then have her cremated. A fitting end to the hag troll.

Also she wanted to ease the kid's worry and advise them that there will be no police investigation. Carrick had spoken to several acquaintances, and an officer who came to see them both. They deemed it an accident and that will be the end of it. I don't know if Christian helped to grease some wheels in this but I'm glad there will be no major fallout because of it.

Following dinner, while Mia and I helped to clear the table and wash Christian and his parents went to talk in Carrick's study. Afterwards Christian let me know that his parents had decided they wanted to see someone to talk about what they were feeling and Christian suggested they go see Dr Flynn. If anyone can help them understand, surely it would be him and I certainly hope Christian agrees to a joint session with his parents, I believe it will benefit them all.

XXXXX

I'm at work on Wednesday and about to get up to make myself a cup of tea when my email pings. Looking at my screen there is an email with an attachment, the sender name is hidden with the subject line stating I'm Closer Than You Think.

I hesitate but then reach for my mouse and click it open.

It's a photo of Christian but it's not a recent one. This one was taken when he was in the hospital after the kidnapping. He's asleep and the bandage on his arm is visible.

This just makes me furious. I've had enough crap to deal with lately. I don't know who this person is or what they want but I refuse to let it get to me and give then the satisfaction of playing their game. Whoever it is was able to get close enough to him in the hospital to take this picture.

I forward the photo with an angry email to Christian.

 **To: Christian Grey**

 **From: Anastasia Steele**

 **Subject: Attachment**

 **Date: 14 March 2012, 11:30am**

 **This is the second time I've been sent something like this and frankly I'm getting sick of it.**

 **Is there anything you haven't told me? If there is something going on Christian I deserve to know.**

 **Whoever took this was in your hospital room.**

 **Anastasia Steele**

 **Editor, Seattle Independent Publishing**

His reply is almost immediate.

 **To: Anastasia Steele**

 **From: Christian Grey**

 **Subject: Attachment**

 **Date: 14 March 2012, 11:31am**

 **I'm sorry Ana and we will talk tonight. In a meeting right now.**

 **I am getting Taylor to make a list of everyone who had access to my room while I was there.**

 **Don't worry baby, we'll get to the bottom of this.**

 **Christian Grey**

 **CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings**

I'm too worked up to sit here any longer and leave the office to get an early lunch.

I walk down the street to the deli on the corner. I call Kate while I'm walking to organise a time to catch up with her sometime next week.

I order a chicken and salad wrap and while I'm waiting for them to prepare it, Sawyer's phone rings so he steps out of the noisy shop to answer it. No doubt it's probably Christian.

I open my bag up to take out my purse to pay. As I lift it up and out of my bag my keys also come out with it and fall to the ground. I bend down to retrieve them but someone beats me to it.

An older gentleman with black hair and wearing a suit has picked them up and hands them over.

"Here you go, Miss."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, Ana."

 _What the fuck?_

I quickly look around for Sawyer and see he is still on the phone outside.

"I'm sorry, how…"

"You can call me Linc. I'm an old acquaintance of the Greys and have just come from a meeting with Carrick."

"Oh, well then, it's nice to meet you, Linc."

I don't offer him my hand to shake because frankly he is giving me a weird vibe.

"Tell that boyfriend of yours I'll be sure to say hi to my son for you."

"What? Who?"

I shake my head in confusion.

I don't understand what he is saying. Who the hell is his son?

Sawyer appears and drags him away from me.

"I'm sorry, Miss Steele. Did he say anything to you?"

"Umm… no, not really, just talking in riddles mostly."

I have no idea what just happened but I have the feeling there was more to that than meets the eye. _What is going on Christian?_ I expect answers tonight or his balls will end up being served to him on a platter.

We get back to the office where I eat my wrap and pick up the manuscript I was working on earlier.

An hour later my stomach is feeling awful and I know I'm about to be sick but am trying really hard to keep it down. I feel all sweaty and Claire walked passed my door asking if I'm okay because I looked pale.

I run to the bathroom and empty my stomach of my lunch, wash my face and slowly walk back to my office on shaky legs.

So I'm guessing the chicken I just ate was bad because I haven't been feeling ill at all.

There is no way I am going to get through the rest of the day. I have been to the restroom to throw up another two times and it's time for me to give up and go home to die in peace.

At three o'clock I call Sawyer asking him to bring the car out front because I can barely stand up straight.

He had to pull over for me on the way home but there was nothing left in my stomach to be brought up.

I drag myself to the bedroom, dropping my hand bag along the way, lay on the bed and close my eyes. Not long after Gail comes in with a glass of water and crackers for me. I take a sip of it but that too just gets vomited out.

Sawyer must have called Christian and told him I'm sick because not half an hour later he comes running through the doors yelling my name out and finds me in the bathroom leaning against the bathtub.

"Shit, Ana, what happened, baby?"

He wets a hand towel and uses to clean off the sweat on my face and neck.

"Food poisoning. Bad chicken." I tell him.

He helps me up and gets us both into the shower. He is holding me up otherwise I would be on the floor on my face I feel so weak. He quickly washes me but before he can get us out I double over and throw up bile from my stomach.

"That's it, I'm taking you to the hospital. You can't stop vomiting."

"I'll be fine." I try to tell him.

I just need to sleep it off.

"I'm not arguing with you about this, Ana, you can't even keep water down, we're going and that's that."

He dresses me in some sweatpants and a t-shirt before carrying me out to the SUV where Taylor drives us to the hospital. Christian must have called Grace on the way there because she meets us out the front.

I'm taken into a small room where my blood is taken and an IV drip placed in my arm. Grace gives me an injection to help stop the vomiting then hands me a plastic bucket in case I need to be sick again.

"I'll be back in a few minutes sweetheart. I'll get Christian for you."

"Thank you."

Christian rushes in looking all panicked, his hair a wild mess from the amount of times he must have run his fingers through it. Knowing him as I do he was definitely freaking out, out there. He sits on the bed on the opposite side to where the IV line is and holds my hand, running his thumb back and forth over my knuckles.

"How are you feeling?"

"A little better. Never eating chicken again."

"You scared me. Sawyer called to tell Taylor that he was taking you home early because you were sick and I find you on the floor of the bathroom, for a moment I thought you had fainted and hit your head."

"No, I just didn't have the energy to move."

Whatever Grace gave me is making me a little drowsy but the urge to be sick has lessened.

When she returns Christian starts bombarding her with questions until she manages to calm him down and gets him to actually listen to her.

"Ana, you'll be just fine. I want to keep you here overnight on fluids for the dehydration. We need to starve the bacteria out of your system so no solids for the next 12 hours. 24 to 48 hours and you will be back to normal."

"Wait, she can't eat anything at all?"

"Christian," I get his attention. "The way I'm feeling I don't even want to look at food. Please, I'll be fine."

"Well then, I'll leave you to rest. Just buzz the nurse if you need anything."

"Thanks, Grace."

"Thank you, mother."

She leaves the room and I move over on the bed making room and indicating I want Christian to lie down with me. Once I'm comfortable in his arms I tell him about my strange meeting with Linc and ask Christian who he is.

"What? The fucker approached you, what did he say?" He huffs all angrily.

I sit up to look at his face which is frowning.

"Nothing really. Who is he, Christian?"

He starts fidgeting with the controller for the bed and avoiding eye contact. He's nervous to tell me.

I place my hand over his to stop it moving and give him a stern look which says tell me now.

"He is Elena's ex-husband, his full name is Eric John Lincoln. Elena was married when we…..you know and apparently he's also Hyde's biological father. He hates me and blames me for what happened with Jack. He went to visit Hyde in prison which is the only reason we found out there is a connection between them. I went to see him not long ago about it. He was fucking with me by approaching you knowing I would get pissed."

Lovely, more shit to be added to the pile.

"What about the photo I emailed to you. You said we would talk."

"Ana you're sick, there's always tomorrow."

"No, dammit it, I want answers now. Tell me, what is going on?"

"I don't know okay. I'm still waiting on the list of people from the hospital and I received that one package that was sent to Grey House which I told you about, holding the naked photos and a note offering themselves to me. I don't know who is sending them, their head was cut off in each shot. I have my guys looking into it but they don't have much of a lead at this point."

I'm going to be sick again and it has nothing to do with the damn bacteria in my stomach.

He reaches out for me but I push his arms away. I'm too mad at him.

"Why didn't you tell me any of this about Linc before? I probably looked like I was an idiot. Do you not realise you put me in a vulnerable position by keeping things from me?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to unnecessarily upset you. Not until I had more information."

"That's no excuse, Christian. We're supposed to be a team and communicate. If it was me keeping things from you, you would turn it into the biggest argument of the century. When Linc told me he's going to say hi to his son he meant Jack, how is Jack his son?"

I sit there, stunned with mouth opened as Christian tells me all about the conversation he had with Linc regarding Jack.

"Wow, this is like an episode from Days of Our Lives. I see why he sounded so cocky when he was speaking to me. He really hates you, can't say I blame him."

I mutter that last bit to myself but Christian hears me anyway.

"Really, Ana? I thought you were on my side."

"I am on your side, Christian. Always, but come on, you still had an affair with his wife. You had to know that it was wrong."

He doesn't say anything back, just stares across the room.

I lay back down on my side facing away from him. We sit there in silence for I don't know how long until Christian puts his hand my back and rubs it up and down.

"I still need to fly out to New York in the morning. If I could I would stay here with you but….."

I don't turn over to face him but answer him anyway.

"I know, it's important that you go. I'm sorry I won't be able to come with you tomorrow."

"I don't want you staying by yourself."

"Christian, I won't be on my own, I'll have Sawyer and Gail there with me, I'll be fine."

"How about if I take you to stay with my parents. Just for one night then you can go back home on Friday. Please, Ana, I'll be on the other side of the country and worrying."

If it will give him peace of mind, then I will go stay with his parents for the day. Besides I'm too exhausted to argue with him.

"Okay, fine. I'll go stay there."

I'm starting to get a headache and really all I want to do is sleep

"I think you should go home."

"Ana?"

"Christian, please. I can't do this right now. I just want to sleep in peace."

He can hear the hurt in my voice and I feel him take a deep breath and let it out slowly behind me.

"I'm scared, Ana. What if something happens to you because of me? They got close enough to take that photo of me. It's just with everything that has been going on lately, how are you still here. I'm afraid if I go without you you'll realise how peaceful your life can be."

I turn around and look into his beautiful gray eyes. He looks devastated as if I'm sending him away forever. It's only one night for crying out loud. I take his face in my hands and run my thumbs over his scruffy growth.

"It may be peaceful but also boring and lonely. I love you, Christian, even when you drive me crazy and make me mad, I still love you and what we have together and I don't want to be anywhere else. All these things that are happening won't be going on forever hopefully and things will settle down. On another note when that picture was taken in the hospital we weren't together then, maybe someone is just trying to break us up for whatever reason."

I lean up and kiss him. My tongue entering his mouth, and I suck on his when it connects with my own causing him to moan deep in his throat. His hands find themselves tangled in my hair at my nape. I just want to reassure him that we are fine and this the best way he understands. I pull back and lay small kisses against his neck.

"So I guess I'm sleeping alone tonight?"

"Yes, you are unfortunately."

"How are you feeling now?"

"Still a little nauseous and weak but sleepy too."

"Alright, I'll let you sleep. Sawyer will be outside your door all night."

He gets up off the bed, pulls the covers up over me making sure the IV line is not bothering me before giving me a gentle kiss."

"I'll be here first thing in the morning."

I have no doubt about that. I close my eyes and let sleep take me.

When I wake up the next morning I'm feeling a little better, although my stomach is still queasy I managed to eat and keep down some toast.

Christian arrives dressed casually in black jeans and a navy sweater.

"Morning, baby. Did you sleep well?"

He's wary of my mood this morning. Last night I was angry, today I'm more hurt that he kept it from me. I hope he understands now that he needs to always tell me what's going on, no matter how much he thinks he's protecting me, I'm a big girl and it's the only way we are going to stay strong and united.

"I did. How about you, how was your night?"

"It was fine."

I know he's lying, his eyes have dark circles under them and it breaks my heart knowing he is unable to rest without me there.

"Come here."

He ambles over to me and when he gets close enough I pull him to me by his sweater and kiss him.

Once I'm discharged I quickly wash up and change into the clothes Christian brought for me before making our way over to his parents' house. Not one to ever be unprepared he packed an overnight bag for me, told me he'd already called work to advise them I was ill and also brought my laptop so I can work if I felt up to it.

I'm really disappointed to not be going with him. I have always dreamed of going to New York but there's always next time right.

By half past ten we reach the house where Grace is the only one home. She gets me situated and comfortable on the couch in the family room. I'm surrounded by pillows and blankets, a tray with water, crackers and some fruit on the coffee table. The way they are both carrying on you'd think I was incapable of looking after myself instead of having a stomach bug but I don't have the energy to argue.

"Right then, I'll leave you to rest. Elliot is coming over later this morning to help me with some odd jobs in the backyard so if you hear the front door it will probably be him. Yell out if you need anything."

Grace fluffs up the pillow once more behind me before walking away.

Christian takes a seat on the coffee table before me and takes a hold of my hands in his.

"I hate leaving you here like this when you're unwell."

He kisses my knuckles then turns my hands over to kiss my palms.

"It's fine, I'll be fine. It can't be helped. Go rule the world, Mr Grey."

"I'll be back Saturday night. I'll call you when I land. Sawyer will drive us to the airport and then come back here, do not leave this house without him. I love you."

"I love you too. I'll miss you, call me if you can't sleep okay."

I raise my arms and slide my fingers through his soft hair.

He kisses me long and hard with so much emotion, he doesn't stop until we reach a point where it's necessary to take a breath. If he carried on any longer he was about to start a fire he would not have had time to put out.

"Go, you have a plane to catch."

He's pouting and it's kinda cute the way he is delaying his departure.

"It's not like they're going to leave without me. Okay, the sooner I go, the sooner I can be back."

With one last kiss to my lips he stands up.

"Laters baby"

He turns once more at the entry way to look at me so I give him a smile and a small wave with my hand, he grins then is out the door. He only just left and already I can feel his absence strongly.

I've got my laptop open on my legs reading over some emails when I hear Elliot stomp along the hallway just after one thirty.

"Hey banana. How are you feeling?"

"Hi, Elliot. I've been better."

"I'll say, no more chicken rolls for you little lady."

"Please I don't even want to hear the word."

Elliot being the big goofball he is starts flapping his wings and clucking until Grace comes in and gives him the evil eye.

"Elliot, stop clowning around. Come on let's get started."

"Sure thing, I'm just gonna go upstairs and change into some old clothes first. Oh, Ana by the way, Kate said she's going to come past after work tonight to keep you company."

"That's great."

I'm looking forward to seeing her, it will give us a chance to catch up.

Ten minutes later Elliot comes back downstairs still wearing the same clothes and yells out to Grace.

"Hey, mum, have you seen my shirt from that band you hate, have you taken it to wash it?"

"What, no Elliot I have no idea where it is, maybe you took it with you."

"Which shirt are you looking for, Elliot? Maybe Christian has one you can borrow left over here." I tell him.

"It's of a local rock band. I went to a few of their shows back when I was in college before they hit the big time. They were awesome, that drummer of theirs really knew how to handle his sticks."

He tells me the band name but I can't say I have ever heard of them.

Why does that name sound familiar though?

It can't be can it? When I showed Christian that photo he said it looks like a shirt Elliot would wear and now here he is looking for it but can't find it.

Oh My God! The shirt was stolen. Whoever took and sent that photo has been in this house.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Hi all. I apologise for the delay in updating but have had some things in real life to deal with. I appreciate your patience with me. I'm hoping to be able to get back to updating once a week again.**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Chapter 25**

 **CPOV**

When I got the call that Ana was sick I don't know what came over me, I just panicked and rushed out of the office as if the place was on fire. My anxiety levels were sky high and the lift at Escala seemed to take too long to reach the penthouse. Sure, I have worried over my family but I have never felt such strong sense of fear for any other person before like this. My heart was rapidly beating inside my chest and I had to see her with my own eyes. That would be the only way I would know she was fine.

I just needed to get to her. After that damn email she sent me all kinds of thoughts were running through my mind. I yelled and screamed at Taylor. How the fuck did someone take a photo of me in the hospital and no one was none the wiser. I feel like fucking firing the lot of them.

When I found Ana on the bathroom floor it was like my worst nightmare come to life, for a fleeting moment the image of my dead mother came to mind and I was frozen in place. In that nanosecond of time it felt as if my life was over. Then I heard her moan and rushed over to her, falling onto my knees. I wasn't that young, scared little boy anymore. This time I was capable of doing something to help.

She looked so pale I was afraid something was really wrong. Once she started to throw up bile from her stomach there was no stopping me, I wasn't going to risk anything happening so I picked her up and we sped over to the hospital. Thank God Taylor knows all the shortcuts and got us there in record time.

The entire time my mother was in the room with her I was freaking the fuck out. Pacing back and forth in front of the door and pulling at my hair until my mother came out and told me I could go in to see her. As soon as I sat down next to her and held her hand I began to calm down seeing with my own eyes that she was fine. I have a good mind to get that fucking sandwich place shut down over this. How many others did they poison?

Next Ana then tells me about her run in with Linc and I fucking see red. How dare he approach her like that. Fucker is trying to cause trouble but I'll be the one laughing in the end. I had no choice but to reluctantly tell Anastasia exactly who he is and his connection to Jack.

Ana was angry and she had every right to be. I know I shouldn't withhold information from her but she has to understand that I'm only trying to protect her. I'm not proud of the affair and she's one hundred percent right, we are a team and full disclosure is a must. If she had known about Linc then things could have been different today and he wouldn't have caught her so off guard.

I'm not going to let anybody come between us. That's a promise.

Things were a little tense between us and I hated leaving her at the hospital last night but she obviously wanted some space away from me. I hate that I made her feel that way.

I couldn't sleep, not without Ana beside me so I stayed up working most of the night. I probably got a total of two hours of sleep and look it too, especially considering I couldn't be bothered to shave and have scruff all over my face.

If I could I would cancel this whole New York trip but I can't. The fuckers have been jerking us around for far too long and it needs to end one way or the other this week. It's important I go and it couldn't come at a worse time. At least I got Ana to agree to stay with my parents even if it is just for a day. I need to ensure she is taken care of.

Arriving at the hospital the next morning to pick her up I warily entered her room, hoping she had a better night than me. I know we're okay when she beckons me closer to kiss me. The last thing I want is to go on this damn stupid trip if we're fighting.

After getting her settled at my parents' house and talking to my mother it takes me longer than it should to say bye and leave. I know Ana is in good hands with my mother but I'm still going to worry. Elena is dead and Hyde is in jail but we still have threats lurking and I won't rest easy until I'm back home and have her in my arms.

I'm now in the car with Taylor and on the way to the airport. I pull my phone out and call Ros.

"Aren't you supposed to be on the plane by now?"

"I'm on my way as we speak. Listen, Ros, I want you to consolidate our shares in Lincoln Timber into GEH, then fire the board except the CEO."

"Christian are you crazy, do you know what that will do. You'll be losing money and a lot of it."

"I don't care. Just do it."

I hang up and lean my head back on the car seat.

I want to crush him. I'll show him you don't screw with Christian Grey.

I spend the five hour plane ride reading over the paperwork for my meeting and trying to catch up on some sleep. I email Welch to get all the background checks and information he can get me on Linc and Hyde and his adoption. I warn him to be discreet however and it's not exactly legal but I can trust him to do it without raising alarms.

Upon landing in New York Taylor and I get into the car he has waiting for us and make the drive over to my penthouse in the city. The place should be ready for me to use as I got in touch with my house manager over here two days ago to make sure there was food and everything was prepared exactly how I like it seeing as I was expecting Ana to come with me.

Walking in, I drop my bag by the door and walk over to gaze out of the massive floor to ceiling windows overlooking Central Park. It's a great view even if I don't get to enjoy it all that much.

I try calling Ana to let her know I've arrived safely but she doesn't answer her phone. I try my mother next.

"Hello darling," she answers happily.

"Hey, mum. I tried calling Ana to let her know I landed but couldn't get through."

"Oh, she's fallen asleep. Don't worry, I'll let her know when she wakes and have her call you. She's absolutely fine, managed to have some lunch and your brother left not that long ago."

"Okay and thanks, mum for looking after her for me."

"Christian, you don't have to thank me. You know I would do anything for you and Ana, that girl is incredible. I'm so happy you have her in your life. You can tell me to mind my own business, but are you thinking about the future at all, you know, getting married."

 _Here we go. I knew it wouldn't take long for her to start planning my wedding._

"If I tell you yes will you get off my back and not ask me again."

"Absolutely."

"Then yes, I am. In fact I'm going to look at rings while I'm here."

She squeals so loudly she nearly burst my ear drum.

"Promise me not a word to anyone and I mean anyone."

"Your secret is safe with me, Christian. I swear my lips are sealed but I'm just so excited. I want you to be happy."

"I know, mother and I am. I'll talk to you later."

I'm excited too. Never in my wildest dreams did I ever think I would be at this point in my life but I want it all with Anastasia. She makes me want things I never knew I even wanted before she came along. If you asked me a year ago how I saw my future, I would have told you it would be exactly the same as then, faceless women and filled with work but that's not the case anymore. I will do anything I have to do to hold on to Anastasia and this life forever.

"I'm not leaving the apartment tonight Taylor. Take the night off." I tell him when he enters the room.

"Sir, I had a text from Sawyer to call him. Apparently while your brother was over at the house he was looking for a shirt of his. When Miss Steele asked him which shirt exactly and he told her it turns out it's the same shirt that was shown in the photos that were sent to her apartment. Miss Steele believes the shirt was stolen and used to scare her away."

"Are you fucking kidding me? How does this shit keep happening? Are you telling me some psycho has been in my parent's house going through their belongings and I have Ana staying there thinking it's safe for her. God fucking damn it, Taylor."

I take a deep breath and count to ten as I run my hands through my hair before crossing my arms over my chest.

"What would you like done sir?"

"Call my mother. Ask her to give you a list of all the people that have been in that house for the last six months and work your way through it. There has to be a connection somewhere and we need to find it."

Taylor walks away towards the security office to get started. Hopefully this shit will be over with soon. I mean I know my mother likes to socialise but exactly how many visitors could she have possibly had.

I call Sawyer and he picks up after the first ring.

"Mr Grey."

"Taylor has told me about the shirt and what Ana suspects. Until this is taken care of Ana is not to be left alone and that means she doesn't drive herself anywhere, you do not leave her side even for a second and if she starts to put up a fuss tell her those are my orders and if she doesn't like it to come to me."

"Of course, sir."

Next I call Elliot.

"Yo, bro. What's up?"

I tell him about the photos Ana was sent of some chick wearing that exact same shirt and the note which accompanied it. Now I'm thinking if the letter wasn't meant for Kate instead.

"I'm going to ask you this once, Elliot and I want the truth. Have you been unfaithful?"

"Are you fucking kidding me, how could you ask me that. Of course not. I happen to love Kate. I know I've been a man whore before but I would never do that to her."

He's screaming in my ear and I have to pull the phone away.

He's angry and I don't blame him. If I was accused of cheating on Ana my reaction would be worse.

"I know man and I'm sorry but this situation has me stressed out and worried and I just want to get to the bottom of it and deal with whoever is responsible. I'm afraid it's all going to prove too much for Ana and make her run."

"Dude, I get it but she loves you. If she can put up with your smelly ass 24/7 then she's not going anywhere. Have a little faith. Now I have to worry about some crazy stalker chick wearing my favourite shirt, damn it."

"I gotta go, please keep an eye on Ana for me."

"You don't even have to ask, that's what brothers are for. I got your back. Laters."

My meeting the next morning lasts for four fucking hours and I feel like gouging my own eyes out. How many times can I go over the same figures and promises without wanting to shoot someone in that room. I spoke to Ana briefly this morning but I was in a rush to get over here. These fuckers thought they had a home turf advantage but they soon realised I was not budging even an inch. I got the deal I wanted and wanted them to sign then and there, no more pussy footing around. They need me more than I need them. However they want their lawyers to read through the final contract. I give them one more day before I walk away.

I was so ready to leave that conference room and not because they were slowly making me go insane but because I have an appointment at Cartier today which I'm not missing.

Taylor accompanies me into the 5th Avenue store where I'm shown an arrangement of rings and diamonds. I will know the perfect ring when I see it. Ana won't want anything too flashy but she deserves a ring that is special and shows her how much she means to me but one that she will also love. She will have to wear it for the rest of her life I hope.

The plan is to propose on our six month anniversary which gives me two months to get the ring and plan it perfectly.

In the end I decide on a platinum 4 carat, flawless, oval shaped solitaire diamond ring with brilliant cut diamonds running along the band. I hand over my black Amex and wait for them to process it and prepare the paperwork.

With the ring certified and safely in my jacket pocket I leave the store with a smile on my face. Just having the ring in my possession gives me a feeling of satisfaction that maybe finally something is going to go my way for once. I want these next two months to fly by so we can start our lives together properly with everyone out there knowing she is mine.

I'm not watching where I'm going as I walk towards the car that's parked on the kerb and bump into someone on the sidewalk. I grab their arms to stop them falling over.

I begin to apologise but when I realise who it is I stop talking and stare.

"We have to stop meeting like this." She says.

Fuck my life. God, will I ever get a fucking break?

"Irina. What are you doing here?"

"Shopping. What else?" She laughs.

She smiles widely at me like she's won the lottery and reaches out to touch my forearm but I take a step back away from her.

"Enjoy your day. I have to go, Ana is waiting for me."

I sprint to the car and jump inside before slamming the door behind me. Taylor gets in two seconds after me and drives off. Only then do I let the breath I was holding out. I can't wait to leave this city.

The next morning I receive a Google alert on my phone.

Fuck! Some fucker took a photo of me from a distance while I was talking to Irina for those few brief seconds.

"Fucking hell." I mumble to myself.

I need to call Anastasia.

"Hello."

At least she answered.

"Hi, baby. Where are you?"

"I'm at home."

Her voice sounds strange and off over the phone which can only mean one thing.

"You saw the photo." It's not even a question.

"I saw it."

That's all she's going to say?

"I swear nothing happened, it's not want it looks like. I just bumped into her on the street, it was an innocent meeting and a coincidence."

"Okay."

"You believe me don't you, I mean for crying out loud Ana you were supposed to be here with me."

"What do you want me to say, Christian? You said it was nothing so it's nothing. I trust you."

I can't judge from her tone whether she means what she is saying or just trying to avoid an argument.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better. I've managed to eat and Mia and Kate are coming over to keep me company today and watch a movie with me. How was your meeting?"

"Idiots are trying my patience but it should be signed and sealed today and then I can come back."

"Great. I'll see you when you get here."

"See you soon."

She hangs up before I get the chance to tell her I love her. Shit!

I need to finish up this deal today and get back home. There's just one thing I need to do first.

XXXXX

As I walk in through the foyer door of the apartment late that evening after a long ass flight filled with worry Ana attacks me, she jumps into my arms and wraps her legs around my waist. I drop my bags on the floor as Taylor quickly disappears.

"I missed you," she tells me in between kisses.

Well, this is not the reception I was expecting but I'll definitely take it.

She has spread her fingers through my hair and is pulling it to the point of pain and grinding herself onto my growing erection in my pants. I can feel her heat through the fabric. Her tongue is fighting for dominance in my mouth as my hands find her ass cheeks and knead them roughly.

"I missed you too, baby. So fucking much. I'm never going away without you again."

"I need you."

Those words are music to my ears.

I blindly carry her to our bedroom continuing to kiss her the entire way. I slam the bedroom door shut with the heel of my foot and lower her feet onto the carpet by the bed. There is only the bedside lamp on and the bed is messed up so she must have been in bed already when she heard the elevator ping with my arrival.

I take hold the hem of my t-shirt that she was sleeping in and lift it up over her head. She's not wearing a bra and her breasts are begging for my attention.

I pull her close to me by the hips, my dick rubbing against her. My grip tight on her as I place one perfect pink nipple in my mouth and suck on it.

She throws her head back and gasps.

"Fuck, Christian. Harder please."

I release it with a pop and move my attention to the other one, sucking it with more force like she wants. I know I can make her cum like this but not tonight, I want to be in her when she does.

She smells like vanilla and it makes me want to devour her.

I work my way down her body, placing hot wet kisses on her flawless skin as I go until I reach the band of her yellow panties.

I breathe her arousal through them and it's intoxicating, I could seriously get drunk from the smell of her. I nip at her clit through her underwear before I hook my fingers in them and tear them off her. She tries to move closer to my mouth, her hands now in my hair but I hold her back.

My fingertips skim up both of her legs simultaneously as I stand until I reach her core to find her soaking wet for me and growl in approval before I attack her mouth once more.

I need to be inside her. She's fucking perfect.

I'm still wearing my grey suit from my meeting earlier today. Ana grabs the lapels of my jacket to remove it off me and tugs it down over my shoulders dropping it behind me.

Next she unbuckles my belt, eager to get me as naked as she is but when she reaches for the top button of my shirt I grab her hands in mine to stop her.

"Wait." I tell her almost breathless.

"What? Why?"

"I did something while I was in New York. I don't know how you're going to react."

I see her face fall while she takes a step away from me as she tries to cover her body up with her hands because she is thinking the worst.

"What….what did you do?" I hear the tremble in her voice.

"It's nothing like what you're thinking so stop it."

I reassure her and rub my thumb along her soft cheek, smiling at her before kissing her deeply for a moment.

I take a couple of steps back and start unbuttoning my shirt one by one. Her eyes are following my movements. Once I have it opened I remove it slowly over my shoulders and throw it onto the chair nearby. I then take a step closer, turn slightly to the left and show her my right arm.

Her eyes widen and dart back and forth from my eyes down to my arm. Her hands covering her mouth in shock.

"Oh my god, Christian. That's a tattoo." She squeaks.

I had her name tattooed across my arm over the scar from where the bullet grazed me.

"Why did you do this?"

"Because I wanted to. I'm yours Anastasia and in this forever and if anyone ever sees this they will know it too."

She comes closer to me while biting her lip and runs her hands up my arms stopping at my elbows, the whole time not taking her eyes off the tattoo.

"What do you think?" I ask her.

"I like it. I'm surprised but I like it. Did it hurt?"

"Like a bitch, but it was worth it."

I have no idea how those guys you see covered in them can put themselves through that pain over and over again.

"Can I touch it?"

"Yes, but it's still sore. They've give me a cream to apply over it until it heals."

She gingerly runs her fingers across the lettering before wrapping her arms around my neck and standing on her tip toes.

"It's actually really hot, I need you to take me right now." She whispers in my ear.

I quickly shed the rest of my clothes then carry her into the shower and turn the water on, making it hot the way she prefers it. I don't waste any time slipping into her folds while I'm holding her up in my arms.

Our kisses are desperate and rough. She's pulling my hair so hard I'm surprised she hasn't pulled any out.

I try to reach every inch of her skin with my mouth as I can on her face, neck and shoulders. I bite down on her left shoulder and feel her shudder and contract around me.

I move to gently lean her against the tiled wall and begin to move, thrusting my hips back and forth furiously, her vaginal muscles gripping me, trying to keep me trapped in her body. I could live in her wet, hot pussy for eternity and not complain.

I'm holding onto her ass cheeks so hard I think I might leave marks but I'm so caught up in the moment that I don't care and I doubt she will either.

"Fuck yes." She yells out as I continue to pump into her.

"Shit, Ana. You feel incredible, baby."

I capture her lips again needing to be connected to her in every way possible.

"Harder, Christian. Don't stop…..god, don't stop."

"Never."

Our moaning and groans echo around the bathroom which has fogged up from the steam.

Ana tightens her legs around my waist bringing me even closer to her wet, naked body and uses her inner muscles to grip my dick and hold me in place briefly almost bringing me to my knees before releasing me to withdraw and enter her again.

"Holy fuck."

That feels amazing. She's amazing.

"I'm close, baby. Come with me, Ana. I need you to."

My legs are feeling as if they are about to give way underneath me.

"I'm there, shit I'm there with you." She tells me.

With one final, hard thrust deep into her I explode with a roar and we shatter together. I capture her screams in my mouth, our kiss slowing as we regain our breaths.

I dry us and we climb into bed. I'm on my back with Ana's head on chest, my hand lazily running up and down her arm, the white sheet draped over my waist.

I'm finally back home with Ana in my arms where I belong.

"How about we go away next weekend and spend it at my cabin in Aspen? Just the two of us."

"Sounds good." She sleepily replies through a yawn.

"Sleep, baby."

I'm so tired.

I place a soft kiss onto Ana's forehead then close my eyes and crash out straight away, all the sleeplessness catching up with me.

 **A/N: OMG Darker is finally out and amazing. If you haven't seen it yet, what are you waiting for?**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

 **APOV**

Christian is asleep beside me. He must have been exhausted because he just crashed out in a matter of seconds. He must have barely slept while he was away and with everything that's been going on lately I'm amazed he hasn't totally lost his shit and handcuffed himself to me to ensure my safety.

The thought makes me giggle.

I admit when I saw the photos of Christian in New York with _her_ my insecurities got the better of me for a minute or two. I don't want to act like a crazy and jealous girlfriend when he's never given me a reason to doubt him, even though it still sucked and hurt to see those images.

I'm not blind, he's a good looking man and I notice the women looking his way, trying to get his attention. He's never even glanced at a single one of them, however knowing that she's someone from his past is different.

He called to reassure me and I did feel a little better, the problem was he was just so far away that all I had to go off was the sound of his voice. He loves me, I know he does, I shouldn't doubt that over some stupid paparazzi photos that are meaningless, this is forever.

I turn myself around to face him and my eyes land on his arm and the tattoo of my name. My mind is still trying to come to terms with the fact that he did that, especially considering how much he hates being touched by other people. Talk about a declaration.

While I was at his parent's house and heard Elliot talk about his missing shirt I had a mild panic attack. I couldn't breathe and my chest hurt, I mean it could just be a coincidence couldn't it, there must be loads of those shirts in the city but really what are the chances of that. Elliot was worried about me and asked what was going on. I didn't know how much to tell him but then Sawyer filled both him and Grace in. So if it is someone that has been in their house at least now we have some sort of a lead to finding them.

I asked Sawyer to not say anything to Christian about my reaction, it will only upset him and he'll blame himself which is the last thing I want. He agreed as long as I promise to listen and do what he says at all times until they have found the person doing this.

I just want a peaceful few days. I can't wait to see his place in Aspen, I've never been and we'll be far away from all the drama here.

I move closer to Christian's body, put my head over his heart and allow my body to relax and let sleep claim me listening to his steady heartbeat.

Tuesday afternoon Sawyer drove me over to Grey House after work. Christian was running behind with a teleconference so I hanging out with Ros in her office until he was finished then we would be going out to dinner. Gail was feeling a little unwell today and rather than have me cook dinner Christian opted to go out, which is ridiculous, honestly I'm not going to over exert myself by making us a meal but try telling him that.

The office door opens and in walks my man, looking delicious in his navy suit.

"Hey, baby, sorry I took longer than I thought I would."

He leans down to kiss me.

Hmm, he smells good too.

"No worries honey." Ros jokes earning herself a glare from Christian and a wink from me.

We say our goodnights to Ros and head out.

In the elevator on the way down Christian is standing behind me, his arm wrapped around my waist pulling me back into his body as his soft and warm lips find my neck. I feel him push his groin into me then bite my earlobe making my panties instantly damp. I try to control my reaction and to not moan out loud. I jab him with my elbow to get him to stop causing him to gently laugh into my throat. Taylor and Sawyer are in here with us for crying out loud. How am I supposed to sit through an entire meal being all horny and bothered with wet underwear, better yet I'll just take them off, that will surely shock Mr Control Freak.

Upon reaching the lobby Christian takes hold of my hand, interlocking our fingers. We walk through Grey House's revolving door and outside onto the sidewalk in front of the building, take four steps towards the SUV parked in front of us when I hear a loud noise that hurts my ears, it sounded like firecrackers going off right next to me.

Everything happens so fast.

On moment I'm standing, holding Christian's hand, the next I find myself on the cold, hard concrete ground of the footpath with Sawyer on top of me. My ears are ringing and my wrist is sore from landing on it. My cheek also hurts from the tiny specs of gravel digging into it and I think my knee is also bleeding because I can feel it stinging.

What the hell just happened?

"Stay down, Ana. That was a gun shot." Luke says.

What?

No, no, no.

"CHRISTIAN." I call out for him.

Not again. Please God, not again.

Where is he?

"Christian?"

"Over here, baby."

I raise then turn my head to the right where I see him crouched down about three metres away from me. He smiles letting me know he's fine and I sigh in relief. He's not hurt. Taylor is standing above him with his gun drawn, pointed across the road.

People are screaming and hurrying to get out of the way around us.

It missed us.

Was it even meant for us?

Sawyer helps me up and practically carries me the few feet to the car, opens the door and shoves me in. Two seconds later Christian is next to me and we're speeding away, the rubber from the tyres screeching on the road.

I'm trembling. I reach for him so we can hold onto each other needing the closeness and comfort. I start to cry into his chest. I feel the kisses he's placing on my head. My heart rate starts to slow down but the fear remains. Thank god we weren't hurt. In those few seconds I don't even want to think about what could have occurred.

I look up into Christian's face and see the same look of both relief and worry reflected back at me.

He pulls my chin up with his fingers to kiss me deeply.

"We're okay." He whispers across my lips.

I have so many questions but am unable to voice them.

"What the fuck was that?" He's talking to Taylor.

"I didn't see anybody, Sir. They must have been well hidden or ran off immediately afterwards. I'm going to get Barney to pull the CCTV footage and try to find where the shot came from."

Because I'm still leaning on his chest I can feel Christian take in and let out deep breaths.

"I'm sorry about dinner, Ana but we need to go back to Escala."

I sit up to look at him dumfounded. He's thinking about our ruined dinner plans?

"Are you kidding me? I could care less about eating right now, Christian. I think it's time we informed the police, you are going to call them aren't you? Someone just shot at us. Didn't they? Please, Christian, before things get worse."

He rubs his fingers across his eyes.

"Okay, fine, yes. I'll call them." He reluctantly agrees.

I don't want him going out there trying to play the hero. I can't lose him and don't want to even think about something happening to him because he thought he could handle this on his own.

"Thank you."

Back at home Christian is on the warpath and has been for the last forty minutes.

I've been quietly sitting on the couch in his office, nursing a cup of tea which went cold a long time ago watching people come and go, listening to Christian yell and give orders. I must be in shock because it's like I'm not really in the room. I feel like a faraway observer.

Barney emailed over the footage he obtained from GEH's street cameras and I've watched it being played and replayed about five times now. The CCTV footage shows a small hooded figure across the street running away after the gun is fired. You can't make out who it is but from their stature they must either be a female or a very young boy.

I saw myself and Christian being pulled apart and pushed to the ground.

I can't deal with this. I need some space. I place my mug down on the coffee table before me and stand up. Nobody is paying any attention to me as I walk out of Christian's office and out onto the balcony off the living room for some peace and quiet.

I walk over to the railing and lean my elbows on it looking out at the lights of the neighbouring buildings and at the cars below.

I stand there thinking about everything that has happened lately. If we were being targeted by someone today then I believe that shot was being aimed at me. Everything has been to get me to leave Christian after all.

Why? Who could hate me that much?

Maybe I should go, just for a while, maybe then this lunatic will think they've won and show themselves. No, that's a dumb idea and Christian will never go for it. Besides I don't want to be away from him.

I move away from the railing over to the small black two seater lounge out here. I sit down with my knees bent against my chest, my arms around my legs and lay my head above them.

I'm staring off into space. Not really paying attention to anything surrounding me.

I don't know how much time has passed but I've almost dozed off sitting here until I hear Christian run out and call my name in a panic.

He falls to his knees in front of me and grips my arms tightly.

His hair looks dishevelled and his eyes filled with concern.

"I couldn't find you and thought you left."

"No," I whisper. I don't have the energy to even speak right now.

"The police are on their way and should be here soon."

"Okay. Do I need to talk to them because I'm tired and want to sleep."

I know he wants to say something like I haven't eaten anything but he doesn't. _Smart man._

"No, baby. I'll handle it if that's what you want."

I nod my head.

"Are you okay? Talk to me." He pleads with me. His eyes running across my face.

I have nothing to say, my mind is a blank meanwhile my emotions are running havoc inside.

I shrug because I don't know what else to do.

I get up making him also stand and walk past him to go inside. When I get to the balcony door Christian calls my name. I stop and turn to look at him but don't say anything.

"We'll be away in Aspen this weekend. We'll be safe there."

I only nod once again in reply and go inside.

XXXXX

The rest of the week was a blur. On Wednesday Christian insisted we both work from home and I honestly couldn't be bothered arguing with him so I just did as he insisted. I stayed in the library the entire day reading and editing some manuscripts and replying to emails. Not once did I bother to get up and leave the room. I think Christian was pissed that I ignored him for almost ten hours straight. Oh well, tough luck for him.

I don't even know why I'm acting like such a bitch to him, this isn't me but I can't help it. It's not only Christian though, everybody and everything has been getting on my nerves.

I've barely spoken to him and he's frustrated with me. I can see it in his eyes but he's letting it go for the time being.

I need to snap out of this mood I'm in.

Now early Friday afternoon I'm waiting on Christian and Taylor to come pick me up from SIP to head straight to the airport.

Once Sawyer has let me know they've arrived I follow him through reception where I say goodbye to Claire and walk out of the building and to the SUV.

Christian is sitting there in jeans and a black t-shirt. I kiss him briefly in greeting and put on my seatbelt.

"How was work?" He asks me.

"Fine." I tell him and turn my head towards the window.

I hear the deep sigh he lets out and I feel horrible.

I reach over and hold his hand. I turn my head to give him a smile when he lifts our hands to place a kiss on the back of mine.

It's already dark when we land however after we drive through the beige and red stone gate I can see there are lights on when we finally pull up to the house.

The house itself is surrounded by trees. I can make out the shadow of the mountains in the distance. Glancing around and taking it all in the house is double fronted with high pitched roofs built out of dark wood mixed with the same stone as the gate. It's gorgeous and modern.

Wow, I think to myself. This is some house.

We had dinner on the plane and for the last hour I haven't been able to stop yawning.

Christian gives me a quick tour of the downstairs. It is covered in a hardwood floor and reminds me a little of the penthouse with its white walls and dark wood. There is a large sitting area with three off white leather couches and a stone fireplace, the kitchen is state of the art with a gleaming pale marble counter and black cupboards, there is even a den and wine cellar.

Once he's done he suggests we take a bath and then go to bed. It sounds good to me.

He takes me up the stairs to the master bedroom. The bed is huge and facing an enormous window looking over towards the mountains. I see our luggage has already been placed by the foot of the bed. I walk into the ensuite bathroom where Christian is already filling up the gigantic bath tub.

Getting in to the warm water I lean back against Christian's chest and try to relax. His hands find themselves on my shoulders where he starts to massage me, releasing the tension I'm carrying. This is bliss, right here.

"What's going on in that beautiful mind of yours, baby? Please tell me, Ana. I can't help or fix it if I don't know and honestly all sorts of scenarios are running through my mind and they all end with you leaving."

I pull his hands down from my shoulders, and get him to wrap them around me. I rub my hands up and down his bent legs in the water.

"I'm not going anywhere, Christian. I promise. I honestly don't know why I've been so out of sorts. I wish I had a better answer but I don't. Since I heard that gun go off on Tuesday and we got home it's as if this fog has blanketed over me. Maybe it's just so much has happened in the last few months that I keep waiting for the next thing to go wrong. I don't know but I love you, no matter what."

"I love you too, but you need to communicate with me, Anastasia. Don't shut me out. We're a team remember. You scared me." He pulls me closer and kisses me on the back of my head.

"I know and I'm sorry for ignoring you but I didn't want to say something that would start an argument."

"Most of this is my fault, if it wasn't for me you wouldn't be placed in harm's way and have people trying to come between us. I hate seeing you unhappy."

His voice almost breaking as he speaks.

I turn around, sloshing water over the edge of the tub, straddle his hips and take hold of his face bringing it close to mine, our noses almost touching.

"Nothing is your fault. You make me happy and I wouldn't change that for anything."

"How did I ever get so lucky?" He asks not really expecting an answer.

I nuzzle his nose then kiss him. Allowing him to deepen it and access my mouth and tongue with his.

My naked breasts rubbing against his chest ignite the usual flame within me whenever he's near.

We haven't made love since Monday and I need him desperately. I need to show him we're okay and this is the best way I know how.

"I need you, Christian."

I bite down on his lower lip before kissing him again. It's deep and tender, the electricity around us building. I feel empty and need the closeness and completeness only he can give me.

I wrap my arms around his neck when I feel him lower his lips and head down to my breasts which are crying out for attention.

"Fuck, Ana, I've missed you these past few days. I've missed just being inside you. It's not going to take me long."

His hands are rubbing my ass cheeks.

"I don't care just fuck me already, I need to feel you."

He grabs my ass lifting me slightly before slowly lowering me onto his hard dick, down all the way to the hilt until my clit is rubbing against him. My nipple is in his mouth, his tongue rolling around it.

"Yes." I hiss out in pleasure.

"Take what you need, baby."

I start to move up and down, with quick movements, Christian thrusting his hips up as I slam down, the water splashing everywhere. I can hear it as it lands on the bathroom floor every few seconds.

God I've missed this and him.

As close as I am to my orgasm, I can't quite get there.

"I need more, Christian." I cry out.

"I've got you."

I'm unsure what he means but I understand when I feel his finger running in between my butt cheeks to my rosebud, then he slowly starts inserting his pinkie in me whilst keeping his gray eyes locked on to mine, gauging my reaction.

"Relax, baby." He murmurs.

I try to but it feels strange and too full, it's a weird sensation and should be all wrong but at the same time I'm enjoying it. He gives me a minute to adjust and once I've become accustomed to the intrusion he begins to move his finger in and out whilst commencing his thrusting again.

Shit, yes. This is what I needed. For him to overwhelm me, to take control of my body in a way that I can't help my body's responses so that I wouldn't be stuck in my head.

It doesn't take us both long before we explode together, a guttural cry spilling from Christian's mouth as he spills his seed in me.

After I've come down from my high I lean over to touch our foreheads together. I needed that. I lay a sweet kiss on him trying to communicate all my feelings, thoughts and reassurances with it.

"Let's go to bed, baby. I need you again."

I wake up the next morning feeling better than I have in days. It's so peaceful out here. The only thing I can hear are the birds chirping in the trees outside the window.

Christian is sitting up on his elbow, his head in his hand. He was watching me sleep and is smiling.

"What?" I ask.

"You were talking in your sleep."

Oh God.

"What did I say?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out."

"Is that so, Grey, you want to play those games. Fine, then you can just play with your own cock all by yourself this morning." I state as I get up to use the bathroom.

I see his shocked face before I close the door then hear him as he starts laughing loudly through it.

After breakfast Christian suggests a hike and picnic.

It was a beautiful day with perfect weather. Christian is carrying the backpack with our lunch and water, it even holds a picnic blanket for us.

He made sure that I had put sunscreen on and gives me one of his baseball hats. I'm so glad he did because the sun was certainly hitting down on us.

After walking for a good hour we found a gorgeous spot at the top of the mountain to sit and eat, relax and just take in the scenery. We were surrounded by tall grass, wild flowers and trees. I would love to come back here. I lay on my back and close my eyes. The world feels so far away.

"Tired, baby?"

"Not really. I'm just soaking up the rays and taking it all in, the smells and sounds. It's great out here. Thank you for bringing me here. It's just what we both needed."

Before I get the chance to get up Christian hovers above me, blocking out the sun and kissing me.

"We can come back anytime you want. You just have to say the word."

It's late afternoon when we return to the house, I'm exhausted but I really enjoyed myself. I loved being outdoors and not having to worry about if anyone was spying on us or following our movements, it was just the two of us and nature. Just a perfect day and I felt so much lighter than I have been. I'm glad we came, it's just what I needed.

After a quick shower I come out in my bathrobe to find Christian sitting on the bed with a sombre look on his face.

"Is everything okay?"

He pats the bed beside him.

"Come sit, baby, I have something for you. I was trying to find the right time to give it to you."

From the other side of him he lifts an envelope with my name on it.

"What is that?" I warily ask him.

"Taylor gave it to me yesterday. The movers found it when they were packing up Ray's house."

Taking it into my hands I recognise Ray's handwriting and quickly rip it open.

It's a birthday card. I remember him saying when he came down for my 21st that he had forgotten the card at home.

I take a deep breath in and slowly let it out as I open the card up to read what's written inside.

 _To My Dearest Annie,_

 _Happy 21_ _st_ _Birthday sweetheart._

 _I don't know where the time has gone, you are no longer my little girl with pigtails in your hair but a grown woman. It feels like I blinked and you were all grown up._

 _I am so proud of you and the fact that I get to call you my daughter._

 _The world will not always be a perfect place and things will go wrong but remember to keep your head up, to not let things get you down and that I am always here for you, no matter what._

 _I am positive you are going to do great things in this world. Don't ever give up on your dreams no matter how big or small._

 _You're a strong woman and have a big heart. One day when you find someone to share that heart of yours with just do me one favour and make sure the guy likes fishing._

 _Lots of Love Always Dad_

The tears are rapidly falling down my face, quicker than I can wipe them away.

I pass the card to Christian so he can read it then fall into his arms.

He holds me tightly, kissing me on the head and cooing into my ear as I sob my heart out.

Christian moves us so we're laying down facing each other, comforting me until I begin to calm down. My chest is hurting, my heart feeling as if it's been ripped out all over again.

"He left it behind when he came down to visit. I forgot all about it. Thank you." I mumble into his chest.

"He loved you."

"He did. I miss him."

"I know and hey, he got his wish, I enjoy fishing."

I giggle a little.

"He did. Just hold me please."

 **CPOV**

I left Ana sleeping in our bed, she needs the rest. She looked so tired and emotionally drained. She's been putting on a brave face but I know this is affecting her, she basically shut down and closed herself off for two days. She had me worried she was having second thoughts about us. I couldn't get her to talk to me and I found her staring off into space more often than not.

She was more like herself today, thank god, because I didn't know how much more of that I could have tolerated before I lost my temper with her.

The fresh air seems to have done us both a world of good.

I have a shower then make my way downstairs to the kitchen where I grab a cup of coffee before walking to the small office I have here and sit behind the desk.

I knew giving her that card from Ray would upset her and bring up feelings she would rather not have to deal with again but I couldn't not give it to her. I promised Ray at his grave that I would take care of her and make her happy. I'm sick of all the fucking crap we've had to go through. Would he be looking down in disappointment?

I take a sip from my mug and chuckle when I think of what Ana said in her sleep this morning. She was going on about being hungry and wanting a burger. I asked her what do I get for bringing her said burger and she responded with an "I'll marry you if you get me a burger right now, I'm starving."

I know she was asleep but it's nice to think my proposal will be accepted when the time comes. All it will take is a hamburger.

Thinking back to Tuesday I recall the terror I heard in Ana's voice when she called out for me. I heard that loud bang and instantly knew what it was. Taylor had me down so fast I didn't have time to keep Ana with me.

I had never been so scared in my life, even when we were stuck in that basement I didn't feel the fear I did that afternoon. I didn't know if she had been hit. Thank God for Sawyer's quick response.

That night she seemed so distant, so fragile that if I pushed just the slightest amount she might crumble. I hope to never see that look in her eyes ever again, the look of utter hopelessness.

She's fine. She's safe and upstairs sleeping.

My phone ringing on the desk interrupts my musings. I glance down and see it's the Seattle PD calling me.

I answer immediately. They must have some news to pass on in order to be calling me.

"Grey."

"Mr Grey, good evening, this is Detective Harrison from the Seattle PD."

"Yes, detective. I assume you have information from Tuesday's incident."

"I do. We pulled as much CCTV footage from the street cameras as we could. We managed to track the suspect to a fast food chain store where he purchased food using a credit card, so we were able to track him."

"Him?" I ask.

"Yes, it was just some punk teenager who unfortunately thought he would be cool and take his father's hand gun to show it off. He was dared by his friend to try shoot at the hood ornament of a parked car from the small alleyway across the road. It was bad timing that you just so happened to walk out of the building at that time. He ran because he was afraid he killed someone."

"Are you kidding me? He could have injured any number of people with his stupidity."

I am absolutely furious. What kind of a moron is this kid?

"He has been given a stern talking to and may be charged with firearm possession and causing a disturbance."

So it's not connected to any threat directed at us, thank fuck for that. At least I have some good news for Anastasia.

"Thank you for your quick work in this matter and updating me."

I hang up and check my emails. There are a couple from my lawyer. It turns out Linc has been trying to get in touch with me. He's pissed that I sold the shares in his company. Well I did warn him to stay away. He can wait. I'm not dealing with his bullshit this weekend.

Lastly I open up the email forwarded to me from Taylor. He's cross referenced all of the doctors and nurses who attended me in the hospital and they have never been to the house and they all have squeaky clean records. What are we missing? I need that list from my mother as soon as possible. The link has to be there somewhere.

My mother's Coping Together charity gala is coming up next month. There are usually people from the hospital in attendance. Ana and I have to be there, but we will need extra security that night. I send a text to Taylor to get started on it from now.

Hopefully we'll catch someone acting suspiciously at the event.

I close out my email program and go back upstairs to wake Ana up.

I just want to live my life and stop looking over my shoulder. This shit will end one way or another.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

 **APOV**

We're on the jet flying back to Seattle from Aspen on Sunday afternoon after a wonderful, relaxing weekend together.

I'm feeling much more like myself and not as angry and out of sorts as I was before we got there. It was exactly what we needed.

When Christian told me about his phone call with the detective and the idiotic kid who shot the gun I felt a little of the tension and worry lift off of my shoulder however not completely. There's still some psycho out there who has it out for us, but at least they were not the one trying to kill us. Always look on the bright side right?

I can't help but stare and smile at Christian's profile as he reclines next to me reading some boring book about the economy. I still can't believe how lucky I am that this man chose me, loves me and does everything he can to make sure I know how he feels and that I'm happy. I feel my heart speed up and tears form in my eyes when I think about how much he means to me. I have such strong feelings for him, it sometimes scares me. He says he's in this forever and so am I but how can anyone be sure what the future will bring.

 _Don't overthink this Ana, just enjoy it. Nothing will go wrong. You deserve to be happy._

He must feel my gaze upon him because he turns his face towards me and lifts his left eyebrow in question.

"Find something interesting, Miss Steele?"

"Nope, just you."

He leans closer to place a tender kiss on my forehead before returning to his book but I stop him moving away by taking hold of his cheek and keeping him near me.

I look into his eyes. He tries to hide his emotions sometimes but his eyes give him away and right now they're telling me he's content, stress free for the moment and I notice them slightly darken with affection for me.

"I really, really, really love you, Christian. With my whole heart and soul. Thank you for this weekend."

I just had to say it. If I didn't I felt like I would explode.

I kiss him deeply and thoroughly. My tongue seeking entrance into his mouth. He tastes like the strong black coffee he had earlier. My hands move to the back of his head, my fingers gliding through his soft hair. His free hand tightly grips my waist and he takes over control of our kiss causing me to moan out loud.

I wrestle control back and bite his plump lower lip before letting go of it then running my tongue over the small indentation I caused.

He chuckles when I release his lips.

"I really, really, really love you, Anastasia." He whispers against my mouth.

He folds the page he's on, closes his book and wedges it in between our two seats.

"Everything okay?" He asks as he wraps his arms around me.

I play with the button on the collar of his shirt, look up at him and give him a reassuring smile.

"Yes, I don't know, I just had this overwhelming surge of feelings and needed to tell you, if that makes sense. I needed to be closer to you."

"It makes perfect sense, baby."

Christian tells me Elliot sent him a text message earlier today wanting to meet up. As it will be early evening when we get home he asks if I mind having Elliot and Kate over for dinner and ordering something in to save me cooking last minute.

"Sure, that sounds great. Maybe you can call Mia and see if she also wants to come over. We can order from that new Greek place that opened up around the block. Every time we've driven past the smells are just incredible."

"Sure, whatever you want, baby."

I get a mischievous gleam in my eyes, bite my lip and run my hands down his chest over his shirt, across his hard muscular pecs and abs.

"Well, what I really want is to try out that bedroom in the back and join the mile high club with you." I wink a him.

I know I've shocked him by the way his eyes just slightly widened but then he grins back at me.

I wiggle my eyebrows up and down at him, release my seatbelt and then get up and rush away from him down the plane's dark blue carpeted aisle towards the back, squealing when he starts to give chase.

In a matter of seconds he's right behind me, lifting my feet off the ground with his arms around my waist as he continues walking into the bedroom carrying me. I can't help but laugh but any laughter stops the moment he throws me on the bed. I bounce a couple of times on the soft mattress, raise myself up on my knees and reach for him as he's still standing at the edge of the bed, pulling him nearer by the belt of his jeans.

"You need to come a lot closer, Mr Grey." My voice comes out sounding all husky.

"Oh I intend to, Miss Steele." He smirks.

I screamed as he practically jumped on me pushing me on to my back.

Oh, boy did he get closer.

XXXXX

We ordered our dinner from the back seat of the car on our way back to Escala from the airport so we wouldn't have to wait as long for it to be delivered because we were both actually pretty hungry. Who knew having plane sex could work up such an appetite.

In the elevator on our way up to the apartment Christian gets a text from his brother saying that Mia agreed to also come tonight and he'll pick her up on the way so they'll be about half an hour.

When we enter the penthouse I begin to make my way into the kitchen to get out the plates and cutlery for everyone but stop in my tracks when I feel Christian tug on my hand.

I turn back around in his direction and he pulls me into his chest, his arms wrapping around me, his eyes carefully scanning my face.

"I just want to make sure you're fine, that coming home hasn't upset you in any way." He quietly says.

"You mean not turn me back into bitchy Ana again."

I try to make it sound like a joke but it doesn't come out right.

"I didn't say that."

He assumes he's angered me but he hasn't. I know how I was acting this week towards him.

"It's okay, Christian, really I know how I've been acting and I'm fine I promise. We're more than fine."

I run my hands through his copper curls to try ease some of his worry and tension away.

"I'm glad to hear that."

He gives me a quick kiss before releasing me and heading into the kitchen with me to grab some wine from the fridge.

As soon as he puts the bottle down on the counter his phone rings and echoes throughout the quiet apartment.

He looks at it and starts to walk towards his study.

"It's my father, I won't be long."

I watch him walk away hoping Carrick is calling us with some good news.

What will the new week bring? I just want some normal, peaceful days. Not that life with Christian is what anyone would ever call normal but a few days with no drama would be great.

As I finish setting the table I hear the elevator announce our guests' arrival. I walk across to the foyer and I'm surprised to see Ethan with them when they exit the elevator. I had no idea he was in town. Dear God please let Christian behave and not act like a possessive caveman. I know Mia has a huge crush on him following new year's eve but I have no clue if he sees her in the same light. I hope she doesn't get hurt. I don't know if he'd try to start any type of relationship with her if he does feel something for her, especially when he's not even living in the same city.

I greet them all and tell them to come on in and take a seat in the living room.

I hold Kate back for a minute.

"You guys didn't tell us Ethan was also joining you, I would have ordered more food."

"It was last minute. He came down for a couple days and to visit mum and dad. He literally knocked on the door five minutes before we left."

Alright then.

I follow Kate over to the couch then offer everyone a drink.

"I'm gonna go see what's keeping Christian. I won't be long."

I make my way down the hallway to Christian who still hasn't come out of his office however as I push the door open he pulls it at the same time, the unexpected movement almost making me fall over. Luckily he catches me.

"Shit, Ana you scared me."

"Sorry." I giggle. "Everything okay with your dad?"

"Yes, fine but I'll tell you more later, I thought I heard Elliot."

"Yeah, they're here and so is Ethan, he came with them."

Well that news wasn't exactly welcome judging by the way his jaw just hardened and his eyes squinted.

"Be nice." I warn him "Please, I know you don't really like him but I just want to enjoy our evening without any drama."

He looks over my shoulder towards where we can hear their voices and lets out a deep sigh.

"I promise to be on my best behaviour as long as he keeps his eyes and hands off you."

"Seriously, Christian? He's not going to do anything, and besides I think your sister has a bit of a crush on him."

I roll my eyes at him which earns me a hard slap on the butt.

Shit, that stung so I rub my hand over the sore spot. He's looking all too smug and pleased with himself.

"Lead the way, Miss Steele, we can't keep our guests waiting."

"Hello everyone. Mia. Sorry to keep you waiting." Christian says as he takes a seat on the couch pulling me down next to him as they all greet him in return.

We're all sitting around with a glass of wine, Christian's arm draped over my shoulder while talking and catching up. I tell the girls about our beautiful hike in Aspen while the guys are talking sport as usual until Sawyer announces that our food has arrived.

Seated around the dining table, half way through our meal I pick up that Elliot and Kate are a little tense with each other and watch them interact for a few minutes forgetting about the food on my plate which is getting cold.

They catch me staring at them so I outright ask them what's going on.

This causes everyone else to glance their way as well.

Kate sighs and looks down whilst Elliot glares at her. Oh no, has she done something?

"Go ahead, Katie. Tell them what you told me." His voice is hard and he gestures around the table at us.

I see her swallow and take a deep breath before she starts speaking, still avoiding eye contact. All eyes are on her at this point.

"The paper wants to send me overseas on an assignment."

Okay, that's a good thing isn't it?

"That's great news, right?" I ask unsure.

"Usually, yes but Elliot doesn't want me to go." She replies.

We all look at Elliot, thinking he's being unreasonable.

"Tell them where and for how long."

Kate shakes her head before looking up at me.

"It's for a month, two at the most to a remote village in Africa. They want a story on how the local people live their life away from all the modern conveniences and technology. They want me to immerse myself in their culture and be a part of it to really get an understanding for it. I would be there with another three colleagues."

Shit! No wonder Elliot is upset.

"Some village in Africa? It's in fucking Kenya, neighbouring the border of Somalia, one of the most dangerous places over there, where women are raped, kidnapped and murdered. Are you out of your fucking mind for even considering it?"

Elliot is yelling at her. Kate looks back down into her lap.

Ethan jumps in, agreeing with Elliot.

"I'm sorry, Katie but I can't let you go there either, it's too dangerous. Does dad know about this? He would never agree or approve this."

"No, this has nothing to do with dad, they came straight to me. Can you imagine the story I could write, it would do wonders for my career."

"Oh, so your career is more important than me or your life then." Elliot spits at her.

"Elliot, please… this is important to me."

"And you're important to me. Do you even understand that?" He screams at her.

Kate begins to cry into her hands. I know she has always been ambitious and ready to take on any challenge but I have to agree with both Elliot and her brother. She can't do this.

Christian and I look at each other, a little lost about what to do here. So much for a drama free evening.

They continue arguing until Elliot has reached his limit and stands up from his chair, knocking it down onto the tiled floor with a loud crash making everyone jump.

"You know what Kate, if you go don't bother coming back." Elliot says to her then storms away from the table.

Christian gets up to follow him along with Ethan leaving us girls at the table but not before whispering in my ear that he'll talk to his brother and calm him down.

Kate is full out sobbing now, saying she loves Elliot and doesn't want to lose him, but she wanted to do something different.

I leave my seat to move around the table and sit beside Kate, giving her a hug to help calm her down.

Christian must have taken the guys into the library to play a game of pool because I can hear the balls bouncing off each other every now and again.

I tell Kate that I agree with everything they said to her. She thought I would see her side of it but how can I. I try to make her see there will be other opportunities for great articles but this is one she shouldn't take, it's not safe, no one will be able to get in contact with her and we will be wondering if she's still alive the entire time.

"I need my best friend around. Please, Kate."

In the end after a convincing argument she sees reason and agrees not to go.

"You won't?"

"No, I won't go. I know what everyone is saying is true but I just wanted to be taken serious and make my mark."

"You will, Kate. One day I know you will, just don't be in such a hurry, we're both still learning the ropes so to speak when it comes to our careers, everything will happen when it's supposed to, you'll see."

I give her a smile and kiss on the cheek.

I leave Kate sitting there with her wine glass as she composes herself and start to clear the table. With my hands full of dirty dishes I round the corner and walk in on Ethan and Mia kissing in the middle of the kitchen.

How did I not even notice she had left the dining area? Some host you are Ana.

I clear my throat to make my presence known and see them pull apart so quickly like a pair of teenagers that have been busted by a parent.

"Oops sorry." I say and see them blush.

I put the dirty dishes down on the bench and back track out of there.

Elliot and Christian have also come back out. Elliot seems to have calmed down, he sits back down and hugs Kate both of them apologising to each other and to us for the fuss and argument.

"Don't worry about it. As long as you guys work things out, that's the main thing." Christian replies to them.

"You're right, Elliot about everything, I've been so stubborn and stupid and I'm staying right here with you." Kate lets him know.

"I'm so happy to hear that babe, come on let's go home. I've had enough of my brother's face for one night."

They all say their good nights as they head to the elevator.

Holy shit. Talk about an eventful dinner.

Christian and I just stare at each other across the foyer after the lift doors have closed.

"Well that was certainly unexpected. I need to wash the dishes." I say.

"Leave them, it's late. Gail will do it."

I try to argue but he stops me before I can start. I hate leaving such a mess behind for Gail to take care of but Christian reminds me it's what he pays her for.

"Bath?" He asks.

That's one way to convince me to forget about dirty dishes.

"Yes please."

In the tub Christian is massaging my feet, it's so relaxing he's got me almost falling asleep in the warm water.

"What did you say to Elliot?"

"I just told him to calm down and talk rationally about it. That yelling and carrying on wasn't going to get him anywhere but into more fights. He understood where Kate was coming from, she's still young and wants the world to take notice of her however there are other ways to go about it. This is his longest and most serious relationship ever. I think he was just more afraid of losing that more than anything."

"I suppose."

"Whatever you said to Kate also seemed to work in changing her mind."

"Honestly, I don't truly believe she really wanted to go but felt that she needed to do it in order to prove herself, otherwise no matter what argument anyone came up with, nothing would have changed her mind."

I close my eyes and lean my head back against the tiled wall as Christian swaps feet. I wonder if I should tell him about the scene I witnessed in the kitchen with Mia but decide not to. Until I know for sure that something serious is going on between them, her brother doesn't need to know about a little kiss. After another minute he tells me I'm all pruny and helps me out.

Climbing into bed I ask Christian about his dad's phone call which I only recall because I see him place his phone on the charger.

"What were you going to tell me, you know about Carrick's call earlier?"

He gets in bed with me and gathers me into his arms. My head and hand automatically finding their place on his chest.

"Dad wanted to let me know that he received a call from one of the guards at the prison Hyde is being held in. Apparently Jack pissed off the wrong person in jail and they stabbed him in his back hitting a major nerve in his spine, they took him to hospital to operate and try repair the damage but there was not much the doctors could do. He's in a wheel chair and it's unlikely he will ever walk again."

"Seriously?"

I raise my head to look at him. He nods in affirmation.

It may seem cruel but I for one don't feel sorry for him and could care less. He probably deserved it.

"He is not going to be able to cause any more trouble for us, baby. He will need 24 hour care whenever he's released."

I lay back down. After a moment I quietly ask.

"You didn't have anything to do with it did you?" Half afraid of the answer, but I don't want to imagine the man I love is capable of such dirty deeds in order to ensure our future safety.

"No, Ana. I won't say I'm not pleased about it but it was all his own doing."

I ahift myself closer to him and entwine our legs together.

"Dad also told me that he and mum are going in to see Flynn next week. The doc thinks a joint session with them might be beneficial but I'm not sure how I feel about having a session with them."

I know his parents are struggling to come to terms with it all and that Christian is still feeling guilt over it, however it may help them all to sit and have an open discussion but I'm not going to push him.

"You don't have to decide right now. You have a few days to think about it. Sleep on it and see how you feel about it in the morning."

I kiss the warm skin of his chest above his heart then settle down allowing sleep to claim me while Christian runs his fingers through my hair.

 **CPOV**

I've been busy at work the last few days with department head meetings to see where everyone is at with our various projects. Ros has been on my back over an issue with our shipyard in Taiwan and needs me to sort it out sooner rather than later, meaning I'll need to stay back late at the office tonight for a teleconference with my manager overseeing things there. It's either that or take a trip out there and that's not going to happen anytime soon. Not only do I not want to leave Anastasia behind for a number of days, but now is also the worst time I could possibly go with everything else going on around us.

Ana seems fine and more like her happy self since last week. Hopefully whatever was bothering her is no longer an issue. I've tried my best to reassure her that we're safe. She mentioned wanting to see her mother the other day over dinner so I'm going to get in touch with Carla and fly her out here to spend some time with Ana. Maybe she's just missing her family. Carla is all she has left and as much as she loves my family and they her it's not the same thing.

I thought I heard Ana crying last night in the middle of the night when I briefly woke up and was in that state of semi consciousness but I could have been dreaming. She was all chirpy this morning. I really looked at her over breakfast but there was no sign of anything being wrong.

I sent Ana flowers at work today just to let her know I'm thinking about her and to put a smile on her face.

Today's Thursday and it has been a fucking irritating morning filled with assholes who can't follow simple instructions. You would think that after working for me for a few years or months even, my employees would know what I expect and what not to do to piss me off. Incompetent fuckers the lot of them. Ros is dealing with this shit next time, I have better things to do. She knew I was close to exploding in that board room and called an end to it before I got to that stage.

I decided to not join my parents when they saw Dr Flynn two days ago but I agreed to have lunch with my mother today when I spoke to her yesterday. I couldn't bring myself to sit in that office with them, like any child I don't want to see my parents in pain knowing I'm the cause of it.

I meet Taylor by the elevators just before 12 o'clock and travel down to the parking garage, hop into the SUV and drive over to the Mile High Club. There are one or two photographers out the front. _Parasites_. Me walking into a building is so fucking interesting.

Grace is already there and seated when I enter the restaurant. I greet her with a kiss to the cheek, take my seat opposite her and order.

"How are you, dear?"

"I'm fine, mother. Everything is fine so please don't worry so much."

"That's kind of my job, Christian. And Ana?"

"She's great." I smile back at her.

Throughout our meal she tells me a little about their session with Dr Flynn. Whatever he said to them seems to have helped somewhat, she doesn't look as weighted down as other times.

"I like seeing you like this." She grins at me.

"Like what?" I ask.

"Happy, in love and carefree."

How do I respond to that? It's all Ana. She's the second angel I met in this world after Grace.

"Oh before I forget, I emailed Taylor this morning the list you wanted from me. I think I got everyone on there. I hope it helps, darling so you can put all this behind you."

"Thank you. I hope so too."

We hear a commotion coming from the bar of the restaurant.

We both turn our heads towards the noise and see Linc. It seems the bartender is refusing to serve him any further. He turns around to leave when he spots us looking his way and changes direction towards our table.

Fuck!

I catch Taylor's eye across the room who nods back in understanding.

"Well, well if it isn't Christian fucking Grey and his mummy." He slurs angrily.

Not only is he drunk but loud and making a scene.

"Linc, maybe you should leave."

"I don't take orders from you little boy. You destroy everything that you come into contact with. How could you destroy my business without a second thought? I worked and sweated to make it what it was and you think you can come in and take it all away from me, you little prick."

I sit up straight in my chair.

"I warned you to stay away from Anastasia. You didn't listen. These are the consequences." I say unapologetically.

I notice Taylor begin to walk towards us with one of the building's security guards.

"And now my son is going to spend the rest of his life in a wheelchair because of you. He wouldn't even be in that place if it wasn't for your cock teasing girlfriend."

I try my best to control my temper but one more comment like that and I won't hold back, I don't care who's around. I guess that Jack being injured must be what he's really more upset over making him drink in the middle of the day but I will not tolerate his disrespect.

"Oh no, that was all Jacky boys doing. You really should teach him to have some manners."

He tries to lunge at me however Taylor is there and grabs him back.

He turns towards Grace.

"You should be sooo proud of him, screwing people's wives and ruining lives." He says to her sarcastically.

"Oh I am. Very proud. Maybe you should have kept a better leash on your wife, perhaps then she wouldn't have gone after my15 year old son." He taunts him back.

My mother has just absolutely shocked me, and Linc it seems as he's gone pale and speechless.

"Get him out of here."

He's dragged out by Taylor and restaurant security without too much more drama. I should be thankful that the place wasn't full but enough people saw and overheard far too much I'm sure.

"I'm sorry about that," I begin to apologise before my mother stops me.

"You have nothing to apologise for my darling boy. Now tell me how I can help with this proposal."


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

 **APOV**

Tonight we're attending the Copying Together gala Christian's parents are hosting at their home. He said it's a yearly event where his mother hires a giant tent that's set up on the grounds, entertainment and dinner and there are generally about 300 to 350 people in attendance of Seattle's wealthy circle to raise funds for the charity.

Christian told me about it two weeks ago which meant dress shopping, which is the worst thing I could think of. Throw in Kate and Mia to the mix and it becomes a nightmare. Four hours. Four hours of dress shopping and I was ready to kill them both, Sawyer and Christian by the end for putting me through this torture.

The only reason it took so long is because I was adamant to find the perfect dress except I hated everything I tried on, it either didn't feel right or showed too much cleavage that I was afraid one wrong move would have my boobs falling out or it was the wrong colour. I may have had a couple of moments where I cried out of frustration but I needed it to be perfect. After visiting every boutique Mia and Kate could think of we ended up at Neiman's. I think Mia called her brother and told him I was having a hard time finding something so he organised some dresses to be available for me over there. I'm pretty certain by the time we left Neiman's, Caroline Acton, the personal shopper who was assigned to us was glad to see the back of me. At least I got my dress in the end and everyone was happy again.

I love my dress, it's light blue, long and flowy, my upper back is exposed although covered with lace. It has a row of small buttons running down my back and lace capped sleeves. The front is a v neck down to the top of my breasts and nothing is hanging out. It's subtle and sexy. Around my waist sits a dark blue jewelled belt. I also found a beautiful pair of silver heels which match the dress.

When I found out what the gala was for and the work the charity does in helping parents who have young children overcome their drug addictions I was all excited about it and couldn't wait to attend and show my support, I've even spoken to Grace about volunteering some of my time for them. I understand the reason Christian's parents started this charity is because of Christian and wanting to prevent the same thing happening to another child. It hurts to think of him that way as a little boy but he has come so far and put so many of his demons behind him.

This year's theme for the gala is Monte Carlo. Grace has organised for a few black jack and roulette tables to be set up and any money played tonight will all be donated to the charity. Grace also said that she will be using playing cards as part of the decorations. I can't wait to see how it all turns out.

For the past month things have been quiet. We've had no more letters or parcels, Taylor's guys have been working through the list Grace provided them but no red flags have popped up yet. Are they trying to lull us into a false sense of security? I'm certain whoever it is didn't decide to just stop bothering us all of a sudden. Christian has upgraded both the security and building where SIP is located and Sawyer doesn't leave my side, he's no more than a metre away from me whenever I leave the apartment. Christian also has someone keeping an eye on Linc however he hasn't been up to much besides dealing with the fallout of Christian ruining his company.

I spoke to my mother a few days ago where she told me Christian is flying them out here. They'll be staying at a hotel and will be attending the gala tonight. I think it was meant to be a surprise and my mother gave it away so I didn't mention to Christian that I know. That man can be so sweet when he wants to.

After we finished eating our lunch of left over lasagne Christian announced that I'm off to the spa to be pampered. I tried arguing that it wasn't necessary but before I knew it Sawyer showed up and whisked me away. I've been waxed and massaged which I admit I enjoyed and helped relax me. As I was getting my makeup done I watched Sawyer through the mirror walk in and out of the salon a couple of times, each time he stepped out he looked around then came back in. I didn't want them going too crazy with my makeup so I asked for a slightly smoky eye with a pink lipstick. The hairdresser is putting the finishing touches to my hair then I'll be done. I decided to wear it up for tonight to be able to show off the full effect of the dress.

Driving back to Escala my curiosity gets the better of me.

"Luke, is there anything I should know, I saw you go outside a few times. Was something wrong?"

"No, Ana. I was just scanning the area, that's all."

It's five o'clock when I walk into the quiet apartment. Christian was going to spend some time working out with Elliot this afternoon in the gym downstairs and must not have come back up yet.

Wearing my white satin robe I'm standing in front of the mirror in our ensuite touching up my lipstick, putting on my perfume and some deodorant. All I need to do is put on my dress and shoes before we leave. As I stare at my reflection the dream I had a few weeks back pops into my mind again. I dreamt that I was walking around the penthouse but all the lights were off, the only light shining through coming from the moon outside. I could hear Christian's voice calling my name over and over again in the dark but I couldn't find him. I kept calling out where are you, I started to feel afraid that I wasn't going to ever get to him and cried. I even woke up crying it felt so real. I didn't say anything because it was a silly dream however it's hard to forget that feeling of being unable to reach him.

As I'm packing my toiletries away Christian barges in all sweaty from the gym, lays a sloppy kiss on my neck, strips his wet shorts and singlet off and hops in the shower.

"How was the spa?" He calls over the running water.

I turn around and lean on the counter admiring my man. That golden chest and 'v' that runs down to his groin, all those muscles bulging as he moves. I bite my lip and wonder if it will matter if we show up late. No Ana, he'll just mess up your hair.

"It was great. Thank you for organising that, the massage was especially wonderful. How was your workout?"

"It was fine however I think Elliot talked more than he actually worked up a sweat." He winks at me then grabs the shampoo off the shelf.

I leave him to it and walk over to our closet where I remove my robe and slip on a white lace thong. I'm not able to wear a bra with my dress so this is all I will have on underneath tonight. I sit on the ottoman we have in here to put my shoes on first.

Christian joins me with a towel wrapped around his waist, water dripping off him as I finishing buckling the second shoe then stand back up. He stops in his stride. I don't think he was expecting to find me almost naked in only my thong and shoes. I watch as his eyes slowly roam over my body.

"Fuck, Ana. Warn a man next time. I wish we could stay home and I could have my wicked way with you. You look hot like this by the way."

He comes closer, wraps one arm around my waist pulling me towards his chest and starts to nibble on my ear. I run my hands through his wet hair and down his back continuing on until I reach the towel to tug it free off his hips letting it drop to the floor. I smack his ass cheek and step away.

"Oh, there's always tonight, Mr Grey. Now get dressed or we'll be late."

He chuckles at me before going to pull his tux out and proceeding to dress. He looks good in his suits but put him in a tux and bowtie and he makes me melt. What is it about men in tuxedo's?

Christian helped me with the buttons on the back of the dress then told me not to move. He left our bedroom to return a minute later holding a red box.

"I bought these for you to wear tonight."

He opens up the box presenting me with diamond earrings and a white gold diamond cuff bracelet. The earrings are rectangle in shape surrounded by tiny diamonds around the large centre one.

"Wow, they are so beautiful, thank you, Christian, I love them but you know you didn't have to do this, I already have jewellery I could wear."

I understand he likes to spoil me but I don't need all this. I only need him. I run my index finger gently over them, afraid to touch them before kissing his soft lips in appreciation.

"I know but I wanted to. You should be showered in jewels, Anastasia. Turn so I can put these in for you."

I pick up and place the bracelet on my right arm as I wait for Christian to slip the earrings on.

"You look breath taking, baby. Absolutely stunning."

He smiles at me causing me to blush under his gaze.

"Thank you. You're looking pretty hot yourself. Shall we?"

I straighten his bow tie, pick up my silver clutch off the bed and allow him to lead me out.

The drive over to Bellevue with Taylor, Sawyer and our extra security following in a second vehicle takes longer than usual due to all the traffic heading in the same direction.

Finally being let out of the car we get our photo taken out the front by a hired photographer which Christian says we can get a copy of later. We walk around the house following the other guests along the red laid out carpet to the enormous white tent, white lights twinkling in the trees above us.

It looks amazing inside like a small casino with the gambling tables in the corners, they have managed to somehow hang small chandeliers off the tent's roof, the tables are decorated with black, red and white drapery and napkins and enlarged playing cards and dice have been placed all around. Waiters in red jackets are walking around with trays of champagne. Christian takes two handing one over to me.

We walk around greeting some of his business associates and come across his parents and Mia who looks great in a dark blue dress. Kate and Elliot are also here seated at one of the black jack tables with her parents. We find Christian's grandparents and Grace's sister with her husband at one of the tables and join them for a few minutes catching up.

"Hey baby. Look over there." Christian whispers in my ear.

I turn my head to where he's pointing and see my mother and Bob standing at the entrance of the tent. She looks incredible in a long, black, long sleeved shiny dress. I face Christian again trying to look shocked.

"Oh my God, how? What is she doing here?"

"He studies me closely.

"You knew." He states.

"Yeah, sorry, my mother let it slip the other day but thank you for getting her here, I've missed her and I love you, so much. You're a good man, Christian Grey."

He gives me his shy smile in return.

I kiss him then take him by the hand to go over to hug my mother and Bob.

"Wow, Mum you look amazing. Hi Bob."

"Carla. Bob."

Christian shakes Bob's hand and greets my mother with a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi you two. It's wonderful to be here and thank you for sending the jet for us, Christian."

"It was my pleasure."

We've had dinner and danced. A big band was hired to play music tonight and they are wonderful. Christian had me twirling around on the black and white tiled dance floor as if I didn't have a care in the world. I can't remember the last time I smiled and laughed so much. My feet needed a rest so Christian asked my mother to dance, which I thought was sweet of him. I know I was their topic of conversation because they both kept looking over at me so I offered them a little wave. I tried gambling a little for the first time in my life and it's safe to say I suck at playing jack black. Everybody seems to be enjoying themselves, you can hear laughter and screams coming from the gambling tables. I would have to say tonight has been a success for the charity.

We are all seated back at our tables as the auction takes place. People are bidding on a variety of things that have been donated such as dinners, vacations and beauty treatments. Christian has pulled my chair right next to his and has his arm draped over my shoulder, this thumb rubbing up and down my arm. All the champagne and wine is going straight through me and I need to pee.

"I need the bathroom." I whisper in his ear.

Christian moves his arm so I can stand up. As I stand and push my chair away from the table I take a couple of steps backwards without looking and feel myself bump into someone behind me.

I turn around and see a blonde woman, not much older than me. The knock I gave her has spilled the glass of water she was holding over herself which has now left a wet patch on her green dress.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there."

I grab a napkin off the table to help dry her but she stops me.

"It's okay, really, it's just a little bit of water. It was just an accident. It will dry in no time."

"Again, I really am sorry."

She walks away and Christian just looks on amused.

"Damn, baby can't take you anywhere." He jokes.

He follows me to the bathroom and waits outside until I'm done to make sure I don't cause any more accidents he said, which earned him a jab to his side.

When I come out of the hired fancy port-a-loos that have been brought in for tonight Christian pulls me away from the tent and to the boathouse.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

We enter inside and climb the stairs to the second floor. As soon as the door closes behind me Christian pins me to it.

"All I've been thinking about all night is you in your tiny lace thong. I have had an erection at some very inappropriate moments."

He kneels down and rolls the bottom of my dress up carefully getting me to hold it then reaches underneath, takes hold of the sides of the thong and rips it away from my body placing it in his pocket. I don't have time to react before his hot, wet mouth is on me, moving urgently across my clit, sucking on it. His tongue pushing against it while two if his fingers swiftly enter me where he torments me by moving them within me way too slowly. I don't know how long I'll be able to stand here on shaky legs, my head leaning against the wooden door.

"Christian,' I pant. "Faster, please."

"Look at me." He growls against my sex.

My eyes meet his, blazing blue to intense gray. He moves further down replacing his fingers with his mouth, torturing me, his tongue dancing in and out. He grabs my ass bringing me forward and closer to him, he's holding onto me so tightly I know I'll find bruises tomorrow but I don't care, it feels incredible, then he starts really lapping at my centre, his mouth moving and touching me everywhere at once. It's getting to be too much. I let my dress go and reach for his head, it falls down covering him, the visual of that is so sexy, Christian under my dress eating me out.

"Fuck, Christian! I'm so close."

I feel his fingers returning to my core and his mouth back on my swollen clit, devouring it. A few pumps and hard tugs later I'm screaming my release, the sound of his name echoing around the tiny room.

I'm so sensitive and move myself away from his mouth which has continued softly kissing me. I catch my breath and come back down to earth. Christian comes out from my dress and wipes my essence off his mouth using his is handkerchief before sharing a deep kiss with me.

"How was that, Miss Steele?" He murmurs against my lips.

"Magical." I blink at him as I reopen my eyes from that devastating kiss.

It's only fair I return the favour. I get him to walk backwards until his legs meet the small blue sofa up here then push him down onto it. I lift my dress just enough to kneel before him and reach for his belt.

He's looking down at me smugly as I release his hard, throbbing member from his pants.

"Is there something you would like, Miss Steele?"

 _Smartass._

"Yes, my dessert."

He is so hard, I can see the head pulsing in anticipation. I begin with licking and taking is balls into my mouth. Hearing him moan in pleasure has me getting wet all over again. Christian places his hand on the back of my neck, squeezing it every now and again but not enough to hurt me. I release them and move to the head of his penis, licking the salty pre-cum away.

We don't have much time so I need to get him to cum as quickly as possible. I open my mouth wide and take him in all the way to the back of my throat. I hallow my cheeks and being to suck him in and out. My one hand holding on to the base, the other playing with his balls.

"Shit, yes, that's it, just like that. Don't stop."

I continue this way for a couple of minutes, my face is starting to hurt but I know he's close. His breathing has become laboured and his thighs are shaking where he sits. He begins to move his hips forward thrusting into my mouth. It's such a powerful and heady feeling knowing I can reduce him to this with nothing but my mouth.

"Fuck, I'm cuming!" He explodes with a roar down my throat, I swallow taking it all before releasing him with a pop. He sags back against the couch.

"Damn woman, you're going to end up sucking the life out of me one day."

I raise myself up and lean in close to him, my hands resting on his thighs.

"And don't you forget it."

Decent once more, we're ready to re-join the party but I seem to be missing my underwear.

"Did you really have to rip them?"

"Oh, definitely. Don't worry, Ana, no one will know." He smacks my butt and opens the door.

His grandfather is the first one to spot us when we return. He walks up to us and asks me for a dance.

I look at Christian all in a panic and turn red. Shit, I can't dance with his grandfather without my underwear. Bastard knows exactly why I'm all flustered and grins at me. I give him my best death stare in return. He cracks up laughing and kisses me on the cheek.

"Umm…" I stammer "I would love to."

I take his offered arm as he leads me to the dance floor. I try to walk as demurely as possible but it's not easy. Who knew going commando would be so uncomfortable.

 **CPOV**

Standing on the side of the room with my hands in my pockets I watch Ana dancing with my grandfather. She's so beautiful and perfect in every way. Perfect for me. She's gotten my grandparents, hell my entire family to love her already. She truly is one in a million and she put up with me and everything that comes along with it.

We've both had fun tonight. She was so nervous at first when playing black jack but she got the hang of it however she has terrible luck. It's all for a good cause though. My mother has outdone herself again this year. I believe this year has raised more funds than previous years which means they'll be able to help more families.

Our security has been tight even though we had no active threats tonight they have been on the lookout for any suspicious acting guests. I've had Taylor really keeping a close eye on anyone who has come close to us tonight, especially if they shouldn't be. We're close to finding who it is I can feel it. Once this threat and Linc are dealt with we will be free. I hope.

Thinking back to how Ana and I met it feels like a lifetime ago but in reality it's only been six months. Who knew when we were stuck in that basement together that this is where we would have ended up. I was such an asshole to her but fate sure had a plan.

Whilst dancing with Carla earlier I asked her for Ana's hand, which she was more than happy to give. I know it will mean a lot to Ana to have her mother's blessing.

 _"_ _I know you love her and she loves you. All I ask is that you promise to keep her safe and happy. Make her smile every day, Christian, she's had enough sadness in her life and I would be proud to call you son."_

 _"_ _Thank you and I promise to do just that for the rest of my life."_

I can't wait for tomorrow. Shit I'm nervous and I have a whole day to get through without giving it away. Everything has been planned out. Please let it all go perfectly. I need to make tomorrow perfect for her, a day she will never forget when I ask her to marry me at the end of it. Taylor has made most of the necessary arrangements already so there is nothing for me to worry about until we wake up in the morning.

If all goes to plan tomorrow I've booked out the private dining room at the Mile High Club for our families to announce our engagement on Monday.

My mother looks over at me and winks. She knows what's happening tomorrow. She insisted on helping out and I couldn't deny her. She gave me some great ideas and will come over to Escala while we're out to set up the final and most important part.

As the song comes to an end I stroll out on to the dance floor and up to my grandfather and Ana.

"Can I claim my girl back now gramps?"

"She's all yours. Thank you for the dance my dear."

"Anytime."

He bows and kisses Ana's hand making her giggle. He's still such a charmer. I wrap her in my arms and begin to sway, my hands resting on her hips with her head leaning on my chest.

"It's getting late, we should think of heading off soon." I whisper in her ear.

"Mmm hmm. After this song. You smell so good."

I catch Taylor's eye giving him notice that we're ready to leave soon. We finish our last dance of the evening and prepare to say goodnight to our families except my sister has other ideas. Mia has dragged Ana over to the bar with Kate and my cousin where several shots are lined up. Not wanting to be the bad guy I shrug and follow them over, Ana insists she will have only one and then we'll go, however one turned into four and by that stage the DJ who was booked to play after the band has started to play some dance song which Mia loves and rushes onto the dance floor. She tried to take Ana with her but she is ready to go home and a little tipsy.

Finally we say all our goodnights and make our way back to the SUV where Ana takes her heels off, groaning in relief. I look over at her in the muted light.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" I ask her.

"Yes, I did. It was a wonderful evening. I'm glad we could help out with the fundraising. Your mother sure knows how to throw a party."

She starts to take the pins out of her hair, letting it down and shaking it out.

"That's better," she sighs.

We arrive home where Taylor lets us out near the elevators before going to park the car. Ana is leaning on me in the elevator on our way up with her eyes closed. We reach the penthouse and she exits first. I admire her as she walks away from me towards our bedroom. You're one lucky son of a bitch Grey.

I follow in her wake to find Ana has gone onto the bathroom to remove her makeup so I start removing my jacket and shirt and take off my shoes. Coming out of the bathroom she turns her back to me so I can unbutton her dress. Once I finish she steps away and cheekily lets it fall to the floor, seeing as she was already naked underneath I get a great view of her fantastic and perfect body. I step towards her, the front of my body moulding to hers. My erection digging into her back as my hands go to around to fondle her breasts.

She giggles playfully and sways slightly thanks to those four shots.

"Do you like what you see, Mr Grey?"

"You know I do, Miss Steele."

Turning her around in my arms I move us on to our bed, our mouths fighting for dominance, hands reaching everywhere and anywhere they could reach. Laying on top of her my hard body is being held by her soft one. Ana pushes my shoulders back to get me to turn over then straddles me and rubs herself over my hard dick. I can feel her wetness through my pants and I'm impatient to feel her, to be inside her.

"I love your cock, Christian and what it can do to me."

So she's more drunk than tipsy if the dirty talk is coming out.

I flip us over kissing my way down her body, paying particular attention to her breasts, her fingers pulling at my hair and her loud panting breaths spurring me on before I lift myself up to remove my trousers. In the time it takes me to stand up and take them off Ana has fallen asleep on me. Her breathing already deep and even.

I shake my head at her, pull the covers over her body and climb in next to her, wrapping myself around her.

Oh what am I going to do with you my Anastasia.


	29. Chapter 29

**The proposal is here. I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I loved writing it.**

 **Chapter 29**

 **CPOV**

The sun shining into the bedroom and onto my face wakes me from a peaceful sleep. We don't seem to have moved at all during the night seeing as Ana and I are in the exact same positions we went to sleep in. I lift my head a little to get a better look at her. Today is the day I ask her to marry me. This is how I want to find myself waking up every morning for the rest of my days. With this strong and incredible woman who I can't begin to imagine being without. I don't understand how she did it but she has become such a part of me that I know I will be lost without her.

The day she took me out to the cemetery and I was standing in front of Ray's grave I promised him to always love her like she deserves to be loved and make her happy, to be someone she can always be proud of and give her her own family one day.

 _"_ _Sir, I know it's pointless asking for her hand in marriage, as not only is it too soon but there is no way for you to answer me either. One day though I can see myself having your daughter as my wife and it would make me the happiest man on earth to call myself her husband. You should be proud of her. You mean a lot to Anastasia so I will ask anyway and hope for a sign in the future that you approve."_

I got a sign alright or what I believed to be one. I remember when I was younger and my father lost his grandmother, he told me that she would always say if you find a white feather it's someone you know in heaven sending you a gift, letting you know they're okay and thinking of you, so I would go out searching for one for him. The weekend we spent in Aspen, after our hike and picnic as I reached down to pick up the blanket there was a perfect white feather laying there on the ground. Ana didn't notice it and I have no clue how it got there and there were definitely no white birds around, then it hit me and I was reminded of that long ago conversation with my father. I looked up at the sky and the clouds telling Ray I understood and thank you.

Careful not to wake her I kiss her on the cheek then gently remove my arms from her soft and warm body, put on a pair of sweatpants, grab my phone and tiptoe out of the room. Checking the time I see it's eight o'clock and send Taylor a text letting him know to be ready to leave at twelve and make sure all goes to plan and security is in place. Today has to go off without a hitch.

I'm going to start the day off by preparing our breakfast and bringing it to her in bed. I'm keeping it simple with a fruit salad, French toast and fresh orange juice. There is more than enough for the both of us. Gail had it all ready for me all I had to do was cook the bread which I managed to do without too much fuss seeing as I had been practicing. I plate everything up onto a tray and add four different coloured roses of red, white, pink and yellow along the sides.

I push the bedroom door open with my foot and enter, closing it again behind me. Ana is still asleep so I place the tray on the end of the bed to be able to wake her.

I press kisses all around her face and neck until she opens those magnificent blue eyes of hers.

"Good morning beautiful."

"Morning." She smiles up at me and runs a hand through my hair.

"I love you and I made you breakfast." I nuzzle her nose with mine.

She sits up pulling the sheet with her to cover her nakedness, leaning against the bedhead.

"You did?" She asks looking worried and checking out the tray. "Wow this looks amazing, thank you."

I pick up the roses and hand them to her.

"What are these for?"

"Just because and because I want you to feel special."

Going off the wide smile on her face she liked my answer.

"That's very sweet of you and you make me feel special all the time." She inhales their scent and gives me a brief kiss on the lips.

We spend the next fifteen minutes eating a feeding each other. I can't help myself I'm staring at her while I think of all I have planned to make today special. I hope she enjoys it and that I don't give anything away to make her suspicious. Hopefully my nerves will stay in check until this evening. I have nothing to really be nervous about, this is Ana, she loves me. I'm not afraid of being rejected per say but it's not every day a man puts his heart and life on the line.

"What?" She asks after a minute or so of my eyes not leaving her.

"Nothing, just admiring my gorgeous girlfriend."

She picks up some maple syrup on her finger then allowing it to drop on to my bare chest. I look down at it knowing what she is up to.

"Oops, I should really clean that up."

She removes the tray from between up, putting it on the floor then comes closer, using her tongue to lick it all up before swirling her tongue around my nipple.

"Mmm…tasty."

It sends a signal straight to my dick waking him up. I attack her mouth tasting the sweetness of the syrup on her. I pull her body down flat on to the mattress, yanking the sheet away before covering her body with mine as I lose myself in her.

Two hours after Ana is laying with her head on my chest and our fingers entwined enjoying the peacefulness and each other's company. We don't feel the need to make unnecessary conversation only a touch or small caress or a kiss. It's been a perfect and lazy morning so far. I check the time and untangle myself from her for a second time.

"Baby, we need to get up and get dressed. Wear something comfortable, maybe your jeans and a shirt, we need to leave in an hour."

She looks at me wide eyed.

"What? Why, where are we going? You didn't tell me we had any plans today."

"You'll see, it's a surprise."

I smack her on the butt to get her moving.

"Come on baby, get in the shower. I'll use one of the other bathrooms or else we'll never leave and we have reservations."

I collect my clothes, being my jeans and black t-shirt and walk out of the room before she can question me further.

Once I'm certain she's in the bathroom I go to my study, open up the safe and retrieve her ring. I open the box to have a look at it. The next time I see it, it will be on her finger. I hope she likes it and I hope I don't jump the gun with my impatience and ask her before we get through everything.

I'm ready and waiting on the couch for Ana to come out, trying to not go in there and rush her. I'm just eager to go. She finally appears wearing her tight navy pants with a black and white spaghetti strapped top and black flats. Her hair is in flowing waves down her back.

"You look beautiful, baby. Let's go."

I take her hand and we ride the elevator down to the garage where Taylor is waiting with the car. I open the back door for her to climb in. She finds another four roses in the back seat of the SUV.

"More flowers?" She looks at me funny.

"Only for you. What, can't I spoil you? You can add them to the others."

"So are you going to tell me where we are going." She says as Taylor navigates the busy road.

I pick up her hand, kissing it before answering her.

"You gave me a chance six months ago when you agreed to go out with me and I haven't looked back since so I thought today we could recreate our first date, sort of."

"Really?"

"Really." I nod in affirmation.

"Okay then. So what's first?" She all but demands all excited.

"Well we started with dinner but instead I thought we'll have a light lunch at the Mile High Club in that same private dining room."

"I can't wait."

Taylor drops us off in front of the building and I guide Ana with my arm around her waist up to the restaurant where the manager is waiting for us. After greeting us we're shown into the dining room where more roses are awaiting Ana on her plate.

"Christian, seriously?"

"Yep." I confirm and kiss her soundly.

"You're crazy you know that."

"Crazy about you."

I pull the chair out for her, take my seat right beside her and pour us a glass of wine. I raise my glass with Ana following suit.

"To first dates that went very well."

She giggles, clinks her glass to mine and takes a sip.

"I recall you waiting until the end of our meal to kiss me. Are you going to do the same today." She teases.

"Shit no and I also remember trying to not throw you on this very table to have my wicked way with you but today I'm going to kiss you as many times as I want. Starting with now."

I grab the back of her neck bringing her to me, connecting our lips in a searing kiss which has tenderness, warmth and intimacy, which is slow, soft and sweet. The type of kiss that I have ever only shared with Anastasia.

"Any more of those and we won't be making it through lunch, Mr Grey."

I laugh as I release her picking up my glass to take a large gulp.

I had already pre-ordered our food of chicken Caesar salad which is brought out not long after our arrival. We talk about the gala last night and work. Ana tells me about a certain author she is really determined to get signed with them. Her story is about a rock band which is also a love story that has absolutely captured her. I love how passionate she is about her job. If she really wants this then I know she can make it happen, she has a way of pulling people in and trusting her to deliver, which she always does.

During our conversation I would stop what she was saying by covering her mouth with mine. I kept my promise and continued to kiss her every few minutes until she was flushed and breathless and I of course had a rock hard erection that needed attention however I have no choice but to wait.

"Thank you for lunch. I always love coming here."

"You're welcome, baby. I do believe our next stop was the pier. Are you ready?"

"You bet."

The drive over doesn't take us too long and once Taylor parks the car we get out and walk down the busy promenade. My arm draped over Ana's shoulder keeping her close to me with her arm around my waist. It's a lovely spring day with the sun shining so there are lots of people out enjoying the day strolling along or bike riding, little kids running around and dogs being walked. Ana and I keep walking, heading towards the end of the pier.

"It's such a beautiful day. I'm glad we're out to enjoy it." Ana comments.

I murmur my agreement and kiss her on the side of her head as we carry on down the path.

"I know last time you kicked my butt at pinball but seeing as the arcade doesn't open until later I thought we could ride the ferris wheel instead." I say as we near it.

She stops walking and turns to face me not noticing Taylor go ahead of us.

"Can we? I have never been on it but it's something I've always wanted to do. Let's go."

She takes the lead pulling me by the hand behind her. I chuckle at her eagerness.

The Great Ferris Wheel is set down at the end of pier 57 overlooking Elliot Bay & Puget Sound. It's 175 feet in height and hasn't been in operation all that long so it's always busy down here. We bypass the queue where the attendant greets me and opens up the door to our private glass gondola.

As Ana steps inside she starts laughing when she sees the large bunch of white roses laying in wait on the leather bench for her.

"Of course I should have expected this. You really are quite the romantic today." She shakes her head in amusement.

The door closes and locks and we begin our ascent. The ride itself will take a total of twenty minutes and I plan to use every one of them to my advantage. We're standing along the side, taking in the surrounding view and water. Ana is standing in front of me with my arms around her and my chin resting on her shoulder.

I allow her a few minutes to take it in and enjoy the view until we almost reach the top. I pull out my phone asking her turn around so we can take a selfie of us with the magnificent view in the background and this way we have a keepsake of today as well.

"Wow, this is breathtaking Christian."

"But not as beautiful as you." I start nibbling on her neck and hear her breath hitch. "I could stay right here forever looking at it as long as I have you with me in my arms." She groans when my hand covers her breast over her top and subtly starts to caress it however I stop after a moment as we are in plain sight of others.

"Are you happy?" I whisper to her.

She turns around.

"Are you okay?" She asks me looking a little concerned.

"I'm fine. I promise. Are you happy?" I ask again as I tuck some of her hair behind her ear then cupping her cheek.

"Yes, Christian I'm happy, why do you ask?"

I move in and kiss her pouring all my love into it as our mouths meld together.

"Just with everything that has been going on I..."

I turn her back around to face the outside world before enveloping her in my hold again.

"Before I met you I would have spent a day like today working in my office, not enjoying life. I would have never taken a ride on this ferris wheel for one. You've changed my entire life and I couldn't be more grateful. You are the reason I smile every day. I love you."

"If you're trying to make me emotional and cry, you're doing a good job of it. I love you more." She sniffles.

She spins around in my arms and leans her head over my heart, the heart that she helped release from it cold cage and belongs to only her. We spend the remaining minutes of the ride holding onto each other, needing the physical connection as we stare out beyond the horizon.

Upon reaching the ground we both let out a deep sigh and separate but only long enough for Ana to pick up her roses and exit the pod before taking my hand again.

"That was amazing. Thank you, Christian."

"You are so very welcome. Now if I'm not wrong I owe you an ice-cream."

"Oh you sure do mister."

The ice-cream parlour is busy for a Sunday afternoon however I called ahead and reserved the booth we sat in on our date to ensure it was waiting for us. I lead Ana over to it telling her to take a seat. I make my way over to the counter to order the same banana sundae monstrosity we had that night to share before returning to take my place opposite my girl. I reach across for her hand which she gladly gives.

"Did you not tell me right in this very spot that all my jokes are bad, Miss Steele."

"I did. Good to see some things never change."

"Is that so?"

"Definitely."

"Well you don't get to hear my new one then." I fake pout.

"Oh, what a shame." She teases. I can't help the grin on my face.

The waitress brings over our order together with a red heart shaped balloon tied to a glass heart shaped paper weight engraved with the words 'my heart is yours' upon it which have people staring our way.

"Enjoy dears." She tells us as she places them on the table then retreating.

Ana starts laughing hysterically, covers her face with her hands and shakes her head back and forth. I join in with her. When she calms down and raises her head she focuses on my eyes.

"What no flowers?"

"Nope."

"You are absolutely adorable and ridiculous."

She slightly rises up from her seat and leans over the table, pulling me by my shirt to her and kisses me.

"Dig in before it melts." I say against her lips.

Our sundae demolished between the two of us I hand Taylor the balloon and roses to take back to the car and await his return. I ask Ana if there is anything else she would like to do while we're here. After thinking about it for a minute or two she replies with just spend time together. So that's what we did, spent time together, strolling hand in hand and not saying much because words were not needed.

By late afternoon we were curled up together on a bench having our coffee and tea in large takeaway cups overlooking the water. The butterflies were starting to kick in now. I know my mother has been at Escala setting everything up for the past hour and as soon as we begin to head back it will be show time. I take a deep breath to calm myself.

"Had fun?" I ask.

"Today has been so wonderful and perfect. I couldn't have asked for a better day."

Just you wait baby.

"Glad to hear it but it's not over yet, however I think it's time to head back home."

The drive home takes longer than usual thanks to an idiot who caused a car accident and this extra waiting is not helping with my anxiety and eagerness to get home. I've given her the perfect day and now I can't wait any longer to ask her to marry me, to make her mine.

Finally driving into the garage of Escala Taylor lets us out of the car with a discreet wink and nod to me in encouragement and good luck. I nod back at him and enter the elevator.

 _This is it Grey. Don't screw it up._

"Ana, do me a favour and close your eyes." I know she's about to question me so I beat her to it. "Please, just trust me." I implore.

"Okay." She whispers and closes them.

I walk behind her, holding on to her hips guiding her, leading her outside onto the balcony.

"Okay, open them," I breathe into her ear.

She does and gasps looking around, taking in our surroundings.

The balcony is covered with every type of colourful flower you can imagine from the floor, to the tables and chairs. There are dozens of lit candles warmly glowing on so many surfaces and also lined up in a row on the edge of the balcony railing as well. White lights are hanging and twinkling over the glass doors like a curtain. The stars are starting to come out in the sky adding to the mood. Great work mother, I owe you one, it's like something out of a fairy tale and exactly like I imagined and Anastasia deserves. Hearts and flowers.

"Oh my gosh, it's so beautiful out here, who did this?" She asks in awe.

I take hold of both of her hands as I stand before her, running my thumb over her knuckles.

"It's taken me a while to memorise this so bear with me."

I close my eyes for a moment, take in a deep breath, let it out and open my eyes again to gaze into the blue eyes of the woman in front of me.

"I can't promise you that dark clouds will never hover over our lives or that the future will bring us many rainbows. I can't promise you that tomorrow will be perfect or that life will be easy. I can promise you my everlasting devotion, my loyalty, my respect, and my unconditional love for a lifetime. I can promise that I'll always be here for you, to listen and to hold your hand, and I'll always do my best to make you happy, and make you feel loved. I can promise that I'll see you through any crisis, and pray with you, dream with you, build with you and always cheer you on and encourage you. I can promise that I'll willingly be your protector, your advisor, your counsellor, your friend, your family, your everything."

Tears start to run down her cheeks when I think she realises just what's happening.

"I want to hold your hand where we're 80 and say we made it."

I get down on one knee still holding her hands tightly.

"Christian."

"Right here in our home after the first night you spent here I knew then that I could never let you go. You are the single greatest thing that has ever happened to me. I love you. It's as simple as that. I love you and want to spend every single day of the rest of my life with you."

I take her left hand with my own as I use my right hand to pull the ring box out of my pocket and open it. I hear Ana take in a staggered breath.

"Anastasia Rose Steele, will you marry me, spend your life with me?"

"Oh my god, Christian. Yes. Wait, are you sure?"

Her tears are falling freely now.

"I'm sure, baby."

"Yes, a thousand time yes."

I take the ring out and slip it onto her finger before standing up and trying to wipe some of her tears away. Ana launches herself into my arms, her own circling around my neck as I pick her up and spin her around making her squeal. I have never experienced this kind of euphoria before, I'm so happy I shout out "YES" as we continue to twirl.

I put her down so I can capture her lips with mine. It's a soul stealing kiss both taking and giving, it's fiery and passionate, full of love and devotion, hoping she can feel how much I cherish her just by this kiss alone. It's a thorough and thrilling kiss we will both remember for the rest of our long lives together. When people ask her how I proposed I want her to also recall this kiss. This one perfect moment in the all the days we have spent together so far. I feel as if I'm floating. The scent of the flowers surrounding us is flowing in the breeze. I rest my forehead against hers when I pull away to catch my breath.

"I love you so much. You do make me happy and you are my family. Everything you just said to me, Christian goes for you too."

I hear the piano introduction notes of the song I chose to play for us. I gave Taylor instructions to keep a look out and to press play on the CD player once she had accepted.

"Dance with me."

Seeing as I already have her in my arms I sway slowly, not taking my gaze off her. Ana has placed her left hand on my shoulder and keeps looking at and admiring her ring.

"Do you like it?"

"It's exquisite. When did you get this?"

"When I was in New York." I admit.

He eyes widen at that piece of information.

I kiss her again then bring her head to lay on my chest as we continue to move listening to the lyrics.

 _You and I, we're like fireworks and symphonies exploding in the sky_

 _With you, I'm alive_

 _Like all the missing pieces of my heart, they finally collide_

 _So stop time right here in the moonlight  
'Cause I don't ever wanna close my eyes_

 _Without you, I feel broke  
Like I'm half of a whole_

 _Without you, I've got no hand to hold_

 _Without you, I feel torn  
Like a sail in a storm_

 _Without you, I'm just a sad song  
I'm just a sad song_

 _With you, I fall  
It's like I'm leaving all my past and silhouettes up on the wall_

 _With you, I'm a beautiful mess  
It's like we're standing hand and hand with all our fears up on the edge_

 _So stop time right here in the moonlight  
'Cause I don't ever wanna close my eyes_

 _Without you, I feel broke  
Like I'm half of a whole_

 _Without you, I've got no hand to hold  
Without you, I feel torn_

 _Like a sail in a storm  
Without you, I'm just a sad song_

 _You're the perfect melody  
The only harmony I wanna hear_

 _You're my favourite part of me  
With you standing next to me  
I've got nothing to fear_

 _Without you, I feel broke  
Like I'm half of a whole_

 _Without you, I've got no hand to hold  
Without you, I feel torn_

 _Like a sail in a storm  
Without you, I'm just a sad song_

"When I lost Ray I was afraid, afraid that I would feel so alone for the rest of my life, not having that one person who I could always lean on. I don't have to be afraid anymore. You have given me so much, I'm so glad we met even though the way we met was unconventional. Just keep loving me."

"I will, baby, forever."

We continue to dance in our own little spot of paradise in my apartment which was once a cold and lonely place but not anymore. Not with Anastasia.

"I can't wait to start the rest of my life with you soon to be Mrs Grey."

"I like the sound of that."

When the song ends I pick her up bridal style carrying her into our bedroom, kissing her the entire way to continue our night and celebrate how we do best. Naked.

 **A/N: Song: Sad Song by We The Kings**

 **Yes, they're engaged. More drama to come and Jose makes a return, and we're inching closer to finding out who has been behind everything.**

 **Until next time. XO**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

 **APOV**

Yesterday has to be one of the happiest days of my life so far.

It started as the most wonderful and fun day and I didn't expect that it could be more perfect but I was proven wrong. Christian went to so much trouble and put so much thought into it. He made it a day I will never forget. We have both come so far since our first date, especially Christian, it's so wonderful to see him happy. He has let his past go and left it behind him where it belongs. We're both so much stronger together, well I am at least.

I'm still a little shocked that he's had the ring in his possession for so long. It's breathtaking and beautiful and actually heavier than I imagined it would be. It will take some getting used to but I love it.

Hearing the words he said to me and the promises he made, my heart felt as if it was going to explode and jump right out of my chest, everything was like a dream, the song , the kiss, all of it. Later on he confessed that Grace had decorated the balcony. Just how many people were in on it?

Here I lay in our bed, in the very early morning with Christian's naked body wrapped around mine, the sun has not even risen yet I can't stop staring at my hand with this beautiful and huge rock on it. I can't keep the smile off my face. I never in a million years imagined when I woke up in that basement with a stranger that we would end up here.

After making love last night we called our parents to tell them the good news.

Before I called my mother though Christian confessed she knew he was going to propose and that he had asked her for my hand then he went on to tell me about the promises he made at Ray's grave and the sweet story with the white feather, I was a mess. He had me crying happy tears. How can one man be so completely amazing? Knowing exactly what I need or need to hear to make me feel loved and special. Is it possible to love him more than I already do?

Carla's reaction was really quite funny. Even though she knew it was happening she kept repeating herself saying how happy and excited she was. You would think she was the one getting married.

Our next phone call was to Grace and Carrick. Grace played along that she was just as surprised and delighted as Carrick over the news. My fiancé winking at me as we spoke to them, I can't believe I get to call him my fiancé. There were both tears and shouts of joy over the phone. Christian wanted to invite everybody to the Mile High Club for dinner on Monday night to celebrate but Grace insisted on having it at their home with the family.

Christian stirs beside me pulling me closer and nuzzling his face into my neck.

"Why are you awake so early?" His sleep filled voice comes out all husky and sexy.

"Too excited to sleep any longer I suppose."

I climb on top of him and straddle his legs looking into his eyes, his hands automatically finding my hips, his thumbs caressing my skin with tiny circles.

"I want my fiancé again." Just saying that word sends tingles down my spine and a gush of wetness to my core. I can't seem to get my fill of him.

"I'm all yours, baby."

I slightly raise myself up onto my knees, move forward and line myself up with his dick, already hard thanks to his morning erection, lowering myself onto him until he's deep within. Fuck it feels incredible. Christian sits up so we're nose to nose then captures one nipple between his lips, twirling his tongue around and around before sucking on it sending a jolt of electricity down to my toes making my body ache for more.

"Oh God," I moan out from the pleasure. "You're so deep."

"Move, Ana." He shifts his pelvis forward to spur me on.

I hold onto his head as I begin to bounce up and down over him, slamming my clit onto his pubic bone every time I come back down. I throw my head back pushing my breast even further into his mouth.

"That's it. Ride me."

Christian moves his head up peppering kisses along my chest and neck as he makes his way back to my lips. He takes them in a rough kiss, our tongues duelling. He takes my breath before giving it back again. This man can do a lot of things with that talented tongue of his but I'll never get enough of kissing him. His arms around my waist suddenly tighten and he flips us over, I land on my back, widening my legs for him allowing him room to settle between them and drive into me harder and faster. I move my hands to his tight and firm ass grabbing onto it to pull him even deeper into me if that's at all possible.

"I love you, so much." He mumbles quietly and I feel the breath of his words across my cheek.

"I love you. I need to come, please."

Christian lowers and uses one of his hands to apply pressure on my clit as he continues to drive in and out of me.

I don't know what the hell he's doing down there but it feels different and I can't hold back any longer.

"Holy fuck."

I scream out loud as I cum and cum. My orgasm ripping through me so strongly and I feel a gush of water squirting out of me, my vaginal muscles continuing to spasm around him long after I'm done. I lift my head to try and look down between us.

"Oh my God." Did I just….?

"Yes, baby." Christian growls above me as he starts to shake and release his own orgasm, roaring into my ear.

Wow that was something else.

Christian hovers over me leaning on his elbow with his head on his hand, a shit eating grin on his face before leaning down to kiss me.

"So I was thinking…" He begins.

"Well that's always dangerous," I joke.

"Hush you. When do you want to get married? Do you have any preference?"

I think it over very quickly but my decision is already made, the days around my last birthday were nothing but full of heartache, this one I'm determined to make a happy one.

"Before my birthday, I would like to spend the next one as your wife. Early September, that gives us a little over 3 months."

"Sounds fantastic to me, I can't wait. So the next question is where do you want to get married?"

He starts to draw circles with his finger over my stomach making it difficult to concentrate.

"Honestly I have never really thought about it before. Is there anywhere you would prefer?"

I run my hand down his sweaty chest. This is his wedding as much as mine, I would like him to tell me if there is something he has his heart set upon.

"It doesn't matter to me, Ana, I only need you to be there. I never pictured myself ever getting married before I met you. I'll fly anywhere in the world to marry you if that's what you want."

"I don't want or need a big fancy wedding, Christian. I think the smaller and more private we keep it the better. Let me think about it for a few days."

"Deal."

Leaving Christian to shower because he has an early meeting with Ros I get up and make my way into the kitchen for a glass of water where I find all of my roses from yesterday in a vase on the counter. I grab my phone from the bedroom and come back out to take a photo of them then lean in to inhale their scent. They really are gorgeous.

Gail walks into the kitchen to start her day and prepare breakfast.

"Good morning, Ana." She greets me.

"Good morning, Gail."

"I hear congratulations are in order."

I cannot help myself I squeal and wrap her up in a hug.

"I'm sorry, Gail, I'm just so happy. It was perfect."

I take a seat on one of the stools and start gushing to her all about yesterday until Christian comes out of our room all dressed in a dark grey suit with white shirt and blue tie. The man looks freaking hot. How can I still want him again after the night and morning we had? He doesn't have time for breakfast just gives me a deep kiss before promising to call me later then he's out the door with Taylor.

After my shower and a light breakfast Sawyer drives me in to work. I try to keep my hand and ring hidden inside my pant pocket. Not that it's a great big secret but I would like Kate and the rest of the family to be told first before strangers find out. I walk in my office to find the heart shaped paperweight the balloon was tied to already on my desk. I assume Sawyer had something to do with it being here.

I sit down to turn on my computer and get to work however I'm so giddy I have no idea how productive I'll actually be today. I spend the first 20 minutes searching wedding venues but nothing jumps out at me. I know I want the actual service in a church so that should be easy if Christian agrees. I'm going to need help from Kate and Mia with this, I seriously have no idea where to start. Shit, I need to find a dress too. I think the first thing I will need to do is make a list.

Two hours later I'm so engrossed with the manuscript I'm reading that I scowl at the ping from an incoming email interrupting me until I look up and eagerly open it up seeing it's from Christian.

 **From: Christian Grey**

 **To: Anastasia Steele**

 **Subject: Monday morning**

 **Dear soon to be Mrs Grey,**

 **Ros wanted to know why I looked so happy this morning.**

 **I told her the reason.**

 **Her response was "about time" then she said Ana must be a saint to want to put up with your ass forever.**

 **Hope you're a having a good day, baby. I love you.**

 **PS. I have spoken to my head of PR about releasing a statement so paparazzi don't spot your ring and go crazy. What do you think?**

 **Your loving fiancé.**

 **Christian Grey, CEO**

 **Grey Enterprises Holdings**

He's not the only happy one. Do I want his people releasing a statement about the new state of our relationship? I'm certain he thinks he'll be able to control it better coming from him but I'm not so sure. They can be relentless when they want something.

 **From: Anastasia Steele**

 **To: Christian Grey**

 **Subject: Monday morning**

 **Well Ros is not wrong there.**

 **Busy as usual and looking forward to seeing the family tonight.**

 **In regards to PR, do what you think is best.**

 **I love you too.**

 **Your adoring fiancée**

 **Anastasia Steele**

 **Editor, Seattle Independent Publishing**

XXXXX

At 6:30 we pull up outside Christian's parent's house at Bellevue. Besides Grace and Carrick, Elliot, Kate, Mia, Christian's grandparents, my mother and Bob will also be joining us for dinner. We asked his parents to not say anything to the others, I really would like to see their faces when Christian tells them. He has my ring in his pocket and will place it back on when we tell everybody else.

Grace and Carrick greet us as soon as the door opens.

"You're here, oh I'm so happy for the both of you, welcome to the family darling girl."

Grace has taken me in her arms swaying side to side then releases me to hug Christian while handing me over to Carrick.

"Congratulations." He says as he kisses me on the cheek.

We step through the foyer into the living room were we say our hello's to Christian's grandparents and Mia while we wait on my mother and Kate and Elliot to arrive. I'm sure they're all curious as to why Grace insisted on having a family dinner on a Monday night.

Once we're all finally seated around the dining table Christian stands in order to get everyone's attention.

"Before we eat I would just like to share some news with you all. A few months ago something horrible happened to me which in turn led me to meeting an incredible person who changed my life for the better. This beautiful woman beside me Anastasia Rose Steele yesterday agreed to marry me and become my wife."

He takes the ring out, pulls me up from my seat to stand and slips it back on my finger then kisses my hand. I can feel myself blushing.

I look around and see our parents smiling, his grandparents are all emotional and hugging each other while Kate, Mia and Elliot all look shocked. I bite my lip waiting for them to say something. Once what Christian just said has sunk in they all stand up, yelling and come charging for us. My left hand is grabbed so the ring can be admired, I'm being passed from one person to the next.

"You are absolutely glowing, sweetheart. He's a good man and I couldn't be more delighted." My mother whispers in my ear.

"Thanks, Mum."

I think the biggest and tightest hug of all comes from Kate bringing tears to my eyes.

"What did I tell you all those months ago in that Vegas bathroom? Enjoy it, Ana, you deserve to be happy."

"I know, you were right. I'm telling you from now you're my maid of honour."

She laughs at me.

"As if you had a choice, Steele."

When everybody settles back down and takes their seats again discussion turns to the wedding.

"So when's the wedding, have you set a date?" Mia asks us.

I look over at Christian who nods that we are in agreement over what we talked about this morning.

"We decided in early September of this year so we have to get planning as soon as possible. I'll need a lot of help because I have no idea where to start." I let them all know.

"Really, why so soon?" My mother asks.

"Because we don't see any reason to wait." Christian replies.

"Perhaps we can get together this weekend to start planning then." Grace suggests.

"The sooner the better," Christian's grandmother says "and the sooner you can get to work on giving me that great grandbaby."

"Mother!" Grace pipes up shaking her head at her.

As conversation continues I've lost count of how much champagne I've had to drink but my bladder is definitely feeling it. I let Christian know I need to use the bathroom and stand. As soon as I do I'm hit with a wave of dizziness and need to hold onto the edge of the table for support.

"Ana!"

I hear Christian call out my name but he sounds so distant then I feel him take hold of me around the waist.

"Baby are you okay?" His concern coming through in the sound of his voice.

I look around slightly embarrassed.

"I'm fine, really, too much champagne I think and I stood up too quickly. Honestly I'm fine now."

Not sure I convinced him because he practically follows me to the bathroom and waits outside the door. Talk about over reacting. We return to the table to finish our dinner then I say goodbye to Bob and my mother who are flying back home tomorrow with promises to call her if I need anything. I think she's a little hurt that she won't be here to help with planning the majority of the wedding but I can't help the fact she lives so far away, I'll just need to try include her as much as possible.

An hour later we're back in the car on our way home where poor Taylor tries to ignore the fact that I'm practically dry humping his boss in the backseat. Not that Christian is complaining seeing as his hand has found its way under my dress. What is wrong with me, it's as if having this ring on my finger has awakened a sex fiend that was living inside of me. Reaching Escala we don't even make it to our bedroom, Christian takes me by the wall next to the elevators in the foyer as soon as we step inside, from there we move to the kitchen, on top of the piano and then finally our bed. Even knowing that I'll be sore every time I move tomorrow doesn't stop me from begging for more until we're both too exhausted to move.

I wake up the next morning to Christian sitting beside me on the edge of the bed holding a newspaper in front of me. There on the third page is the photo of us which was taken on Saturday at the gala along with the announcement of our engagement. That was fast, I didn't think it would appear in the paper so soon.

 _The Seattle Times has the honour of announcing that our very own Seattle billionaire Mr Christian Grey has become engaged to his girlfriend Anastasia Steele. The pair have been dating for the past six months and wish for privacy in order to enjoy this joyous occasion. We offer our congratulations to the happy couple and wish them all the best in their future together._

"Sweet and simple. I love that photo of us." I say.

"So do I."

"Do you think they'll leave us alone?"

"We can only hope."

XXXXX

The rest of the week is spent going through our daily routines, dodging the odd photographer here and there and trying to come up with a venue for the wedding. I found a dress online which I fell in love with. I'm hoping to meet with Kate's mother next week who's a designer to show her the dress and ask her to make it for me with a few slight alterations. By the time the weekend hits I'm exhausted and drained and want to spend the day sleeping except Christian has other ideas and wakes me up, forcing me to sit up in bed.

I only look at him waiting for an explanation.

"I just realised that I have yet to take you up in Charlie Tango. We need to rectify that situation immediately. Let's go."

I stare at him like he's crazy. He woke me up to take me up in his helicopter because this couldn't wait until later today for some reason. I don't have the energy to argue so I get up to dress.

We take the elevator up to the rooftop to where the helicopter is waiting. We climb on in, closing the doors behind us then Christian proceeds to strap me in securely before placing the headphones over my ears.

"No escaping," he jokes, kisses me and moves across to his own seat powering up the blades which are louder than I expected and checking the dials and panels in front of him running through his pre-flight checks.

"Ready?"

I nod and we start to slowly rise leaving Escala behind. I squeal from the excitement feeling my stomach drop as we get higher and higher. I could get used to travelling like this.

Okay I'm awake now.

We fly around the city for the next 15 minutes over the buildings and Space Needle. We venture out over the water and take in the breathtaking view before veering off and heading back inland. Christian talks to air traffic control but I'm not listening being too absorbed with the stunning scenery.

"It's pretty amazing that you can do this you know." I tell him getting a huge smile in response.

Ten minutes later we land at a property with a densely wooded area on one side and on the other a vast meadow filled with grass and wild flowers. It's so peaceful and lovely under the blue sky. Further up I notice a large Mediterranean style house made out of sandstone.

"Where are we?" I ask.

"Just an idea I had. Come."

He helps me out and down from the helicopter, takes my hand and leads me closer to the house.

"Wow this place is magnificent. Who lives here? Are we trespassing right now?"

"No and we do or we will. What do you say? Can you picture us having our home here?"

I stop walking. Obviously I misheard him.

"Are you serious?" I ask him in disbelief. We're going to live here? The place is massive. I take another look around the property. There's no denying it's beautiful.

He turns towards me holding both my hands.

"I've always wanted to live by the water and this place just came on the market. Look, I know I gave you this ring but this house is your engagement present. I'm going to put the deed in your name."

"What? No, Christian, you can't do that, it's too much. Why?"

He places his hands on my upper arms and his face becomes serious.

"Ana, listen, if anything ever happens to me or GEH at least you'll have the house and not have to worry about losing it and where you'll live. Also what my grandmother said about great grandbabies got me thinking, if we're lucky enough to have children in the future this will be their home and there'll be no chance of it being taken away from them. Nobody knows what the future will bring, I'm just being practical and thinking ahead. I want to take care of you and this is one way of doing that."

I shake my head not wanting to listen to what he's saying as tears form in my eyes.

"Stop. I don't want to think about anything happening to you, don't talk like that."

He folds me in his arms and brings me close to his chest where I inhale the scent of his cologne.

"I'm not going anywhere sweetheart, not for a very long time at least I hope. Let's take a look inside." He whispers in my ear.

Christian pulls out a key from his pocket and opens the dark wooden door and we enter a large entrance hall. The walls are a faded yellow and the floors are dull hardwood. The house is completely empty inside. There is a sweeping staircase leading up to the second floor.

I'm afraid to think about how much this house costs. Christian tells me it's twelve thousand square feet and the land itself is six acres. Why do we need six acres? This man has more money than sense.

We step in to a large living area with very high ceilings and French doors which lead to a stone terrace overlooking the water. We continue to tour the kitchen, family room, library and study. I'm surprised to find an indoor pool and gym.

The place needs a little work and some TLC to make it a home again but I can see us living here.

We end up in the master bedroom which is twice the size of our room back at Escala. Someone has prepared a blow up mattress with blankets and pillows in front of the empty fireplace.

"What do you think?"

I'm standing at the window looking out when I feel him come up behind me.

"I love the meadow and the view over the water. Honestly it's a lot to take in but I love it. I think we will be very happy here."

"So do I. We'll get Elliot to come have a look and get started on updating the place as soon as he can. I thought we could spend the night here, our first night in what will be our new home together. Gail was here yesterday and left enough food and some clothes for tomorrow."

"I'd like that." I agree and turn into his arms. Before I know it Christian has pulled me down onto the mattress and begins to undress me. I guess we're christening this room to start with.

As I fell asleep that night in the arms of my fiancé before the warmth of the fireplace in our wonderful bubble away from the outside world and happier than I had ever been I had no way of knowing that someone on the other side of the city was out there ripping our photo in the paper to shreds or that I was going to come face to face with them very soon.

 **A/N: Thank you for continuing to read and for all your reviews. I apologise for taking so long to update but I've had two sick kids at home on top of everything else so real life has been hectic. This chapter was mostly filler but necessary to move us along.**

 **If I don't get a chance to update before next weekend I would like to wish all those celebrating it a Happy Easter.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

 **APOV**

These last few weeks have been insane, both Christian and I have been so busy and I'm tired all the time. On top of all the wedding planning we've joined Elliot out at the house to go over some plans and changes we want made. He thinks it should all be done by the time we return from our honeymoon. I can't wait to move in and start our life together in what will be our home where we can make new and happy memories.

Christian refuses to tell me where we're going for our honeymoon, it's meant to be a surprise, only that we'll be gone for three weeks. When I tried arguing about how I won't know what to pack if I don't know where he's taking me his answer was not to worry about it and that it will be taken care of. He's so frustrating sometimes.

We've booked both the church and reception which was a relief after two weeks of not finding a venue I liked. The ceremony will be held in a picturesque white church near the water and the reception will follow at the Fairmont Olympic Hotel to be held in the Spanish ballroom where our guests will dine in splendour beneath regal chandeliers, surrounded by Palladian windows, ornate Italian Renaissance accents and the richness of its original 1920s oak walls. I fell in love with the room as soon as I first laid eyes on it. Sawyer was driving me back to the office after a lunch meeting when we drove past the hotel. Something called to me so I asked him to pull over and I walked inside to have a look. I'm so glad I did and Christian was happy to have it there as well so that was one less thing to worry about.

I'm lying in our warm and cosy bed contemplating if I should even get up this dreary Monday morning. The spot beside me is empty and I can't hear the shower running so I assume Christian has gone down to the gym for a run.

I think back to Christian's birthday last week and our night out on Saturday. His birthday fell on a Thursday and he was busy with work so I made him a special breakfast that morning and baked a chocolate cake for dessert after dinner for him to blow out a candle and make a wish. He didn't want any gifts so I brought out the sex dice again along with some new lingerie and gave him myself that evening until he wore himself out. I can't tell you which one of us had more fun.

I along with Elliot's help insisted we go out to celebrate that weekend and with great reluctance he agreed in the end. We ended up at the nightclub which is a part of the The Mile High Club on the floor below the restaurant. Christian reserved the VIP area for us where drinks were flowing however I took it easy seeing as we were meeting with the caterer the next day and I didn't want to be a hung over bride to be. Everyone was enjoying themselves, even Christian let loose and acted his age. Along with his siblings and Kate, even Ros and Gwen joined us.

What started as a great night could have ended a lot worse than it did thanks to a little incident.

 _Flashback_

 _Mia is on the dance floor with a guy she introduced us to earlier. She told us that she went to school with him and he's here with some of his friends. They way she's dancing with him is a little more than friendly. I thought she was seeing Ethan. Perhaps things aren't as serious as I assumed between them._

 _I'm shaking my body along with Kate to the beat of the song and can sense my fiancé's eyes on me from above so I put on a little show for him unfortunately it gets someone else's attention too._

 _I feel hands on my waist and an unfamiliar body behind me. I instinctively know it's not my fiancé and spin around to step away from them. He's tall, fair headed, full of muscles and not particularly attractive._

 _"_ _Come on sugar, dance with me." He slurs obviously drunk._

 _"_ _No thank you"_

 _As I try to walk away he grabs my left wrist to hold me there._

 _"_ _Don't play hard to get."_

 _"_ _Let go of me."_

 _"_ _Bitches like you are all the same. Cock teases."_

 _I raise my other hand and slap him across the cheek and that's when I see Christian storming towards us over muscle man's shoulder._

 _Oh shit, this is bad._

 _I don't have time to stop him causing a scene, Christian pushes him further away from me with a rough and hard shove to the chest causing him to let go of me, lose his balance and fall on his ass._

 _"_ _Who the fuck are you and what's your problem dude?"_

 _"_ _Touch my fiancée again and you're a dead man." Christian growls at him over the music._

 _He takes my hand dragging me away from the dance floor._

Thankfully he calmed down to enjoy the remainder of the night but that night jealous and possessive Christian came out to play when we got back home.

My phone shrills loudly beside me with an incoming call pulling me out of my daydream. I lean over to check who's calling me so early and see Kate's name flashing on the screen. I sit up in the bed, leaning against my pillow to answer. At the same time Christian walks back in looking all sweaty and sexy in his sleeveless shirt and sweatpants.

"Hi, Kate, what's up?"

Christian gives me a quick morning kiss as I wait for her to respond. When she does she sounds all panicked and is talking so fast I can't quite understand her.

"Kate slow down, what are you saying?"

This gets Christian's attention and he sits next to me.

"Ana, there's an article that came out today in Us Weekly magazine. Jose sold them a story about you. It's not's very flattering. I'm sorry. He's such a douchebag. Oh my God I just want to go find him and cut his balls off. I called to warn you about it before you stepped outside and were hounded. "

"What?" I gasp.

I lose the ability to speak let alone think.

Christian upon seeing the reaction on my face takes the phone off me and questions Kate about what she just told me.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?" He shouts. "Thanks, Kate, I'll deal with it."

He hangs up, tosses the phone on the bed and strides towards the door opening it up and hollering.

"TAYLOR!"

I jump at the unexpected sound.

He paces back and forth at the open doorway with his hands on his hips and his face murderous for those few seconds until Taylor appears.

"Yes, Sir?"

"I need you to go out and buy me a couple copies of Us Weekly magazine immediately. Apparently there's an article printed about Anastasia in it."

"Of course. I won't be long."

Christian comes back over to me pushing my hair back behind my ear and caressing my cheek.

"Don't worry, baby, we'll get this taken care of. Fuckers are messing with the wrong people."

All I can do is nod at him. I climb into his lap, my safe place, drawing comfort from his arms holding me.

Taylor returns five minutes later knocking on the door. Christian tells him to come in. He does so, places the offending magazine on the bed and retreats closing the door behind him.

I don't want to even look at it.

From my place in Christian's arms I reach over picking it up and opening it to the relevant page so we can both read it over together.

Inside the headline reads 'Seattle's Sweetheart or a Manipulative Gold Digger?'

The two page spread has photos of Jose and me together from college with a recent picture that was taken of Christian and I.

The more I read, the madder I become. My blood is positively boiling. They make it sound as if Jose and I were in a relationship and I cheated on him with Christian, that I've turned into a money hungry female and that I was never this way before I met Seattle's most eligible bachelor. He evens goes so far as to insinuate that the whole kidnapping was staged to make Christian fall for me. He's lost his fucking mind.

This is worse than I imagined.

"Oh my God, Christian. This is lies, all lies. How could he do this? Everybody is going to read this and think it's true and that I'm this awful person he makes me out to be. How can they print such rubbish?"

Angry tears drop from my eyes on to the page. I begin ripping it apart in my hands cursing my ex-friend. I stop when Christian's hands cover my own removing the torn pages. I face him and take note that his jaw is so tense from his anger I'm afraid he's going to crack a tooth. He's somewhere between exploding and wanting to soothe me.

"What am I going to do? I can't leave the apartment today. I can't." I cry into his chest.

What was Jose trying to achieve? Was it all about the money he was paid to spew his lies? This is the second time that I have been betrayed by him. I want to hurt him, I want to castrate him, the way I'm feeling at this point even death would be too good for him.

"Don't worry baby, trust me I'm going to take care of this. He's not getting away with dragging your name through the mud. Anybody who has ever met you knows it's nothing but a bunch of bullshit. Give me a day or two and it will go away. I promise you." Christian whispers into my hair.

I pull away to view his face filled with determination.

"Please don't do anything stupid, Christian."

"Trust me, Ana, there's nothing stupid about it."

 **CPOV**

Ana was so upset I hated leaving her in that state but I need to take care of this. She was still in bed staring outside at the sky when I finally left. I spoke to Sawyer ensuring he keeps an eye on her and left a message for my sister to come over and keep her company and at the same time distract her from the thoughts running through that mind of hers.

Taylor almost ran over a hoard of photographers outside Escala as we exited the parking garage. Fucking morons.

As soon as we reach Grey House I tell Taylor to find where the Rodriguez fucker is. As I pass Andrea on my way into my office I bark at her to get my lawyers on the phone straight away. I don't even get the chance to sit behind my desk when Ros barges in holding a copy of the damn magazine.

"Have you seen this?" She asks bewildered and offended for me.

"Yes I have and so has Ana. I'm waiting on Andrea to put my lawyers through."

"Shit. How upset is she?"

"What do you think Ros, basically being called out as a cheater and gold digger?" I snap.

"I'm sorry. I can imagine it was horrible having to read it."

"No, I apologise, I'm just pissed off. You should have seen how devastated she was. She's the sweetest person I know and keeps getting shit thrown her way."

My phone buzzes alerting me to the call. Ros indicates we'll talk later and leaves as I pick up the handset.

"Mr Powers."

"Mr Grey, I wasn't expecting your call today, what can I help you with?"

"There was an article published in Us Weekly magazine about my fiancée today. I want the magazine and Mr Rodriguez sued personally with the story removed as soon as possible. It is full of nothing but lies, slander and defamation of character. I will not tolerate these type of dealings where my fiancée is concerned. I want this dealt with today, I don't care how much you charge me for your time, this is what I want you to concentrate on. Get back to me as soon as you have a response from them."

"Yes, Mr Grey, of course. Leave it with me."

Two hours later Taylor calls me to advise that Jose has just returned to a small studio he has been staying at not too far out from the city.

"Let's get going then."

It takes us fifteen minutes to reach our destination. I sent Sawyer a text asking about Ana, his reply came back telling me that she and my sister are in the media room watching some girly movie. Ana doesn't want me to do anything stupid but I can't let this go and leave it to someone else to handle. I'm going to make sure he never bothers her again. It's my job to protect her and that's what I'm going to do. What she doesn't know won't hurt her.

Jose is staying in a dark brown brick complex. The building has no security and we enter the unlocked door making our way up the stained dark green carpeted steps to his front door on the second floor. My breathing becoming heavier with each step I take closer to him as my fury intensifies.

I make a fist and pound on the door loudly. As soon as the door opens and I catch sight of the asswipe I raise my fist again this time connecting with his face. He staggers then falls backwards clutching his nose. The sight is somewhat satisfying.

"I've wanted to do that for a long time."

"What the fuck?" He groans.

I step inside and hear Taylor close the door behind us.

We're in a tiny one room studio, it's quite dim as the sunlight hardly reaches the windows, his bed is in one corner, a tiny ass kitchen in the other corner and photography equipment is surrounding us on the floor and several tables. What catches my eye however are the two portraits of Ana hanging on his wall. They're black and white and she looks incredibly beautiful but there is no way I'm leaving them here. Asshole has no right to have photos of my fiancee up. My anger returns two fold. I indicate them to Taylor and he goes across to the wall and pulls them down.

"Hey." Rodriguez tries to stand but I push him back down with my foot.

"What do you want?" He mumbles through his hand.

"I thought we could catch up over some coffee." I tell him sarcastically.

I squat down in front of him, grab him by his shirt and pull him towards me until his face is a few inches away from mine. I want him to see the fire in my eyes and be afraid.

"You made a massive mistake. You'll be hearing from my lawyers very soon. Be prepared to lose everything you have over your sick and feeble attempt to gain her attention. What the hell did you think would happen when you made her look like a liar, a whore and gold digger to the world? The only thing you managed to do was hurt her and make her detest you even more than she already did."

He moans in pain holding onto his bleeding nose before releasing it to answer me.

"She's making a mistake marrying you. I figured you wouldn't like the bad publicity and kick her to the kerb then I'd be there to pick up the pieces. Plus I needed the money, it's not cheap living in the city."

I laugh at him.

"Are you really that stupid? If you cared about her so much you wouldn't have told such lies about her in the first place. You're the biggest idiot I have ever come across. Grow the fuck up. She doesn't want you and never has. You need to get over this obsession and I'll be taking those pictures of my fiancee with me. Thank you, they'll go great in my study of our new house. Consider this your only warning. You ever so much as breathe her way again you will regret it and you won't see me coming. Good luck getting yourself out of the mess you created."

I punch him once more in the stomach for good measure and get out of there. Hopefully that's the last time we'll ever have to deal with him.

In the SUV on our way back to the office I ask Taylor if there is any news regarding Linc, it's been too silent where he's concerned.

"Nothing to really report, Sir, he's been quiet, rarely leaves the house unless it's to go visit Jack in prison."

"Good. Let me know if anything changes."

As we reach Grey House once again my phone indicates an incoming email from my lawyer. He works fast and that's why I pay him. It turns out the magazine is going to retract the story and issue an apology on their website within the next hour. All unsold copies of the issue will be recalled back to the publisher and next week's issue will include a printed apology admitting their error in writing the story. That is one expensive mistake they have just made on top of whatever damages have been asked for.

 **APOV**

Yesterday Christian came home early from the office not long after Mia had left. I'm glad Christian asked her to come over. Even though I wasn't great company or in the mood to chit chat we went over and finalised some wedding details and watched a couple of movies. I appreciated the company. I tried to talk myself out of worrying about feeling like I'm being judged by people who don't know me. I know it's not true, Christian and our family and friends know it's all lies so that is all that should count but I can't help the fact I've always wanted others to have a good opinion of me. Christian's response is a simple fuck them all, if only it was so easy for me to do that.

He told me over dinner about the magazine pulling the issue off the shelves and the apology they're going to provide. I was somewhat relieved and yet how many people out there still had a chance to read it.

I read the apology on the magazine's website late last night but I can't say I'm satisfied. They never should have printed it knowing it's utter crap. Why does anyone even care about me? I've done nothing to receive this kind of attention except fall in love and become engaged to a rich man. These are people's real lives they play with. I doubt they see it that way, to them it's all about scandal and sales. Did they think Christian was going to let them get away with the vile things they insinuated about me?

This morning when Sawyer pulled up outside SIP I was afraid to leave the car. Paparazzi were swarming around, it was absolutely insane. I could barely get from the car to the front door of the building. Sawyer got out to shield me with his body and had to push a couple of them back because they got too close. I was getting yelled at with ridiculous questions like if there was any truth to the article. Did I trick Christian? Why would Mr Rodriguez sell his story if he wasn't scorned by me? I was so close to telling them to shove their cameras up their backside's when Sawyer stopped me, telling me all they want is to get a reaction from me.

How is this newsworthy?

 _Unbelievable._

I'm halfway through my workday having just gotten off the phone with one of my authors about her new manuscript which is due at the end of the month when my office door flies open. I'm ready to have a go at whoever so rudely entered when I see Christian storm in looking pale, fearful and frazzled.

I jump up from behind my desk and run over to him gathering him in my arms. His own wrapping around my waist securing my body to his.

"Christian what's happened?"

I hear him take a shuddering breath to compose himself. He's scaring me.

"Elliot had an accident at work. Kate called to tell me he fell off a roof of a house and has been rushed over to the hospital. She told me he was unconscious and there was a lot of blood. I don't know how bad it is, Ana."

His body is shaking from the fear and adrenaline coursing through him.

"Oh my God. No! Okay let's go."

I step away from him to take my bag out of my bottom drawer with shaky hands, gather my belongings and take hold of his hand, entwining our fingers and walking as quickly as possible out the building and to the car where Taylor and Sawyer are waiting.

How the hell did he fall off the roof? Didn't he have any safety gear on like a harness? Damn it Elliot and poor Kate, what must she be going through as well at this moment. Christian hasn't let go of my hand, his grip anchoring me to him.

"Let's try to remain positive." I tell Christian. "It might not be as bad as Kate made it sound." Even I am finding it hard to believe my own words.

I send a prayer up above hoping Elliot will be fine. What are we going to find when we step into that hospital?


	32. Chapter 32

**I apologise for the delay in updating. I honestly had no idea that it's been a month. Sorry.**

 **Chapter 32**

 **APOV**

We rush into the emergency department of the hospital to find a distressed Kate. Her face is tear stained and she launches herself into my arms when she sees us coming. I hold her to me, her entire body is trembling so I try to provide her as much comfort as I can.

"How is he?" I ask.

"I don't know they've taken him back to be seen by the doctors. I called Grace and she went to check on him a few minutes ago."

"What happened?"

"I don't even know exactly. I went to visit him out on the site to bring him lunch when I saw him fall. It all happened so quickly. I didn't get the chance to even tell him hi and let him know I was there. He just fell." Kate sobs.

I tighten my arms around her. I can't imagine how she is feeling in this moment. If this was Christian in the hospital I would be a wreck.

I watch as Christian walks up to the reception desk trying to get some information about his brother's condition. I guess the nurse is not being very helpful as his voice is getting louder. Another older nurse recognises him and sends us all up to the third floor waiting room. She lets us know she will tell Grace where we are once she has news for us all.

We've been in this sterile room with pale blue walls for forty minutes sitting on hard uncomfortable chairs. Christian is pacing the length of the room back and forth in front of me. I follow him with my eyes, his shoulders tense and worry on his face. I hold on to Kate's hand reassuring her as much as I can that no news is good news while every few minutes she wipes away her silent tears. We just wait and wait. The door squeaks open to Carrick entering all in a fluster and joining us, looking afraid.

"Any news?" He walks up to Christian.

"Not yet." He shakes him head.

"Where's Mia?" Carrick asks searching the room for her.

"No idea. I've left a message for her." Christian lets him know.

Carrick takes the seat on the opposite side of Kate, wrapping his arm around her shoulder in support and comfort.

After another ten minutes Grace finally comes into the waiting room with some news.

"How is he?"

"What's going on?"

"How bad is it?"

We all jump up and rush at her at once.

"He's fine and very, very lucky. You'll be able to see him soon once he's been taken to a room. Thankfully he was wearing a helmet so there is no head trauma or injury. The main concern was whether or not he hurt his back but he didn't so that's one less worry. He lost some blood and has a broken leg and arm where he fell onto his left side so he'll have casts put on. He wasn't wearing a shirt when he fell so he also has some cuts and bruises on his body, mostly superficial though. They're keeping him sedated for now to ease the pain but he should wake up later tonight."

As Grace finishes explaining Elliot's condition we all feel a sense of relief and a lightness as the worry and concern lifts from our shoulders, thank God that it's not as bad as we have been imagining.

Kate hugs Grace thanking her.

Christian collects me into his side wrapping me up in his arms kissing my head then leans his forehead on me, sighing into my ear, "Holy shit."

"He's okay." I confirm placing my hand over his cheek.

An hour later we're finally led to Elliot's room. Christian and I wait in the corridor for his parents and Kate to see him first before we make our way in. Mia ended up calling Christian back all in a panic. He managed to calm her down enough for her to listen to what happened but that importantly Elliot is fine. The last thing I hear her voice yelling over the phone is 'I'm on my way.'

As they exit Elliot's room Kate says they're all going to get a coffee and will return in a little while. We enter and see Elliot laid out on the bed, his upper body slightly raised with lots of bandages all over him, his left leg which is in the cast has been elevated up in a sling. The room itself is quiet with a strong smell of bleach.

"Hey Lelliot," Christian speaks to his brother as we stand at the end of the bed looking down at him. I can see Christian's eyes roaming over his brother's body taking in and noting every scratch and mark. "I want to kick your ass for being such an idiot."

Looking at him I recognise how much worse his accident could have ended up being. I send a prayer of thanks up above that he is still here with us.

The door behind us opens but we ignore whoever it is that entered until we hear a gasp and a female voice breathing out the word "Sir!" in surprise.

I spin around to see a female doctor stopped just in the entryway with her eyes lowered to the ground. She is of small stature, brunette, with green eyes behind her glasses.

Christian's body has stiffened beside me. I face him and cannot make sense of the look on his face. It's a mixture of anger and fear. Why has he reacted this way? His eyes keep darting back and forth between us. He seems nervous.

The doctor continues to stand there not moving, as if she is waiting for something, for permission to speak.

"Doctor." Christian snaps.

She seems to remember herself and comes out of whatever daze she was monetarily in coming further into the room to Elliot's bedside.

Oh hell no, she one of his exes. Why else would she react like that?

I feel sick and take a step away from him. Christian has done all manner of sexual things with this woman. All of a sudden my insecurities play up and I feel inadequate in her presence, she's beautiful and obviously smart being a doctor. I wonder if she's thinking what he sees in me.

While she explains what she's checking and the monitor Elliot has been hooked up to she can barely meet my eyes. Christian is being demanding and rude to her with the questions he asks, treating her horribly while she's only trying to do her job.

Who is this man? He has become a stranger before my eyes.

"I'll be right outside if you need anything." I frown and leave the room.

"Ana?" He calls behind me.

I walk down the corridor heading towards the elevators.

I'm trying to grasp what I just witnessed. Where is the kind and loving man I've come to know and love? He disappeared and became an unemotional robot. I know he has a past that I don't fully comprehend but I never intended to come face to face with any of them.

Not a minute later as the elevator doors open Christian appears grabbing my hand. I attempt to get out of his grasp only causing him to hold on to me tighter. He pulls me in behind him, we ride down in silence and outside to the car.

We're both seated next to the car doors as Taylor drives us home, leaving plenty of space in the middle between our bodies.

"She's one of them isn't she?"

"One of who?"

 _Don't play dumb Grey._

"Your ex-subs or whatever you call them."

He closes his eyes and pinches the bridge of his nose before answering me.

"Yes."

"Why did you become so unfriendly and cool? You turned into this forbidding person, I saw the walls go up around you, Christian."

"I was afraid she would say something inappropriate and of your reaction to being in the same room as her. Honestly they never meant anything to me, they were just a body I would use for my pleasure, that's how I always was with them."

"Nice. So all it takes is one look to revert back to old Dom Christian." I fire back.

"Don't start, Ana." He hisses.

I rub my temples trying to ease the tension.

"I didn't enjoy being in the same room as you and your ex sex-toy and I certainly didn't like seeing you like that, so detached and aloof from someone who you had a relationship with once."

"It wasn't a relationship, Anastasia."

"Are you going to be like that with me if we ever break up?"

"Oh my God, Ana are you serious with this shit right now. One, we're not breaking up, we're getting married and two don't compare yourself to them."

"I'm sorry for wanting to understand you and what happened back there. After seeing her do you regret giving it up, did she affect you in any way?"

He stares at me in disbelief. His gray eyes narrow into tiny slits.

"What exactly are you wanting to hear me say, Anastasia that I was still attracted to her? That I wanted to fuck her? Why are trying to start a fight?"

"Who said anything about a fight? I thought we were having a conversation, isn't that what two people do, communicate? Unless one of them is deliberately being a jerk."

"Enough, Ana, I'm stressed enough as it is, just please drop it." He growls at me.

I turn my head to look out the window giving him the silent treatment the rest of the way home. How did my asking a simple question turn into an argument?

Back at the apartment Christian walks away from me pulling off his tie and undoing the top buttons of his shirt as he goes. He grabs a bottle of whiskey from the bar then closes himself in his office.

Well then I know when I'm not wanted.

I have a quick shower trying to wash away the day, change into yoga pants and one of Christian's t-shirts. I hate arguing with him and have a heavy, sick feeling in my stomach because we are out of sorts. I need to talk to him, I know I was acting a little crazy in the car when I should have been supporting him.

I softly knock on his study door and enter when I don't get any response. I find him on the couch leaning back, the bottle in his hand already half empty. Christian is not a heavy drinker so for him to be drinking like his straight from the bottle means he is not handling Elliot's accident well.

I sit beside him placing my hand on his thigh to get his attention seeing as he hasn't acknowledged my presence.

"I'm sorry about before, I know you're worried about Elliot, but you heard the doctors he is going to be fine. I didn't mean to start an argument with you." I apologise.

"Sure, Ana. Whatever you say."

"You don't believe me?" I'm hurt he would think that.

"You know I've left all of that shit behind. I'm pissed that you would ask me that question in the first place. Haven't I showed you enough that I choose you and love you."

"Of course you have. I was being insecure when I have no reason to be." I scoot myself a little closer to him.

He just sits there looking vacantly at the wall on the opposite side of the room.

"Talk to me, Christian what is going on in that head of yours."

"Just leave me alone, Ana you wouldn't understand."

"Understand what?"

I thought we were a team and relied on each other, who had no secrets. Why is he closing himself off from me?

"This is why I had spent so long pushing my family and everybody else away, being a loner and not letting people in, so I couldn't be hurt again."

"No one is hurting you, Christian."

"I was so afraid that I was going to lose my brother today. I hated that feeling of the unknown, of what was happening to him, if I was going to be able to see and talk to him again. It brought back memories of feeling lost after my mother died. You don't know what that was like."

He takes another swig from the bottle.

I feel like he has just slapped me.

I stand up and move away from him. I can't help or even stop the tears suddenly swimming in my eyes.

"You asshole! I wouldn't understand? Me of all people doesn't know the pain and fear of losing someone. I was just as worried as you in that hospital. Do you have any idea the kind of memories that brought back for me." I am fuming.

The only thing he does is hang his head.

"I know you can be a prick and a selfish bastard at times but never did I think you could ever say something so hurtful to me of all people."

He sits there like a stone, unmoving. I want to slap and shake him.

"You have nothing else to say?"

He attempts to stand with no luck. It takes him a couple of tries but once he's on his feet he finally looks at me with concern and regret in his eyes intending to come close to me however I stop him by raising my hand and telling him to stop. I'm not in the mood to listen to his apology. I came in here with the intention of putting our argument behind us and he goes and makes it worse with one unthoughtful comment.

"No, just leave me alone. Choke on your scotch, I hope it keeps you warm tonight."

I storm out of that room slamming the door behind me. He can go to hell for all I care. How could he? Of all the things he could possibly say to me. I wouldn't understand? Let him stew in his guilt.

I walk into the kitchen, open the freezer to get out a tub of chocolate ice-cream, grab a spoon and sit down in the corner of the sofa refusing to give in to the tears and hold on to my anger however a single angry tear still escapes which I wipe away as I channel surf, settling on a re-run of Friends. I don't want to be anywhere near him at the moment.

It's been an emotional day, instead of leaning on each other we're at each other's throats and I have no clue as to how tonight went south so badly so quick. So okay, yes, maybe I overreacted when faced with that ex whatever of his but I went to him to apologise and he was a royal jerk.

I must have dozed off because when I wake I'm disoriented, the TV has been turned off, my almost empty ice cream tub on the coffee table and the throw blanket is covering me. I have no idea of the time but it must be late, the apartment is too dark and quiet. I pull myself up and trod down the hallway to our bedroom expecting to find Christian fast asleep. In my sleep addled brain I hear a noise coming from the bathroom though unable to make out exactly what it is. It's not until I hear it for a second time that I rush over to open the door.

The bright light hurts my eyes but I can see Christian on his knees doubled over the toilet throwing up. The smell of alcohol seeping out of his pours. Jesus how much did he end up drinking?

I grab a hand towel, rinse it under the tap using warm water then kneel beside him using it to clean his face.

 _Oh Christian._

He unexpectedly moves, falling onto me and knocking me off my knees onto my butt, his arms around my waist and his head in my lap.

"I'm sorry, Ana, so sorry." He mumbles before big sobs come out of him.

I do the only thing I can do and hold him. He needs to let it out. He is usually so strong not letting anything affect him, showing not an ounce of weakness but we all have our breaking point.

"I know how horrible it was for you losing Ray. It was a shitty thing to say, I just needed to be alone for a while. I never wanted to hurt you, that's the last thing in the world I want. I was so afraid. This is the closest Elliot and I have ever been in my entire life. I couldn't imagine what I would have done without him."

"You don't have to, he's not going anywhere."

I run my hands though his hair.

"Please don't hate me."

"I could never hate you. Come on, let's get you in the shower then bed."

XXXXX

The next morning I'm lying on my stomach in bed when I wake up to the most incredible of feelings. Christian is using his large, strong hands to massage my shoulders and back, working the tension out of my muscles. After his shower last night we went to bed naked holding each other.

"Mmm."

"Morning." He croons.

"Morning. What are you doing? Not that I'm complaining."

"Just trying to help you feel good and apologise for yesterday."

He begins to pepper kisses along my shoulder blades eventually moving his naked body over mine.

"Stay still. Just lay there and enjoy it, baby."

His right arm wraps around me and under my hip, his fingers creeping their way to my wet core, his middle finger slowly entering me while his kisses continue down my spine. I try to move to get some friction but it's no use, he has me pinned beneath him. The only thing I can do is push back into his groin against his hardening length.

His mouth makes contact with my lower back before I feel his lips on my butt cheeks, my entire body breaking out in goosebumps from the sensation. His lips and tongue start fondling the skin just below my coccyx, I cry out having just discovered it's a very sensitive area and I can feel Christian's smile against my skin.

Meanwhile his finger has continued its path back and forth, in and out of my body repeatedly hitting my g-spot, his palm pressing against my clit. I can feel myself building and I know it won't be long before I'm exploding over his hand. His heavy erection sitting perfectly on my ass, close but not close enough to where I need him.

"I love you." He tells me, "I acted like a fool last night."

"It's okay, Christian. I love you too and we were both to blame." My voice comes out all low and breathy.

I lift and turn my head towards him begging for a kiss. He knows what I want because it takes less than a second for our mouths to fuse together, our tongues to duel for dominance. God, this man can reduce me to a puddle at his feet with just a kiss. Christian increases the speed of his hand and adds a second finger. I let go, cuming, loving the weight of him on top of me, the word 'yes' being heard around the room as my inner muscles squeeze him riding the wave until he has wrung every last bit of it out of me.

As I'm half comatose with my eyes closed he gently removes his hand. He must take his finger in his own mouth to taste my arousal because I hear him saying, "delicious, my favourite delicacy." Such a kinky bastard.

Before I have time to recover he's pulling my hips up until I'm on my hands and knees giving himself the opportunity to enter me deeply, slightly hurting me.

I grip the sheets under my hands making fists as I moan out in pleasure as he drives himself in and out. One of his hands is on my hip, his hold so hard I just know his fingers are going to leave marks on my skin, the other having reached for my breast and nipple, twisting and playing with it, increasing my pleasure to such an extent that it won't take much for me to explode around him again.

He pushes my knees further apart with his own, beginning to drive into me harder, nibbling on my shoulder as he pounds away. His groans increasing in volume the closer he gets to his own release.

He leans further over me, both his hands on either side of mine. I can feel the sweat on his chest as it rubs across my back.

I pull and contract the muscles of my pussy around his cock keeping him trapped inside me for a brief second.

"Fuck, do that again." He demands pulling my hair and neck back towards his chest.

I tighten and release until he roars out my name as he pours his hot seed within me, taking me with him flying into the clouds and oblivion.

XXXXX

I've had to go in to work this morning for an early meeting. I left so suddenly yesterday there was no time to reschedule it but it should only take a couple of hours. Christian called his parents earlier and was told Elliot woke up around midnight and is absolutely fine which is the best news we could have heard. Once I'm done seeing this author Christian will pick me up and we'll head over to the hospital to see his brother and find out what happened yesterday from him and how he managed to fall.

At lunchtime I'm wrapping up my meeting and texting Christian letting him know I'm done and will be waiting for him. When my phone rings, I answer thinking Christian is calling however it's Kate instead on the line.

"Hey, Kate, how are you?'

"Good, tired, happy Elliot is going to be okay. I spent the night at the hospital worried about him most of the time."

"Understandable. Christian and I are on our way over and will see you soon."

"Can you do me a favour?"

"Sure thing, what is it?"

"Can you stop by my apartment and get me a change of clothes and some toiletries, I feel disgusting after being in these ones for so long. I really don't want to leave Elliot alone, even if it's just for a couple of hours."

"Of course I will, don't even worry about it."

"Thanks, Steele."

With that she hangs up and I see Christian's text that he's outside. I pick up my bag and walk out with Sawyer to the SUV.

I get in the back greeting Christian with a kiss.

"How was your morning?" He asks but I hear something I can't quite place in his voice.

"It was fine, just stuck in that meeting with a new author who wanted everything explained to them a thousand times."

"Right." He nods like he doesn't believe it.

What is up with him? There is no way I'm starting anything after yesterday so I let it go.

"Taylor, Kate called and asked me to pick some clothes up for her, can you please drive by her apartment."

"Certainly, Ms Steele."

Taylor parks the car right in front of the building. Christian is on the phone with Ros and I gesture to him not to bother coming out with me it will only take me two minutes to grab Kate's gym bag which she usually always has prepared with clothes and deodorant. The only other thing she'll need is her toothbrush.

I unlock the front door using the key I still have. Kate told me to hold on to it just in case. I walk in but am stopped in my tracks because something is very wrong with the scene before me.

There is a brunette woman who looks somewhat familiar standing in the middle of the living room of my old apartment with a small revolver in her right hand which she has raised and aimed straight at my chest.

"Nice of you to join me." She smiles.


	33. Chapter 33

**I had lots of guesses saying it was another sub or Leila who was waiting for Ana. Sorry to say you were all wrong.**

 **I am so amazed by your support and continuing to read this little story of mine. I hit over 1000 reviews last chapter so thank you all so, so much. On another note we're nearing the end of this, there are only a couple more chapters left.**

 **Let's find out who it is shall we...**

 **Chapter 33**

 **APOV**

I unlock the front door using the key I still have to my old apartment. Kate told me to hold on to it just in case. I push the door shut leaving it slightly ajar and turn around but am stopped in my tracks because something is very wrong with the scene before me. A brunette woman who looks somewhat familiar is standing in the middle of the living room with a small silver revolver in her right hand which she has raised and aimed straight at my chest.

"Nice of you to join me." She smiles.

This is not the first time I've had a gun pointed at me. This is getting to be a ridiculous habit. My heart rate immediately spikes from the terror. I automatically lift my hands in the air to show I'm no threat before slowly lowering and crossing them in front of my body. Who is she? Is she going to harm me?

I observe her closely. Her long dark hair perfectly styled. Her clothing is immaculate, she's in a pair of black jeans and flowery top, she doesn't appear to be someone who is in trouble or needing help. Quickly glancing around the room I note nothing is out of place so it can't be a robbery.

"Hello, Anastasia."

 _She knows who I am. Duh Ana, she's standing in your old home._

My breathing is staggered and my throat dry. I lick my lips, clear my throat and say hello quietly back to her, wiping my sweaty palms on my top.

"You know who I am but unfortunately I don't know you, have we met before?"

"Nope. Well, you can't call what occurred as meeting really."

I'm trying to recall if I can place her, if I've ever seen her somewhere, had a conversation with her but coming up empty.

"Seeing as you know my name can you tell me yours?"

Who is this woman?

She frowns and becomes agitated moving the arm holding the gun around in a circle.

"Why does no one ever remember me? My name is Julia." She complains.

"Okay, Julia, can you put the gun down? We can sit and talk and you can tell me what it is you want." I try to show her that I don't want any trouble and am willing to listen to her. Honestly I want to get that gun away of me. I'm scared because I have no idea what she is capable of.

I speak loudly knowing Sawyer followed me into the building and is standing just outside the apartment door in the hallway. I'm grateful the door is still slightly ajar in order for him to hear me so he can step in and alert Taylor and Christian to the situation.

"I don't think so." She cackles.

"Who are you exactly?"

"Perhaps you would remember me better with blonde hair and water all down the front of my evening gown."

Clarity hits. The lady from the charity gala. But why is she here exactly. I had never seen her before that night so what does she want with me or Kate for that matter seeing as she is in her place. This can't be all because I spilled some water on her can it.

"What do you want, why are you here?"

"I was waiting for your friend. It's way too hard to get close to you and your fiancée." She sneers at the word. "I thought if I got to her she would get you here. I was going to use her as bait but she wasn't home when I broke in but now that you've showed up I'm very pleased. You should have taken my threats more seriously."

"Threats? I don't understand why. I have never met or spoken to you before. What did I ever do to you?"

"He was supposed to be mine!"

"Who?" I play dumb.

"Christian Grey. After all I did and all those packages I sent you're still here, still around."

 _Doesn't it always go back to Christian?_

"It was you. All of that was you, the t-shirt and letters, photographs, my car, all of it?"

"It was." She acknowledges proudly with a grin.

"But why? What did Christian ever do to you?"

"How dare he ignore me and walk out. I was pissed off that he left his parent's house without even attempting to get to know me but I was determined to get his attention one way or the other. Then unfortunately he was kidnapped and I had to wait to make him notice me, when they brought him into the hospital that night I was working in emergency and thought I finally had my chance, help him recover from his ordeal but by then you were there and in my way. You were meant to be scared away from him not get engaged.

"I saw the two of you out on a date at the ice-cream parlour. He looked at you as if you were the most amazing thing he had ever come across, his eyes sparkled and he wouldn't take his eyes off you, I was jealous and hated you instantly. I tried to approach him, interrupt your date but some security guy stopped me and sent me away."

 _Our first date._

"Photos of the two of you started to appear online but I wasn't giving up, I know he is meant to be with me."

 _This chick is bat shit crazy. Keep her talking Ana. If she's talking she can't shoot. Hurry up Sawyer._

"I'm curious to know, how did you get the shirt you sent me a photo of?"

"That night after he stormed out of his parent's place I excused myself to use the bathroom. I simply snuck upstairs and into his bedroom. It wasn't difficult to take it."

"I'm sorry to tell you but that t-shirt you stole, it wasn't even Christian's but his brothers. You went into the wrong room. Poor Elliot has been looking for it." I smugly inform her.

 _Take that bitch._

"You're lying!"

"Did you actually think that if you changed your hair colour you would have a chance with him?"

 _Why the hell are you antagonising her Ana, she has a gun trained on you._

"You have been nothing but a pain in my arse but not anymore. With you gone I'll be there as a shoulder to cry on for him. I think that ring of yours will look great on my own finger."

I hear a click as she clocks her revolver so I take a couple of steps back. Now would be the time to do something Sawyer.

Before she's given the chance to fire there is a loud blast from behind me. I cover my ears to cover the sound of the shot and stop the ringing. Somebody else has fired at her, hitting the gun out of her hand, I see her drop it to the floor crying out in surprise and pain, blood dripping down her palm.

Taylor, Sawyer and Christian all storm in at the same time. Christian rushes to shield me with his body, his arms enveloping me in protection, Taylor is still aiming his gun on the woman now on her knees cradling her injured hand while Sawyer pulls out a pair of cuffs locking them around her wrists.

Instead of feeling joy and relief I'm suddenly very, very angry.

 **CPOV**

I woke up this morning feeling regretful and a little hung over. How could I be so stupid.

I turned my head to Ana's sleeping form and watched her sleep, curled on her side, her hair a wild mess around her but more beautiful than ever. I needed her, to make it up to her, I needed to feel our connection. I love her with everything I have, this woman has made my whole life worth living and what did I do, I treated her like crap for no good reason except my own fears.

I never imagined being in a situation where Anastasia and one of my ex subs would ever be in the same room. I am man enough to admit that I could have handled it better. Also seeing my brother so broken, even if we knew he was going to be okay hit me somewhere deep inside and I shut down, closed myself off and became the asshole I once was before Ana came along.

I was so fucking foolish. Did I really think I was going to find answers and comfort at the bottom of a bottle. It wasn't all that long ago when we were in Aspen and Ana was crying over Ray missing him, I'm such a moron, I can't believe I had the nerve to tell her she wouldn't understand. The hurt and anger in her eyes ripped me in half, I was in pain knowing I was the cause of it.

Like the true angel she is she helped me and forgave me even if I didn't deserve it.

 _That's because she loves you dumbass_.

After Ana left for her meeting this morning I went to see Dr Flynn. I needed someone to kick my butt and tell me how idiotic I was. It's been a while for me to feel like I need him, which can only be a good thing. He got me seeing things from Ana's point of view, what if I had come face to face with one of her exes, how would that have made me feel? Possessive, jealous, angry. What would I have done if Ana then shut me out like I did her? I can't blame Ana for her reactions and questions. I just wanted to leave my past in the past.

I'm outside SIP waiting in the SUV having just gotten off the phone with my father getting an update on Elliot's morning which he tells me was good, he's in a bit of pain naturally but in high spirits. The door opens and Ana gets in the back of the car all smiles greeting me with a kiss.

"How was your morning?" I ask trying to keep the accusation out of my voice.

"It was fine, just stuck in that meeting with a new author who wanted everything explained to them a thousand times."

"Right." I nod at her disbelievingly. I see the funny look she gives me at my attitude but decides to say nothing.

Why is she lying to me?

After my session with Flynn I tried calling her to make sure she's doing okay after yesterday and ask if she had eaten lunch yet but her phone was going straight to voicemail. I desperately needed to hear her voice so I called the office where the receptionist advised me that she had stepped out and will be back in an hour. So where the fuck was she that she couldn't answer her phone? She was un-contactable and off the radar.

I know I can just order Sawyer to tell me where the hell she was or what she was doing but I shouldn't have to, I really don't want to be that type of fiancé and husband, I don't want to keep tabs on her, also if she was to find out I did that she would have my balls. I trust her but this is not like her and it makes me wonder if it's because she's still hurt from last night.

As we pull up outside Kate' apartment I'm on the phone with Ros. Ana gets out telling me to wait, she'll only be a minute. I watch her take the steps up the main entry way with Sawyer behind her. _What are you hiding Anastasia?_

A minute later as Ros is chewing my ear off about a missing contract Taylor's phone beeps with an incoming message. I hear him swear in a panic and see him turn his neck to face me.

"Mr Grey." He tries to interrupt me. I hold up my finger telling him to give me a second.

"CHRISTIAN!" That gets my attention.

"What is it, Taylor?" I snap. What's so important?

"Sawyer just informed me of an unknown perpetrator in Miss Kavanagh's apartment with Ms Steele."

"FUCK!" I drop my phone, jump out and start running to the building, shoving the entry door so hard the glass window smashes against the wall when it hits, taking the stairs two and three at a time to reach her as fast as I can. What the fuck is going on? Who the hell is in there with her?

 _I'm on my way, baby._

I see Sawyer standing outside the door in the corridor.

What the fuck is he doing out here and not inside protecting Ana? He's fucking fired.

He puts his hand out indicating that we should slow and quiet down. He's recording the conversation on his phone.

"Ms Steele has her talking." He whispers.

I stand there listening, my blood roaring in my ears, trying my best to not lose my shit completely, Ana sounds so strong showing no fear, until we all hear the recognisable sound of a gun being prepared to fire.

Taylor pulls out his revolver, I hate that he carries but in this case I'm grateful. He kicks the door open and shoots to disable her. I run in and straight to Ana, covering her body with mine, shielding her, my back to whoever the hell was trying to harm her. I want to get my hands on them but Ana needs me more. I gaze into Ana's face not knowing what I'm going to see however she is very still and quiet with her eyes closed. I kiss her on the temple inhaling her scent to calm me.

"I'm here. Everything's okay. You're okay." I reassure her.

I turn around to see a browned haired woman handcuffed and sobbing on the carpet. She's responsible for all the shit that's been happening to us.

"You don't recognise me?" She has the nerve to ask and speak to me.

"No. Should I?"

"I was there that night at your parent's house before you went missing. Your mother tried to set us up, she believed we would be perfect for each other but you didn't even give us a chance. How could you be so cruel? I know I'm the one for you, not her."

"Do you know how crazy you sound?" I growl.

"It's all her fault. If it wasn't for her we could have been together and happy."

"No. It's because of her that I'm happy and in love. You obviously need help. There is nothing you could have possibly said or done to make me leave Anastasia. She's my other half."

You can see the confusion in her eyes as she stares at the two of us. She really doesn't get it does she?

There's a commotion at the door when two police officers and a paramedic enter the now crowded living room. For the next thirty minutes the paramedic tends to the psycho's hand while the cops speak to us all asking for statements. They spend the most time with Ana who goes through everything emotionless which is beginning to worry me.

Sawyer forwards them a copy of the conversation he recorded to them, they arrest her and take her away. She keeps her head down as they walk her out. I ask Sawyer and Taylor to wait outside giving Ana and I a moment alone.

Finally the two of us are left in the apartment on our own. I walk up to Ana who has not moved from her spot but when I get near enough she pushes me away forcefully shoving at my chest, anger burning in her blue eyes.

"What the hell, Ana? What's wrong with you?"

"When is all this fucking bullshit and craziness going to stop, Christian?"

Once again she was placed in danger because of me. I understand her anger and probably deserve it but I can't really say this was my fault. Who could have imagined what a loony my mother tried to set me up with.

"Baby it's over, all of it. I know you were scared, so was I. You heard her, she was the one behind everything and she's not going to be a problem anymore. All the drama is finished, done. No one is going to bother us ever again."

"How can you be so sure, how much more can I take, all I want is a peaceful happy life because it's not just me and you anymore."

"What do you mean?"

She takes a deep breath, exhales, bites her lip and covers her stomach with her hand.

"I'm pregnant." She says so low that I think I misheard her.

"What?" I gasp.

"I'm pregnant." She repeats a little louder.

I feel the blood drain from my face, I see black spots before me and I'm afraid I'm going to faint. I stumble back onto the couch, my ass finding itself on the edge of the cushion. I look up at her. So this is what shock feels like. She's pregnant. I move my eyes to her still flat abdomen. Our baby is in there.

"How?"

 _Okay I know how but we were using contraception. She's on the pill._

"I went to the doctor earlier today. I haven't been feeling well and didn't want to stress you out unnecessarily, I know how you get. I didn't say anything this morning because I didn't want to worry you further you had enough on your mind. Turns out the reason is because I'm pregnant. It was a surprise to say the least. Back when I got food poisoning and you flew out to New York I missed a pill or two staying with your parents, when I remembered I took the next one as usual but it was already too late. I'm already two months along."

I'm just staring at her stunned.

A baby.

A baby.

"This is not how I imagined telling you. You're not happy about it are you?" She announces sadly.

I quickly stand and go to her, grabbing her face in my hands and kissing her like my life depended on it.

"I'm just surprised, that's all. We're really having a baby? A mini me and you."

She nods at me, a smile a mile wide on her beautiful face.

I lift and spin her around the room.

"We're having a baby!" I shout and laugh causing her to squeal.

"Christian, put me down if you don't want me to be sick."

"I'm so happy. You have given me everything, Ana and now a family. I love you, I love you so much."

After all the excitement we decide to go home and put off visiting the hospital for a couple of hours until later tonight. I need to celebrate with my girl and we have things to talk about.

"We're having a baby." I announce giddily to Taylor and Sawyer as we leave the apartment.

"Congratulations." They both tell us.

I'm certain they heard me shout it out earlier.

Sawyer calls Reynolds to take Kate's bag and deliver it to the hospital as Taylor drives us back to Escala. My hand is on Ana's stomach when it hits me, if that stupid bitch actually shot at her, I could have risked losing them both, my whole reason for living gone. I think Ana can sense the direction my thoughts are going in so she raises my chin with her finger, smiles at me and cups my left cheek with her small and soft hand.

"We're both absolutely fine. We are getting out happy ever after."

XXXXX

As we lay naked in our bed I allow my eyes to explore Ana's changing body. Earlier when I had her nipples in my mouth she cried out asking me to be gentle, they're feeling sensitive and her breasts are a little bigger already. _Oh, I'm going to enjoy this pregnancy._

Ana lets me know she has an appointment later this week for an ultrasound and I'll definitely be there, nothing will keep me away, I can't wait to see our little creation on screen.

Running my fingers up and down her side, caressing her I bring up a thought that just occurred to me.

"About the wedding, do you want to move it forward or leave the date as is? I would love nothing more than to get to call you my wife sooner but it's up to you baby, I mean will your dress still fit you because I honestly have no idea how much you'll grow by then, it will be obvious to all by then wouldn't it." I'm starting to ramble so I shut up.

"Christian, don't panic," She laughs at me. "It's only a dress and can be altered if need be. I was hoping we could keep this to ourselves for a while. Enjoy the pregnancy with each other only for the next couple of weeks before telling our family. With regards to the wedding I'm happy to leave the date as it is, I've been lucky so far but if I get hit with morning sickness, I should be over it by the time our wedding day comes along."

I kiss her swollen lips.

"Whatever you want, baby. I can't wait to see you round and heavy with our child. You're gonna be one sexy momma. I may not know what I'm doing and drive you crazy but I promise to try my best."

"That's all I ask and I have no clue what to do either. Maybe we should buy some of those baby books."

XXXXX

After dinner we visited Elliot in hospital. He was his usual self cracking jokes about his looks. He told us it was just a stupid accident, that he wasn't even meant to be up on the roof but his new apprentice left his nails on the ground so he climbed up taking it to him when he tripped over a stack of roof tiles, falling backwards. How could he be so idiotic and not think about safety first and grab a harness to wear.

An hour after returning home Taylor comes and asks to speak to us, that he has information on Julia.

We take a seat in the living room, I pull Ana into my side on the couch taking her hand in mine. Taylor is in the armchair opposite with his hands clasped between his knees.

"Her full and real name is Michelle Juliet Edwards. It turns out she has done this once before with an ex-boyfriend she became obsessed over back in LA a couple of years ago. When she moved to Seattle she started using her twin sister's name, who is also a nurse which is why her name didn't ring any alarm bells when we ran a check on it earlier.

"As you know she works at the hospital with your mother. She was having an affair with a married doctor who she blackmailed to take that photo of you while you were in the hospital which was later emailed to Ms Steele.

"She has been charged and has admitted to everything. She will be sent for a psych evaluation but there is little chance of her being released. I apologise for not catching onto any of this and that Ms Steele was placed in danger again."

"It's not your fault, Taylor, hell even I was wracking my brain trying to figure out what I had done and people I may have pissed off too." I assure him. "Thank you. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

He stands and heads back to the security office.

"Wow, she really was crazy." Ana begins crying. "You should have seen her face, Christian, she was so determined to get rid of me. She was really going to shoot me. I…I…"

I pull her in my lap and lean back holding her, she leans her head against my chest quietly sobbing, soaking my shirt but I could care less, all that matters is allowing her time to let it all out, the enormity of it all finally hitting her.

It sure has been an emotional and draining couple of days.

"I'm sorry, baby, I'm sorry you went through that but you're safe, I will never let anyone hurt you, not ever again I promise. I'm just so relieved it's over." I kiss her on the head over and over again.

Finally we can move on with our lives without having to look over our shoulders.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

 **APOV**

I was nervous to tell him we were having a baby after learning the news myself earlier, I was shocked, I mean I never planned on being a mother so soon, I figured we had plenty of time for it to be just the two of us first but seeing how happy Christian is over it had me excited too. I'm certain the whole of Kate's building heard him shout it out.

With all the security Christian has in place she still managed to get to us and me. I wondered how much longer this threat would be following us around, now I can finally feel safe with all these threats around us gone. That chick was such a fruit loop. After listening to everything Taylor told us about her she is obviously delusional and needs help. I'm so happy months of worry are behind us. What makes someone become so obsessed with a person, what triggers the crazy in their brain? I'm just grateful she's been caught and unable to hurt anyone else.

After spending time in bed cuddling and talking, Christian fell asleep before me for once. We decided to not find out the sex of the baby, we both want to be surprised and talked about ideas for a nursery in the new house. I toss and turn for an hour and still cannot relax enough to get to sleep. I get up to make some warm milk in the hopes it will help. Before I get to the kitchen though I hear a noise coming from the security office and make my way over. Taylor is hunched over in his seat at his desk reading what looks like a report. Monitors on the walls show the apartment, around the building and our cars in the garage. The man really does work long hours. I knock on the open door to get his attention.

He turns around curiously at who it could be at this time of night and stands upon seeing me.

"Ms Steele. Is everything alright?"

"Yes, Taylor, it's fine and please call me Ana. I was just thinking over today's events and what could have happened had you not been there. I guess I'm trying to say thank you. Thank you for having such a great shot and getting me out of that situation."

I walk into the office giving him an unexpected hug. He awkwardly pats my back.

"You're very welcome and it's my job to protect you after all."

I let him go putting space between us.

"It's not just a job to me. I see you more like family than an employee and I'm sure Christian feels the same way even if he won't admit it."

"That's very kind of you to say. I should be thanking you for making my life easier, ever since you came along this job hasn't been so bad." He jokes.

I giggle because it's true.

"Goodnight, Taylor."

"Goodnight, Ana."

I wake up still feeling so tired and a little nauseous in the morning. Looking at the clock I notice I've slept for a solid seven hours but it sure doesn't feel like it. I had already taken today off work as I was supposed to have a fitting for my dress and some other running around but I'm changing it to tomorrow, I'm not moving from this spot in my warm bed however ten minutes later my bladder has other ideas. I hear the shower running so I know Christian is up but at this point in time I quickly get over my embarrassment before I pee myself and rush into the bathroom to relieve myself.

"Don't look." I shout at him over the running water.

I can him chuckling but at least he has his back to me.

I finish up and take a moment to admire my naked man as I wash my hands, I grab my robe off the back of the bathroom door and make my way out into the living room and kitchen to find Gail already up and preparing for the day.

"Good morning, Gail."

"Morning, Ana. What would you like for breakfast?"

"Just some tea and toast please, my stomach is a little off this morning."

"I hope you don't mind but Jason told me the good news last night. Congratulations."

"Thanks, Gail. It sure was a surprise but a good one."

As Gail sets my breakfast in front of me Christian comes out dressed casually in navy track pants and t-shirt.

"You have to eat, Ana, stay healthy for the baby."

God, the next six months just flashed before my eyes, and it's all Christian telling me to eat. I groan and lay my head on the cool marble of the breakfast bar for a moment before lifting it again to glare at him.

"Don't start, Christian, I will eat but unless you want me to throw up, this is all I'm having for now. I love you but if you constantly tell me to eat or you don't like what I'm eating I will end up castrating you. Don't mess with a pregnant woman."

"Okay, baby, I'll get Gail to do it instead."

He kisses me on the cheek, grabs his coffee and walks away.

Finished with my dry toast I stroll into Christian's study, he's typing away on his laptop not paying me any attention so I make my way around his desk and seat myself comfortably in his lap wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Hi." I smile.

"Hi, can I help you?"

"No, I'm fine."

I play with the curls at the nape of his neck.

"Okay, what do you want?"

"What makes you think I want something?"

He raises his brows at me.

"Mia emailed me a list of things we still need to decide on for the wedding. Do you have time to go through it now?"

He groans.

"This is your wedding too, and I would like your input."

"What's on this list?" He sighs.

I pull it out of my robe pocket and start running through it.

"Suits?

"I'm on top of it."

"Great. Our wedding bands?"

"We have an appointment with the jeweller next weekend."

I can cross a few of these off, the cake is being provided through the hotel where the reception is being held and already chosen, the flowers have been ordered with Grace's help and our invitations are being printed and sent out next month.

"I want to write our own vows, what do you think?"

"What's wrong with the traditional ones?"

"Well they're so overused and not really us. I want to tell you and make promises from my heart that are personal and meaningful, not words that have been spoken by so many others."

"Fine, you convinced me. I better start writing then."

"Any ideas on wedding favours?"

"I don't want to sound rude but I could care less, baby. Whatever you decide on will be fine with me. Do you think anyone appreciates it in the end? Get Kate or Mia to help you choose something."

"Okay it's just if we pick something too expensive we'll be accused of showing off, if it's not then we'll be called cheap."

"Ana you can't please everyone and people are always going to talk and find fault with stuff. If you like it and are happy with it then that's all that matters."

"You're right."

He runs his hand back and forth over my stomach.

"Feeling any better?"

"Yes, my stomach has settled for now."

"Good."

"Last question. Our honeymoon. Where are you taking me Mr Grey?"

I kiss up and down his neck trying to get a clue from him.

"I have no idea, maybe we'll just stay home."

I move back and frown at him.

"I'm kidding, Ana. I'm going to take you on the most amazing honeymoon, you'll never want to come home but I'm not telling you a word, not even if you torture me."

"Oh, not even if I do this?" I ask as my hand runs ever so slowly along the length of his penis underneath his sweat pants.

"Well you can certainly try." He smirks at me.

Before getting the chance to get any further we're interrupted by Christian's phone ringing on the desk behind me.

He answers the phone and I lay my head on his shoulder overhearing some of his conversation.

"My parents are coming over to see us." He tells me when he hangs up.

"I should go get dressed."

"Wait." He stops me from rising off his lap. "I just want to sit here and hold you for another minute."

Half an hour later Grace and Carrick come up in the elevator, we hug them hello and lead them into the apartment and on the couch. Gail offers them coffee or something else to drink but they decline.

"You're looking tired sweetheart, you're not coming down with something are you?" Grace comments looking at me with concern.

"No, no, I'm fine, I think I just need to rest after all of the excitement lately." It's true if not wholly the truth.

Christian smiles and winks and me.

"What brings you by?" Christian asks them.

"I was called early this morning to go down to the police station to give a statement, we had just finished up when your father called you. This was all my fault, if only I didn't insist on trying to get you to meet someone. I never knew she was so unstable, she was a wonderful nurse and never gave any indication of having another agenda. I'm so sorry, so truly sorry."

"Please don't blame yourself, you could have had no idea the events that night would set into motion." I tell Grace as I reach across to take her hand in mine.

We briefly talk about what happened yesterday answering their questions.

"Gosh, Ana, how frightened must you have been?"

"I admit I was afraid, I knew Sawyer was outside and that Christian was downstairs so that stopped me from completely panicking but it could have ended in so many different ways. I hope to never have to be in that position again."

"Well you both must be relieved that it's been taken care of without anyone getting hurt."

Christian pulls me closer into his side.

"I am. I don't know how I would have handled Ana being injured or worse." Christian tells them.

I could have been in the hospital or worse right this minute, poor Christian would have been going out of his mind if that crazy bitch managed to actually shoot me, he also more than likely would not know we are expecting a baby if I wasn't able to tell him so yesterday.

"Dad what kind of sentence is she likely to get?"

"It depends on what the psych evaluation comes back with, however I don't think you'll need to worry about her for a few years especially since this is not her first instance with this sort of trouble and even then you are now aware to keep track of her if need be."

This woman has taken up too much of our time and thoughts already. I just want to move on and forget her.

"Would you like to join us for lunch?" I offer to get us off the topic.

After Grace and Carrick leave we stop by the hospital to visit Elliot, he is on his own for once when we get there with Kate having had to go to work today.

"Hey bro, where have you been? Hi, Ana."

He's in a chipper mood.

"Hey, Elliot." I reply and take a seat in the chair beside his bed with Christian standing behind me. "When are they letting you go home?"

"Maybe in the next day or two I think. I'm so bored in here, I can't wait to leave. Hey, Dad told me there was a security issue yesterday, why didn't you say anything last night when you were here?"

"We just wanted to forget about it." Christian answers. "All the drama is over and done with now, the person was caught and they admitted to being behind everything that's been happening the past few months even stealing your t-shirt."

"Fuck, I want it back. Get your guys to do some of their special FBI shit and get it back for me. Man I love that shirt."

"We'll see what we can do, Elliot."

Elliot starts complaining about an itch on his foot he can't reach due to the cast on his leg, asking his brother to help him out and scratch it.

"Fuck no, I'm not touching your stinky feet." Christian takes a step back. "Call a nurse isn't that their job."

"Come on man, don't you care about me?"

"Not that much."

The rest of our visit is filled with laughter and Elliot whingeing about his itchy foot. Eventually I take pity on him and call a nurse in to help him.

XXXXX

It's the morning of my ultrasound and I'm so excited and impatient to see our little one in there. I know I'm pregnant but it doesn't feel quite real yet, not until I see with my own eyes that our baby is in there and that it is alive and healthy.

Christian assures me that Dr Green is one of the best doctors in this field and we have booked the first appointment of the day with her to escape the stares of other patients. Christian is not taking any chances of news leaking about our baby and had all the staff sign NDA's yesterday.

We need to leave in half an hour and I'm struggling to drink this damn litre of water. I'm seriously going to throw up and pacing the apartment trying to keep it down, on top of that my bladder is going to explode, why the hell do I need to drink so much water?

Nope it's not happening. I run past Christian into our bathroom and all the liquid comes back out. God, I feel awful.

"It's okay." Christian rubs my back. "We'll just take a bottle of water with us and you can have some small sips when we get there, it's no use making yourself sick."

The vomiting and nausea started to kick in a few days ago. I just want to get to the fun part where everyone says I'm glowing already. This is the worst feeling and it is constant, all day, I don't get a break from it, I can't even stomach looking at certain foods.

Waiting for Dr Green in the dim examination room I'm inspecting the posters with the different stages of pregnancy and labour on the walls. How on earth am I going to survive pushing this kid out? The pictures are freaking me out. I suppose it's called labour for a reason. Christian is studying the recommended food chart no doubt memorising it.

"I'm nervous." I admit.

"Why?"

"What if they find something wrong?" I worriedly bite my lip.

"It's natural to worry but nothing is wrong. You'll see." He reassures me. How can he be so sure?

The door opens and a kind looking, smartly dressed lady who appears to be in her mid-forties with a white overcoat on and shoulder length brown hair comes into the room.

"You must be, Anastasia. I'm Dr Green."

"Yes, I am. This is Christian." I introduce him.

"Lovely to meet you both. Okay, lay back for me and we'll take a look at your baby then have a chat."

I recline on the bed lifting my shirt up for the doctor to smear the cold gel onto my skin. She flips a button and enters some details and the screen mounted on the wall opposite to me comes to life. It's nothing but black and white fuzziness and blurry as she moves the wand across my stomach but then she stops, gently pressing down and then I see it, the tiny shape of a baby. _That's in my stomach._ My eyes shed happy tears as I look upon my child for the first time. This is incredible. It's so tiny. Its tiny little hand moves as if it's waving and saying hello while Dr Green is measuring and checking the fluid surrounding him.

My God, he's really in there.

"Can you see that?" I'm awestruck and speak quietly to not break the spell I find myself under.

"Look, baby. That's our baby." Christian squeezes my hand while repeatedly kissing me on the temple. Both our eyes glued on the monitor.

"You see that little white flicker in the middle. That its heart beat." Dr Green points out.

"Wow!" I have lost all ability to speak.

"This is the most amazing thing I have ever witnessed with my own eyes." Christian whispers.

"I'm just about done here. I'll print you up some sonogram photos to take with you."

Christian helps me clean the gel off my stomach with some tissues, pulls me to sit up then wraps his arm tightly around my waist kissing me.

Dr Green hands us a couple printouts and we can't keep the smile off our faces. I'll need to buy a baby book to start keeping records of everything.

After turning on another light to brighten the room she talks to us about what I should and should not be doing, try to keep fit with some light exercise, avoid stress, start taking iron and multivitamin tablets. She also explains the changes to expect in the next few weeks to my body as I enter the second trimester.

"Before you leave I would like you to go upstairs for a blood test, one of the things we check for is down syndrome. It's just routine, there is nothing to be concerned about, everything looked perfect, we test all mothers for it. Everything looks great so if you don't have any questions I'll see you in four weeks time."

"Thank you, Dr Green." We thank her and walk out to the waiting room where both Sawyer and Taylor are seated.

"Look, baby's first photo." I show them the picture with a big smile.

"She looks just like you." Sawyers says getting an eye roll from both Taylor and Christian.

I make it to work by ten thirty and catch up on everything from that morning by lunchtime. I step out of the office with Sawyer in the early afternoon walking down the street to grab a sandwich, we walk past a little bookstore which I never paid attention to before.

"Sawyer, wait a minute." I call out as he was in front of me.

I stop and turn back around entering it, heading straight for their baby section hoping I don't get recognised by anybody.

I find what I'm looking for and pick up a baby memory book based on the story Guess How Much I Love You with two brown bunnies on the cover. I pay for it, take the bag then continue on my way to get my food. I get back to my office and as I eat my sandwich I begin to fill in as much as I can, sticking in the sonogram photo from earlier. There is so much to be added as the future months come along and once the baby is born, I can't wait to do so, I want to remember every little detail of this.

You're already loved little one. Here's hoping your daddy doesn't go too crazy preparing for your arrival. Now we need to come up with a way to reveal your existence to the rest of the family in a couple weeks.

With all the trouble behind us I see nothing but fun times ahead.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

 **APOV**

I wake up in the middle of the night because my bladder feels so full it is ready to burst. I turn my head to the side to take note of the time. Only 3am. I groan sitting up then stop as my lower leg cramps up and I freeze all movement.

"Ow, ow, ow, shit! Oh my God." I hiss out into the dark room.

Christian jumps up hearing me cry out.

"What, what is it, what's wrong?" Poor guy is still asleep and disoriented, fumbling to turn the bed side light on.

"My calf is cramping."

I am in so much pain that I cannot move.

"Here, pass me your leg."

Christian moves his arm closer in an attempt to help me.

"No don't touch me, it will make it worse. Just give it a minute and it will pass."

I read about this happening as my pregnancy progresses but this is my first experience of it, can't say it's an enjoyable side effect of pregnancy.

Gently I touch and hold onto my leg, flexing my toes, I can feel the muscles loosening enabling me to move and lower my feet onto the floor. I still need to use the bathroom urgently.

When I return to bed Christian pulls me into his warm arms.

"What was that?" He asks.

"I recall reading about this happening in one of the books, usually striking at night. I had no idea the cramps would be so painful, at least it only lasted less than a minute. I also read that taking magnesium supplements may help with preventing it. Who knows? More fun for me."

Who knew so many changes happen to your body while growing a baby. I just thought it was getting bigger boobs and belly as the baby grows.

"It will all be worth it in the end." He kisses me on the head.

"Yeah, it will be." I smile thinking about holding our baby in my arms in a few months' time.

"Are you ready to tell your family next weekend?"

"Absolutely, I've enjoyed keeping it to ourselves but I'm ready to shout it out to the world now." His enthusiasm makes me giggle.

As we drift off to sleep again I try to imagine who it will look like, which hair and eye colour it will have, whose personality traits will come through. At the end of the day all I wish for is a healthy baby.

XXXXX

It took us a while to decide how we wanted to tell our family about the baby. I went online for search for ideas and find one I really liked.

Tonight we're having all the Grey's over for dinner under the pretence of going over last minute wedding details, however once dinner is done it will be time for the big reveal. Gail and Taylor have the weekend off so we are ordering in Chinese food which will then lead to the baby announcement. Christian and I have organised to have the message printed and inserted into the fortune cookies we will get everyone to open up. I'm so excited and can't wait to see everybody's reaction. Maybe I should get Christian to secretly film it with his phone.

Over a relaxed dinner we talk, catching up on each other's week. Elliot's recovery is going well, he is getting around on crutches and looking forward to getting back to work as soon as he can. Mia had some news of her own, one of the city's popular restaurants has hired her to create and prepare all of their desserts. She starts in a week's time and can't wait to show them what she can do and put the training she received in Paris to use.

I can't get enough of the fried rice which is placed before me on the table. I think I've eaten half of it on my own. Each time I reach for more to put on my plate I can see Christian grin as he shakes his head at me.

"Enjoying the rice are we?" He whispers in my ear.

"It's so good." I reply as I shovel more in my mouth.

From wedding planning, talk turns to our bachelor and bachelorette parties, which of course Elliot was the one to bring the topic up. Apparently he and Kate have been planning stuff that we were not aware of.

Christians begins whining, "Why do we need to have those stupid parties?"

"Because it's tradition and my baby brother deserves to have strippers before getting married."

"No strippers!" Both Christian and I say at the same time.

No way do I want some other girl touching and grinding on my man. I don't want to stop him going out and enjoying himself but I don't see the need for naked woman to be included in that enjoyment. At the same time I don't know how comfortable I would be having a man's junk being shaken in front of my face.

"Oh come on." Elliot begins to argue.

"I'm serious, Elliot, I don't want any strippers, look talk to Taylor and work something out but I swear to you if I see just one single scantily dressed female I'm leaving." Christian lets his brother know.

"Leave it to me." He winks across the table.

I'll talk to Kate later and make sure nothing too crazy will be happening.

Looking around the table at everyone's plates I take note that we all seem to have finished so I turn to Christian beside me and nod indicating it's time. He gives me a kiss on the cheek before heading into the kitchen to grab the box of fortune cookies.

Coming back he walks around offering one to everybody, which they gladly take. My heart rate speeds up from the excitement. I try hard to keep a smile off my face as to not give anything away just yet.

"Don't open them yet. We thought it would be fun to go around the table reading them out loud." Christian tells them all.

Taking his seat next to me again he places one in front of each of us as well for show then wraps his arm around my shoulder.

"Elliot, why don't you go first?" Christian asks him.

"Come on, give me something good." He says while rubbing his palms together.

Elliot cracks it open pulling out the piece of paper. I hold my breath waiting for him to read it out.

"Winter is coming and so is baby Grey. Surprise!"

He looks both disappointed at his fortune and confused.

"I don't get it." He states making me giggle.

Grace gasps and opens hers to find the same message inside.

"No way." She looks up at us both with a smile and tears swimming in her eyes.

"You're having a baby?" Kate excitedly screeches.

"I'm going to be a grandmother!" Grace jumps up and rushes around the table to us. We stand up and get engulfed in a hug together.

We get passed around and congratulated eventually moving from the dining room onto the lounges.

"How far along are you?" Grace asks.

"A little over three months."

"Oh my God and you haven't said anything. Damn you guys can keep a secret." Mia pouts.

"You have no idea how hard it's been to keep quiet." Christian lets them know as he kisses me again. "I wanted to tell everyone so badly here and at work but it was nice enjoying it just us for a while."

"We understand, darling. Who's your doctor?"

"Dr Green. We had our scan and everything looks great."

I go get the sonogram photo from our bedroom and pass it around for them to see.

The rest of the evening is spent with baby talk and laughter. I can't believe how lucky I was to find Christian and a happy loving family that our child will also be brought into. What more could I ask for?

The next morning I call my mother to tell her the news. When she answers the phone I tell her to check her email first because I sent her something to see. Before calling I had Christian scan the sonogram photo so I can show it to her. I hope she doesn't think we're having this baby too fast into our relationship. I'm looking forward to it, yes I'm scared but also ready to take it on. She had me so young herself and always wanted me to live a little before settling down with kids.

"You're pregnant?" She gasps coming back on the line.

"I am."

"Oh my darling girl, that's my grandbaby, I'm looking at my grandbaby. Congratulations. Tell me everything. BOB!" She calls out.

I spend a few minutes telling her how I found out and how I've been feeling, where in turn she tells me about her experiences being pregnant with me.

"Ray would have spoiled that baby. Hell he probably would have gone straight out to buy them a mini fishing rod."

"Yeah, he would have." I agree with her as my eyes fill with unshed tears thinking about my dad missing out on being able to hold his grandchild. Life really is unfair sometimes.

We get off the phone with promises to talk again soon and I go find my fiancé, I need him to hold me for a minute.

 **CPOV**

I'm in the shower thinking about last night and my family's reactions to the baby news. I 'm so glad I can finally let everyone know now. I have been so tempted to spill the beans each time Ros asked me what I was daydreaming about whenever I switched off during meetings.

As my parents left they hugged me just that little bit tighter saying how happy and excited they were and they have never seen me smile so much. It's all thanks to one very special woman.

I had spoken to Elliot earlier in the week where he confided in me that he was going to propose to Kate. He loves her and she's good for him so I was more than happy to help him get everything ready for that special moment. He didn't want to put it off until he was out of his casts. One of my security guys is going to drive them around tomorrow, and Mac will be sailing the Grace taking them out for the day where a romantic lunch will be set up for the two of them. He just better not use my bed to consummate their engagement otherwise I'll need to burn the mattress.

As he was leaving last night he patted me on the back with a "Way to go, bro." I replied with a "Good luck tomorrow," quietly enough to not be overheard by anyone else.

Ana was emotional after talking to Carla. She came to find me in the shower and stepped in with her clothes on. I was afraid her mother must have said something to upset her, instead the tears were for Ray not being here to share our joy and be in our child's life. I understand her sadness, from all the stories she has told me he sounded like an incredible man and father. I held her onto her comforting her until she had cried it out.

I check my phone in the afternoon to see a thumbs up message from Elliot meaning all went well and according to plan. My mother will be over the moon with another wedding to help plan, especially Elliot's who used to be the eternal playboy.

XXXXX

I've been dreading tonight all week. Who the fuck needs to have a bachelor party? I'm perfectly happy without one. I don't need to celebrate my last days as a single guy, they weren't exactly that great before I met Ana or see half naked chicks dancing around, all I need and want to see is Ana, preferably naked.

I flew Bob and Carla over yesterday to be here for the parties and they are staying until the wedding. We offered them one of the guest rooms in our apartment but they chose to stay at a hotel where they felt they would be more comfortable and out of our way.

Pouting as I slowly get dressed for tonight hoping that it will somehow be cancelled, Ana comes into our bedroom trying to cheer me up. She takes over buttoning up my light blue shirt and gives me a kiss on the lips. Tonight she's dressed in black skin tight jeans along with a blue, sparkly, sleeveless flowing top over her tiny bump, black heels and a 'Bride To Be' pink sash draped across her body, she also has a tiny white veil clipped into her hair completing her look. She looks cute.

"Go and enjoy yourself. It's not often you hang out with your dad and brother and the other guys. Don't worry about me, you've hired a private room, I'll have security with me and it's not like I'll be drinking, we'll be dancing and talking and having fun. Seven more days, Mr Grey." She says running her hands down my chest.

She has a point, how bad can it be with my father and Bob there. I can't believe in only one week I'll finally get to call Ana my wife, her stomach has popped out a little and I love it. My baby is growing in there. I place my palm on her bump.

"It can't come soon enough. I'll try to have fun but you know I can't help but worry about you."

"I know and I love you."

She says goodbye and leaves with Sawyer to go pick up the other girls and start their night. Ana is being joined by Kate, Mia, my mother and Carla, Gail, Ros and Gwen, a couple of girls from work as well as my aunt and cousin.

Taylor and I are meeting everyone at the Snoqualmie Casino in an hour. I tried questioning Taylor whether he knows what my brother has planned but the prick wouldn't tell me a thing. I walk in to the Vista restaurant to a loud cheer where I find seated around a large round table my dad, and brother, Bob, my grandfather, Flynn, Ethan, my cousins and uncle.

Okay, so I'll admit that this isn't so bad and I'm enjoying myself. After our dinner of the some of the best steaks I've ever had we made our way to a private room with its own private bar and bartender. The drinks are flowing and everyone is on the happy side of tipsy. We have our own waitresses bringing snacks in every half any hour, they're wearing short shorts and boob tubes but at least they're being professional and keeping their distance from me.

We have spent the past two hours playing poker and blackjack while ribbing each other, I've been told horror wedding day stories people have heard over the years and marriage advice. I haven't laughed so hard in so long, my sides are aching. My grandfather has told some interesting anecdotes such as keep her happy and you'll be happy, you know marriage is a three ring circus, engagement ring, wedding ring and suffering and don't laugh at her choices because you're one of them.

Halfway through the night I send Ana a text.

 **C: How is your night going?**

 **A: Great, a lot of fun and so many penises! LOL**

 _Penises? What the fuck!_

 **C: What penises Anastasia?**

 **A: Penis shaped cake, penis straws, penis lipsticks, penis balloons**. **I love you xx P.S your mother and Gail are drunk and are a hoot together.**

I laugh at the photo she sends me of herself with my mother, holding up cocktail glasses with large pink penis straws in their mouths. Now I'm thinking I can't wait to get home and have her lips around my own penis.

 **APOV**

Tonight was absolutely fantastic. A night that I will look back on fondly for years, I don't know the last time I laughed so much. It was wonderful spending that time together with all the ladies, Kate was happier than anyone being newly engaged, our topless waiters didn't hurt either. Poor Sawyer's ears are probably hurting considering the amount of screeching he had to listen to on the way home.

I got back home half an hour ago, had a shower and got into bed ready to relax and get some sleep when I hear a commotion out in the living room and a crash.

I get up to find Taylor carrying a very drunk Christian, he's singing at the top of his lungs but I cannot for the life of me make out which song it's supposed to be.

"Looks like someone had fun." I say with a grin.

With Taylors help we get him into our room and on the bed.

"Thanks, Taylor."

"Goodnight, Ana."

As Taylor leaves the room Christian has somehow managed to sit up and pulls me to stand between his legs, his hands automatically going to my butt.

"Hi." I giggle. "You're drunk."

"Very drunk and yooouuu are hooottt."

So drunk Christian is touchy feely as his hands haven't stopped roaming around.

"You're so bootifull, and having my baby. Oh yeah, I knocked you up. Allll mine."

He nuzzles his face in my stomach. I pull his head back and up to look at him, into his red and glazed eyes.

I lay a quick kiss on his lips. He smells like he had a shower in whiskey. Why on earth did they get him so drunk, he's going to feel like shit tomorrow. I should go get him some water and pain killers.

"Okay caveman, I think it's time to sleep."

"No sleep, sex."

He pulls me down onto the bed and under him, giving me loud and sloppy kisses on my neck, telling me all the things he wants to do to me, that he was jealous of a penis straw. I knew that photo would get to him.

"Your lips are for my dick only."

He grabs my hand placing it over his crotch. However with the amount of alcohol in his system he remains soft and there is no way anyone is getting lucky tonight and he starts cursing his brother.

He lifts his head, looking around the room.

"Fucking Elliot. Where's my phone, baby?" He hiccups.

He crawls to the edge of the mattress fumbling with the buttons of his phone.

"What are you doing?" I smack his butt lightly.

"Calling the dickhead, if I'm not having sex then I'm gonna stop him having it too."

I pull the phone out of his hand placing it on the bedside table.

"Okay, let's forget about Elliot and get you undressed."

"Ooohhhh yeeaah, now you're talking."

I get up off the bed and crouch down starting at his shoes and socks, when I get up to take his belt off he has already passed out. I shake my head at him, make him as comfortable as I can then pull the covers over him.

Using the bathroom one last time I then join him in our bed, collecting him in my arms and close my eyes. Six days to go.

 **A/N: Thank you for reading and reviewing. So we have one more chapter to go and that will be the end of this story.**

 **Next up will be their wedding and a small epilogue.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

 **APOV**

As a little girl I once dreamed of marrying a prince after watching all those Disney movies, imagining myself in a big white dress and tiara, well I found my prince, only he didn't come riding on a white horse, he didn't rescue me from an evil queen so to speak, but we have rescued each other in different ways.

Life doesn't always go as planned or how you imagine it would be. You don't think about pain you may endure or the things that can go wrong, or even about heartache and loss as you're growing up, believing life will always be rosy and stay the same but things happen to make you stronger and become the person you're meant to become, to learn from events and tragedies. I will never take a single day for granted again and make each day count and make sure it is a happy one for both Christian and our baby, our family. I'm not naive to anticipate that it will always be rainbows and sunshine, there will be dark clouds at times however together our love is strong enough to get us through whatever storms may come our way.

Today is the start of the rest of our lives together as husband and wife. My stomach fills with excited butterflies as the time to leave and head over to the church gets closer. I can't help but keep checking the time on the clock hanging on the wall.

I have spent a crazy morning getting ready at Escala with hair and makeup artists everywhere, non-alcoholic champagne has been flowing while making sure all last minute details have been taken care of while Christian is at his parent's house having spent last night there, he's probably having a relaxed morning not having to do anything other than dress and show up. Everyone has asked me whether I'm nervous but the truth is that I'm not, I have never been more certain of anything. Last night was my last night here, after our honeymoon we'll be moving straight into our new house. I cannot wait to truly turn it into a home filled with happy memories.

Christian and I spoke on the phone briefly as I got into our bed alone for the last time as a single woman. He calmed me down assuring me that nothing was going to go wrong and that even if it did who really cares as long as we end up married in the end. He was right of course. The last thing I heard before falling asleep was _"I'll be waiting for you at the alter baby. Sweet dreams."_

Kate and Mia dressed in their lilac one shoulder dresses have been fussing around me for the last hour ensuring there's not a hair out of place or a single wrinkle in my dress. I've lost count of the number of times I've had to use the bathroom due to the combination of excitement, drinks and the tiny human sitting on my bladder.

I now stand alone in front of the large mirror in my bedroom in my white dress, it has a small train trailing on the ground behind me with sweetheart neckline, a row of pearl buttons running down my back, it flares out at my waist as it runs down in flowing layers like the petals of a rose and helps conceal my popped out stomach. The Swarovski crystal belt on my waist sparkles as the sun hits it with my veil hanging down reaching the top of my buttocks. I hardly recognise myself. I feel like a princess. Isn't that what every bride should feel like on her wedding day?

After a soft knock on the door it opens up revealing my mother. She comes in and over to me taking hold of my hand with hers, a large smile on her face.

"Wow, look at you! You look beautiful." She gushes. "You look absolutely stunning, that groom of yours won't be able to take his eyes off you."

"Thanks mum."

She gives me a warm and long hug then moves back cupping my face with her hands, wiping a stray tear away. As happy as I am today I miss the presence of a certain person acutely and she can sense it.

"Hey, no tears today. I know you miss him, so do I, especially today."

"I can't help but wonder what his reaction would have been to seeing me dressed like this today or what he would have told Christian before handing me over."

"I know, your father loved you and he would have been sad to see his little girl all grown up but he also would have been happy because you're happy and marrying a good man. Christian loves you so much, anyone with eyes can see it and I know you will be happy together. I love you, Anastasia and couldn't have asked for a better daughter. I am so proud of you."

We're all in the limousine riding over to the church. I stare out the window at the passing scenery as I fidget with the diamond and pearl drop earrings I'm wearing, they were a gift from Christian, he asked Mia to give them to me when she arrived at Escala together with a beautiful note which read _"_ _On this day, I give you my heart, my promise, that I will walk with you, hand in hand, wherever our journey leads us, living, learning, loving, together, forever."_ Damn that man can be so romantic and thoughtful when he wants to be. My gift to him was a silver and gold watch inscribed on the back with the word 'mine' and our wedding date. I packed it in his bag yesterday before he left, it's right on top so he should find it as soon as he opens his bag up.

Finally I'm standing in the vestibule with my mother before the closed inner doors of the church ready to go in as Kate and Mia have just started making their way down. My hands are sweaty as I grip onto my bouquet of white and pink flowers. I take in and let out a deep breath.

"I know that both Frank and Ray are looking down proudly today baby girl. Just know that this precious baby you're having already has two guardian angels watching over them. This is it. I can't believe my baby is getting married and having a baby. You have so many wonderful things to look forward to, Ana. You and Christian enjoy every second of it."

I've lost the ability to talk so I nod at her.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes."

The ushers pull open the wooden doors. I take my mother's arm and begin walking down the red carpeted aisle. I quickly look around the church, at our guests, at the variety of white flowers which have been tied along the pews, at the sunlight streaming in through the windows, I take it all in in one glance because my eyes are drawn to the man standing at the end waiting for me to join him.

Once my eyes land on Christian at the end in his black tux and bowtie my heart speeds up. He has never looked more handsome to me. We smile at each other and any nerves instantly disappear. I see Elliot nudge him with his elbow as he stands beside him.

Reaching him he takes my hand in his, brings it to his lips kissing my knuckles and pulls me closer to stand before him. He's wearing the watch. We smile stupidly at each other before the priest, our friends and family.

"Wow!" He says to me.

"Hi."

I have mostly blocked out what the priest has said, too busy lost in my soon to be husband's eyes until it's time for us to present our vows to each other.

"Christian, you came into my life in a most unexpected way at a time when I was trying to find a reason to be happy again. You have given me your heart and so much more. You make me a better person and are the reason I wake up smiling each and every day. I consider myself lucky to have found my soul mate so quickly in life. I believe in you, the person you will grow to be and the couple we will be together. With my whole heart, I take you as my husband, acknowledging and accepting your faults and strengths, as you do mine. I promise to be faithful and supportive and to always make our family's love and happiness my priority. I will be yours in plenty and in want, in sickness and in health, in failure and in triumph. I will dream with you, celebrate with you and walk beside you through whatever our lives may bring. You are my person, my love and my life, today and always."

With shaky hands I place his wedding band on him.

"Anastasia my life and future looked bleak then we crossed paths and you changed everything. You brought light and laughter and love. You brought me to life and I will never be able to thank you enough. You are my other half that was missing. Everything I am and have is now yours. I promise to encourage your compassion because that is what makes you unique and wonderful. I promise to nurture your dreams, because through them your soul shines.  
I promise to help shoulder our challenges, for there is nothing we cannot face if we stand together. I promise to be your partner in all things, not possessing you, but working with you as a part of the whole. Lastly, I promise to you perfect love and perfect trust, for one lifetime with you could never be enough. This is my sacred vow to you, my equal in all things."

With a kiss to my wedding band Christian slides the ring on my finger.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The priest announces.

Christian's hands grab my face and pulls it towards his own. Our lips attaching to each other in a deep, slow and soft kiss, commemorating this moment as cheers are heard all around us.

"Mine." He breathes against my lips.

"Yours." I agree.

After numerous photos taken on the picturesque grounds of the church by the lake we head over to the hotel where our reception is being held. Entering the room felt as if I was in my own fairy tale, it was perfect. The lighting, candles and flowers combined with the chair covers and tablecloths giving it a magical feel.

Two hours later our reception is in full swing, sounds of laughter and joy reverberating around the room, I have been hugged, kissed and congratulated so many times.

When the announcement is made for our first dance as husband and wife Christian leads me to the centre of the dance floor. The lights dim, a spotlight is shone on us and the opening notes of Lonestar's Amazed starts. We are standing so close to each other, his arms around my waist as I hold on to his neck, I giggle when he starts to sing to me, I forget about everyone who is watching us as we twirl around the floor.

 _Every time our eyes meet  
This feeling inside me  
Is almost more than I can take  
Baby, when you touch me  
I can feel how much you love me  
And it just blows me away  
I've never been this close to anyone or anything  
I can hear your thoughts, I can see your dreams_

 _I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I want to spend the rest of my life with you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby, I'm amazed by you_

 _The smell of your skin  
The taste of your kiss  
The way you whisper in the dark  
Your hair all around me  
Baby, you surround me  
Touch every place in my heart  
And it feels like the first time every time  
I want to spend the whole night in your eyes_

"I love you, Mrs Grey."

"I love you so much, Mr Grey. Thank you for loving me and making me so happy."

"I know you're missing your father and wishing he was here to dance with you today but he is, sort of. He's right here with us, baby."

Christian reaches into the inside pocket of his jacket and pulls out a small photo of Ray.

I gasp as I stare at my father's face. A mixture of happy and sad tears appear.

"I made a promise to myself that he would be a part of our special day for you and I kept it."

I lean my head on his shoulder pulling him closer to me.

"Where did you get that?"

"Your mother helped me."

"Thank you."

I lift my head and chin up to meet his lips.

"Getting taken with you was both the worst and best thing to ever happen to me." He says.

"How did I get so lucky to have you in my life, to love me and care for me?"

"I should be the one asking that."

We continue holding each other swaying to the notes of the music. He amazes me making me fall in love with him so much more each and every day with little things he does that show me how much he loves me. I can't wait until tonight where we will be alone so I can show him what being his wife truly means to me.

 **One year later**

 **CPOV**

I find myself in the middle of the day seated in the rocking chair in my son's nursery, with him sound asleep in my arms, at our home by the sound as I look out the window at the perfectly still water.

The past year has been such a whirlwind between settling into our house, work, Ana giving birth and looking after a newborn. Boy was that a learning curve, I used to previously think I could function on little sleep but he had me so exhausted I had to sneak in naps at the office when I went back to work a month following his arrival.

After a perfect wedding day Ana and I had our honeymoon in Hawaii. We had a peaceful two weeks at the same resort we previously spent time at when we first started dating. The best part of it was feeling Teddy kick in his mother's stomach for the first time while we were there, it was an incredible experience and I would sit there with my hand over Ana's belly waiting for him to do it again. I would have loved to have taken Ana to Europe but I was afraid it would have been too tiring for her with such a long flight and traipsing around everywhere so I'm going to surprise her with that trip for our one year anniversary coming up very soon.

Concentrating on his little face I think back to the day of his birth. Teddy entered the world so quickly we barely made to the hospital in time, we thought we had plenty of time seeing as Ana's water never broke, but the pain was getting unbearable for her so we decided to head over to be checked out by a doctor. We were wrong and she almost had him in the back seat of the car. I recall Ana cursing me and the names I was being called, my sweet wife was nowhere to be found, she fucking almost broke my hand by crushing it. I felt helpless not being able to do anything to take her pain away but I don't think I had ever been more proud of her. His cry was the best thing I ever heard next to his mother's laugh. He looks like me except with Ana's blue eyes. Theodore Raymond Grey has us all wrapped around his tiny finger.

The only person my security had still been keeping an eye out for was Linc but then six months ago his house caught fire in the middle of the night where he unfortunately perished in the flames. No one knows if it was an accident or deliberate. I would like to assume that it truly was an accident and that he wasn't a great big coward taking the easy way out to escape his financial problems. I guess the answer to that question will remain a mystery.

Life at the moment could not possibly get any better. I'm happy, my family is safe and happy and GEH is growing. Unlike two years ago where I was an asshole and everything revolved around work I look forward to each and every day, everything is so perfect I'm afraid to say the words out loud in case I jinx it. I got back from a three day business trip to New York late last night. As tired as I know Ana must have been she waited up for me in our bed wearing black see through lingerie. Was I ever so happy to be home and see her.

"Hey, you." Ana finds me in the nursery holding our sleeping boy.

"Hey, Mrs Grey."

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing, just watching him. I missed him."

"I thought you were resting."

Ana comes and sits on the arm of the rocking chair, running her hand down our son's chest softly.

"I was but I had a weird dream then got up and came in here."

"Want to talk about it?"

"I can't really remember what I saw just the feelings I got from it of peace and joy and also I thought I could see a lady in the distance smiling at me and holding a baby."

"Oh no you don't, Grey. No baby talk. We agreed to wait until he was at least two before trying to have another."

I quietly laugh. When Teddy was a month old I told Ana I wanted to have another one as soon as possible. She almost cut my balls off there and then.

I gaze into her blue eyes which are sparkling. She is my home, my life, my love, my everything. She has given me everything I never knew I wanted or needed. Wrapping my free arm around my wife we sit in the quiet with love and light surrounding us. What I hold dear most in my heart is right here in this room with me.

We smile at each other, both leaning closer at the same time to share a kiss above our boy, careful not to disturb him.

I'm certainly looking forward to the next fifty years with her by my side and I cannot wait to see what they bring us.

 **THE END**

 **AN: I would like to thank each and every one of you for reading and reviewing and sticking with me and this story. I started writing it one year ago with no idea of how it would end up or if it would have been any good at all. Thank you for all of your encouragement over the months.**

 **Thank you to all the wonderful ladies on Facebook who I consider friends for your support.**

 **I have many more story ideas to share with you in the future.**

 **Hugs & Kisses Helen**


End file.
